


We don't have to say goodbye

by fenrissa, oh_galwaygirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Zayn, Bad Boy Louis, Bottom Harry, Bullying, Coming Out, First Sex, Happy Ending, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Nerd Harry, Sophiam, Top Louis, a lot of smut, indie rock band, larry stylinson - Freeform, na potrzeby opka 5sos są starsi niż 1d, siall, zespół louisa jest zainspirowany the 1975 sorry not sorry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrissa/pseuds/fenrissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: Louis, charyzmatyczny frontman zespołu indie mający problem ze zdaniem ostatnich egzaminów oraz Harry - niczym niewyróżniający się chłopak z dobrymi ocenami. Co stanie się, gdy drogi tej dwójki przetną się na szkolnym korytarzu?





	1. Chapter 1

\- Gapisz się. - Słyszy Harry, a zaraz potem dostaje kuksańca w żebra.  
\- Wcale nie! - Odpycha dłoń przyjaciela i wsuwa niesforny lok znad czoła za kolorową bandamkę. Wzdycha cicho spuszczając wzrok na trzymany w dłoniach podręcznik.  
Prawda jest taka, że owszem, gapił się, jak niemal każdego dnia od drugiego tygodnia roku szkolnego. Pół biedy, gdyby wypatrywał jakiejś długonogiej blondynki w przykrótkiej spódniczce z drużyny cheerleaderek, ale nie, nie Harry. Harry podążał wzrokiem za dość niskim, ale wciąż wyższym od niego szatynem w czarnej, skórzanej kurtce, z wyszytą na plecach różą.  
Odkąd niemal wpadł na niego i jakiegoś czarnowłosego chłopaka palących papierosy, kiedy skracał sobie drogę przez nieużywaną część boiska za szkołą, nie mógł wyrzucić go ze swoich myśli. Nie mógł być bardziej stereotypowy, prawda?  
Z ponownym westchnieniem, zamyka podręcznik i patrzy na swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Liam?  
\- Hm? - pyta ten życzliwie, acz nieuważnie, przepisując kolejne zdanie z zeszytu Harry’ego.  
\- Uważasz, że to dziwne?  
\- To, że jesteś zauroczony chłopakiem? Nie. To, że wypierasz się tego i nawet nie wypytasz dyskretnie o jego imię, tylko wodzisz za nim wzrokiem i wzdychasz jak Disneyowska księżniczka? Tak. - Zamyka zeszyt i oddaje przyjacielowi. - Nie sądzę, żeby był kandydatem na dręczyciela. Sądząc po tym, że trzyma z tym czarnowłosym, Zackiem? To raczej artystyczny typ.  
\- Może nie być zainteresowany.  
\- Nie będę przeprowadzać z tobą tej rozmowy po raz kolejny. Uważam, że powinieneś spróbować się o nim czegoś dowiedzieć.  
\- Spróbuję. - Obiecuje, mimo iż obaj wiedzą, że to tylko puste słowa. Wstaje i chowa zeszyt do torby. - A teraz przepytaj mnie z ostatniego działu, bo mamy jeszcze kilka minut, a wciąż czuję, że nie zapamiętałem wszystkiego.  
\- Z tej książki? Ta, spisu treści - kpi łagodnie Liam i otwiera podręcznik.

***

Louis wchodzi do klasy angielskiego, rzucając torbę niedbale na podłogę i opadając bez zainteresowania na swoje stałe miejsce. Wlepia wzrok w pomalowane na czarno paznokcie - może przysiąc, że gdy wczoraj zasypiał, nie było na nich lakieru, ale mieszkanie z Hemmingsem tym właśnie jest - i nie odrywa od nich spojrzenia. Nie czuje potrzeby, bo i tak wie, że wszyscy patrzą na niego jak na dziwaka. Nie, żeby go to obchodziło. Jest inny - i co z tego? Ta szkoła nigdy go nie rozumiała, dlatego spędza w niej piąty rok. Tak, trzeci raz powtarza ostatnią klasę. To nie tak, że jest głupi, wręcz przeciwnie - po prostu Louis ma zbyt dużo nieobecności, a skupić potrafi się jedynie na swoim niezależnym zespole. Właściwie to nawet nie wie, co tu robi, przecież nic go nie trzyma. Wyprowadził się z domu rodzinnego, na edukacji mu nie zależy, a pieniędzy z występowania jest coraz więcej, co pozwala mu myśleć, że będzie mógł się utrzymywać tylko z tego już w niedalekiej przyszłości.   
Pogrążony w swoim świecie, nie zauważa nawet, że lekcja już się zaczęła. Z transu wybudza go dopiero szturchnięcie w plecy. Odwraca się i mruży swoje podkreślone na czarno oczy, by zobaczyć, że to ten brzydki, irytujący go kapitan szkolnej drużyny czegoś tam, cokolwiek.   
\- Nie powinieneś dotykać czegoś, co nie jest ciebie godne, Grimshit - mówi powoli, stukając palcami o blat ławki. - Co w sumie zostawia cię jedynie z opcją szorowania podłogi własną gębą.  
\- Tomlinson! - warczy profesor Cowell, przerywając głośne czytanie Dickensa. - Słownictwo!   
Louis tylko wzrusza ramionami i ziewając potężnie, chwyta za swoją torbę i zawiesza ją, po czym wychodzi z sali. Zayn obiecał, że przyniesie dziś projekt ich logo i naprawdę, on nie ma powodu użerania się z takim gównem.  
\- Tomlinson! Zostajesz po lekcjach!   
Świetnie.

***

Harry jest wyjątkowo rozkojarzony. Po tym, jak zgłasza się do odpowiedzi i zyskuje kolejną piątkę, siada na swoim miejscu i rysuje na marginesach serduszka. Oczywiście bez żadnych inicjałów, jeszcze tego by brakowało, by jego szkolni prześladowcy z drużyny dowiedzieli się o jego małym zauroczeniu. Zresztą to nie tak, że wie, jak on się nazywa. Kładzie głowę na ławce i przymyka oczy, wyobrażając sobie, że ten wspaniały chłopak zagaduje o coś na korytarzu. On rzuca mu w odpowiedzi coś inteligentnego, posyła uśmiech i...  
\- Czy ja panu aby nie przeszkadzam? - grzmi nad jego głową zirytowany głos nauczycielki.  
Harry natychmiast podrywa głowę, wyrwany ze swoich marzeń.  
\- Tak? - pyta, chcąc dowiedzieć się o co chodzi, ale widząc ciskający błyskawice wzrok nauczycielki wie, że wybrał złe pytanie.  
\- Skoro ja ci przeszkadzam, to z pewnością godzinka dłużej w szkole nie będzie przeszkadzała tobie! Zostaniesz po lekcjach, Harry.  
Styles patrzy tylko na nią niemal z przerażeniem. On? Ma zostać w szkole? Po lekcjach? Mama go zabije!

***

Louis wchodzi obojętnie do kozy - miejsca, w którym spędza więcej czasu niż na właściwych lekcjach. Cóż, nie rozumie, dlaczego dzieciaki dręczące inne dzieciaki nigdy tu nie trafiają, ale on może dostać karę tylko za spojrzenie na jakiegoś nauczyciela. W sumie to nie tak, że to jakaś kara. Nawet lubi tu siedzieć - nikt mu nie przeszkadza i może skupić się na nowych tekstach. Opada na swoje stałe miejsce i wyciąga czarny notes, ssąc z namysłem końcówkę długopisu. 

Tuż po zakończeniu lekcji, milczący Harry staje przed odpowiednimi drzwiami. Co on tu w ogóle robi? Wchodzi niepewnie do środka i pierwsze co, to zauważa, że ten niesamowity chłopak też tu jest! Uśmiecha się niepewnie, a jego serce zaczyna mocno walić. Siada na wolnym miejscu i zaczyna przeszukiwać swoją torbę.

\- Hej, Styles! - drze się nagle głos z mocno irlandzkim akcentem, a po chwili do klasy wpada jego właściciel, machając zeszytem chłopaka. - Zostawiłeś w łazience!   
Louis unosi odrobinę nieprzytomne spojrzenie i widzi Nialla stojącego nad jakimś wystraszonym chłopcem, z burzą czekoladowych loków na głowie. Unosi brew i obserwuję tę dwójkę.   
Harry przejmuje swój notatnik i uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością do chłopaka.  
\- Dziękuję, Niall. Skończyłeś już?  
\- Ta, ale mam mały romans do tego tu. - Horan szczerzy się i kiwa głową na obserwującego ich Tomlinsona. Ten unosi tylko do kolekcji drugą brew.   
\- Oh, jasne. - Styles siada na swoim miejscu, chowając zeszyt do torby. Z ciekawością przygląda się Irlandczykowi. Jaką sprawę mógł mieć do tego chłopaka? Może zdradzi jego imię przy okazji?  
\- Tommo - zaczyna teatralnie Irlandczyk, stając obok jego ławki. Ten tylko wzdycha i z powrotem sięga po swój notatnik. - Słuchaj, bo ja do ciebie interes życia i śmierci mam. Więęęc… Ten koncert The Sound w sobotę?   
\- Co z koncertem mojego zespołu w sobotę? - mruczy Louis, dopisując kolejny wers.   
\- Bardzo cię proszę, ale tak bardzo - Niall robi minę kota ze Shreka - bo ja randkę z dziewczyną mam. Chciałem ją zabrać do klubu na wasz koncert i czy mógłbyś zadedykować jej jedną piosenkę? Proszę? Żeby wiedziała, jakie mam znajomości.   
"Tommo? To pewnie pseudonim..." - decyduje Styles, przysłuchując się z ciekawością. Nie wiedział, że chłopak grał w zespole, ale w sumie patrząc na to, jak wygląda... to ma sens. Może mógłby wypytać Nialla o ten klub i też pojawić się na tym koncercie? Obserwuje przyjemny profil szatyna. Chciałby chociaż poznać jego imię…  
\- I gdzie w tym wszystkim mój interes? - mamrocze Louis, znowu ssąc końcówkę długopisu.   
\- Ha! Pomyślałem o tym i… - Horan przerywa, po czym jego mina odrobinę rzednie. - Ok, nie pomyślałem tak naprawdę. Znaczy, to nie tak, że potrzebujesz czegoś od zwykłego gówniarza z drugiego roku, nie?   
\- Nie obchodzi mnie, ile masz lat. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami. - Ale nasze piosenki są dla mnie ważne i jeśli mam jedną zadedykować komuś bez powodu, to wiesz. Ale pomyślę o tym. - Unosi wzrok, niemalże wyczuwając, gdy do sali wchodzi Zayn, ale jego oczy zatrzymują się na błyszczących, zielonych tęczówkach. Reagując instynktownie, mówi: - Też powinieneś wpaść na nasz występ.   
Harry rozgląda się zaskoczony. To było do niego? Ten wspaniały chłopak zwrócił się właśnie do niego?! Zaraz też jego spojrzenie pada na stojącego w wejściu mulata i dochodzi do wniosku, że to jednak było do niego. Co on sobie pomyślał!  
\- Wiesz co... - odzywa się Malik, przeciągając głoski i idąc pomału w kierunku ławki obok przyjaciela, wpatrując się w trzymaną w rękach kartkę. - Ja tu chyba dodam jeszcze odrobinę ciemnego różu… Spoko, nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi, wyrywaj sobie dalej. Hej, Horan.  
\- Cześć. - Irlandczyk przybija z nim piątkę i spogląda na Stylesa oraz patrzącego na niego wyczekująco Tomlinsona. - Nieładnie tak nie odpowiadać starszym kolegom, Styles.   
\- Ale że... to było do mnie? - pyta zaskoczony.  
\- Nie twoje gusta, łapię - odpuszcza Louis i spuszcza wzrok z powrotem na notes, bębniąc lekko długopisem o blat ławki.   
\- Nie! - Harry gwałtownie wstaje, odsuwając krzesło. Rumieni się. - Nie, ja... bardzo chętnie!  
Zayn nie zwraca na niego uwagi, całkowicie wchłonięty już przez świat mieszania kolorów, podczas gdy Niall z Louisem patrzą na chłopca z uniesionymi brwiami. Wymieniają się spojrzeniami, a blondyn wzrusza ramionami.  
\- W porządku - mówi w końcu Tomlinson, lustrując go wzrokiem. - Wiesz, gdzie jest klub Cliche, nie? Jak nie masz fałszywego dowodu, to po prostu powołaj się na mnie, wpuszczą cię.   
Harry ma ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Już zdążył się zbłaźnić przed swoim zauroczeniem!  
\- Fałszywego dowodu? - pyta słabo.  
\- Chyba nie jesteś pełnoletni, nie? - Louis marszczy brwi.   
Harry kręci przecząco głową.  
\- Powinienem mieć? - pyta ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- Jeśli nie pojawiasz się na ogół w takich miejscach, to nie. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami. - I nie musisz go kombinować, powiedz bramkarzowi, że jesteś od Louisa, nie będą robić problemów.   
Harry kiwa głową, przyswajając informacje. Louis. Piękne imię...  
\- To z francuskiego? - pyta.  
Horan parska i kręci głową, wychodząc z klasy z pożegnalnym machnięciem.  
\- Tak. - Lewy kącik ust Louisa wygina się w lekkim uśmiechu.   
Harry usilnie myśli nad następnym krokiem, ale nigdy nie był dobry w rozmawianiu z ludźmi.  
\- Na którą mam być? - pyta po prostu.  
\- Wchodzimy o dwudziestej. - Tomlinson przebiega pomalowanymi paznokciami przez swoją i tak niedbale ułożoną grzywkę. - Ale Aiden ma bzika na punkcie odpowiedniego natężenia dźwięku i innych tego typu pierdół, więc będziemy tam co najmniej godzinę przed.   
\- Mogę przyjść popatrzeć? - pyta Styles, miętosząc rękaw swetra. - Czy nie wpuszczą mnie wcześniej?  
\- Wpuszczą, dam im znać. - Louis kiwa głową w zgodzie.   
\- Dzięki. - Harry uśmiecha się lekko. Po kilku chwilach niezręcznej ciszy, kiedy usilnie stara się wymyślić, co powiedzieć, rezygnuje i wraca na swoje miejsce. Wyciąga telefon i pisze smsa do Liama.   
"LOUIS. nazywa się Louis."  
Tomlinson odprowadza go wzrokiem, po czym wraca spojrzeniem do swojego notesu, gdzie w tekście mogły pojawić się szmaragdowe oczy, ale tylko mogły. Pod koniec przeciągającej się godziny lekcyjnej Zayn pokazuje mu gotowe logo i to jest to, Malik pojmuje jego wizję artystyczną i Louis już widzi, jak w kolejnych latach projektuje okładki ich awangardowych albumów. Kiedy dzwoni dzwonek, wyciąga z kieszeni kurtki swoje opakowanie papierosów, w których tak naprawdę trzyma jointy, a nie papierosy, i idzie w stronę wyjścia, pogrążony w cichej rozmowie z przyjacielem, o jego planach rzucenia szkoły.   
Harry patrzy za nimi, unosząc głowę znad jakiejś książki. Godzina już minęła? Szybko zbiera swoje rzeczy i pędzi do domu, potykając się na stopniach wejściowych do szkoły.  
Po drodze spotyka się z Liamem, który ma pomóc mu się wyszykować i wmówić jego mamie, że w poniedziałek mają bardzo ważny test i idą do niego uczyć się przez cały weekend.

\- Liam, ale jak ja wyglądam? - pyta zrozpaczony w sobotę, przeglądając się w lustrze w niesamowicie obcisłych spodniach.  
\- Wyglądasz dobrze - mówi ten niedbale, rzucając mu jeden z t-shirtów. - Chcesz przecież, żeby LOUIS - akcentuje - cię zauważył, prawda? - Liam przygląda mu się krytycznie, uzyskawszy kiwnięcie głową. - Myślę, że jest dobrze. Pożyczę ci jeszcze moją kurtkę i jesteś gotowy.  
Harry kiwa głową, modląc się, żeby jego mama o niczym się nie dowiedziała.

***

Parę minut po dziewiętnastej, Styles wysiada z samochodu przyjaciela, który życzy mu powodzenia i na miękkich nogach podchodzi do rosłego bramkarza przy wejściu.  
\- Ja od Louisa? - mówi cicho.  
Mężczyzna obrzuca go uważnym spojrzeniem i w końcu pozwala wejść do środka zadymionego klubu.

Louis leży na scenie na wznak, mając w głębokim poważaniu Aidena i jego: "Louis, ale sprawdź jeszcze raz mikrofon". Claire brzdąka coś funkowego na basie, Aiden pastwi się tym razem nad Jacksonem, ich perkusistą, a Luke siedzi obok niego i przeczesuje swoje dłuższe, kręcone włosy. Jego paznokcie są pomalowane na krwistą czerwień i nikogo to nawet nie dziwi.   
\- Hej, to ta twoja nowa zabaweczka? - pyta w pewnym momencie, wpatrując się w wejście. Louis odwraca głowę i mruży oczy, próbując dojrzeć coś przez fioletowe oświetlenie klubu, ale faktycznie, tej burzy loków nie da się pomylić. Czeka, aż chłopak podejdzie pod scenę. 

Harry po raz pierwszy jest w takim miejscu i kompletnie nie wie, jak ma się zachowywać. Rozgląda się z ciekawością po dość mrocznym wnętrzu klubu, ignorując kilku wyraźnie obczajających go mężczyzn. Dużo starszych mężczyzn... Dostrzega Louisa i jego zespół na scenie, ale nie wie, czy ma do nich podejść, czy raczej nie, więc wybiera stolik na uboczu i z ulgą wsuwa się na krzesło.

\- Chyba jednak nie zabaweczka - mruczy Louis i zaczyna oglądać swoje własne, czarne paznokcie, na których Hemmings wymalował mu w nocy małe, białe pacyfki.  
\- Myślę, że jest po prostu nieśmiały. - Hemmings uśmiecha się łobuzersko i wstaje, podnosząc gitarę. Zbliża się do mikrofonu i zanim Louis jest w stanie zaprotestować, mówi do niego: - Hej, ty w rogu! Tak, ty, mały. Możemy cię prosić na chwilę? 

Harry niemal pada na zawał. Czy oni właśnie zawołali go na scenę? Teraz już uwaga wszystkich jest na nim skupiona. Zarumieniony, zbliża się do podestu, na którym rozłożył się zespół.

\- Sorry za nich - mamrocze Louis na powitanie i siada, uśmiechając się do niego lekko.  
\- Uhm, nie ma sprawy. - Styles wzrusza ramionami. Co ma teraz powiedzieć, do cholery? Fajny występ? Przecież się jeszcze nie zaczął! - Jak tam? - wypala w końcu.  
Tomlinson unosi brwi na tę pozorowaną nonszalancję, ale odpowiada: - W porządku, jak zwykle. Tylko Hemmo jest wrzodem na dupie.   
\- Hej! - oburza się Luke i pokazuje mu środkowy palec, po czym zwraca się do chłopaka: - Nie słuchaj go, jest zawistny. Jak ci na imię, mały?   
\- Uhm, Harry. Ty to Hemmo? Trochę dziwne imię...  
Louis parska śmiechem, szczerząc się do współlokatora.   
\- Nie, jestem Luke - wzdycha Hemmings, piorunując przyjaciela wzrokiem. - Przezwałem go kiedyś Tommo od jego nazwiska, na co on mnie Hemmo od mojego i tak jakoś zostało. W każdym bądź razie, przyszedłeś tu sam, Harry?   
\- W każdym razie - poprawia go niemal odruchowo Harry. - W każdym bądź razie to niepoprawne sformułowanie, powstałe ze skrzyżowania 'w każdym razie' i 'bądź co bądź'.  
Luke na przemian zamyka i otwiera usta w szoku, przypominając Louisowi rybę wyjętą z wody, więc ten zaczyna śmiać się jeszcze bardziej.   
\- Och, Harry - mówi w końcu i przyciąga go za ramię między swoje zwisające ze sceny nogi. - Jesteś uroczy.   
\- Powiedziałem coś nie tak? - pyta nieufnie, kiedy reszta zespołu również wybucha śmiechem, a Hemmings ma naprawdę nieciekawą minę.  
\- Nie, skąd. - Tomlinson się uśmiecha i zgarnia jeden z loków za jego ucho. - Ale też myślę, że nie powinieneś być tu sam. Za chwilę wpadnie Zayn - trzymaj się go podczas koncertu, ok?   
\- Jasne - odpowiada bez entuzjazmu. Po co go zapraszał, skoro teraz chce się go pozbyć? Poza tym to nie tak, że potrzebuje niańki!  
\- I nie bierz żadnych drinków od nieznajomych, mogą ci czegoś dosypać - kontynuuje Louis z przepraszającą miną. - Chcesz zostać z nami po występie?   
Styles ma coraz większe wątpliwości, czy przychodzenie tutaj było dobrym pomysłem.  
\- Okej, i tak nie zamierzałem nic pić... I tak, chciałbym z wami zostać. - Jeśli może spędzić trochę czasu z Louisem, powinien go wykorzystać, prawda?  
\- W porządku. - Louis obejmuje jego plecy i przyciąga bliżej siebie, całując w czoło. - Po prostu uważaj na siebie, kotku.   
\- Och, kupmy mu kocie uszka! - ożywia się Claire.   
Harry nie ma pojęcia, czy znowu z niego żartują, czy nie, więc po prostu wraca do swojego stolika. Żałuje, że nie poprosił Liama, by ten z nim przyszedł.

Jakieś dziesięć minut później pojawia się Zayn i po zamienieniu kilku słów z Louisem poprawiającym coś w setliście, dołącza do chłopaka, kiwając mu głową.   
\- Jak ci się tu podoba? - pyta go z ciekawością.  
\- Jest super! - mówi Harry z pewnością siebie, której mu brakuje. W tym samym momencie, zanim Zayn ma szansę odpowiedzieć, do stolika dosiada się brodaty mężczyzna w okolicach czterdziestki.  
\- Cześć słodziutki, jesteś tu sam? - pyta Harry'ego.  
\- Odwal się od niego, zboczeńcu - prycha Malik, podwijając rękawy swojej czarnej bluzki. - Nawet jeśli jest tu sam, ty zdecydowanie jesteś dla niego za stary.   
\- A ty, kim niby jesteś, jego niańką? - prycha mężczyzna, wstając. - Jeśli tu jest, znaczy, że ma dwadzieścia jeden lat i może sam o sobie decydować, jeśli nie, to znaczy, że jest tu nielegalnie.  
\- Jestem jego kumplem, palancie - syczy Zayn, również wstając i chwytając Stylesa za rękę. - A on przyszedł tu do Louisa, więc nawet nie zaczynaj, bo wylecisz z klubu na zbity pysk. Chodź pod scenę, Harry, występ i tak się zaraz zacznie.   
Ten kiwa potulnie głową i podąża za Zaynem. Wiedział, że to zły pomysł! Już ma zacząć przepraszać, kiedy koncert się zaczyna. Styles zapomina o swoich wcześniejszych planach, wpatrując się w Louisa na scenie jak zaczarowany. Chłonie każdy jego gest, jego głos i niemal skacze z radości, gdy ten posyła mu uśmiech.  
Tomlinson jest w swoim żywiole, wciągnięty przez idealne połączenie indie rocka z electro popem, które udało im się dopracować na przestrzeni lat. To jest to, co chce robić przez całe życie. Przymyka ostro podkreślone czarną kredką powieki i oplata mikrofon intymnym gestem, opadając powoli na kolana wraz ze śpiewnym mruczeniem tekstu piosenki o dziewczynie, która krytykuje wszystko czym jest, ale i tak się do niego wprowadza, po czym zastanawia się, czy on aby na pewno jest hetero. Najlepsze w jego tekstach jest to, że ludzie nigdy nie wiedzą, czy są inspirowane jego własnymi doświadczeniami, czy opowiadają historię innych - Tomlinson jest fascynującą zagadką.   
Harry kołysze się w rytm melodii, co rusz potrącając Zayna i chichocząc. Przeczesuje swoje luźne loki i wpatruje się w wokalistę jak w obrazek, wyczekując końca występu, kiedy będzie mógł mu pogratulować.  
Kiedy następuje mała przerwa, bo Hemmings oczywiście musiał zerwać jedną ze strun i teraz ją wymienia, Louis przeczesuje wzrokiem tłum, mówiąc do mikrofonu: - Ok, chciałbym teraz pozdrowić Nialla i jego randkę. Miałem zadedykować ci piosenkę, mała, ale jest tu inna osoba, dla której chcę to zrobić. - Mruga do Stylesa. - "Falling for you" dla H.   
Styles mruga niedowierzająco i pociąga Zayna za rękaw.  
\- Dla mnie?  
\- Dla ciebie, cholera. - Malik gwiżdże z uznaniem, po czym mruczy pod nosem nawiązanie do tekstu utworu: - Ktoś tu nie chce się z tobą przyjaźnić, tylko całować po szyi…   
Zawstydzony Harry trąca go ramieniem.  
\- Przestań, to tylko piosenka.  
\- Ale to Louis. - Zayn rusza znacząco brwiami, obejmując Stylesa jednym ramieniem. - Dla niego to nie są tylko piosenki, więc jeśli ci ją zadedykował, to coś znaczy.   
\- Więc co mam zrobić? - pyta niepewny chłopak. Przecież jeszcze kilka dni temu nie zwracał na niego uwagi!  
\- Kurde, nie wiem. - Malik się krzywi i wzrusza z ramionami. - Ciężko dostać się do jego świata, wiesz? Na pewno mu się spodobałeś, więc po prostu płyń z chwilą?  
Harry kiwa głową, nie do końca wiedząc, co to znaczy, ale postanawia się tym na razie nie przejmować i bawi się dalej. Z jednej strony nie może się doczekać końca, a z drugiej nie chce, żeby koncert się kończył.  
The Sound kończą funkową piosenką, którą wprowadzili do repertuaru ze względu na błagania Claire i Louis kręci tyłkiem w stronę publiczności tylko dlatego, że nikt się tego po nim nie spodziewa. W refrenach trochę krzyczy, uwydatniając swoją chrypkę i kopie Hemmingsa w kostkę, gdy ten próbuje go zagłuszyć. Zaczyna go nosić i wie, że gdyby występ trwał dłużej, skoczyłby w tłum.   
Harry podchodzi do Louisa gdy tylko koncert się kończy. Jego oczy niesamowicie błyszczą.  
\- To było wspaniałe! - mówi z entuzjazmem.  
\- Tak? - Tomlinson uśmiecha się pod nosem, zeskakując ze sceny i stając przed nim. - Dobrze się bawiłeś?   
\- Świetnie! - papla podekscytowany. - To moja pierwsza taka impreza i myślałem, że będzie gorzej, ale naprawdę mi się podobało!  
\- Cieszy mnie to. - Louis oplata go ręką w pasie i prowadzi w stronę baru. - Może więc powinieneś częściej wpadać na nasze występy?   
\- Jeśli tylko chcesz, jasne! - O tym, jak ukryć te nocne eskapady przed mamą, pomyśli później. Siada przy barze z Louisem, dumny jak paw, zbierając spojrzenia innych mężczyzn.  
\- Pijesz coś? - Tomlinson kiwa głową do pochodzącego do nich barmana. - Hej, Ashton.   
\- Piwo? - pyta dość niepewnie Harry.  
\- Nie musisz pić alkoholu, jeśli nie chcesz. - Louis zerka na niego. - Jestem pewien, że Irwin przyrządzi ci jakiegoś dobrego drinka bezalkoholowego.   
\- W takim razie okej. - Uśmiecha się brunet. - Coś dobrego poproszę.  
\- Bezalkoholowy, wymyślny drink dla ślicznego chłopca Tommo, już się robi. - Barman mruga do niego, ukazując swoje dołeczki w policzkach i zaczyna wyciągać różne soki.   
\- Więc, Harry - zagaduje Tomlinson, zwracając na niego całą swoją uwagę. - Opowiedz mi coś o sobie.   
Ślicznego chłopca Tommo?  
\- Cóż, jestem w pierwszej klasie i jestem raczej dość nudny. - Wzrusza ramionami. - Lepiej opowiedz mi więcej o swoim zespole! - prosi. - Jest niesamowity!  
\- Jak sobie życzysz - śmieje się Tomlinson. - Cóż, założyliśmy go z Hemmo pięć lat temu, bo chcieliśmy zrobić coś, czego tu jeszcze nie było. Wiesz, Luke jest z tych róż nową czernią. Nasze kawałki w zamyśle mają być dobre do tańca, ale mieć też w sobie ten rockowy element. I być o czymś, a za warstwę tekstową odpowiadam akurat ja. Kocham to, zespół jest naszym życiem - jest idealnym sposobem na wyrażenie naszej ekspresji. Niedługo wyjeżdżamy do Manchesteru, tutaj jesteśmy skazani na takie kluby. Co jest ok, praktycznie się tutaj wychowałem, ale nie ma tu perspektyw dla takiego zespołu.   
Harry z uśmiechem obserwuje Louisa opowiadającego o swoim zespole, jak rozświetlają mu się oczy i z jaką pasją o tym opowiada.  
\- I kiedy chcecie się przenieść? - pyta, upijając przez słomkę łyka niesamowicie różowego drinka. - Mmm, pyszny, co to? - pyta barmana.  
\- Belly Dancer - odpowiada Ashton, unosząc na niego wzrok znad kruszarki do lodu i uśmiechając się. - Na mleku kokosowym.  
\- Idealny dla uroczego H. - Louis pociera kark chłopaka delikatnie, po czym wraca do zadanego pytania: - Planowaliśmy po tym, jak w końcu dopuszczą mnie do tych egzaminów końcowych - przewraca oczami - ale chyba dam sobie z tym spokój. I tak nie zamierzam studiować, a blokuję cały zespół.   
\- Nie zależy ci na edukacji? - pyta zaskoczony Styles, aż wypluwając słomkę.  
\- Nie. - Tomlinson marszczy brwi. - Nie to, że sabotuję tę ideę czy coś, po prostu nie jest to czymś dla mnie? Powtarzam klasę maturalną trzeci raz, jakoś nie potrafimy się do siebie nawzajem przekonać z systemem edukacji.   
\- Oh, ale edukacja też jest ważna! - mówi nieco bezradnie Harry, mieszając słomką w drinku. Nie chce, żeby Louis skończył bez pracy. On nie wyobraża sobie zignorować edukacji, jego mama by na to nie pozwoliła!  
\- Jasne, ale ja chcę zajmować się muzyką. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Nawet, jakbym do końca życia musiał dorabiać, nie wyobrażam sobie siebie w jakimś biurowcu, nie ma mowy. Więc, mi osobiście nie jest potrzebna.   
Harry kiwa głową.  
\- Macie potencjał, to fakt. Ale nie potrafię zrozumieć twojego podejścia. - Wzrusza ramionami i dopija swojego drinka. - Przepraszam, jeśli cię uraziłem! - Reflektuje się nagle.  
\- Nie czuję się urażony - zapewnia go Tomlinson, kręcąc głową z małym uśmiechem. - I nie tylko ty nie potrafisz, wiesz? Wszyscy z zespołu skończyli szkołę, a Zayn planuje studia artystyczne. Nie potrafię tego dobrze wyjaśnić, coś mnie po prostu blokuje. Uważam, że marnuję czas na lekcjach, zamiast doskonalić się w czymś, w czym faktycznie jestem dobry. Nie mam też problemu stricte z nauką, to bardziej kwestia nieobecności. Choć przyznaję, że nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio zajrzałem do podręczników.   
\- Mogę ci pomóc, jeśli chcesz! - oferuje Styles z entuzjazmem i zaraz potem rumieni się zawstydzony. Przecież Louis jest starszy! - Mógłbym dostać jeszcze jednego drinka? - zmienia temat, modląc się, by Louis nie wracał do jego pomyłki.  
\- Też myślę, że możesz mu pomóc - chichocze Irwin, wlewając do shakera mleko kokosowe i grenadynę. - W sensie z motywacją, rozumiecie.   
\- Nie ruszaj tak tymi brwiami, głupku - parska Tomlinson. - Rób mu lepiej tego drinka.   
Styles spuszcza wzrok na pustą szklankę w swoich dłoniach. Znowu powiedział głupotę!  
Po chwili Ashton zamienia jego szklankę na tę wypełnioną nowym drinkiem, kiedy pomiędzy dwójkę przy barze wpycha się odrobinę już zalany Luke.  
\- Heej! - krzyczy im do uszu, obejmując ich ramionami. - Czemu nie siedzicie w naszej loży, gołąbki? Harry, chcesz z nami posiedzieć, prawda?   
Ten patrzy pytająco na Louisa, nie chcąc decydować za niego. To nie tak, że musi wracać do domu o którejś godzinie, w końcu powiedział, że będzie się uczył cały weekend…  
\- Chciałem go ochronić przed wami, pojeby - wzdycha Louis, ale zeskakuje ze stołka i ciągnie Harry’ego za dłoń, prowadząc go przez tłum. Hemmings oczywiście zostaje przy barze, jak zwykle próbując umówić się z Ashtonem, ale i tak jakimś dziwnym trafem w ich loży brakuje miejsca na dwie osoby. Szatyn tylko unosi brwi, patrząc na mrugające w jego stronę niewinne oczy przyjaciół, po czym wzrusza ramionami i po prostu siada, ciągnąc chłopaka na swoje kolana.   
\- Jestem za ciężki, daj spokój! - próbuje Styles, ale po chwili bezskutecznego wiercenia się, uspokaja się. Jest zarumieniony i raczej nie ma ochoty się odzywać, w obawie, że znowu walnie coś głupiego.  
Tomlinson tylko opiera brodę o bark Harry’ego, prowadząc z Aidenem dyskusję na temat jakiejś aranżacji i pijąc od czasu do czasu shoty czystej, rozstawione na stoliku i jego obecność jest tu jak najbardziej właściwa.   
\- Hej, H.? - Jackson pochyla się nad Malikiem, z ciekawością spoglądając na chłopaka. - Mogę cię o coś zapytać?   
Harry unosi wzrok znad stołu, na którym bawił się pustymi kieliszkami, zaskoczony, że ktoś zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niego.  
\- Tak? - pyta nieufnie.  
\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, po prostu się zastanawiam, jakim cudem wylądowałeś z tym palantem? Co w nim widzisz?   
\- Wcale nie jest palantem! - oburza się Styles. - Jest niezwykle utalentowanym, niezależnym artystą!  
\- Och? - Louis odrywa się od rozmowy z klawiszowcem, zaalarmowany gwałtownym poruszeniem chłopaka na swoich kolanach. - Coś się stało, kotku?   
\- Nie, wszystko w porządku. - Posyła mu uspokajający uśmiech. - Rozmawiam! - oznajmia z dumą.  
\- To świetnie - śmieje się Tomlinson, oplatając go rękoma w pasie i trącając jego policzek nosem. - W takim razie nie przeszkadzam.   
\- Ja też mogę mieć do ciebie pytanie, H.? - Claire patrzy na niego z podekscytowaniem w oczach.   
\- Cóż, tak? - pyta Styles, nie wiedząc, czemu nagle wszyscy chcą zadawać mu pytania, ale może to właśnie jest sposób, by jeszcze lepiej poznać Louisa. Poprawia się na kolanach chłopaka i patrzy w stronę dziewczyny.  
\- Pójdziesz ze mną i Hemmingsem na zakupy w przyszłym tygodniu? - Basistka robi proszącą minę. - Musimy dokupić trochę rzeczy do garderoby, a ty wydajesz się taki fajny i chciałabym cię lepiej poznać, proszę?   
\- Oh, chciałbym, nawet bardzo, ale nie wiem, czy będę dobrym doradcą - mówi chłopak z przepraszającą miną. - Szczerze powiedziawszy te ubrania wybierał mój przyjaciel…  
\- Daj spokój, Claire też nie ma za grosz gustu - prycha Luke, wracając do loży, w której nagle jakoś zrobiło się dodatkowe miejsce między Zaynem a Aidenem. - Dlatego ja idę z wami.   
\- Im więcej nas, tym lepiej... - mówi Harry, starając się być wyluzowanym. - Kiedy chcecie iść? Bo mam lekcje i... tak.  
\- Spokojnie, galerie są otwarte do późna. - Claire kładzie dłoń na jego nodze, ale zabiera ją z przewróceniem oczu, gdy Louis na nią łypie złowrogim wzrokiem. - Zgadamy się, złotko. Trzymaj, wpisz swój numer telefonu.   
Styles zapisuje swój numer w jej kontaktach. Waha się chwilę, ale jednak dodaje na końcu "x". Czy właśnie zdobył nowych przyjaciół?  
\- Mam nadzieję, że wytrzymasz z nami na dłużej. - Zayn unosi w jego stronę kieliszek w geście toastu.   
\- Chciałbym - mówi Harry, sięgając po kieliszek wódki ze stołu. Wypija go jednym pociągnięciem i krzywi się zaraz po tym. - Uh, mocne! - skarży się.  
\- Nie musiałeś tego pić, kotku - śmieje się Louis w jego ucho.   
\- Więc dlaczego wszyscy inni to piją? Nie chcę być traktowany jak dzieciak.  
\- Nie musisz robić tego, co wszyscy inni, Harry. - Tomlinson marszczy gniewnie brwi. - To nie czyni cię gorszym ani dziecinnym. Po prostu rób to, co uważasz, że jest w zgodzie z samym tobą, tak? Nigdy nie poddawaj się presji reszty.   
\- Łatwo ci mówić... - mamrocze Styles. - Pójdę po coś bez alkoholu - informuje, zsuwając się z kolan Louisa.  
Louis automatycznie otwiera usta, chcąc zapytać, czy iść z nim, albo czy chce, by ktoś mu towarzyszył, jednak zaciska je z powrotem, wiedząc, że Harry poczuje się urażony i traktowany jak dziecko. Wzdycha tylko i przechyla kolejny kieliszek, masując swoje skronie.   
\- Powiedz Ashtonowi, że spotykanie się z niezależnym artystą nie jest takie złe, co? - woła za nim Luke.   
Harry staje w kolejce do baru, zastanawiając się, czy nie poprosić Irwina o dodanie trochę alkoholu do swojego drinka, gdy staje twarzą w twarz z brodatym mężczyzną z wcześniej. Facet zaplata dłonie na piersi.  
\- Cześć słodziutki, gdzie twoja niańka? - pyta, blokując mu dojście do baru. Harry żałuje, że zachciało mu się zgrywać dorosłego.  
\- Hej, kolego! - Zza baru dobiega ich głos barmana. - Zostaw go, co?   
\- A ty kim niby jesteś? Kolejną niańką?  
\- Barmanem - warczy Ashton, zaciskając mocno dłoń na polerowanym właśnie kuflu. - Nie żadną niańką. Ten chłopak po prostu nie wygląda, jakby chciał czegokolwiek z tobą, więc.   
\- Oh? - Dziwi się teatralnie. - A może pozwolisz zadecydować temu chłopcu? - Spogląda na Harry'ego. - To jak, pozwolisz sobie postawić... kufel piwa? - pyta sugestywnie.  
\- Uhm... raczej definitywnie nie, dziękuję.  
\- Przyjmij porażkę z godnością, facet. - Irwin wzrusza ramionami i otwiera drzwiczki za ladę, kiwając głową na Stylesa. - Chodź, Harry.   
Styles wsuwa się za bar bez żadnych dyskusji i przylega palcami do ściany.  
\- Dziękuję, Ashton…  
\- Nie ma sprawy. - Ashton posyła mu pokrzepiający uśmiech i wraca do polerowania szkła. - Chcesz tu zostać? Zadzwonić po kogoś, żeby po ciebie przyjechał? Czy odprowadzić cię do Lou?   
Styles zastanawia się. Nie chce tracić szansy na spędzenie czasu z Louisem, ale stracił ochotę na dalszą zabawę.  
\- Chyba wolałbym już wracać do dom... Oh, nie... - mówi, uświadamiając sobie, że przecież "uczy się" u Liama. Nie przemyślał tego do końca. - Wrócę do loży.  
\- Na pewno? - Irwin unosi jedną brew. - Jak nie masz gdzie przekimać, to ja mam całkiem wygodną kanapę. I tak zaraz wychodzę.   
\- Nie chcę ci robić problemów. Dam sobie radę. - Jakoś…  
\- Żaden problem, naprawdę. - Ashton odkłada szmatkę i patrzy na zegarek. - Chyba, że chciałeś zostać na noc u Louisa…?   
\- Co?! - pyta wysokim głosem Styles. - Nie, nie, ja nie! - plącze się zarumieniony. To nie tak, że o tym nie myślał, ale Irwin sprawił, że to brzmiało naprawdę źle.  
\- Wyluzuj. - Chłopak unosi ręce obronnie. - Mam oczy i widzę, jak on wygląda, to wszystko. Nawet gdybyś chciał, nie ma w tym nic złego. Poza tym on by na pewno nie naciskał, ok? Myślę, że możesz u niego spać bez żadnych podtekstów... z jego strony przynajmniej, bo mieszka z Hemmingsem, a on… hmmm, raczej zauważyłeś, jaki jest.   
\- Są razem? - pyta zaciekawiony Harry, splatając dłonie i opierając się wygodnie o ścianę. Nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że w tych obcisłych spodniach i z rozburzonymi lokami wygląda naprawdę pociągająco.  
\- Coś ty! - Irwin parska chichotem i kręci głową, wprawiając swoje loki o kolorze ciemnego blondu w ruch. - Są jak bracia, znają się od dzieciaka. I chociaż oboje lubią facetów, to prędzej by się porzygali, niż pomyśleli o sobie w ten sposób. I mimo, że wkurza mnie ten blond głupek i mu nie ufam, to jestem pewien, że nie pieprzy się z Louisem w zaciszu domowym, nie musisz się martwić.   
\- Nie ufasz współlokatorowi Lou? Czemu? - pyta realnie zainteresowany Styles. Czuje z barmanem nić porozumienia i chciałby mu pomóc.  
\- W sensie: próbuje się ze mną umówić od dobrego roku - wzdycha Ashton, przeczesując włosy palcami - ale spójrz na niego. To nie jest ktoś, z kim możesz zbudować związek. Ciągle bym się martwił, że mnie zdradza.   
Harry marszczy brwi, próbując dobrze zrozumieć jego tok myślenia.  
\- Dlaczego tak uważasz? - Wypity alkohol dodaje mu trochę pewności siebie. - Kiedykolwiek dał ci powody, byś tak myślał? I nie chcę cię do niczego przekonywać, ale pozory często mylą... W szkole jestem niewidzialnym nerdem-kujonem. - Wzdycha. - Próbowałeś chociaż dać mu szansę?  
\- Nie, ciągle go spławiam. - Irwin zaciska szczękę i drapie się po ramieniu. - Ale ja po prostu… Boję się, że jestem dla niego atrakcyjny, dopóki jestem wyzwaniem. Że prześpi się ze mną i tyle. A ja nie mam czasu na złamane serce.   
\- Spróbuj dać mu szansę? - proponuje Styles. - Ale nie zgadzaj się na seks! Umów się z nim, zobacz, w jakim kierunku to będzie zmierzać. Jeśli mu zależy na tobie, będziesz to widział.  
\- Harry, ale problem jest w tym, że ja chciałbym uprawiać z nim seks - jęczy sfrustrowany Ashton, ciągnąc go za rękę i wyprowadzając zza baru. - Jest gorący. Ok, chodźmy się z nimi pożegnać.   
\- Wytrzymałeś tyle czasu, wytrzymasz trochę dłużej, a przynajmniej dowiesz się, czy traktuje cię jako wyzwanie. - Harry podąża za nim. Mimo wszystko nie chce wyjść bez pożegnania.  
\- Hej, ciołki - odzywa się Irwin, gdy podchodzi do ich stolika. Luke rozświetla się na jego widok jak szczeniaczek, podczas gdy reszta zespołu, oprócz niego i Louisa, dzieli się z Zaynem tabletkami w foliowym woreczku. - Chcieliśmy się pożegnać, Harry kima dzisiaj u mnie.   
\- Och? - Louis przenosi spojrzenie z niego na Stylesa. - Ale poznaliście się dopiero dzisiaj, nie?   
Harry chichocze lekko skrępowany.  
\- Taak, ale nie mam gdzie dzisiaj przenocować, a Ash zaproponował mi kanapę. - Wzrusza ramionami.  
\- My też mamy kanapę - mówi Tomlinson, szturchając przyjaciela łokciem, bo wygląda, jakby odleciał i tylko gapi się w Ashtona. - Wywalimy na nią Hemmingsa, a ty przejmiesz jego łóżko, hm?   
\- Co? - oburza się Styles. - Nie będę zajmował niczyjego łóżka! - Z wyjątkiem twojego, chce dodać, ale się powstrzymuje.  
\- To ja zajmę jego, a ty moje, cokolwiek. - Louis wzrusza lekko ramionami, bębniąc palcami o stolik. - To nie tak, że nie masz gdzie przenocować.   
\- Nie chcę, żebyś przeze mnie wracał wcześniej do domu. Jesteś ze znajomymi - Harry patrzy na Zayna, rozdzielającego ecstasy - dobrze się bawicie…  
\- I tak wychodziliśmy z Hemmingsem. - Tomlinson wysuwa się z loży i staje przy chłopaku, obejmując go w pasie.   
\- Gastro mnie złapało - mamrocze Luke, wysuwając się za nim.   
\- W porządku, Harry? - Irwin obrzuca go troskliwym spojrzeniem. - Chcesz wracać z Lou?   
\- W porządku, Ash, dam sobie radę. - Styles uśmiecha się. - A Luke z tobą? - Przez chwilę wymownie patrzy na barmana, ale zaraz potem opiera się o Louisa.  
\- Co? - Hemmings unosi nierozumiejące spojrzenie znad swojego telefonu.  
\- Masz gastro, mi zostało w domu trochę pizzy - Ashton przewraca oczami - więc chodź, głupku. Trzymaj się, Harry!  
Luke otwiera usta w zdumieniu, gdy Irwin wyciąga go za rękę z klubu, a Tomlinson chichocze w ucho Harry’ego. - Jak go przekonałeś?   
\- Hej, ta pizza miała być moja! - woła Styles za nimi, śmiejąc się. - On się po prostu bał, wiesz? - pyta cicho Louisa. - Jemu na nim zależy, a boi się, że to nie jest naprawdę, że jest tylko wyzwaniem. Że jak tylko przestanie nim być, to Luke straci zainteresowanie. Ale skoro biega za nim już tyle czasu? Nie wiem, poradziłem mu tylko, żeby dał temu szansę.  
\- I bardzo dobrze, bo Hemmings za każdym razem po takim wieczorze jadł lody na kanapie, smarkał się i oglądał I wciąż ją kocham, udając, że to tylko oczy mu się pocą. - Szatyn cmoka go w czoło i prowadzi w stronę wyjścia. - Dzięki w imieniu wszystkich, kotku.   
\- Więc to nie jest tylko wyzwanie? - upewnia się Harry. - To dobrze, bo Ashton mówił, że nie chce mieć złamanego serca. - Wychodzi za nim na zewnątrz i niemal od razu uderza w niego zimno. Zakłada kurtkę pożyczoną od Liama i obejmuje się ramionami. Jednak skóra nie daje tyle ciepła, ile jego ukochane swetry... - Zamówisz taksówkę?  
\- Jasne. - Tomlinson pociera jego plecy jedną ręką, a drugą dzwoni po transport.   
Harry czuje się trochę dziwnie, stojąc przed klubem z chłopakiem i czekając na taksówkę. Tak, jakby... mieli jechać na seks. A co, jeśli on na to właśnie liczy? Spogląda na Louisa nieufnie.  
Kiedy samochód przyjeżdża, Louis otwiera drzwi przed chłopakiem i wsuwa się obok, podając adres kierowcy.   
Harry opiera podbródek o jego ramię i wyciąga telefon. Obiecał, że napisze Liamowi smsa, ale ekran jest ciemny, co by znaczyło, że ten się rozładował.  
\- Masz ładowarkę do iphone’a?  
\- Luke ma - mruczy Tomlinson, chowając nos w jego lokach i obejmując go jednym ramieniem.   
\- Myślisz, że będę mógł ją pożyczyć?  
\- Jasne. - Louis odgarnia z uśmiechem jeden z jego loków. - Może nie wygląda, ale jest naprawdę życzliwym kolesiem.   
\- Mam nadzieję... A ty? - pyta Styles przekornie.  
\- Dla kotka zawsze. - Tomlinson całuje go w czoło, patrząc przez okno na ciąg mijanych budynków, które zna jak własną kieszeń. Nudzi go takie życie, ale ciepło przytulonego do niego chłopca na piersi jest całkiem przyjemne.   
\- Tylko dla niego? Dla reszty jesteś złośliwy? - Harry dźga go zaczepnie w pierś. Nie spodziewał się, że Lou okaże się tak ciepły, sądząc po tym, jak się zachowywał i jak wyglądał.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak - prycha Louis, łapiąc go za nadgarstek i przyciągając jego dłoń do swoich ust. - Inni nie są tak uroczy.   
\- Ja też nie jestem. - Śmieje się brunet. - To była tylko przykrywka, żeby cię uwieść.  
\- Och! - Tomlinson wydaje z siebie wysoki dźwięk, udając zranienie. Puszcza jego dłoń i przykłada własną do serca. - To tak? Założyłeś się z kimś, że poderwiesz tę niszową, samozwańczą gwiazdę?   
\- Skąd wiedziałeś? - pyta Harry, rozglądając się na boki. - Kto ci o tym powiedział?  
\- Ten kierowca - szepcze Louis, kiwając głową na faceta w szarym kaszkiecie z przodu. - To Niall w wersji incognito.   
\- Więc ta randka to też była tylko przykrywka? - szepcze konspiracyjnie Styles. - To dlatego zwróciłeś się do niej „mała”!  
\- Randka była prawdziwa. - Tomlinson kręci głową z poważną miną. - Jest podwójnym agentem. Biedna teraz myśli, że wyszedł zapalić.   
\- Więc kim naprawdę jesteś ty? - Harry odsuwa się na odległość ramion. - Co robisz z uroczymi chłopcami, których podstępem zwabiasz do domu?  
\- Przekonasz się. - Mruga do niego Louis z cwanym uśmiechem.   
\- Oh, a mój telefon jest rozładowany... Luke wcale nie ma ładowarki, prawda? Chyba... chcę wysiąść - chichocze Styles, znowu się do niego przytulając. - Daleko jeszcze?  
\- Nie, już prawie jesteśmy. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się z rozczuleniem i zaplata wokół niego ramiona.   
Dosłownie minutę później kierowca zatrzymuje się pod niewielkim blokiem.  
Harry czeka, aż Louis ureguluje rachunek, jako że nie pomyślał, by wziąć ze sobą portfel czy dokumenty. Wysiada z taksówki i rozgląda się ciekawie po okolicy.  
\- Żadnych podejrzanych komórek, jest w porządku.  
\- Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz piwnicę - chichocze Tomlinson, chwytając go za dłoń i wpuszczając go na klatkę schodową.   
\- Składujesz tam martwe ciała wrogów? - pyta Styles. - Które piętro?  
\- Wnętrzności w formalinie. - Louis uśmiecha się niewinnie, przywołując windę. - Trzecie.   
\- Pamiątki? - Harry kiwa z uznaniem głową i wskakuje pierwszy do windy, po czym wciska guzik z odpowiednim numerem piętra.  
\- Naprawdę takie sprawiam wrażenie w szkole? - śmieje się Tomlinson, wchodząc za nim i opierając się o ścianę naprzeciwko.   
\- Nie. Jesteś co prawda raczej z tych, przed którymi ostrzegałaby moja mama, ale na zasadzie: nie uczą się dobrze, lepiej ich unikaj.  
\- Myślę, że oceny nie zawsze są czymś, co świadczy o człowieku. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Nie usprawiedliwiam siebie, ale są ludzie, którzy nieważne ile by się uczyli i tak nie są w stanie opanować materiału, co nie robi z nich kogoś gorszego.   
\- Lou, nie powiedziałem, że jesteś głupi. Nie uważam tak. Po prostu nie masz motywacji.  
\- Nie mówię o sobie, po prostu niektórzy mniej inteligentni ludzie okazują się być dobrymi ludźmi, podczas gdy ci wykształceni dupkami. - Tomlinson odrywa się od ściany, gdy winda się zatrzymuje i zmierza do drzwi po prawej stronie korytarza.   
\- Dlatego nie oceniaj ludzi, póki ich nie poznasz - mamrocze Styles, idąc za nim do mieszkania.  
\- Rozgość się - woła Louis z kuchni, otwierając lodówkę. - Chcesz coś jeść?   
\- Ash obiecał mi pizzę, ale w sumie nie jestem głodny - mówi Harry, rozglądając się po małym mieszkanku. - Napiłbym się herbaty.  
\- Jasne. - Tomlinson wyciąga dla siebie resztkę lazanii mamy Luke’a i nastawia wodę. Widzi białą ładowarkę. na parapecie. - Hej, chcesz naładować ten telefon?   
Harry pojawia się w kuchni z kurtką przewieszoną przez rękę. Odkłada ją na oparcie krzesła i łowi z kieszeni telefon. - Tak, przydałoby się. - Rozgląda się za kablem. - Mogę? - pyta, gdy dostrzega go na parapecie.  
\- Pewnie. - Louis nawet nie pyta go, jaką chce herbatę, bo mają tylko jeden rodzaj - Yorkshire, który właśnie wyciąga z pudełka i wrzuca do dwóch kubków. Wstawia lazanię do mikrofalówki i chce usiąść przy stole, ale zatrzymuje się, wyciągając najpierw spod tyłka gitarę. Wzrusza ramionami i kładzie ją sobie na kolanach, zaczynając grać chwytliwy akord.   
Harry podpina kabel i odwraca się, zaskoczony. Opiera tyłkiem o parapet, zamyka oczy i słucha, jak Louis gra. Ten chłopak jest niesamowity…  
Tomlinson w końcu odkłada instrument, gdy mikrofalówka nie daje mu zapomnieć o podgrzanym jedzeniu. Uśmiecha się do chłopaka, ocierając się o niego z konieczności, gdyż ten stoi bardzo blisko urządzenia. Chwyta za widelec i siada z powrotem przy stole, ściągając swoją kurtkę, pod którą ma obcisłą, białą bluzkę. Podwija rękawy, odsłaniając swoje tatuaże i zabiera się do powolnego jedzenia.   
Harry po prostu się na niego gapi z półotwartymi ustami. Przełyka ślinę, śledząc wzrokiem łagodne linie tatuaży i mięśnie rysujące się pod skórą. Już samo patrzenie wystarcza, by się podniecił.  
\- Czemu jesteś taki cichy? - Szatyn podnosi na niego wzrok. - Wiesz, że cię nie zgwałcę ani nic?   
Styles kiwa głową, oblizując usta. Z trudem odwraca wzrok.  
\- Ja... wiem, przepraszam.  
\- Nie masz za co. - Louis uśmiecha się pod nosem, przełykając kolejny kęs potrawy. - Zalejesz herbatę?   
\- Tak, TAK! - Harry rzuca się w przód, niemal wylewając na siebie wrzątek. Uważnie zalewa dwa kubki i stawia jeden przed Louisem, z drugiego upijając łyk i parząc sobie przy okazji usta. Cholera!  
\- Harold, nie pali się. - Tomlinson rozszerza oczy, obserwując dziwne zachowanie chłopaka. - Nie usiądziesz…?   
Styles opada na krzesło obok Louisa, nie patrząc na niego.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Nie przepraszaj ciągle, hej - wzdycha Louis, odkładając widelec i odwracając się w jego stronę. Przekłada ramię przez oparcie krzesła i nachyla się, by pocałować go delikatnie w policzek.   
Harry przełyka ślinę, obejmując go i wtulając się w jego ciało. Louis tak ładnie pachnie…  
Szatyn przeczesuje jego loki palcami, całując go w czoło. Chce, żeby chłopak się odprężył w jego towarzystwie.   
Styles wsuwa nos w jego włosy i zaczyna podskubywać lekko jego ucho. Naprawdę będzie musiał zaraz iść do łazienki…  
Tomlinson mruczy na ciepły oddech chłopaka na uchu i wciąga go na swoje kolana. Kładzie dłonie w dole pleców chłopaka, tuż nad linią jego obcisłych spodni.   
Ten wierci się na jego kolanach, ocierając się o niego lekko.  
\- Lou - sapie cichutko.  
Louis przymyka powieki i całuje jego usta, sunąc dłońmi w dół i obejmując jego pośladki dłońmi, atmosfera robi się coraz bardziej gorąca.   
Styles pojękuje cicho, wpijając się w jego usta i całując go mocno, chociaż niewprawnie. Ociera się o niego.  
Szatyn zabiera jedną z rąk, by pociągnąć go za loki i jednocześnie wsuwa język do jego ust. Wypycha odrobinę swoje biodra w górę, chcąc uzyskać tarcie.   
Z ust Harry'ego wyrywa się jęknięcie.  
\- M-mocniej - prosi, sięgając dłonią do Louisa i pociera go przez spodnie.  
Tomlinson wypuszcza krótkie oddechy, kiedy chowa twarz w jego szyi i zabiera jego dłoń, wsuwając ją pod swoją bluzkę, po czym zaczyna równomiernie poruszać biodrami, skupiając się na tym, by ich wypukłości ocierały się o siebie cały czas.   
Harry zaciska usta i zaczyna badać opuszkami palców tors i plecy Louisa. Może później, jak już się nauczy, Louis pozwoli mu się dotykać. Wzdycha, wypychając biodra.  
Szatyn czuje, że jest na krańcu stracenia zmysłów, otoczony słodkim zapachem chłopaka i podniecony tarciem oraz jego dotykiem.   
\- Mogę ci pomóc? - szepcze, kładąc dłoń na jego wybrzuszeniu. - Chyba, że chcesz dojść w spodnie.   
Zarumieniony Styles jest w stanie tylko pokiwać głową, z fascynacją przyglądając się temu, co robi Louis.  
Tomlinson chwyta tył jego ud i zamienia ich pozycjami. Rozpina spodnie chłopaka, wygodnie usadawiając się na jego kolanach. Zsuwa je w dół razem z bielizną, po czym kładzie dłoń na karku Harry’ego i przyciąga go do pocałunku, drugą obejmując jego pobudzonego penisa i przejeżdżając delikatnie paznokciem po szczelinie.   
Brunet szarpie biodrami, aż przygryzając jego wargę w rozkoszy. Palce Louisa są miękkie i doświadczone, doskonale wie, gdzie dotknąć, by stracił zmysły i jakiej siły użyć, by zamienił się w jęczący bałagan.  
Louis sapie w jego usta, uwielbia sposób, w jaki chłopak się pod nim wije. Przenosi wargi na jego odsłonięty obojczyk, przygryzając delikatną skórę i obciągając mu mocniej, czując, że ten jest na krawędzi.  
Harry potrzebuje jeszcze tylko kilku ruchów, by dojść, brudząc jego dłoń. Jęczy jego imię, tłumiąc odgłosy w pocałunku.  
\- Jesteś taki seksowny… - sapie szatyn, odrywając się na chwilę, by chłopak mógł złapać oddech. Pociera ostatni raz jego nadwrażliwego penisa, po czym go puszcza i z premedytacją przejeżdża językiem przez brudną dłoń, przymykając powieki z odrobinę już rozmazaną kredką.   
Harry uśmiecha się lekko, w ogóle nie kontaktując. Opiera czoło o jego obojczyk oddychając głęboko i próbując zapanować nad mocno bijącym sercem. To było niesamowite.  
\- Senny, kotku? - Tomlinson wierci się trochę na jego kolanach, z niewygodną erekcją, ale to nie tak, że przeprowadził tu chłopaka, żeby go wykorzystać, więc nie jest zły ani rozczarowany.   
\- Nie... Daj mi chwilę. - Harry unosi głowę i uśmiecha się słabo. - To było niesamowite... - Sięga do niego dłonią. - Nie zrobię tego tak dobrze, jak ty…  
\- Nie oczekuję tego od ciebie, jeśli nie chcesz - mamrocze Louis, oblizując usta. - Nie obciągnąłem ci z myślą coś za coś. Jednak jeśli chcesz… Śmiało, będę zachwycony.   
\- Chcę - mówi pewnie Styles. - Po prostu... to nie będzie nic wspaniałego - wzdycha i wyciąga jego penisa ze spodni. Wpatruje się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, ważąc go w dłoni, dopóki Louis nie porusza niecierpliwie biodrami. Zaciska wtedy dłoń i porusza nią niepewnie.  
\- Po prostu… - wydusza Tomlinson - po prostu rób tak, jak lubisz robić sobie. Styles kiwa głową, oblizując suche usta. Porusza kciukiem po główce.  
Szatyn przygryza dolną wargę, obserwując spod półprzymkniętych powiek jego ruchy.   
Brunet wykonuje coraz płynniejsze ruchy i muska samą główkę. Uważnie obserwuje reakcje Louisa.  
Louis przymyka powieki całkowicie i wypycha biodra w dłoń chłopaka, po czym odchyla lekko głowę w tył i mruczy.   
Harry skubie ustami jego szyję.  
Tomlinson wzdycha, obejmując jego głowę i odpływając coraz bardziej pod naporem jego ust i dłoni.   
Styles porusza dłonią szybciej, chcąc doprowadzić go na szczyt.  
Szatyn zaczyna drżeć, otoczony zewsząd Harrym i kiedy rozchyla powieki, by zobaczyć wpatrujące się w niego zielone, błyszczące oczy, to jest tym, co spycha go z krawędzi. Wymawia bezgłośnie jego imię i opiera czoło o to jego, pozwalając swojej spermie wypłynąć między nich.   
Ten porusza jeszcze kilka razy po jego wiotkim już penisie i opuszcza dłoń.  
\- Było ok? - pyta, całując jego policzek.  
\- Było bardziej niż ok - dyszy Louis, mrugając do niego.   
Twarz bruneta momentalnie się rozświetla i przytula się po prostu do niego.  
Tomlinson cmoka go w czoło i odgarnia spocone loki, ale po chwili krzywi się na ich lepkość. - Chcesz iść pod prysznic, kotku? I nie mów lepiej Hemmingsowi, co robiliśmy na tym krześle. Albo, że przy stole. W kuchni. Cholera. Nigdy tu nikogo nie przyprowadzałem, więc nie jest przyzwyczajony.   
\- Mam iść? - pyta nagle zmartwiony Harry. Czy Louis już uważa to za błąd? Powinien iść z Ashtonem!  
\- Pod prysznic, lepiej tak - zgadza się z nim Louis, zsuwając się z jego kolan i całując go głęboko. Gdy się odrywa, podciąga spodnie i mówi: - Zaraz przyniosę ci jakieś ubrania, tylko tu posprzątam.   
Harry kiwa głową, nagle zawstydzony.  
\- Gdzie jest łazienka? - mamrocze, a uzyskawszy kierunek, niemal do niej biegnie. Ściąga swoje ubrania i wskakuje pod prysznic.  
Dziesięć minut później do zaparowanej łazienki wsuwa się szatyn, kładąc na świeżym ręczniku zwykłe, szare dresy i biały t-shirt.   
\- Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym dołączył? Czy mam poczekać na swoją kolej? - pyta, przenosząc spojrzenie na nagą postać nastolatka. Przygryza wargę, lustrując go wzrokiem pełnym pożądania.   
Harry odsuwa mokre włosy z twarzy i zachęcająco odsuwa się w bok kabiny.  
\- Oferta ograniczona czasowo.  
Ubrania Louisa lądują na podłodze w godnym podziwu tempie, a czasem, w jakim był dociśnięty do pociągającego ciała chłopaka i go całował, a potem klęczał między jego nogami, mógłby rywalizować z samym Usainem Boltem. Harry jest w stanie tylko trzymać dłonie we włosach Louisa i jęczeć jego imię, wyginając się i zsuwając po ścianie, o którą się opiera.  
Tomlinson zasysa swoje policzki najmocniej jak potrafi i nie wie, któremu z nich sprawia to większą przyjemność. Ostatecznie rozwalony brunet kończy, opadając na niego bez sił, a Louis trzyma go mocno, mimo oszołomienia po własnym orgazmie, kiedy obciągał sobie, patrząc na jego wykrzywioną w rozkoszy twarz.   
Mija kilka minut, zanim Harry jest w stanie sklecić jakiekolwiek poprawne zdanie. Wciąż jednak nie jest w stanie ustać o własnych siłach, więc poleguje na Louisie.  
\- Chodź, kotku, ubierzemy cię ciepło i zapakujemy do łóżka, tak? - Po kilku chwilach szatyn po prostu bierze go na ręce i wynosi spod prysznica, całując czule jego nos.   
Harry mamrocze coś pod nosem, będąc kompletnie wycieńczonym.  
Tomlinson sadza go na zamkniętej toalecie i wyciera uważnie ręcznikiem, po czym naciąga na niego swoje ubrania. Chłopak nieźle odpłynął. Louis tym razem owija ręcznik wokół własnego pasa i wrzuca ich porzucone ubrania do kosza na brudne rzeczy, po czym znowu bierze go na ręce i zanosi do swojej sypialni.   
Styles zawija się w kołdrę i dopiero wtedy ociężale otwiera powieki.  
\- Oops! - śmieje się.  
\- Wróciłeś? - Uśmiecha się szatyn, kucając przy łóżku i głaszcząc go po policzku.   
\- Tak. Tak, przepraszam. - Harry uśmiecha się rozleniwiony. - To było... wow.  
\- Cóż, cieszę się, że doceniasz moje usta - śmieje się Tomlinson, targając jeszcze jego włosy, po czym wstaje i podchodzi do szafy. - Naprawdę planowałem spać w wyrku Hemmingsa, ale myślę, że teraz nie będzie ci przeszkadzać spanie w jednym?   
\- Oczywiście, że nie, nie wygłupiaj się. - Odchyla zapraszająco kołdrę. - Mama mnie zabije - chichocze.  
\- Zamierzasz jej opowiedzieć, co tu ze mną robiłeś? - Louis porusza znacząco brwiami, naciągając na siebie czarne bokserki i wślizgując się do łóżka obok chłopaka.   
\- Boże, nie! Moja mama myśli, że uczę się z Liamem cały weekend. - Harry przesuwa delikatnie po tatuażach na jego ramieniu.  
\- Czyli nie mam co liczyć na odprowadzenie cię i zostanie na domowym obiadku? - Szatyn udaje smutną minkę.   
\- Mogę cię przedstawić jako mojego przyjaciela? - proponuje Styles.  
\- Zostałem właśnie sfriendzonowany? - parska Tomlinson. - O nie, nie wierzę, Harold! Sfriendzonowałeś mnie po takim blowjobie?!   
Harry wydaje z siebie sfrustrowany jęk i nakrywa głowę kołdrą.  
\- O nie, musimy poważnie porozmawiać o naszej przyszłości, nie ma uciekania, zachowujmy się jak dorośli! - Louis zdziera z niego kołdrę i marszczy brwi w udawanym gniewie, po czym parska śmiechem na jego minę i mówi: - Żartuję, spokojnie. Odprowadzę cię pod same drzwi, jak będziesz gotowy.   
Brunet oddycha z ulgą.  
\- To nie tak, że nie chcę! Moja mama nawet nie wie, że jestem gejem. Pewnie będzie się bała, żebym nie zawalił nauki…  
\- Och, myślałem, że po prostu nie chcesz jej wystraszyć przyprowadzeniem jakiegoś muzyka do domu - szatyn unosi brwi - ale skoro nie jesteś jeszcze ujawniony, to tym bardziej weź tyle czasu, ile potrzebujesz.   
\- Myślę, że nie miałaby nic przeciwko muzykowi? - zgaduje Styles. - Raczej chodzi jej o naukę i moje stopnie. Chciałbym zostać architektem.  
\- I jestem pewien, że ci się uda. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się, wystawiając rękę i głaszcząc kciukiem jego policzek. - Niezależnie od tego, czy sypiasz gdzieś po kącie z jakimś muzykiem.  
\- Hej! - oburza się Harry. - Nie mów o tym w ten sposób. Jakby... to było coś złego?  
\- To nie jest nic złego. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Po prostu to jest tylko jakiś epizod twojego życia, tak?   
Harry wpatruje się w niego bez słowa. Tylko jakiś epizod jego życia, tak?   
\- Taak, masz rację - mówi, odwracając się na bok.  
Szatyn wzdycha, ale nic z tym nie robi. Wpatruje się przez chwilę w plecy chłopaka, po czym kręci głową i wyłącza swoją lampkę magmową, odwracając głowę w drugi bok i patrząc na zarys keyboardu w ciemnym pokoju. Brunet leży po swojej stronie łóżka, wpatrując się w ścianę i nie mogąc zasnąć. Jest mu przykro, ale wie, że Louis ma rację. Chce przecież wyjechać, a Harry musi skończyć szkołę. Postanawia jednak się tym na razie nie przejmować i korzystać, póki może, czerpiąc z tego jak najwięcej. Sięga po rękę Louisa i obejmuje się nią.  
Tomlinson nic nie mówi, tylko zaciska palce na talii chłopaka, dając mu znać, że nie śpi. W końcu zamyka oczy.   
Harry cichutko wzdycha i wtula się w niego plecami.  
Szatyn ma problemy ze snem, ale tej nocy zasypia stosunkowo szybko, po kilkunastu minutach i być może ma to coś wspólnego z uroczym chłopcem leżącym obok. Być może.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, charyzmatyczny frontman zespołu indie mający problem ze zdaniem ostatnich egzaminów oraz Harry - niczym niewyróżniający się chłopak z dobrymi ocenami. Co stanie się, gdy drogi tej dwójki przetną się na szkolnym korytarzu?

Harry’ego budzi ze spokojnego snu natarczywy dzwonek jego telefonu, rozbrzmiewający z kuchni. Nakrywa głowę kołdrą, zupełnie nie mając ochoty wychodzić z ciepłego łóżka i odbierać połączenia. Ktokolwiek to jest, może poczekać.  
Po drugiej stronie łóżka nieruchomo śpi skulony Louis, gdyż Styles przywłaszczył sobie całą kołdrę. Jest pogrążony w tak głębokim śnie, że powieka mu nawet nie drży na dźwięk telefonu i ruchu obok.   
Kiedy telefon rozdzwania się po raz kolejny, Harry wzdycha cierpiętniczo i wygrzebuje się z łóżka. Zgarnia urządzenie, nawet nie spoglądając na wyświetlacz.  
\- Halo? - Ziewa.  
\- Harry, dzięki Bogu! - W słuchawce rozlega się bliski paniki głos Liama. - Myślałem, że zadzwonisz do mnie później, gdy będziesz chciał już wracać, przyjechałbym po ciebie! Gdzie jesteś?  
\- U Louisa. - Harry marszczy brwi. - Stało się coś?  
\- Przyjechać po ciebie? Twoja mama nie może się z tobą skontaktować, powiedziałem, że bierzesz prysznic.  
\- Nie, jest w porządku. Zadzwonię do niej. Coś jeszcze?  
\- ...Nie. - Wyobraża sobie, jak Payne załamuje ręce. - Dasz sobie radę?  
\- Tak, zadzwonię później, pa! - Rozłącza się i ziewa ponownie.  
Wykonuje szybkie połączenie do mamy, zapewniając ją, że wszystko ok i wraca do łóżka.  
Szatyn tymczasem zmienił pozycję, kładąc się na brzuchu i wyciągając ramię wzdłuż lewej strony łóżka, jakby szukał ciepła drugiego ciała. Między jego brwiami wykwitła mała zmarszczka.   
Brunet wsuwa się pod jego rękę i cmoka go w nos. Opatula się kołdrą.  
Zmarszczka znika jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki, a po paru chwilach powieki Louisa zaczynają się pomału otwierać. Mruga kilka razy, zanim w końcu koncentruje wzrok na chłopaku. Uśmiecha się leniwie i przypatruje się mu.   
\- Dzień dobry - mruczy Styles. - Możemy jeszcze zostać w łóżku, proszę?  
Ten tylko kiwa głową, po czym mówi: - Z rana też jesteś śliczny, to niesprawiedliwe.   
\- Przytul mnie, a nie gadasz bzdury.  
Louis przewraca oczami, ale z uśmiechem spełnia jego prośbę, przyciągając jego ciało do swojego i zanurzając nos w jego ciemnych lokach.   
\- Jakieś plany na dzisiaj? - pyta rozleniwiony Styles w jego obojczyk, przy okazji składając na nim lekki pocałunek.  
\- Mhm… - mamrocze wciąż nie do końca rozbudzony szatyn. - Niespecjalnie, zwykle po prostu idę z Hemmingsem do jego rodziny na obiad, a potem zalegamy na kanapie i tworzymy.   
\- Mogę zostać z tobą? - pyta Harry. - Właściwie to mógłbym zostać u Liama, ale chciałbym spędzić z tobą trochę czasu?  
\- Jasne, kotku - mruczy Tomlinson, pocierając sennie jego plecy. - Liam to twój przyjaciel?   
\- Tak, chyba mogę go tak nazywać. Po prostu trzymamy się razem. Nigdy nie byłem specjalnie popularny, ale nie przeszkadza mi to.  
\- Bezpieczna strefa komfortu? - zgaduje Louis. - Nikt cię nie ocenia, jeśli się nie wysuwasz.   
\- Też - zgadza się Styles po krótkim namyśle. - Nie jestem wybitnie zabawny czy specjalnie towarzyski, więc to nawet lepiej.  
\- Źle się czujesz pod ostrzałem spojrzeń innych? - pyta szatyn ostrożnie.  
Harry zastanawia się nad tym.  
\- Nie. Po prostu nie czuję potrzeby, by imponować innym.  
\- Och, w porządku. - Tomlinson kiwa głową. - Bo co prawda jakimś królem szkoły nie jestem i większość ludzi trzyma się ode mnie z daleka, ale mogą się gapić, jak do ciebie podejdę na korytarzu.   
\- Mogą się gapić. - Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Póki nie muszę się z nimi zakumplować, to w porządku.  
\- Zaufaj mi, że oprócz Zayna i Nialla nikt się ze mną nie kumpluje - parska Louis. - W klubie i na koncertach, tak, jestem lubiany, w szkole - to tylko ten kiblujący dziwak.   
\- Ale masz fanów, oni cię doceniają. Nie potrzebujesz fałszywych przyjaciół, którzy udają, że cię lubią, bo coś chcą.  
\- Wiem - ziewa szatyn. - To w sumie nie tak, że mi zależy. Szkoła to nie moje miejsce.   
\- Można powiedzieć, że ten etap masz już za sobą. - Styles uśmiecha się, odgarniając mu grzywkę z oczu.  
\- Ta. - Tomlinson mruży śmiesznie oczy z małym uśmiechem. Gesty chłopaka są urocze. - Te trzy, cztery lata temu, kiedy Luke i Jackson też tu chodzili, chciało mi się przychodzić.   
\- Miałeś znajomych, prawda? - zgaduje Harry. - Ale dlaczego nie skończyłeś z nimi? Jesteś inteligentny... nie rozumiem.  
\- Uhm… - Louis przygryza wargę. - Miałem… małe problemy w domu. A potem się wyprowadziłem i chociaż nigdy nie byłem z tym całkiem sam, jak Ashton na przykład, to ciężko było mi pogodzić samodzielne życie z sukcesywnym chodzeniem do szkoły.   
\- Oh, kochanie. - Harry się podrywa, przytulając go. - Tak mi przykro! Mogę ci pomóc, jeśli chcesz?  
Szatyn obejmuje jego talię, gdy chłopak ląduje na nim okrakiem. Przymyka powieki i zaciąga się jego zapachem. - Jest w porządku, Harry. Po prostu czasem pracuję, zamiast być w szkole. Ale chyba mogę poświęcić moje obijanie się na kanapie na rzecz sesji z tobą, jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej?   
\- Sprawi, dziękuję. Po prostu nie mogę znieść myśli, że ktoś mógłby cię negatywnie ocenić przez pryzmat braku edukacji…  
\- I tak będą mnie negatywnie oceniać przez inne pryzmaty. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się krzywo, zakładając jeden z jego loków za ucho. - Niemniej jesteś uroczy, kiedy tak się troszczysz.   
\- To niesprawiedliwe - mamrocze Styles. - Jesteś niesamowity, a to wszystko jest po prostu krzywdzące w stosunku do ciebie.  
\- To jest ok. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Najważniejsze, że wciąż jestem sobą mimo ich nienawiści. Nie dałem się zmienić tylko po to, by uzyskać aprobatę innych. Nie muszą mnie kochać.   
\- Musi ci być ciężko... żyć w zgodzie z samym sobą na przekór innym…  
\- Nie żyję na przekór innym. - Szatyn marszczy brwi. - Taki jestem i jeśli komuś tak bardzo to przeszkadza, wcale nie muszę być w jego życiu.   
\- Nie o to mi chodzi! Po prostu... chciałbyś czasem być akceptowany po prostu za to jakim człowiekiem jesteś?  
\- Każdy chciałby być akceptowany. - Tomlinson spuszcza wzrok. - I każdy na to zasługuje. Ale życie nie jest takie proste.   
\- Ja cię akceptuję, twoi fani też... Masz sporą grupę wsparcia.  
\- Wiem i jestem wam wdzięczny. - Louis uśmiecha się i całuje go powoli. Na końcu języka ciśnie mu się "szkoda, że nie rodzinę", ale nie chce rozdrapywać wciąż niezagojonych ran.   
\- Chciałbyś w przyszłym tygodniu wpaść na obiad?  
\- Jeśli chcesz. - Szatyn pstryka go w nos z uśmiechem.   
\- Pogadam z mamą. - Harry uśmiecha się szczęśliwy. - Ciekawe, jak Ashton…  
\- Znając życie standardowo reaguje cynicznie na każde słowo Hemmingsa - chichocze Tomlinson - na przemian z obściskiwaniem.   
\- Myślisz, że mają szansę?  
\- Myślę, że tak… - odpowiada z namysłem Louis, przygryzając dolną wargę. - Cokolwiek jest między nimi, jest bardzo żywym uczuciem, a ich tryby życia do siebie pasują.   
Harry rozjaśnia się, jakby co najmniej chodziło o jego życie.  
\- To dobrze, bałem się, że źle im doradziłem…  
\- Spokojnie, jeszcze będziesz świadkiem na ich ślubie w Vegas. - Szatyn mruga do niego z uśmiechem.   
\- Czemu akurat w Vegas? - Styles spogląda na niego z zainteresowaniem.  
\- A dlaczego nie? - śmieje się Tomlinson. - Od dziecka powtarzamy z Hemmo, że jeśli już mielibyśmy kiedyś wziąć z kimś ślub, to tylko w Vegas.   
\- Przyznaj się, że po prostu szukasz pretekstu, żeby przegrać wszystkie pieniądze w kasynie.  
\- Masz mnie. - Louis spuszcza wzrok w udawanym wstydzie i pociąga nosem dla lepszego efektu. - A Luke marzy o byciu różowym sobowtórem Elvisa.   
\- Uwielbiam Elvisa! - piszczy Harry z podekscytowaniem i zaczyna śpiewać. - "Love me tender, love me sweet".  
Podziw dla głosu chłopaka miesza się z rozbawieniem jego ekscytacją, dlatego szatyn kręci głową ze śmiechem, zniżając głos i dośpiewując poważnym tonem: - "never let me go / You have made my life complete and I love you so".  
Harry uśmiecha się, łapiąc go za rękę.  
\- Powinniśmy stworzyć duet - mówi poważnie.  
\- Przyznaję, potrafisz śpiewać. - Tomlinson przytakuje, splatając ich palce. - Jak się nazwiemy?   
\- Husbands? - śmieje się Styles. - Jakbyś potrzebował kogoś do chórków, daj znać.  
\- Vegas Husbands - poprawia Louis, klepiąc go w tyłek i przewracając oczami. - A wiesz, że może skorzystam z oferty…? Przyciągnąłbyś tłumy swoją urodą.   
\- Chyba odstraszył - prycha Harry. - Nie sądzę, że potrzebujesz konkurencji na scenie.  
\- Ale kotku, patrz, jaka to dobra okazja dla ciebie - przekonuje szatyn. - Wygryziesz mnie z mojego własnego zespołu i odniesiesz sukces.   
\- Nie sądzę, że pasuję do rockowego zespołu. - Styles wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Pasujesz. - Tomlinson cmoka go w usta. - Może nie takiego jak nasz, ale nietrudno mi sobie wyobrazić ciebie w jakimś hipsterskim zespole.   
\- Najpierw musiałbym znaleźć ludzi, którzy chcieliby ze mną grać, komponować dla mnie, pisać teksty... To nie moja bajka.  
\- Każdy ma swój sposób na życie i to jest ok. - Louis wzrusza ramionami i odchyla głowę na poduszkę, przymykając powieki.   
\- Chciałbym być architektem, projektować wielkie biurowce i przytulne domy mieszkalne. Funkcjonalne mosty, centra sportowe... jest tyle możliwości! - opowiada z zapartym tchem Harry.  
Szatyn uśmiecha się krzywo na jego entuzjazm. Jest uroczy. - Masz już jakieś wizje? Charakterystyczne elementy, po których będzie można rozpoznać twój styl?   
\- Nie, - Styles kręci głową - nie chcę żadnych udziwnień. Prostota.  
\- Ok. - Tomlinson marszczy brwi, bo ciężko mu zrozumieć, co może być ciekawego w projektowaniu według wyznaczonych standardów, ale nie zamierza być dla niego niemiły. - Jakieś apartamentowce, wille dla bogaczy?   
\- Wszystko po trochu. Chciałbym po prostu tworzyć coś, co jest użyteczne.  
\- I praktyczne? - Louis kiwa głową.   
\- Tak. Przepraszam, zanudzam cię? - pyta zmartwiony.  
\- Nie, jest w porządku, kotku - zapewnia go szatyn, uśmiechając się i głaszcząc go po karku. - Nie oceniam cię za twoją pasję, jesteś w tym całkowicie uroczy.   
\- Twoją pasję można przynajmniej nazwać pasją. - Harry wtula się w niego.  
\- Hej, w twojej nie ma nic złego. - Tomlinson cmoka go w loki i obejmuje szczelniej. - Przynajmniej daje ci perspektywy, a nie gonisz za mrzonkami.   
\- Mrzonkami? - Brunet patrzy na niego zaskoczony. - Myślę, że to jak najbardziej realny cel.  
\- Jasne, zapewni ci dobrobyt i szacunek.   
\- Macie fanów i perspektywy. Poświęcacie temu serce. - Styles pociera jego ramię. - To musi zadziałać.  
\- Nie musi - wzdycha Louis. - Ale to nas nie zatrzyma.   
\- Macie szansę, wykorzystajcie ją. - Harry kiwa głową.  
\- Jeśli wykorzystamy, projektujesz nam willę. - Uśmiecha się szatyn, zaczynając przeczesywać palcami jego loki.   
\- Stoi! - śmieje się Styles. - Będę projektował wam wystrój sceny.  
\- Bez żadnych udziwnień bo my z naszą muzyką wystarczymy za dziwną atmosferę? - Uśmiech Tomlinsona się poszerza.   
\- Oh, czyli świetlista aureola za tobą odpada? - Harry robi smutną minę.  
\- Lepiej niech nie odpada. - Louis rozszerza oczy w udawanej panice. - Nie wykupiliśmy jeszcze ubezpieczenia na moje życie!   
\- Oh, ale to może być świetny pomysł na zarobienie na wasze tournee! - kalkuluje Harry.  
\- Nasz tournee beze mnie? - oburza się szatyn.   
\- Mogę cię zastąpić - oferuje łaskawie młodszy chłopak.  
\- Wiedziałem, że od początku ci o to chodziło. - Tomlinson mruży oczy.   
\- Oh, wydało się! - Harry przykłada dłoń do ust w udawanym przerażeniu.  
\- Przypuszczam, że w takiej sytuacji konieczne jest unicestwienie wroga - prycha Louis z wyższością i zaczyna łaskotać bruneta po bokach.   
\- Niieee, przestań! - wyje brunet pomiędzy napadami śmiechu, próbując go odepchnąć i ostatecznie spychając z łóżka.  
Zaskoczony szatyn spada, uderzając ramieniem o komodę. - Ałaa! Hej! Z mojego własnego łóżka też mnie wykopujesz?!   
\- Znajdź sobie nowe! - Styles wychyla się za krawędź. - W porządku?  
\- Nie! - obraża się Tomlinson, odwracając ostentacyjnie głowę.   
\- Przepraszam, naprawdę nie chciałem - mówi zmartwiony brunet.  
\- To koniec - oświadcza grobowo Louis. - Właśnie zabiłeś moją dumę.   
Harry robi smutną minę.  
\- Mam iść? - pyta niepewnie.  
Szatyn zerka na niego kątem oka i uśmiecha się cwaniacko, niespodziewanie chwytając go za rękę i zrzucając z łóżka.   
Styles zaskoczony upada na niego, zderzając się z nim czołem.  
Tomlinson wydaje z siebie sapnięcie, chwytając się za uderzone czoło, ale zaczyna się śmiać, widząc jego minę.   
Harry po chwili też zaczyna chichotać i trąca jego ramię.  
\- Jesteś niemożliwy.  
\- Ja? - parska Louis, układając dłoń w dole jego pleców. - To ty wykopałeś mnie z mojego własnego łóżka.   
\- Widocznie zasłużyłeś. - Ten wzrusza niewinnie ramionami.  
\- Następnym razem śpisz na kanapie. - Szatyn wydyma gniewnie usta.   
\- Wyrzucisz mnie na kanapę? - pyta Styles z niedowierzaniem.  
\- A żebyś wiedział! - Tomlinson mruży oczy.   
Harry aż otwiera usta, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Szybkim ruchem przyciąga go do pocałunku.  
Louis wzdycha w jego usta, ale z chęcią odwzajemnia pocałunek, obejmując go w pasie.   
Styles oplata go swoimi kończynami niczym ośmiornica, chętnie pogłębiając pocałunki.  
Szatyn mruczy zadowolony, wplatajac jedną z dłoni w jego loki.   
Brunet w końcu się odrywa, by zaczerpnąć oddech.  
\- Głodny? - Uśmiecha się zachęcająco. - Jestem pewny, że będę w stanie zrobić tosty francuskie.

***

Harry rzeczywiście jest w stanie zrobić tosty. Stoi przy kuchence, śpiewając popowe hity z radia i machając biodrami niczym dziewczyny z teledysków. Czuje się tak lekko i po prostu dobrze, jakby wszystkie jego poranki mogły już wyglądać w taki sposób. Nie może uwierzyć, że spędza czas z LOUISEM i że jest tak... właściwie. Chyba jest tym faktem upojony, albo to jeszcze ten wczorajszy kieliszek wódki. W końcu stawia parujący talerz pełen tostów na środku stołu i wsuwa się na miejsce naprzeciwko Louisa.  
\- Częstuj się, proszę - mówi, chwytając za widelec. Z napięciem wpatruje się w twarz chłopaka.  
Szatyn wpatruje się w talerz z niemal nabożną czcią i daruje sobie sztućce, po prostu chwytając tosta dwoma palcami. Gryzie pierwszy kawałek i kiedy idealnie słodkie i miękkie ciasto rozpływa się w jego ustach, jęczy i szybko pakuje do ust kolejne pół tosta.   
\- Trochę się bałem, mając na uwadze wszelkie próby gotowania Hemmingsa, ale tobie powinno się płacić za gotowanie, chryste… Porywam cię i nie wypuszczam z tej kuchni.   
Styles chichocze, samemu odkrawając kawałek.  
\- Żądam godnego wynagrodzenia za swoją pracę.  
\- Jak godnego, to na ten moment mogę płacić tylko w naturze. - Tomlinson puszcza mu oczko, kończąc tosta i sięgając po kolejnego.   
\- To musimy ustalić w jakiej walucie. Lubię owoce, ale marchewka też jest dobra - informuje go bezczelnie młodszy chłopak.  
\- Marchewki są najlepsze - śmieje się Louis. - Lubię ludzi, którzy jedzą marchewki.   
\- Więc wybierasz marchewki? - Harry mruży zabawnie oczy.  
\- Tak, zdecydowanie. - Szatyn przytakuje głową, uśmiechając się cwanie. - Nie mógłbym zdradzić swoich marchewkowych zasad.   
\- Marchewkowe zasady, oczywiście. Marchewki mogłyby poczuć się urażone zdradą, wiesz. - Styles kiwa ze zrozumieniem głową.  
\- Tak, dokładnie. - Tomlinson przygryza policzek od środka. - Dlatego, jako renomowany ogrodnik, mogę uprawiać twoją marchewkę w ramach zadośćuczynienia.   
\- Moją marchewkę? - Młodszy chłopak unosi brwi. - Skąd wiesz, że moja marchewka potrzebuje uprawiania? - pyta przekornie.  
\- Wnioski z wczorajszych obserwacji. - Louis oblizuje usta.   
\- Więc już jesteś znawcą od mojej marchewki? - Brunet pochyla się w jego stronę. Czuje motylki w brzuchu, to w końcu Louis i właśnie teraz wymieniają niewinne żarciki.  
\- Oczywiście, prowadzę badania nad jej rozwojem. - Szatyn ścisza głos i również pochyla się w jego stronę, patrząc prosto w jego oczy.   
\- Masz już jakieś wstępne ekspertyzy? - pyta Harry.  
\- Tak. - Przytakuje Tomlinson. - Najlepiej użyźniona, gdy sadzi się ją w moich ustach.   
\- Użyczysz swoich ust do tak szczytnego celu? - pyta przekornie Styles.  
\- Dla twojej marchewki zawsze, kotku. - Louis posyła mu buziaka w powietrzu, trzepocząc niewinnie rzęsami.   
\- Ale tylko dla mojej marchewki? - Upewnia się chłopak.  
\- Jeśli chcesz. - Szatyn unosi jedną brew i wzrusza ramionami. - Nie byłem jeszcze w relacji na wyłączność, ale mogę spróbować.   
\- Oh. - Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Louis przeszedł od żartów do bycia poważnym i odniósł się właśnie do ich relacji. - Ja... tak, chciałbym.  
\- W porządku, panie ogrodniku. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się lekko i wpycha w siebie ostatniego tosta.   
\- To chyba ty powinieneś być ogrodnikiem, prawda? - Brunet patrzy z uśmiechem na zajadającego się chłopaka.  
\- Ale ty jesteś właścicielem ogródka. - Louis pokazuje mu język.   
\- Ja jestem właścicielem, ale to ty się nim zajmujesz - mówi niemal z dumą. Czy on właśnie dostał na wyłączność swojego crusha?  
\- Skoro tak. - Szatyn kiwa głową, wstając od stołu i wyciągając z lodówki butelkę wody. Odkręca ją i upija łyk, idąc w stronę Stylesa. Pochyla się nad jego ramieniem i dmucha w jego ucho, szepcząc: - To teraz czas podlewania.   
Po czym przechyla butelkę, którą dyskretnie ustawił nad kroczem chłopaka.   
\- Hej! - Styles podrywa się z krzykiem. Patrzy z wyrzutem na Louisa, a potem na mokrą plamę na swoich spodniach. - Serio?!  
\- Wylało. - Tomlinson robi smutną minkę, również patrząc na plamę na pożyczonych od niego dresach, jednak musi przygryźć policzek, by powstrzymać napływający uśmiech. - Chyba musimy je zdjąć, bo marchewka ci zgnije.   
\- Samo się. - Harry krzywi wargi, powstrzymując uśmiech. Zaraz potem wybucha śmiechem i zarzuca mu ręce na szyję. - A teraz dasz mi coś do przebrania - zarządza, podążając do sypialni.  
Louis idzie za nim, chichocząc. Otwiera szafę z ubraniami i zaczyna w niej grzebać, zastanawiając się, co mu się spodoba i co będzie na niego pasować. W końcu wyciąga ciemnoniebieskie, wąskie dżinsy z podwiniętymi nogawkami. Wzrusza ramionami i odwraca się do bruneta, który podnosi właśnie jakąś zawieruszoną książkę spomiędzy jego notesów z tekstami.  
Styles kartkuje ją, by zdać sobie sprawę, że to podręcznik.  
\- Co macie teraz? - pyta z ciekawością.  
\- Zdaje się, że starożytne cywilizacje. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami, podchodząc do niego i wręczając mu spodnie. - Nawet nie wiedziałem, że mam jeszcze podręcznik.  
\- Powinieneś do niego zajrzeć. Mogę ci pomóc z tym, co wydaje mi się ważne, a później cię przepytać? Masz historię z Jeffersonem?  
\- Ta, stary dziad robi nam niezapowiedziane testy w każdym tygodniu - parska Tomlinson, rzucając się na swoje łóżko i zakładając ramiona pod głowę. - A dostanę buziaka za każdą poprawną odpowiedź?   
\- Oczywiście, będziesz mógł nawet wybrać miejsce. I... - Harry waha się chwilę - chyba wiem skąd on bierze pytania - dodaje cicho.  
\- Co ty mówisz? - Louis rozszerza oczy i przekrzywia głowę, patrząc na niego z zainteresowaniem.   
\- Nie wiem czy wszystkie! - broni się od razu Styles. - Ale na testach, które robi nam się zgadzają.  
\- Siadaj tu, kolego. - Szatyn poklepuje miejsce obok siebie zapraszająco. - Nie wiem, skąd taki grzeczny chłopiec jak ty ma te informacje, ale nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdybyś mi je przekazał.   
\- Odkryłem to zupełnym przypadkiem, kiedy sprawdzałem odpowiedzi, których nie byłem pewien - przyznaje młodszy chłopak, gdy zawstydzony siada obok. - Pożyczyłem wtedy podręcznik Liamowi, więc nie mogłem sam sprawdzić i... wpisałem pytanie w wyszukiwarkę. Jego testy pochodzą z notesu z przykładami dla nauczyciela, który jest w tej serii podręczników. - Wzrusza ramionami. - Możesz go znaleźć w internecie.  
\- Och. - Tomlinson unosi brwi. - To zdecydowanie ułatwia życie. Dobrze, że nie jest z tych kreatywnych nauczycieli.   
\- Pewnie podejrzewa, że uczniowie nie mają do niego dostępu, skoro jest dla nauczycieli. Ale nie mów nikomu. Zbyt duża poprawa może zwrócić jego uwagę.  
\- To będzie nasz sekret. - Louis mruga do niego.   
\- Możemy poświęcić ten czas na inny przedmiot, skoro problem z historią został już rozwiązany - sugeruje nieśmiało brunet.  
\- Ścisłe to dla mnie czarna magia - wzdycha cierpiętniczo szatyn.   
\- Fizyka? - Styles rzuca pierwsze, co przychodzi mu do głowy. - Pokaż co tam masz.  
\- Prąd elektryczny. - Tomlinson krzywi się i zasłania twarz ramieniem, wskazując na jeden z zeszytów na komodzie. - Za cholerę nie mogę zapamiętać wzorów i zasad, wiem tylko takie rzeczy jak to, że pioruny mogą osiągać pięć razy większą temperaturę niż ta panująca na powierzchni Słońca.   
\- Nie możesz zapamiętać wzorów? - Harry drapie się po policzku. - A gdyby tak zrobić z nich piosenkę?  
\- Nie mogę zrobić po prostu ściągi? - jęczy Louis. - Potrzebuję tylko znać zastosowanie tych wzorów.   
\- Jeżeli cię przyłapią, to będziesz mieć problemy. - Młodszy chłopak robi zmartwioną minę i dotyka jego ramienia. - Zobacz. - Rozrysowuje wzory, a pod spodem, z ich liter, tworzy zdanie, do którego na szybko wymyśla melodię.  
\- Czym ty jesteś, Harry Stylesie? - Szatyn obserwuje z niejaką fascynacją jego działania. Kładzie głowę na jego ramieniu i przymyka powieki, zaczynając mruczeć pod nosem melodię i rymowankę wymyślone przez chłopaka.   
Styles cmoka go w nos.  
\- Poprawna odpowiedź! - Szczerzy się brunet. - Jesteś artystyczną duszą i kochasz muzykę, trzeba ci zapakować w to mniej fajne rzeczy.  
Tomlinson otwiera jedno oko, uśmiechając się. Pociera policzkiem o jego ramię jak kot, pozwalając chłopakowi na dalsze decyzje.   
Harry szybko czyta rozdział, żeby zrozumieć o czym mowa i kiedy jest już pewny, zaczyna wyjaśniać go szatynowi, robiąc aluzje do jego piosenek, które śpiewał na koncercie, albo ogólnie do muzyki.  
\- Czyli natężenie prądu całkowitego jest sumą natężeń płynących przez poszczególne oporniki? - sapie w pewnym momencie Tomlinson, zaskoczony tym, że żaden nauczyciel nie był w stanie sprawić przez trzy lata, by to zrozumiał, a brunetowi wystarczyło pół godziny. - To o to ta cała filozofia?   
Harry jaśnieje.  
\- Dokładnie. Widzisz: jesteś inteligentny, tylko ktoś musi ci to dobrze wyjaśnić.  
\- Na-ah. Po prostu chcę, żebyś mnie pocałował, to dlatego. - Uśmiecha się Louis, trzepocząc rzęsami.   
\- Dobra motywacja to podstawa. - Harry nachyla się i wpija w jego usta.  
Podręcznik momentalnie idzie w zapomnienie, gdy szatyn mruczy i obejmuje dłońmi jego policzki, pogłębiając pocałunek. Styles od razu mięknie w jego ramionach, ulegle uchylając dla niego usta. Tomlinson wzdycha i wciąga go na siebie, przygryzając lekko jego język. Brunet siada na nim okrakiem, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. Louis zsuwa dłonie w dół jego pleców, przyciskając chłopaka do siebie. To jest zdecydowanie dobra motywacja.   
Harry odrywa się z westchnieniem.  
\- Czy... czy mogę teraz ja? - pyta zarumieniony.  
\- Cokolwiek chcesz, kotku - dyszy szatyn, odgarniając mu loki z twarzy.   
Harry przełyka i zsuwa się z jego kolan. Klęka przed nim, przesuwając dłońmi po udach chłopaka i patrząc na niego w górę. Sięga do zapięcia spodni i rozpina je, po chwili wydobywając półtwardego już penisa. Liże go na próbę. Tomlinson przygryza wargę, patrząc w dół na niego i oddychając głęboko.   
\- Mów, jeśli coś będzie źle - prosi Styles, biorąc czubek w usta. Powoli łyka coraz więcej, dopóki nie krztusi się i gwałtownie cofa. Rumieni się. - Przepraszam…  
\- Nie masz za co, kotku… - sapie Louis. - Możesz sprawdzić swoją granicę… Hmm… Spróbuj… spróbuj tak, jakbyś miał lizaka…   
\- Lizaka? - powtarza za nim chłopak i oblizuje go. Jest łatwiej, zdecydowanie.  
\- Cholera… - jęczy szatyn, gdy Styles zaczyna go ssać. Chwyta go za loki i ciągnie je, odchylając własną głowę w geście rozkoszy. - Właśnie tak, malutki…   
Zachęcony brunet ssie mocniej i dokładniej, lekko przygryzając go zębami. Tomlinson zgina palce u stóp i jęczy głośno i przeciągle, przygryzając swoją wargę. Odruchowo przyciąga chłopaka bliżej siebie. Harry znowu się krztusi, automatycznie się odsuwając.  
\- Przepraszam! - dyszy Louis, podrywając głowę. - Robiłeś to tak dobrze, nie mogłem się powstrzymać…   
\- Nie szkodzi... - Harry kręci głową i ociera usta. Znowu pochyla się i zasysa sam czubeczek, sięgając do jego jąder i spoglądając w jego oczy.  
Szatyn drży, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od widoku zarumienionego, młodego chłopaka, z pełnymi, różowymi ustami owiniętymi wokół jego kutasa. Dodatkowo błyszczące, szmaragdowe tęczówki, które tak uwielbiał, ostatecznie wywołały gorące, kumulujące się ciepło w dolnych partiach jego ciała. Ostrzega go przez zaciśnięte zęby: - Kotku, zaraz dojdę…   
Harry wypuszcza go z mlaśnięciem.  
\- Co mam teraz zrobić?  
\- Jeśli nie chcesz być zalany spermą, to po prostu mi obciągnij ręką - sapie Tomlinson, przejeżdżając dłonią przez swoją zmierzwioną grzywkę.   
Styles nie pamięta już, co zrobił mu wczoraj Louis, bo robił to tak dobrze, że kompletnie odleciał. Chce mu się odwdzięczyć, więc po prostu łyka penisa jeszcze raz.  
\- Harry… - jęczy nisko Louis,nieruchomiejąc po chwili, gdy uczucie owiniętych naokoło jego penisa ust chłopaka jest zbyt przytłaczające i przewraca oczami w głąb czaszki.   
Strugi spermy trafiają w gardło bruneta, który odruchowo przełyka by się nie zadławić. Nie jest tak złe jak myślał, że będzie. Oblizuje jeszcze członek i dopiero wtedy chwiejnie podnosi się na nogi. Szatyn wydaje z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk, na oślep wyciągając po niego ręce. Ten chowa nos w jego szyi, przywierając ciasno do niego.  
\- Było ok?  
Louis kiwa głową, obejmując go ściśle i sapiąc: - Było cholernie dobrze.   
Po czym milczy, chcąc uregulować swój oddech. Całuje go w czoło, przymykając powieki. Ukontentowany brunet po prostu leży na jego piersi, czekając aż złapie oddech.  
Kiedy to się dzieje, Tomlinson łapie go za podbródek i mocno całuje. Wciąż może poczuć siebie w jego ustach, ale niech go szlag, jeśli to go nie nakręca. Styles mruczy w jego usta, oddając pocałunek. Szatyn zasysa jego dolną wargę, po czym odrywa się i cmoka go w nos.   
Harry chichocze.  
\- Chodź, pokaż jeszcze jakieś twoje podręczniki.  
\- Niee, tylko nie to - marudzi naburmuszony Louis, układając usta w podkówkę.   
\- Lou, dostałeś już swoją nagrodę. To naprawdę nie jest trudne, sam widziałeś - zachęca młodszy chłopak.  
\- Ugh, kotku. - Tomlinson zasłania oczy ramieniem, sfrustrowany. - Mógłbym ci się odwdzięczyć teraz, wiesz. Ale skoro tak… Pouczmy się biologii. Anatomii dokładniej.   
\- Lou! - Brunet trąca jego ramię. - Spróbuj być poważny!  
\- Też nie powinieneś być poważny, jesteś tylko szesnastolatkiem! - jęczy szatyn, ale zwleka się z łóżka i zaczyna grzebać w biurku w poszukiwaniu podręczników. Wyrzuca na łóżko matematykę i chemię. - Z języków daję sobie radę, tylko profesor angielskiego jest na mnie cięty, bo widzę klasyczne wzorce literackie w zupełnie niemoralny sposób.   
\- Tym zajmiemy się później - stwierdza Styles, otwierając matematykę. - Oh, trygonometria!  
\- Spal to - radzi mu poważnie Louis. - To dzieło szatana.   
\- O nie, nie ma mowy! Zobacz jakie to proste! - ożywia się Harry, zaczynając rysować tabelkę wzorów.  
\- To nie ma najmniejszego sensu. - Dziesięć minut później Tomlinson patrzy nieco bezradnie na jego obliczenia, gryząc końcówkę ołówka. - W ogóle jakim cudem to umiesz? To poziom maturalny.   
\- W architekturze często używa się tych funkcji do wyznaczania odpowiednich kątów - tłumaczy ze wzruszeniem ramion brunet. Nie poddaje się i nie tracąc entuzjazmu, zaczyna wyjaśniać mu od nowa.  
\- Harry, ja od tego umieram - mówi szatyn kolejne pół godziny później, kiedy na kilkanaście przykładów zadanych przez chłopaka, tylko jeden wyszedł mu poprawnie. Leży dramatycznie rozwalony na połowie łóżka i odrzuca zeszyt. - Robię wszystko tak, jak pokazywałeś, a to i tak nie wychodzi.   
\- Ale zrobiłeś jeden dobrze! - Chłopak uśmiecha się szczęśliwy. - Poćwiczysz i w końcu się uda - mówi.  
\- Och, tak, moje życie będzie o wiele pełniejsze, kiedy zacznę ćwiczyć trygonometrię - szydzi Louis, trąc powieki. - Nienawidzę tego, do niczego mi się nie przyda.   
\- No tak, nie potrzebujesz tego. - Uśmiech spełza z jego ust. Zaczyna zbierać kartki z przykładami i obliczeniami.  
Tomlinson patrzy na niego bez słowa. Mógłby się tłumaczyć, że nie chciał go urazić, ale po co? On naprawdę nie potrzebuje tych wszystkich przedmiotów, nawet zajęć muzycznych, bo wie już wszystko, czego tam uczą. Harry… Harry podporządkował swoje życie edukacji, jest ona jego priorytetem. Dla Louisa - przeszkodą.   
Brunet nie bardzo wie co ma teraz zrobić. Atmosfera jest niezręczna. Chciał mu tylko pomóc, a tylko wszystko pogorszył. Kręci głową i przechodzi do kuchni, a drugi chłopak idzie za nim.  
\- Po prostu… - szatyn przerywa po chwili napięcie tak gęste, że można kroić je nożem - po prostu mam awersję do matmy, przykro mi. Możemy podyskutować na temat literatury, jeśli chcesz? Jak powiedziałem ostatnio na zajęciach Cowella, że złe charaktery są tworzone tylko po to, by usprawiedliwić słabości głównych bohaterów i "Opowieść wigilijna" jest szmirą, bo w prawdziwym świecie Scrooge nigdy by się nie zmienił, i że cała twórczość Dickensa jest wyłącznie komercją, bo rezygnował z prawdziwych zakończeń na rzecz szczęśliwych, które dawały mu zarobek, to dostał jakiegoś szału i kazał mi napisać esej na temat kunsztu literackiego Dickensa na tle klasycznych wzorców literackich.   
\- Czasami jakieś wydarzenia powodują zmianę życia o 180 stopni, nie możesz powiedzieć, że Scrooge nigdy by się nie zmienił. A co do zakończeń... Ja lubię te dobre. - Styles wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że Dickens był hipokrytą, detalicznie przedstawiając ówczesną Anglię, a właściwie obnażając jej realia, po czym kończył wszystko szczęśliwie. "Wielkie nadzieje"? Pip i Estella nigdy nie mieli być razem, napisał takie zakończenie tylko dlatego, że przyjaciel go o to poprosił. Ty lubisz dobre zakończenia, mnóstwo innych osób też i to dlatego Dickens pisał co pisał. Bo to się sprzedawało.   
\- Autor w trakcie pisania może kilkanaście razy zmienić koncepcję przez wzgląd na różne wydarzenia. Masz do tego zbyt negatywne nastawienie.  
\- To jest realistyczne podejście. Ludzie sięgają po książki, gdy chcą oderwać się od rzeczywistości, więc chcą mieć szczęśliwe zakończenia chociaż w powieściach, jeśli nie mogą w życiu. Wszędzie, dosłownie wszędzie dopatrują się szczęśliwego elementu. Jeśli książka go nie zawiera, nigdy się nie wybije. Dickens był zgorzkniałym facetem, a wszystkie jego książki kończą się szczęśliwie. Po prostu nie wierzę, że nie czuł sfrustrowania za każdym razem, gdy ulegał namowom innych i przedstawiał nierealistyczne zakończenia.   
\- Lou - zaczyna łagodnie Harry. - A nie pomyślałeś, że to mogła być jego ucieczka? Był zgorzkniały, to fakt, ale może właśnie dlatego pisał szczęśliwe zakończenia? Bo nie mógł mieć takiego w swoim życiu.  
\- Moim zdaniem to wciąż była oznaka ludzkiej słabości. Bo demaskował w trakcie powieści wszelkie wady bohaterów i świata, a ostatecznie pisał pozytywne zakończenie? To tak jakbyś wchodził na Wieżę Eiffle’a po schodach i na przedostatnim uznał, że jednak rezygnujesz. - Louis marszczy brwi. - Po prostu myślę, że Dickens nie był wierny swojej własnej wizji artystycznej.  
\- Nawet najgorsi zasługują na szczęśliwe zakończenie? Ale możliwe właśnie, że nie był wierny swojej własnej wizji. Możliwe, że robił to wszystko, by coś zyskać. Może uznanie, może pieniądze, obojętnie w sumie... Ale też do końca nie wiemy, jaka była jego wizja artystyczna.  
\- I nigdy się nie dowiemy. Po prostu wielu artystów wybierało między swoją godnością artystyczną a wymaganiami odbiorców i Cowell mi nie wmówi, że wszyscy autorzy z programu nauczania byli święci, a ich książek nie można krytykować. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami.   
\- Oh jestem pewny, że tych świętych można policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Cowell po prostu nie potrafi dyskutować. Nie umie przyjmować argumentów innych.  
\- I ma mnie za degenerata - parska Tomlinson. - Nie powiem, żeby to było całkowitym kłamstwem, jednak nie powinno być tak, że przez to, iż nie lubi mnie personalnie, jest cięty na wszystko, co powiem. Grimshit odpowiada bezmyślnie na jego pytania, a i tak ma lepsze stopnie niż ja, więc.   
\- Grimshit klepie tylko to, co wyrył na pamięć, nie, żeby w ogóle myślał - mówi Harry z marsową miną.  
\- I taki ktoś jest królem szkoły. - Louis uśmiecha się krzywo. - Wszystko uchodzi mu płazem, śmieszne.   
\- Taak, niestety... - wzdycha Harry, nie przyznając się, że zna Nicka z jeszcze gorszej strony.  
\- Ale nie ma się co nim przejmować. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami. - Jest jak jest.   
\- Tak... - Harry wymusza uśmiech. - Co zwykle robisz poza graniem? Masz jeszcze jakieś zainteresowania?  
\- Poza graniem dorabiam w sklepie muzycznym. - Tomlinson unosi na niego wzrok. - Razem ze szkołą nie pozostawia to za bardzo czasu na inne zainteresowania, ale lubię czasem się pościgać, brat Luke’a w tym siedzi.   
\- Ale to przecież nielegalne. - Brunet patrzy na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- Co daje podwójny dreszczyk adrenaliny. - Louis mruga do niego z uśmieszkiem.   
\- Serio?! Lou, a co, jeśli cię złapią? - Styles zaczyna panikować.  
\- Kotku, spokojnie. - Szatyn kręci głową i łapie go za dłoń. - Jestem dorosły i doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że to nie jest zabawa bez możliwych konsekwencji. Poza tym to nie jest tak, że robię to, powiedzmy, w każdą środę. Raczej raz w miesiącu, jak są większe eventy i większe stawki.   
\- Po prostu bądź ostrożny, tak? - prosi zrezygnowany chłopak. - Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało.  
\- Jest ok, Harry - zapewnia go Tomlinson, splatając ich palce i uśmiechając się lekko. - Jesteś uroczy, jak się tak martwisz.  
\- Ja naprawdę się o ciebie martwię... - wzdycha Harry i zaczyna sprzątać talerze ze stołu.  
\- Tak, jesteś naprawdę uroczy, gdy się martwisz - śmieje się Louis, stając za nim, oplatając go rękoma w talii i kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu.   
W takiej pozycji zastaje ich powracający Luke, który trzyma telefon przy uchu i wywraca oczami.  
\- Nie, mamo, nie przydał nam się twój ostatni przepis… Nie, po prostu nie mieliśmy czystych naczyń…   
Harry unosi wzrok i zauważając chłopaka, stara się wsunąć z objęć Louisa, chociaż w sumie Luke już wie. Czerwieni się, zapadając mocniej w objęcia Tomlinsona.  
\- Daj spokój, żyjemy jakoś… Ok, mamo, kończę. Widzimy się za trzy godziny na grillu, tak?.. Nie wiem, czy przyjdzie, ale ja przyprowadzę chłopaka, z którym zacząłem się spotykać i błagam was, nie wystraszcie go. Mhm… Pa, kocham cię. - Blondyn odkłada telefon i opada ciężko na krzesło, waląc głową o stół.   
Louis tylko śmieje się we włosy Stylesa, całując go w policzek.   
\- Harry, może ty też chcesz iść na rodzinny grill Hemmingsów? - Szczerzy się. - Popatrzymy, jak mama Luke’a go upokarza przed Ashem.   
Brunet wsuwa się na krzesło naprzeciwko Luke'a.  
\- Jak było? - pyta zaciekawiony.  
\- Idealnie! - Hemmings odrywa twarz od stołu i szczerzy się jak zakochany głupek. - Całowaliśmy się, potem jedliśmy pizzę, znowu się całowaliśmy, oglądaliśmy Avengersów i jakoś zasnęliśmy razem na kanapie. Było od razu tak… przytulnie? Znasz to uczucie, kiedy od razu na pierwszej randce czujesz, jakbyś był już z tą osobą w związku od zawsze? To jest takie… właściwe.   
Harry uśmiecha się rozczulony, mimowolnie uciekając wzrokiem na Louisa i wyciągając rękę, by spleść z nim palce. Taak, zna to uczucie, bo czuje się dokładnie tak samo.  
\- To niesamowite, prawda? I będzie dzisiaj na tym grillu? - dopytuje.  
\- Tak, tyle o nim mówiłem Jackowi, że musiałem mu obiecać, że go przyprowadzę, jeśli zaczniemy się spotykać, a Hemmingsowie nie łamią danego komuś słowa. Poza tym chcę się nim pochwalić, nie wypuszczę go teraz tak łatwo z rąk. - Luke uśmiecha się dumnie. - Więc powinien poznać moją rodzinę. Są żenujący, ale ich kocham.   
\- Kim jest Jack? - pyta Harry, zastanawiając się, czy powinien go znać. - Ktoś z zespołu Louisa?  
\- To jest tak samo mój zespół, jak i twojego chłopaka, wiesz - oburza się blondyn, a Tomlinson śmieje się w dłoń. - To mój starszy brat.   
\- Ten od wyścigów - podpowiada usłużnie Louis.   
\- Uh... to nie jest mój chłopak - tłumaczy zawstydzony Styles, zabierając rękę z uścisku Louisa.  
Szatyn unosi wysoko brwi, po czym zaciska szczękę i uśmiecha się z musem. Ok, nie byli razem oficjalnie, ale to wyrwanie ręki nie było miłe. Spuszcza wzrok na swoje paznokcie i zaczyna zdrapywać z nich lakier.  
\- Uhm… - Hemmings odchrząkuje niezręcznie, wiercąc się na krześle. - Przepraszam, nie powinienem od razu wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. Czyli… czyli nie zobaczę cię tu więcej? Szkoda…   
Harry czuje się naprawdę paskudnie. I to już, koniec? Ma ochotę zwymiotować. Patrzy po nich niemal panicznie.  
\- Uhm, ja... powinienem już pójść! Tak. - Podrywa się z miejsca, przewracając krzesło.  
\- Harry! - Po chwili oszołomienia Tomlinson też podrywa się z krzesła i wypada za nim na korytarz. Chwyta go za ramię. - Czemu uciekasz?   
\- Bo przecież Luke zasugerował, że powinienem pójść - skarży się młodszy chłopak, przywierając do niego.  
\- Co ty opowiadasz? - Louis kręci głową, obejmując go i głaszcząc po lokach. - Po prostu po twoim tekście uznał, że to było jednorazowe. On cię lubi, absolutnie nie będzie cię stąd wyganiał. A już tym bardziej gdy dowie się, że potrafisz gotować.   
\- Naprawdę tak sądzisz? - Harry patrzy na niego z nadzieją. - W sumie zostało jeszcze trochę tostów…  
\- To wracajmy, kotku, przekupimy go. - Szatyn uśmiecha się rozczulony i całuje go w czoło, po czym popycha go w stronę kuchni. - Bo ja chciałbym, żebyś się tu często pojawiał.   
Harry posyła mu zawadiacki uśmiech.  
\- Zajmij go czymś.  
\- Lucasie Robercie Hemmingsie - zaczyna stentorowym głosem Tomlinson, przez co jego współlokator odrywa wzrok znad telefonu.   
\- Tylko Luke - przypomina, po czym uśmiecha się miło do Harry’ego. Przewrócone przez niego wcześniej krzesło stoi na swoim miejscu.   
\- Nastał idealny moment, by zagrać w Guitar Hero - kontynuuje Louis, kiwając poważnie głową i ruszając w stronę salonu.  
\- Chyba śnisz, że w to ze mną wygrasz! - parska blondyn, podążając za nim. Po drodze przybija piątkę Stylesowi.   
Harry uśmiecha się miło, życząc im dobrej zabawy, po czym znika w kuchni.

***

Jakąś godzinę później zagląda do salonu. Przez chwilę patrzy, jak ci śpiewają i śmieją się, i dopiero wtedy im przerywa.  
\- Hej, głodni? Zrobiłem obiad…  
\- W życiu nie byłem bardziej głodny! - woła Hemmings i rzuca gitarą w szatyna, przytulając zaskoczonego Stylesa w progu. - Naprawdę ugotowałeś nam obiad? Tak własnoręcznie?   
\- No... tak? To nic wymyślnego, trochę makaronu z sosem - zastrzega od razu brunet. - Nie myślcie, że to danie z restauracji!  
\- Hazz, spalę wszystko, czego się dotknę, a Luke rozwala nawet kanapki - prycha Tomlinson, masując się po uderzonym brzuchu. - Więc zapewniamy cię, że twoja kuchnia to dla nas wiele.  
\- Najpierw spróbujcie, a dopiero potem oce... nicie... - kończy Harry, gdy Luke przepycha się obok i wpada do kuchni.  
\- W życiu nie był bardziej głodny - powtarza Louis, a kąciki jego warg drżą, gdy walczy z uśmiechem chcącym wypłynąć mu na usta. Obejmuje chłopaka w pasie i cmoka w policzek, prowadząc go w stronę kuchni.   
Na stole stoją trzy miski z parującym makaronem. Luke siedzi już na miejscu, pochłaniając jedną z porcji.  
\- Smacznego?  
\- Dziękuję - mamrocze blondyn z pełnymi ustami, nie przerywając jedzenia. - Zatrzymamy go, Tommo.   
\- Też tak myślę - wzdycha odrobinę nieprzytomnie szatyn, siadając przed jedną z misek i wąchając unoszący się nad nią aromat.   
\- Też chciałbym zostać. - Harry siada na ostatnim wolnym miejscu i po prostu gapi się, jak zajadają jego makaron. Serce pęka mu z dumy. - Jak radziliście sobie do tej pory?  
\- Nie radziliśmy sobie, Harold. - Tomlinson kręci głową, przełykając makaron. - To była cholerna szkoła przetrwania.   
\- Jechaliśmy na fast foodach albo moja mama pakowała nam obiady na zapas - przyznaje Hemmings, ocierając usta. - Tydzień bez żadnego ciepłego posiłku to też, jakby, nasza norma.   
\- Co? - Harry zamiera z widelcem w połowie drogi do ust. - Tydzień bez ciepłego posiłku, przepraszam bardzo, co?  
\- Nie zawsze jest kasa na żarcie na wynos. - Luke wzrusza ramionami.   
\- Ale jak włożysz kanapkę z serem do mikrofalówki, to nie jest tak źle - mówi Louis, uśmiechając się do niego.   
Harry kręci głową, nie chcąc sobie tego nawet wyobrażać.  
\- Także samodzielne życie nie jest takie fajne, jak się myśli - wyznaje blondyn, po czym rozszerza oczy i patrzy na Louisa. - O panie, przecież w Manchesterze my umrzemy z głodu, tam moja mama ani Harry nas nie uratują…   
Harry otwiera usta. "Manchester?" Louis wspominał o Manchesterze, ale myślał, że to całkiem odległa przyszłość, a oni... rozmawiają o tym, jakby to miało nastąpić wkrótce.  
\- Będzie ok, Hemmo. - Szatyn przewraca oczami. - Nagrywamy to demo w czwartek, prawdopodobnie uda nam się coś podpisać z jakąś wytwórnią, tak? Albo zatrudnimy się w pizzerii i będziemy zjadać resztki. Wielkie miasto, to i możliwości wiele. Swoją drogą Jackson już dzwonił za jakąś ruderą dla naszej piątki?   
\- Uhm, tak, możemy obejrzeć tę chatę, jak tam będziemy w studio.   
Styles słucha ich w milczeniu, przerzucając kluski na talerzu.  
\- Ale jak coś, to przenosimy się dopiero w styczniu, nie? - upewnia się Hemmings, skubiąc dolną wargę.   
\- Ta, myślę, że tak. Kończy nam się wtedy umowa wynajmu tutaj, więc zdążysz nacieszyć się Ashem i rozstać definitywnie z maminą spódnicą. - Tomlinson przewraca oczami.   
"Styczeń. Mają czas do stycznia." Harry musi nacieszyć się tym, póki może. Nie czuje się oszukany, wiedział, że chcą przenieść się do Manchesteru, ale nie może nic poradzić na to, że jest mu po prostu przykro.  
\- Jestem maminsynkiem i nie wstydzę się tego - prycha obrażony Luke, odwracając głowę.   
\- Wiem - śmieje się Louis, po czym zerka na Stylesa i widząc jego minę, spuszcza z tonu. Obejmuje go jednym ramieniem troskliwie. - Wszystko w porządku, H.?   
\- Tak. - Uśmiecha się ten, chociaż nie sięga to oczu. - Przekomarzaliście się, po prostu się nie wtrącałem.  
\- Spoko, nie zabieram ci go - mówi blondyn, wstając od stołu i odkładając puste naczynie do zlewu. - Dzięki za obiad i do zobaczenia w najbliższym czasie, a ja lecę pod prysznic i wychodzę.   
"Teraz nie, ale koniec końców zabierzesz..."  
\- No tak, wasz grill! - przypomina sobie chłopak. - Powinienem już iść, naprawdę.  
\- A ten tylko by jadł… - mamrocze szatyn, machając ręką na wychodzącego z pomieszczenia przyjaciela. - Ale nie wypuszczam cię bez pożegnania - zwraca się do Harry’ego, wciągając go na swoje kolana i zatapiając twarz w okolicach jego mostka.   
\- Nie wyjdę bez pożegnania - droczy się z nim Harry.  
\- To dobrze. - Tomlinson obejmuje go w pasie i przyciska swoje usta do tych jego. Styles wpija się w jego usta, jęcząc cicho. "Oh, dlaczego Louis musi wyjeżdżać?!"  
Louis odrywa się od jego ust i rzucając mu powłóczyste spojrzenie spod swoich gęstych rzęs, zaczyna wysysać malinkę nad jego obojczykiem. Harry chichocze.  
\- Oznaczasz mnie przed wyjściem? Odganiasz inne samce, znacząc swoje terytorium?  
\- Tak - burczy szatyn po chwili, przekrzywiając głowę i przyglądając się czerwonemu śladowi. Kiwa z uznaniem i podnosi wzrok na Stylesa, mimowolnie odwzajemniając jego uśmiech. - Niech nawet nie próbują.   
Harry cmoka go w nos.  
\- Do zobaczenia później? - pyta, zgarniając po drodze swój telefon.  
\- Ta, pewnie będę jutro w szkole - wzdycha Tomlinson. Naprawdę miło się przebywa z Harrym, nie chce, żeby wracał… - Przyjedzie po ciebie ten Liam czy odwieźć cię do niego?   
\- Oh... - Harry kompletnie zapomniał do niego zadzwonić. - Przejdę się, to niedaleko - kłamie. - Jesteś umówiony na grilla.  
\- Nie muszę tam być, i tak się już najadłem. - Louis wzrusza ramionami i wstaje, ubierając swoją kurtkę. - Chodź, kotku, podwiozę cię.   
\- Nie, Lou, nie kłopocz się! - prosi chłopak. - Dam sobie radę!  
\- Na pewno? - Szatyn unosi brew, stając przed nim z założonymi na piersi rękoma. - Mogę cię podrzucić ulicę bliżej, jeśli się mnie wstydzisz.   
\- Nie wstydzę się ciebie! - oburza się Harry. - Po prostu Liam ma dzisiaj trening, a moja mama myśli, że jestem u niego i... - Wzrusza bezradnie ramionami.  
\- No to chodź, zatrzymam się tak, żeby nie było widać z twojego domu. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami i obejmuje go w pasie, prowadząc w stronę wyjścia. - To dla mnie żaden problem, a ty nie musisz chodzić sam. Znając życie, to twoje niedaleko jest po drugiej stronie miasta.   
\- Ale jesteś pewien? - dopytuje brunet, chociaż już idzie grzecznie za nim. - Mieszkam na Thornleight Drive - przyznaje cicho.  
\- Wiedziałem, że po drugiej stronie miasta. - Louis przewraca oczami, wychodząc na klatkę. - Tak, jestem pewien, że nie chcę, żebyś się telepał godzinę na piechotę albo rozpadającym się autobusem.   
Harry milczy skruszony, podążając za nim bez słowa. Nie wspomina, że nie ma nawet na bilet.  
Szatyn zaczyna iść po schodach, nie chcąc czekać na windę. W pewnym momencie odwraca się do chłopaka z szelmowskim uśmiechem. - Zjeżdżałeś kiedyś po poręczy?   
Harry chichocze.  
\- Oczywiście! Za kogo ty mnie masz? - Trąca go łokciem i wskakuje na poręcz, zanim Louis jest w stanie coś zasugerować.  
Tomlinson śmieje się głośno, kiedy siada na poręczy i zjeżdża za brunetem. - Jest jeszcze dla ciebie nadzieja w takim razie!   
\- Oczywiście, że jest, czego się spodziewałeś? - pyta oburzony Styles, rzucając mu się na szyję, kiedy obaj są już na dole.  
\- Niczego, kotku, chciałem cię tylko rozluźnić - mówi Louis z uśmiechem, po czym trąca jego nos swoim i złącza ich usta.   
\- Wiem - szepcze Harry w jego wargi i wplata palce w jego włosy, ignorując oburzone prychnięcie przechodzącej obok kobieciny. - Sprawiasz, że jestem szczęśliwy…  
\- Zasługujesz na bycie szczęśliwym. - Szatyn całuje go jeszcze raz, po czym puszcza mu oczko i chwyta go pod kolanami, unosząc w górę. Klepie go w udo, tak żeby Harry owinął nogi wokół niego. Nawet nie pamięta nazwiska tej sąsiadki.   
\- Przepraszamy! - krzyczy młodszy chłopak za staruszką, a potem patrzy na Louisa. - Ty też zasługujesz na bycie szczęśliwym... - mówi, oplatając go niczym koala. - Zaniesiesz mnie?  
\- Oczywiście; jesteś zbyt uroczy, by twoje nogi dotykały ziemi. - Tomlinson przytakuje poważnie, trzymając go mocno i niosąc w stronę wyjścia. Składa nieuważny pocałunek na jego szyi, otwierając drzwi.   
\- Więc w szkole też powinieneś mnie nosić! - sugeruje ze śmiechem brunet.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz. - Louis nie jest zbity z tropu, niosąc go po parkingu. - Razem z Zaynem będziemy twoimi osobistymi tragarzami - ja będę nosił ciebie, on twoje książki.   
\- A zgodzi się? - pyta powątpiewająco Styles. - Wystarczysz mi tylko ty - sapie, opuszczając nogi, gdy są już przy samochodzie.  
\- Racja, mój mądry kotek poradzi sobie bez książek. - Szatyn cmoka go w policzek i otwiera przed nim drzwi swojego odrobinę przerobionego skyline’a.   
\- Nissan? - Harry gwiżdże z podziwem, siadając na miejscu pasażera i głaszcząc skórzane fotele. - A zawsze się zastanawiałem, czyj to samochód…  
\- Wygrałem go. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami, siadając z drugiej strony. - I dopasowałem do siebie. Pretensjonalne, ale jest jak moja druga ręka.   
\- Wyścigi? - zgaduje brunet. - Jest piękny, pasuje do ciebie. Ale wciąż uważam, że to zbyt niebezpieczne.  
Louis potwierdza kiwnięciem głowy, uruchamiając silnik. - Jest. To nie to, co klub, dlatego tam cię nie zabiorę.  
\- Tylko dlatego? - pyta Styles, zapinając pas i patrząc na niego. - Wiesz, jak jechać?  
\- Tak; w klubie mogę mieć na ciebie oko albo poprosić kogoś, tam nie bardzo miałbym jak, bo trzymam z ludźmi, którzy też są kierowcami. - Szatyn unosi wysoko jedną brew i puszczając gładko sprzęgło, dociska gaz, przez co silnik wydaje z siebie głośny ryk. Zanim rusza, mówi: - Wiem. Może cię trochę wgnieść w fotel, trzymaj się.   
Harry kiwa głową, chociaż skupiony na drodze Louis tego nie widzi.  
\- Dawaj, nie boję się szybkiej jazdy. I nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko - prosi. - Nie musisz mnie pilnować, sam potrafię o siebie zadbać.  
-Nie traktuję cię jak dziecko. - Tomlinson marszczy brwi. - Przepraszam, jeśli tak to odbierasz. Po prostu sam zauważyłeś, jakie typki kręcą się w klubie. A na wyścigach ryzyko jest specyficzne - gliny na nas polują. Raczej nie chciałbyś trafić do aresztu, nie?   
\- Nie chciałbym, żebyś trafił tam również ty - mamrocze młodszy chłopak.  
\- Ja jestem przyzwyczajony do takiego życia. - Louis wzrusza ramionami, rozpędzając się coraz bardziej. - Jednego dnia masz wszystko, drugiego jesteś w ciemnej dupie.  
Harry dotyka jego ramienia.  
\- I chcesz wszystko co masz ryzykować? Dla czego?  
\- Harry. - Szatyn zerka na niego znad drążka zmiany biegów. - Słuchaj, doceniam twoją troskę, naprawdę. Masz swoje ideały, wierzysz w dobro innych, chcesz lepszego świata, w porządku. Ale ja się nie zmienię, wiesz o tym, prawda?   
\- Wiem! - Harry podnosi głos. - Po prostu próbuję cię zrozumieć.  
\- Nie możesz mnie po prostu zaakceptować? - wzdycha szatyn, garbiąc się odrobinę nad kierownicą, po czym dodaje nieco ciszej: - Nienawidzę tłumaczyć każdego mojego kroku.   
\- Lou, akceptuję cię! Czy to źle, że chcę zrozumieć dlaczego masz takie, a nie inne pobudki?  
\- Nie, to nie jest złe, po prostu nie jestem przyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania. - Tomlinson zaciska szczękę. - Sądzę, że wyścigi dają mi poczucie wolności? I daję w nich ujście chęci rywalizacji, przez co nie szkodzę potem naszej muzyce przez samczą ambicję. I przede wszystkim, ta atmosfera mocno uzależnia. Albo to kochasz, albo nienawidzisz, nie ma niczego pomiędzy.   
Harry robi sobie mentalną notatkę, by już o nic nie pytać. Chciał dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej, ale najwyraźniej tylko go zdenerwował.   
\- To wspaniale, że masz coś, co pozwala ci być szczęśliwym. - Kiwa głową, przyjmując jego odpowiedź do wiadomości i ucinając tym temat.  
\- Ta - mruczy Louis, spowalniając, aż w końcu zatrzymuje się na ulicy z przytulnymi domami rodzinnymi. Rzuca nieczytelne spojrzenie jednemu z nich, ale ostatecznie wpatruje się w kierownicę.   
\- Dziękuję Louis, poradzę sobie dalej. - Styles waha się chwilę, po czym ostatecznie całuje go w policzek i wysiada z samochodu.  
\- Nie ma sprawy - słyszy jeszcze za sobą głos szatyna, a potem mruczenie silnika, gdy chłopak odjeżdża. Harry wzdycha, ze złością kopiąc jakiś kamień. Przybiera na twarz uśmiech i kieruje się w stronę domu.  
\- Harry, to ty? - Słyszy z kuchni.  
\- Tak mamo, wróciłem - rzuca plecak i idzie się przywitać.  
\- Jak było u Liama? - pyta zaciekawiona Anne, mieszając w garnku.  
\- W porządku, myślę, że umiem już na ten sprawdzian, ale poczytam sobie jeszcze.  
\- Stało się coś? Pokłóciłeś się z Liamem?  
\- Nie, jestem tylko zmęczony.  
\- Dobrze, siadaj, zaraz będzie obiad, później się położysz.  
Styles kiwa tylko głową, podchodząc do zlewu i myjąc ręce. Czuje się paskudnie, okłamując własną matkę, ale nie ma wyjścia. Może z Louisem i tak nie wyjdzie.

***

\- Jak twoja randka? - pyta Liam, gdy tylko widzi bruneta w szkole.  
\- Było w porządku.  
\- I? Żadnych szczegółów?  
\- Rozmawialiśmy do późna, a potem wróciłem do domu, jakich szczegółów oczekujesz?  
\- Oh, myślałem, że może robiliście coś więcej.  
\- Kompletnie nic... - "Jasne…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, charyzmatyczny frontman zespołu indie mający problem ze zdaniem ostatnich egzaminów oraz Harry - niczym niewyróżniający się chłopak z dobrymi ocenami. Co stanie się, gdy drogi tej dwójki przetną się na szkolnym korytarzu?

Louis ściska w ręku papierowy kubek z kawą, opierając się o ścianę przy klasie. Jego oczy są podkrążone, a czarna kredka odrobinę rozmazana.  
\- Stary, wszystko ok? - pyta go Zayn, stając obok, ze szkicownikiem pod pachą. - Wyglądasz, jakbyś to ty ćpał.  
\- Ta, jest ok. - Szatyn rzuca mu nieważne spojrzenie. - Po prostu nie spałem. Pisałem wypracowanie dla Cowella.  
\- Och, ktoś tu ma na ciebie dobry wpływ - droczy się Malik, po czym jego uwagę przykuwa czupryna czekoladowych loków. - Hej, H.! 

Styles unosi zaskoczony wzrok i uśmiecha się, widząc Zayna. Macha do niego, zastanawiając się, czy podejść do nich, ale ten uśmiecha się miło, więc postanawia zaryzykować. Liam podąża za nim marszcząc podejrzliwie brwi.  
\- Cześć, Zee - oferuje Harry i wychyla się w kierunku Louisa, by ten zdecydował, czy przywita się z nim buziakiem w policzek, czy nie. Tomlinson wypuszcza z siebie sfrustrowane westchnięcie, po czym wpycha kubek w ręce przyjaciela i przyciąga Harry’ego do potrzebującego uścisku. Brunet sapie zaskoczony, ale po chwili wtula się w starszego chłopaka, zakopując nos w jego szyi.  
\- Tylko rozmawialiście? - pyta powątpiewająco Liam. - Tylko rozmawiali? - pyta Zayna.  
\- Ja nie wiem, wyszli przede mną. - Mulat wzrusza ramionami, upijając łyk nie swojej kawy jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Ale większość czasu H. przesiedział na jego kolanach, więc.   
\- Przepraszam - szepcze Louis do ucha Stylesa, obejmując go jeszcze ściślej. - Tęskniłem i czułem się okropnie, że rozstaliśmy się w taki sposób.   
\- Nie szkodzi, ja też przepraszam, że cię zdenerwowałem - mamrocze młodszy chłopak.  
Liam sięga po kawę z rąk Zayna.  
\- Ktoś tu się chyba będzie tłumaczyć...  
\- Wydaje mi się, że są na dobrej drodze do bycia razem, jeśli cokolwiek wiem na ten temat. - Malik kiwa głową, po prostu ich obserwując.   
\- Niepotrzebnie się w ogóle denerwowałem, przecież jesteś moim kotkiem. - Szatyn zaczyna odgarniać jego loki i całuje go czule w czoło.  
\- Właśnie widzę. - Liam upija łyk z kubka i krzywi wargi. - Bleh, co to w ogóle jest?  
\- Miau? - próbuje Harry, pociągając nosem i wtulając się w niego jeszcze mocniej.  
\- Aww - rozczula się Tomlinson, uśmiechając się szeroko i wciągając go na swoje stopy, by móc cmoknąć jego usta.   
\- Co jest…? - Mulat ignoruje pytanie Liama, otwierając usta w szoku. - Ktoś podmienił Tommo…? A to na szyi H… to malinka?   
Liam marszczy brwi.  
\- Może skończycie się już miziać, co? Zaraz będzie dzwonek! - warczy, ale zostaje zupełnie zignorowany. Harry odrywa się od ust Louisa dopiero, gdy musi zaczerpnąć powietrza. - Mówiłeś, że nic nie zaszło! - skarży się.  
\- To moje americano bez mleka i cukru - odzywa się szatyn, patrząc w końcu na Liama. - A to mój kotek, więc jak ci się coś nie podoba, to idź na te swoje lekcje. Nie mówiłeś, że Liam jest taki sztywny?   
Harry chichocze.  
\- Tylko na początku - szepcze i zaczepnie pociąga zębami za jego ucho.  
\- Idziemy do łazienki - stwierdza Tomlinson, tak jak poprzedniego dnia chwytając chłopaka pod kolanami i niosąc go korytarzem, kompletnie ignorując spojrzenia innych.   
Payne mruga zaskoczony i patrzy pytająco na Zayna.  
\- On... tak zawsze? - Znowu upija łyk kawy. - Uh, okropna.  
\- Żartujesz sobie? - Malik unosi wysoko brwi. - Pierwszy raz widzę, żeby się tak zachowywał… Zwykle tylko olewa innych i burczy coś pod nosem. Ale kawa tak, zawsze taką pije.   
\- Nie ufam ludziom, którzy nie słodzą kawy - mamrocze Payne, oddając mu kubek. - Sądzisz, że coś z tego będzie?  
\- Myślę, że tak - mamrocze mulat, kończąc kawę i przymykając powieki z rozkoszy. - Widziałeś ich? Stary, oni się uwielbiają.   
\- Właśnie widziałem! Ale Harry od rana był przybity... Ty też pijesz gorzką? Uh, nie mogę ci ufać.  
\- Może się posprzeczali, nie wiem. - Zayn wzrusza ramionami i wyrzuca pusty kubek do kosza, po czym poucza Liama: - Cukier neutralizuje intensywny aromat kawy. To ja nie powinienem ufać tobie, nie szanujesz prawdziwej istoty kawy.  
\- Bez cukru kawa ma zbyt intensywny aromat. Poza tym cukier wspomaga wchłanianie kofeiny. - Payne zakłada ręce na piersi.  
\- To jest to, co wmawiają sobie słabi ludzie, których organizmy nie są przystosowane do kofeiny. - Malik naśladuje jego gest i mierzy go wzrokiem.   
\- Oh doprawdy? Naukowcy z Barcelony udowodnili, że kofeina, przyjmowana razem z cukrem, w znacznie większym stopniu stymuluje pracę mózgu niż wtedy, gdy każda z tych substancji jest przyjmowana osobno. Więc nie przekonasz mnie do odstawienia cukru.  
\- Cóż, naukowcy z Barcelony prawdopodobnie muszą stymulować się własną ręką każdej nocy, więc kawa z cukrem odstrasza potencjalnych partnerów seksualnych, dlatego ty nie przekonasz mnie do bezczeszczenia eliksiru życia. - Mulat uśmiecha się prawym kącikiem ust, unosząc brwi.   
\- Kawa z cukrem odstrasza tylko natrętów o dziwnych upodobaniach. - Liam unosi kącik ust.  
\- Kogo nazywasz natrętem? - prycha Zayn. - To ty stoisz pod moją klasą i się przemądrzasz.   
\- Byłem z Harrym, nie moja wina, że gdzieś zniknął ze swoim księciem i zostałem skazany na ciebie, a ty musisz znosić moje cukrowe towarzystwo. Ale mogę sobie pójść, jeśli ci nie odpowiada.  
\- Sam zacząłeś tę kłótnię, a teraz robisz z siebie ofiarę - wzdycha Malik, siadając na podłodze, otwierając swój szkicownik i wyciągając ołówek zza ucha. - Ale nie, zostań jeszcze chwilę, jeśli możesz. Chcę zrobić z ciebie bohatera mojego komiksu.   
\- Tylko stwierdziłem fakty. - Payne wzrusza ramionami i pochyla się. - Rysujesz?  
\- Nałogowo. - Mulat pokazuje mu kartki, na których wyrysowana jest fikcyjna historia Fox Mana (w tej roli sam Zayn) i jego porwania. - Brakuje mi tutaj takiego stricte superbohatera, bo ja mam swoje grzeszki za uszami.  
\- Wow, świetne! - mówi zaskoczony Liam. - Spodziewałem się jakichś nieudolnych portretów czy coś, ale to... to jest super. - Ogląda komiks. - Więc widzisz się bardziej jako tego złego?  
\- Dzięki. - Zayn uśmiecha się lekko, patrząc, jak ten przegląda jego dzieło z zainteresowaniem. - Jestem raczej pomiędzy. Nie zależy mi na przejęciu władzy nad światem, ale też na jego uratowaniu.   
\- Dlaczego? Autor zazwyczaj widzi się jako jedna z tych skrajnych postaci, częściej ta dobra. - Payne oddaje mu kartki.  
\- Cóż, to byłoby kłamstwem. Wiem, że to fikcja, ale po prostu nie pasuję na skrajnego bohatera. Wiesz, na przykład nie dręczę dzieciaków w szkole, ale nie robię też nic, by im pomóc. - Malik wzrusza ramionami i zaczyna rysować kolejne okienko.   
\- Więc inspiruje cię twoje środowisko? - pyta zaciekawiony Liam. - Kto w takim razie jest tymi złymi bohaterami? I jak przenosisz to wszystko na papier?  
\- Tak, raczej tak. - Mulat kiwa z namysłem głową, gdy na papierze wykwita nowa postać. - Raczej nie mam wrogów, więc czarne charaktery nie mają znajomych twarzy, ale pewnie podświadomie coś tam czerpię z zachowania Grimshawa na przykład. Po prostu symbolicznie ukazuję stosunki w szkole i w mieście. Pozwala mi się to zrelaksować, a przy okazji ćwiczę.   
\- Więc są to postacie zamaskowane, czy po prostu tworzysz jakąś twarz, jakkolwiek dziwnie to nie brzmi? - Payne naprawdę jest tym zainteresowany.  
\- I tak, i tak - mamrocze Zayn, przygryzając końcówkę ołówka. - Chociażby przywódczyni wszystkich złych charakterów, inspirowana postacią macochy Louisa - ma maskę na oczach, by nie było oczywistym, że to ona.   
\- Macochy Louisa? - pyta zaskoczony Liam. - Dlaczego jest czarnym charakterem?  
\- Bo wywaliła go z domu, jak tylko skończył 18 lat. - Malik uśmiecha się gorzko. - Dodam do tego, że jego urodziny wypadają w wigilię, więc nie było to zbyt ludzkie.   
\- To straszne! - Liam robi zmartwioną minę. - Dlaczego to zrobiła? Co się wtedy stało z Louisem? - zasypuje go pytaniami.  
\- Cóż, nie wiem tego od Louisa, tylko od jego najlepszego przyjaciela, więc część możemy tylko zgadywać - uprzedza mulat. - Prawdopodobnie nie pasowało jej to, jaki jest Louis i uważała, że ma zły wpływ na jej córki. Wieczorem pojawił się zziębnięty u progu Hemmingsów, dlatego przypuszczamy, że pewnie wcześniej siedział nad grobem swojej mamy. Pani Hemmings po prostu przyjęła go pod swój dach i traktowała jak własnego syna, więc nie miał tak źle. A potem Luke wyprowadził się razem z nim i mieszkają na spółkę w wynajmowanym mieszkaniu. Louis nienawidzi, gdy ktoś traktuje go z litością, więc nie mów mu, że wiesz. Powszechna opinia jest taka, że sam się wyniósł i nie chce utrzymywać kontaktów z kochającą rodzinką.   
\- Rozumiem... - Liam kiwa głową. - Mimo wszystko to okropne, jak można tak potraktować własnego syna?! Nie miał łatwo i mam nadzieję, że Harry da mu to, czego potrzebuje. - W tym momencie rozbrzmiewa dzwonek. - No gdzie oni się podziali?  
\- Też mam taką nadzieję. - Zayn ignoruje dzwonek i rysuje dalej, wysuwając koniuszek języka w skupieniu. Postać coraz bardziej przypomina Liama. - Pewnie sobie obciągają w kiblu.   
\- Uh, to obrzydliwe, wolałem tego nie wiedzieć. - Payne krzywi się. - A ty? Nie idziesz na lekcje?  
\- Nah, Cowell zawsze się czepia, jak rysuję. - Malik przekrzywia głowę dla lepszego widoku.   
\- Harry ponoć ma sprawę do Parkinsa? Idę po nich - decyduje Payne, ale w tym samym momencie widzi ich wracających z łazienki, zarumienionych i poczochranych, śmiejących się z czegoś i trzymających swoje dłonie splecione. - Już nie muszę - mamrocze.  
\- Och, uroczo - mruczy Malik, podnosząc wzrok znad komiksu i obserwując sposób, w jaki ludzie reagują na tę parę, wodząc za nimi spojrzeniami. - Chyba zrobię z nich jakąś kosmiczną parę…  
\- Harry kosmicznym geniuszem? To by się zgadzało - chichocze Liam. - Tylko nie rysuj mu ogromnej głowy - prosi. - Harry! Jest po dzwonku, a ty chciałeś pogadać z gościem od matmy! - wydziera się, a Harry staje jak wryty. Szepta coś do ucha Louisa i staje na palcach by go pocałować. Następnie puszcza się biegiem w stronę klasy. - Hej, a co ze mną?! - woła za nim Liam.  
Tomlinson i Zayn chichoczą, przyglądając się, jak Liam biegnie za kędzierzawym. Po chwili szatyn wchodzi do klasy, ciągnąc ze sobą opierającego się Malika. Z tą dwójką na pewno będzie radośniej.   
Profesor unosi wzrok znad dziennika, posyłając im nienawistne spojrzenie.  
\- Mam nadzieje, że jest pan spóźniony, bo pisał pan ten esej, o który prosiłem. A może oprócz spóźnienia powinienem wpisać również nieprzygotowanie?  
-Ależ proszę się nie kłopotać. - Louis posyła mu złośliwy uśmiech i kładzie kilkunastostronicowy esej na jego biurku. - Miłej lektury, profesorze Cowell.   
Ten unosi brwi, patrząc zaskoczony na plik stron na swoim biurku. Poprawia okulary i przyciąga je bliżej pod nos, przebiegając po nich wzrokiem.  
\- Zajmijcie miejsca - prosi, nieco oszołomiony i odkłada papiery. Odchrząkuje i zaczyna lekcję.

***

Trzy godziny później przyjaciele siedzą na uboczu w stołówce, której zwykle unikają, ale Perrie marudziła Malikowi, że wisi jej lunch. Louis ziewa i opiera policzek na ręce, roztaczając beznamiętnym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Przed nim leży taca z nietkniętym jedzeniem. Blondynka wsuwa swoje spaghetti, rozprawiając z energią o zbliżającym się wyścigu, gdzie oboje startują. Zayn wciąż jest skupiony na swoim komiksie.   
Harry wchodzi na stołówkę z wielkim uśmiechem, mówiąc coś do Liama i gestykulując obficie. Słyszy wołanie przyjaciół Liama, ale rozgląda się i dostrzegając Louisa, dołącza do nich.  
\- Cześć, skarbie. - Pakuje mu się na kolana.  
\- Hej, kotku. - Ten od razu się ożywia i całuje go w policzek, oplatając wokół niego ramiona.   
\- Och, spotykasz się z tym uroczym pierwszakiem! - zachwyca się Perrie, wpatrując się w bruneta.  
\- Uhm, na to wygląda? - mówi ten, lekko zawstydzony. - Jestem Harry.  
\- Perrie. - Blondynka ściska jego rękę z uśmiechem. - Trzymasz się z chłopakiem Sophii, prawda?   
\- Tak, z Liamem jesteśmy najbliżej. Nie mam zbyt wielu przyjaciół - mówi Styles.  
Nagle drzwi do pomieszczenia ponownie się otwierają i wchodzi przez nie Nick wraz ze swoją świtą.  
\- Lima! - woła, zauważając Payne’a. - Gdzie zgubiłeś swojego przydupasa do noszenia za tobą książek? - Śmieje się i zajmuje „jego” stolik.  
Malik rozszerza oczy, za to Louis wręcz przeciwnie, mruży je.  
\- Coś ty powiedział, dupku? - wkurza się Perrie, wstając ze swojego miejsca.   
Harry łapie ją za rękę, sadzając z powrotem.  
\- Hej, to dupek, nie warto - mówi przygaszony.  
\- Zawsze cię tak gnoi? - pyta na pozór spokojnie Tomlinson, podczas gdy Nick zwraca uwagę na ich stolik.   
Styles wzrusza ramionami, podczas gdy Grimshaw zauważa go ze swojego miejsca.  
\- Nerdyles! - woła. - Tam się schowałeś! Lima w końcu poszedł po rozum do głowy i kopnął cię w dupę? - Cały jego stolik wybucha śmiechem.  
\- Ciebie ktoś powinien kopnąć w dupę, ty zasrany gnojku! - warczy blondynka, znowu zrywając się ze swojego miejsca.  
\- Właśnie, ciekawe, czy byłbyś taki cwany, jakbyś nie miał swojej bandy przygłupów! - Niall także wstaje ze swojego miejsca obok stolika Payne’a, gdzie siedzi ze swoją dziewczyną i przyjaciółmi.   
\- Dajcie spokój - prosi Harry, kuląc się w sobie. Ma ochotę zniknąć.  
\- Oho, ktoś próbuje podskakiwać! - Nick podnosi się dramatycznie ze swojego miejsca. - Prosicie się o lanie - stwierdza. - W imię czego? Dla kogo? - kpi.  
\- Dla chłopaka, któremu nie dorastasz do pięt - odzywa się spokojnie Louis, obejmując Stylesa mocniej, jakby chciał go zasłonić. Jego zimny ton mrozi całą stołówkę. - I chociaż raz nie rób czegoś pod publiczkę, Grimshit. Popisujesz się tylko i pławisz w atencji innych. Załatwmy to po lekcjach i nie na terenie szkolnym, co ty na to? Tylko ty i ja, żadnej widowni.   
\- Nie, Louis, proszę! - Brunet zaczyna panikować. - Nie rób tego, zawieszą cię!  
\- Pożałujesz tego, Tomlinson! - warczy Nick. - Osobiście zadbam, żeby cię zawiesili! - mówi mściwie, zanim opuszcza stołówkę.  
Harry chowa twarz w dłoniach. Nie tego chciał!  
\- Dostanie w końcu w ten głupi pysk i bardzo dobrze! - fuka wciąż zirytowana Perrie, opadając na swoje miejsce.   
\- Uciekł jak kurczak - prycha Horan i piorunuje wzrokiem niedobitki ze stolika Grimshawa.   
Styles milczy, wpatrując się w stół. Przez niego Lou będzie miał teraz problemy!  
\- Ale patrz, jaką menda! - parska blondynka. - Pewnie nakabluje dyrektorowi, taki odważny.  
\- Chcesz stąd iść, Harry? - pyta cicho Zayn, jako jedyny zwracając na niego uwagę. Rzuca rozczarowane spojrzenie Liamowi, który nie stanął w obronie przyjaciela, ale ten tylko szepcze coś na ucho swojej dziewczynie, nie patrząc nawet w ich stronę.  
Brunet zsuwa się z kolan Louisa i nie patrząc na nikogo wychodzi ze stołówki. Zaraz za nim podąża Liam.  
Szatyn marszczy brwi, ale po chwili wstaje i idzie za nimi. Nie chce, żeby chłopak był na niego zły.   
\- ...I myślę, że powinieneś to zgłosić. - Dobiega do niego uniesiony głos Liama.  
\- Nie chcę, to nic takiego - odpowiada po chwili Harry.  
\- Nic takiego? A piątek po szkole?  
\- Co stało się w piątek po szkole? - Tomlinson wychodzi zza rogu i patrzy na nich uważnie.  
\- Nic się nie stało, Liam przesadza - burczy Harry.  
\- Groził ci! - wybucha Payne.  
\- To były groźby bez pokrycia. Prosiłem cię, żebyś się nie wtrącał.  
\- Gdybym sam nie widział, nie powiedziałbyś mi o tym?  
\- Nie ma o czym mówić. - Liam wymownie spogląda na Louisa.  
\- Harry, on nie ma prawa tak cię traktować. - Szatyn kręci głową. - To jest przemoc psychiczna, a ty nie jesteś niczemu winny. Nie będziemy czekać, aż cię pobije.   
\- Oczywiście, że nie, bo do niczego nie dojdzie. Czy możecie się w to nie mieszać, proszę?  
\- Rób, co uważasz. - Tomlinson unosi brwi i po chwili wzrusza ramionami. - Raz w życiu chciałem pomóc i ktoś ma to w dupie, bosko. - Odwraca się i idzie korytarzem ze zgarbionymi ramionami, szukając w kieszeni swoich papierosów.   
\- Nie chcę cię narażać, Louis! - wydziera się Styles, zwracając uwagę ludzi na korytarzu. - To nie jest tego warte. - Czuje łzy na policzkach, które ociera ze złością.  
\- Dobra, dość, nie robimy scen - interweniuje Zayn, który pojawia się obok przyjaciela i ciągnie go za ramię z powrotem w ich stronę. - Harry na pewno ma dość, że każdy patrzy. Idźcie może sobie porozmawiać do samochodu Louisa?   
Harry wzdycha, ale patrzy na chłopaka, pozostawiając mu decyzję.  
\- W porządku, chodźmy. - Louis nie podnosi wzroku znad swoich butów, ale wyciąga rękę w jego stronę. Ten łapie ją i daje się poprowadzić na parking. Szatyn idzie w milczeniu, po czym wciąż bez słowa wpuszcza chłopaka do swojego nissana. Ten jednak siada z tyłu, wciskając się w kąt. Przyciąga kolana do piersi i kładzie na nich czoło. Tomlinson wzdycha, zamykając drzwi i kręcąc głową, również wsuwa się na tylne siedzenie. Dotyka delikatnie jego ramienia. Harry niemal natychmiast się w niego wtula. Milczy, ciesząc się komfortowym ciepłem. Louis obejmuje go troskliwie, odgarniając delikatnie jego loki z czoła.  
\- Nie bądź zły... - prosi cichutko Styles, przerywając napięcie między nimi.  
\- Nie jestem zły, tylko się o ciebie martwię. - Szatyn pociera jego plecy uspokajająco. - Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało, bo jesteś naprawdę kochanym chłopakiem i zasługujesz na najlepsze traktowanie.   
\- A ja nie chcę, żebyś się narażał, Lou... Rozmawiałem dzisiaj z kilkoma nauczycielami - przyznaje zawstydzony Harry. - Jeśli chcesz, możesz poprawić kilka testów.  
\- Och, wstawiłeś się za mną u nauczycieli? - dziwi się Tomlinson, patrząc na niego w szoku.   
Harry kiwa głową.  
\- Przepraszam, że się wtrąciłem! Naprawdę... Ale wiem, że nauczyciele mnie lubią i mogę to wykorzystać.  
\- Nie mam do ciebie pretensji, kotku. - Louis uśmiecha się lekko i całuje go w czoło. - Jest mi miło, że zależy ci na mnie na tyle, że ryzykujesz zawiedzeniem nauczycieli, u których masz nienaganną opinię, choć nie jest to tego warte.   
\- Jest warte. Po prostu... spróbuj? Nie wszystko na raz! - zastrzega młodszy chłopak. - Jeden test? Fizyka? To, czego się razem uczyliśmy, pamiętasz? - Nuci piosenkę, którą ułożył wtedy na szybko.  
\- Pamiętam i mogę spróbować, dla ciebie - mówi powoli szatyn, nawijając jego loka na swój palec. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś cię tak traktował.   
Harry uśmiecha się i ściska jego dłoń.  
\- Dziękuję... Musisz w siebie uwierzyć.  
\- Na razie ty robisz to za mnie. - Tomlinson szturcha go z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Ktoś musi, tak? - Brunet całuje go w nos.  
\- Na pewno nie będę narzekać. - Louis odrobinę zezuje i poszerza swój uśmiech. - W sumie mina Cowella dzisiaj, kiedy rzuciłem mu na biurko kilkunastostronicowy esej, była warta nieprzespanej nocy…   
Styles mruga zaskoczony.  
\- Jednak napisałeś ten esej?! O boże, Lou, jesteś cudowny!  
\- Przesadzasz. - Szatyn rumieni się lekko. Tak, on się rumieni. - Nie sądzę, że to do końca to, co chciał, bo napisałem tam swoje przemyślenia, ale potem przypomniały mi się wszystkie twoje spostrzeżenia, więc zrobiłem z tego rozprawkę rozstrzygającą i jakoś mi się to rozrosło.   
\- Naprawdę się cieszę. I dobrze, że zachowałeś swój punkt widzenia. To da Cowellowi do myślenia, że nie jesteś tylko zbuntowanym nastolatkiem, który ma edukację gdzieś, tylko twoje poglądy mają jakieś głębsze uzasadnienie. Świetnie, naprawdę.   
\- Po prostu twój uśmiech jest bardzo dobrą motywacją. - Tomlinson całuje go lekko w usta, przeczesując jego włosy.   
\- Będę się więc częściej uśmiechał - decyduje Harry. - Jak grill u Hemmingsów?  
\- Och, to było całkiem zabawne - ożywia się Louis, szczerząc się. - Więc, pani Hemmings zgarnęła Asha w ramiona już na powitanie i zaczęła szlochać, jak to myślała, że jej synek nigdy się nie ustatkuje, a pan Hemmings poklepał go po ramieniu z czymś w stylu: "Witamy w rodzinie, Ashtonie". Ash oczywiście próbował wytłumaczyć, że dopiero zaczęli się spotykać, ale nie chcieli w ogóle go słuchać. Na pewno nie pomagał Luke, który tylko się w niego wpatrywał, jakby wokół nie było nic innego, przez co zresztą potem przypalił sobie trochę włosy. Jack opowiedział mu absolutnie wszystkie żenujące historie z dzieciństwa i nastoletnich lat Hemmo, a synek Bena, najstarszego z braci, wysypał na niego wszystkie żeberka. Musisz iść ze mną następnym razem, u nich tak zawsze.   
\- Bardzo chętnie zobaczę to na własne oczy - parska młodszy. - Ale najpierw chciałbym, żebyś przyszedł na obiad do mnie.  
\- Z przyjemnością. - Szatyn przyciska go do siebie jeszcze mocniej i całuje jego skroń.   
\- Tylko... moja mama o nas nie wie. Więc to będzie taki raczej... przyjacielski obiad?  
\- Rozumiem, rączki przy sobie. - Tomlinson kiwa głową na znak zgody. - Nie będzie to łatwe, ale w porządku.   
\- Powiem jej - obiecuje Styles. - Ale... boję się.  
\- To w porządku, Harry, nie musisz, a nawet nie powinieneś spieszyć się z ujawnieniem swojej orientacji - zapewnia go Louis, masując jego ramię. - Powiesz jej, gdy będziesz gotowy.   
\- Ale chciałbym tak po prostu przedstawić cię jako mojego chłopaka. Pokazać mamie, że ktoś się o mnie troszczy.  
\- Wiem, Harry, wiem. Mógłbyś spróbować, ale to zależy od tego, jaka jest twoja mama. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami. - Jeśli to ma ci jakoś pomóc, to Luke dokładnie w ten sposób ujawnił się przed swoją mamą. A ona tylko się uśmiechnęła i powiedziała, że upiekła ciasto.   
\- Oh... - To nie był głupi pomysł. - To... znaczy moja mama jest wspaniała, ale nie wiem, jak zareaguje. Nie chciałbym, żeby przez to było pomiędzy nami dziwnie...  
\- Może spróbuj podrzucać jej jakieś broszurki o społeczności LGBT? - proponuje Tomlinson. - Zobaczysz, jak zareaguje.   
\- Gdzie dostanę takie broszurki? - pyta Harry, po czym patrzy na zegarek na nadgarstku. - Cholera, biologia! - jęczy zrozpaczony.  
\- Pezz powinna jakieś mieć, działa w miejscowej organizacji - mówi Louis, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. - Leć, dziesięć minut to nie tragedia.   
\- Załatwisz dla mnie kilka? - pyta brunet, gramoląc się już z samochodu. - Jesteś pewien, że to w porządku? - Ogląda się jeszcze na niego i widząc pobłażliwy uśmiech, puszcza się biegiem w stronę szkoły.

Tego dnia już nie mają czasu się spotkać. Louis kończy wcześniej i jedzie prosto do pracy, przekazując Perrie prośbę o ulotki dla Stylesa. Wieczorem wraca padnięty do domu i po prostu idzie spać.   
Harry z kolei zakopuje się w książkach i powtarza kilka rzeczy. Próbuje też ogarnąć kilka tematów z podręczników Louisa, by mu pomóc. Przed snem chce mu napisać jeszcze smsa, ale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma jego numeru. Będzie musiał go poprosić.

***

Kolejnego dnia Tomlinson wysiada ze swojego Nissana, wyjątkowo widząc Nicka bez obstawy. Podchodzi do niego, rzucając: - Dzisiaj po szkole, pod starą fabryką. Spróbuj komuś nakablować, a Perrie wrzuci na szkolną stronę zdjęcie z zeszłego roku, jak ssiesz kutasa trenerowi na szkolnym balu.   
Nick blednie.  
\- Nie ośmielisz się! Nikt ci nie uwierzy, że to ja!  
\- Cóż, tylko ty byłeś ubrany w smoking, więc. - Louis wzrusza ramionami.   
Grimshaw zaciska dłonie w pięści.  
\- Przemodeluję tę twoją buźkę, Tomlinson - warczy. - A potem to samo zrobię z tym twoim chłoptasiem. Po tym, jak już go zużyję. Lubi to, co? - prowokuje.  
Szatyn mruży gniewnie oczy, sycząc: - Nie dotkniesz go nigdy w życiu. I zobaczymy, jak twoja twarz będzie jutro wyglądać. Choć nie sądzę, by mogło być gorzej.   
\- Nie jesteś w stanie pilnować go cały dzień. Poza tym częściej cię nie ma w szkole, niż jesteś. Co ty na to, żebym wtedy zaciągnął go do składzika woźnego i zabawił się z nim trochę? - Paskudny uśmieszek wpływa na jego twarz. - Tak ładnie wyglądał z ustami owiniętymi wokół mojego kutasa…  
Louis przymyka powieki, wypuszczając jeden, głęboki oddech, po czym zamachuje się i jego pięść ląduje na oku Grimshawa. Ten odruchowo łapie się za twarz i patrzy na niego oszołomiony.  
\- Że co ty właśnie zrobiłeś? - zamachuje się na niego.  
Szatyn tak po prostu blokuje jego rękę i kopie go z kolana w brzuch, a gdy ten zgina się wpół, pochyla się i warczy mu do ucha: - Nie prowokuj mnie, bo będą zbierać twoje resztki spod tej fabryki. Po prostu odwal się od niego.   
Nick spluwa i podcina Louisa tak, że ten traci równowagę. Tomlinson uderza głową o samochód Grimshawa, ale to go tylko rozwściecza, więc warczy i ciągnie go za ramię na glebę, po czym przygniata go, siadając na nim okrakiem i tłukąc go po twarzy. Nick próbuje go zrzucić, wierzgając biodrami.  
\- Co tu się wyrabia?! - Słyszą głos dyrektora.  
"No i zajebiście" - myśli sobie Louis, ale uderza Grimshawa jeszcze raz, po czym wstaje, dyskretnie kopiąc go w bok. Dyrektor jest naprawdę wściekły, ale patrząc na poobijaną mordę Grimshita, szatyn nie potrafi żałować.   
\- Zaatakował mnie! Rzucił się na mnie! - skarży się od razu Nick.   
\- Zapraszam do mojego gabinetu. Obu!  
To nie tak, że dla Tomlinsona jest to czymś nowym, ale tym razem Grimshit też oberwie, o czym Louis doskonale wie, mając kilka nagrań od Perrie na swoim telefonie. Otrzepuje ramiona i wchodzi za dyrektorem do szkoły, wzdychając głęboko.   
\- Nick, idź do pielęgniarki, niech cię opatrzy. A pan, panie Tomlinson, proszę za mną.  
Szatyn przewraca oczami, ale idzie za dyrektorem, ignorując spojrzenia innych uczniów. Nawet nie chce mu się odzywać, bo i tak wie, że prawdopodobnie dostanie kolejną zjebkę. W końcu docierają do gabinetu, gdzie Tomlinson opada na dobrze mu znane krzesło, patrząc na siedzącego naprzeciwko dyrektora ze znudzoną miną.  
Dyrektor zasiada w swoim fotelu i przez chwilę wpatruje się w niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Odkąd weszli, nie powiedział jeszcze ani słowa i to jest naprawdę dziwne. W końcu wzdycha i splata ze sobą dłonie, tworząc z nich piramidkę.  
\- Stawia mnie pan w bardzo niezręcznej sytuacji, panie Tomlinson. Dokładnie wczorajszego dnia był u mnie Harry Styles z bardzo nietypową prośbą. Praktycznie błagał na kolanach, bym pozwolił panu przystąpić do egzaminów końcowych. Zapewniał mnie, że się pan zmienił, że naprawdę panu zależy. Nie wierzyłem w to, byłem raczej skłonny uwierzyć, że ktoś go zmusił do tego, ale dzisiaj pan Cowell powiedział, że napisał pan naprawdę świetny esej. I zacząłem się nad tym wszystkim zastanawiać. Może Harry Styles ma rację? I kiedy już praktycznie miałem gotową odpowiedź, znajduję pana siedzącego okrakiem na Nicku i tłukącego go po twarzy. Zechce mi to pan jakoś wytłumaczyć?  
\- A może pan, dyrektorze Obama, zechce mi wytłumaczyć, jak Nickowi od trzech lat udaje się bezkarnie dręczyć słabszych od niego, w tym właśnie Harry’ego Stylesa? - Louis unosi brew i wyciąga z kieszeni swój telefon, otwierając jeden z folderów i przesuwając komórkę po biurku w stronę mężczyzny. - Miłych wrażeń. Ma tu pan zdjęcia, nagrania głosowe, nagrania wideo, parę screenów gróźb i wszystko, co udało się uzbierać Perrie. Nagranie głosowe z dzisiaj też tu jest.   
Dyrektor bierze telefon i zaczyna wszystko przeglądać. Przez cały ten czas milczy. Szatyn wpatruje się tylko w okno, ale zaciska szczękę, gdy słyszy nagranie z dzisiejszego dnia i sposób, w jakim Grimshit mówił o Harrym.   
Kiedy nie zostało już nic więcej do zobaczenia, starszy mężczyzna wzdycha.   
\- Chciałbym otrzymać wszystkie te zdjęcia i nagrania, które mi dzisiaj pokazałeś, w porządku? - Pociera policzek, myśląc. - Mimo wszystko, pierwszy podniosłeś na niego rękę. Powinieneś zostać zawieszony. A wiesz, co by to oznaczało?  
\- To samo co w poprzednie dwa lata. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami. - Proszę bardzo, niech pan sobie przegra ten cały folder. Pierwszy i ostatni raz donoszę na kogoś.   
\- Dlaczego nikt nie poinformował mnie wcześniej? - pyta rozczarowany mężczyzna, kręcąc głową.  
\- Bo to takie snobistyczne dzieciaki trzęsą tą szkołą, dyrektorze. - Louis wsuwa dłonie do kieszeni kurtki. - Inni się ich boją.   
\- Zawsze chciałem być takim fajnym wujkiem, do którego można przyjść z każdym problemem, ale widocznie się nie udało. Cóż, Nick poniesie konsekwencje... - Dyrektor urywa i wpatruje się w niego ciekawie. - Zależy ci na nim? - pyta nagle.  
Szatyn łypie na niego spod grzywki, przygryzając dolną wargę. Nie chce mu się zgrywać idioty, bo doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że dyrektor wie. - Cóż, z jakiegoś powodu Grimshit jest teraz u pielęgniarki. Sam pan słyszał, co on o nim mówił, dyrektorze. Jak w ogóle można tak o nim pomyśleć? To mała kulka dobroci i uroku, i nawet ja mam ochotę tylko go tulić, a ten…   
\- Już dobrze, Louis. - Dyrektor kładzie dłoń na jego w pocieszającym geście. - Tak bardzo przypominasz mi mnie... - Kręci głową.  
Tomlinson mruga tylko w zaskoczeniu, patrząc na ciemnoskórego mężczyznę w garniturze i on naprawdę nie sądzi, by dyrektor w młodości przypominał jego, dlatego pyta: - Pod jakim względem…?   
\- Byłem zbuntowanym dzieciakiem, nie przykładałem się do nauki, na niczym mi nie zależało. Nikt nie potrafił do mnie dotrzeć, a później, gdy po raz kolejny powtarzałem rok... - mężczyzna waha się, ale kontynuuje - pojawił się James.  
\- Och. - Louis otwiera oczy w zaskoczeniu. Nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, co go bardziej zaskoczyło; fakt, że Obama właśnie się przed nim ujawnił czy że nie był przykładnym uczniem. Unosi brwi, pytając: - Zważywszy na to, że jest pan teraz dyrektorem… James był kimś naprawdę ważnym? Czy… dalej jest w pana życiu..?   
Ten unosi tylko dłoń, na której widnieje prosta, złota obrączka i uśmiecha się zakłopotany.  
\- Wow - wydusza z siebie szatyn, gdy w końcu jest w stanie zamknąć otwarte w szoku usta. - To… to piękne, panie dyrektorze. To nie była zwykła, szkolna miłość…  
\- Nie, nie była... Na początku go nienawidziłem, denerwował mnie samą obecnością. Piękny, idealny, uwielbiany przez wszystkich. Darliśmy koty na każdej przerwie, przeze mnie musiał później za karę zostawać w szkole dłużej... aż w końcu, podczas kolejnej kłótni, gdy byliśmy sami, przygniótł mnie do ściany i pocałował. - Pociera swoją obrączkę. - Zaczęliśmy więcej rozmawiać, poznaliśmy się... pomógł mi w nauce. To dzięki niemu odnalazłem swoją pasję.  
Tomlinson uśmiecha się lekko, obserwując uczucie wypisane na twarzy dyrektora. - I dalej jesteście razem, niesamowite… Tylko pozazdrościć.   
\- I kiedy Harry przyszedł do mnie błagać o kolejną szansę dla ciebie, pomyślałem o Jamesie - kontynuuje tamten. - Chciałem wiedzieć, czy też traktujesz go poważnie. Ale po tym, jak zaatakowałeś Nicka, nie mam już wątpliwości. - Splata palce. - Moje pytanie jest inne. Czy TY chcesz kolejnej szansy?  
\- Ja… tak - odpowiada Louis po chwili, patrząc prosto w oczy dyrektora. - To nie tak, że zaczęło mi nagle zależeć na nauce, bo matematyki czy fizyki wciąż nie cierpię, jednak Harry sprawia, że jestem w stanie je zrozumieć. Ale na przykład pisanie eseju dla profesora Cowella było już całkiem satysfakcjonujące. Pan, dyrektorze, był ze mną całkowicie szczery, więc ja też będę z panem: nie zależy mi na edukacji, to bardziej chęć uszczęśliwienia go i to dlatego chcę spróbować ten ostatni raz. Bo on we mnie wierzy i nie chcę go zawieść?   
\- To mi wystarczy. - Barack kiwa głową. - Jestem pewien, że go nie zawiedziesz. Jesteś naprawdę inteligentny, Louis. Musisz tylko w to uwierzyć tak samo, jak wierzy w to Harry. Możesz odejść.  
\- Dziękuję, dyrektorze. - Szatyn uśmiecha się i wstaje z krzesła, by uścisnąć jego rękę. Gdy ma już wychodzić z gabinetu, zatrzymuje się z ręką na klamce i odwraca głowę, rzucając za siebie: - Niech pan koniecznie pozdrowi Jamesa.   
\- Tak zrobię. I pamiętaj Louis, że moje drzwi są dla ciebie zawsze otwarte. Jeśli chciałbyś o czymś porozmawiać. Ty albo Harry.  
\- Będziemy pamiętać, jeszcze raz dziękuję. Do widzenia. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się i wychodzi. 

***

Kiedy Louis spotyka w końcu Harry’ego na długiej przerwie, nie zapowiada się to na miłe spotkanie.  
\- Lou! - Naburmuszony Harry zaplata ręce na piersi. - To prawda?!  
\- Tak - odpowiada dumnie szatyn, obejmując go w talii jednym ramieniem i przyciągając do siebie, by móc ucałować jego policzek, bo doprawdy, czyż on nie wygląda jak nadąsany kotek? - Dostałem A od Cowella.   
\- Nie o tym mówię! Ponoć pobiłeś się z Grimshawem?!  
\- Pobiłem się z nim to za dużo powiedziane. - Tomlinson mruży oczy, opierając się o swoją szafkę. - Zważywszy na to, że z nas dwóch to on jest tym z pokiereszowaną twarzą.   
\- Jak mogłeś Louis, prosiłem cię! - lamentuje chłopak. - Boże, teraz zostaniesz zawieszony i nie dopuszczą cię do egzaminów!  
\- Harry, on ci praktycznie groził gwałtem prosto w twoją twarz, myślałeś, że co zrobię? - Louis marszczy brwi. - I nie, nie zostanę zawieszony. Ach, Barack mówił, że jego drzwi zawsze stoją dla mnie i ciebie otworem, jakbyśmy chcieli o czymś pogadać.   
\- Co? - Harry mruga. - Kim jest Barack?  
\- Dyrektorem? - odpowiada szatyn, teraz z kolei unosząc brwi. - Tym, którego prosiłeś o szansę dla mnie niedawno, nie kojarzysz?   
\- Skąd o tym wiesz? - pyta podejrzliwie Styles.  
\- Mam swoje wtyki - śmieje się Tomlinson, całując go w czoło. - To bardzo urocze, dziękuję.   
\- Miałeś się o tym nie dowiedzieć - mruczy zawstydzony brunet. - Rozmawiałeś z dyrektorem?  
\- Och tak, zdecydowanie. - Louis kiwa głową z uśmiechem. - Całkiem fajny gość.   
\- Louis! Próbuję być poważny!  
\- Ale ja jestem poważny! - Szatyn robi urażoną minę. - Opowiedział mi o tym, jak przypominamy mu historię miłości jego życia.   
\- ... Ale jak? Louis, to nasz DYREKTOR. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ucięliście sobie przyjacielską pogawędkę?  
\- Trochę? - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami. - Ale to dlatego, że dodał dwa do dwóch i ma cię za mojego Jamesa.   
\- Za kogo? Lou, kochanie, o co chodzi?  
\- No bo - wzdycha Louis - on powiedział, że był kiedyś jak ja i też powtarzał klasę, ale potem poznał Jamesa, który zmienił jego nastawienie. Teraz jest dyrektorem, a James jego mężem. Fajnie, nie?   
\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nasz dyrektor... jest gejem? - Młodszy otwiera usta w szoku. - Niemożliwe! Dlaczego ci o tym powiedział?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia - chichocze szatyn. - Gapiłem się na niego w podobny sposób, co ty teraz, jak mi machnął obrączką przed nosem.   
\- To niesamowite! - Harry nagle uśmiecha się szeroko. - Więc są razem od liceum? W czym przypominasz dyrektora? - dopytuje.  
\- Podobno też miał wszystko gdzieś i nie dało się do niego dotrzeć - wzdycha Tomlinson, splatając ich palce - dopóki przy powtarzaniu klasy nie poznał Jamesa.   
\- A teraz jest dyrektorem... - mówi z zadumą chłopak. - Zobacz, też masz szansę! - Szczerzy się do niego, ale zaraz uśmiech spełza mu z ust. - Na ile cię zawiesił?  
\- Nie zawiesił mnie, przecież ci mówiłem. - Louis wzrusza ramionami.   
\- Nie zawiesił? - Styles patrzy na niego zaskoczony. - Ale przecież powinien... Oh boże, to cudownie, kochanie!! - Rzuca mu się na szyję.  
\- Zgadzam się, więcej czasu spędzonego z moim uroczym kotkiem - śmieje się szatyn, obejmując go i podnosząc w uścisku. - Ale, co lepsze, Grimshit nie będzie już cię zaczepiać.   
Ten śmieje się, oplatając go nogami i wyciska pocałunek na jego wargach. Tomlinson wzdycha zadowolony w jego usta, odwzajemniając pocałunek i przymykając powieki. Nie dba o to, że są na środku zapełnionego korytarza.   
Nagle Harry odsuwa się na odległość ramion.  
\- Co tam mówiłeś o Cowellu i swoim wypracowaniu?  
\- Że dał mi A i pochwalił je przed dyrektorem? - odpowiada Louis, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.   
\- Ha, wiedziałem! - Młodszy całuje go ponownie. - Masz szansę... Uda ci się, zrobisz to, ja w ciebie wierzę.  
\- Słodko - mruczy szatyn przez ich złączone usta. - Jeśli mam dostawać tyle czułości za każdy dobry stopień, wchodzę w to.   
\- Będziesz dostawać nawet więcej! - mówi z olśniewającym uśmiechem Styles. - Udało mi się wyciągnąć od kilku nauczycieli pomoce naukowe.  
\- Uch - jęczy Tomlinson, chowając twarz w jego szyi, bo ten chłopak jest niedorzecznie uroczy, a on mięknie na widok jego dołeczków w policzkach. - Prywatne sesje nauki i obściskiwania z kotkiem, chyba jestem w stanie to przeżyć.   
\- Miau! - mówi Harry, zanim chichocze i po prostu się do niego przytula.   
\- Jeśli ktoś miał jeszcze wątpliwości co do tego, czy się spotykacie, jestem pewien, że już ich nie ma. - Podchodzi do nich uśmiechnięty Liam.  
Louis odgarnia czule jeden z czekoladowych loków, zanim przenosi na niego wzrok i się uśmiecha, wzruszając lekko ramionami.   
\- PDA pełną parą, huh?   
\- Nie słyszałem, żeby ktoś narzekał - burczy Harry.  
\- Bo byłeś zajęty ustami Louisa. - Śmieje się Liam.  
\- Cóż, nic na to nie poradzę - mówi szatyn, uśmiechając się nieco bezradnie. - Nie robię tego po to, by się nim pochwalić; po prostu jest tak kochany, że nie mogę się powstrzymać.   
Harry dumnie wypina pierś.   
\- Ha, słyszałeś?  
Zanim Tomlinson czy Payne mają szansę cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, w teren ich szczęśliwej bańki wtarga Niall, bity w głowę jakąś fioletową teczką, którą trzyma wrzeszcząca Perrie.  
\- Kiedy zgodziłam się na to, żebyś dołączył do gazetki, nie spodziewałam się, że zrobisz to tylko po to, by objadać nasz bufet i publikować zdjęcia, które nigdy nie powinny zostać opublikowane, Horan! Chryste, potrzebuję kogoś, kto traktuje to poważnie!  
\- Zabierzcie tę szaloną kobietę! - płacze Irlandczyk, chowając się za Liamem.  
Harry odskakuje od Louisa zaskoczony i z rozbiegu łapie Perrie za ramię.  
\- Co się stało? - pyta, podążając zdziwionym wzrokiem od dziewczyny do Nialla i z powrotem.  
\- Potrzebowałem jakiegoś zajęcia pozalekcyjnego, żeby podnieść sobie punkty, więc zgłosiłem się do gazetki, myśląc, że fajnie będzie działać coś z kimś znajomym, ale ona jest despotką! - skarży się blondyn z urażoną miną, wyglądając zza Payne’a.   
\- Ja jestem despotką?! No trzymajcie mnie! Poprosiłam go, żeby napisał krótki artykuł na naszą stronę internetową na temat szkolnego konkursu talentów w przyszłym miesiącu, a on załączył tam zdjęcie, jak Zayn rysuje kutasa!   
\- Bo to był bardzo realistyczny penis, wycieniowany jak żywy! - broni się Niall.  
Nagle pojawia się szczupła dziewczyna z rozjaśnionymi końcówkami włosów.  
\- Co znowu zrobił? - pyta.  
\- Zabierz go, Sam, bo nie ręczę za siebie - wzdycha sfrustrowana Edwards, przeczesując swoje blond włosy w nerwowym geście. - Zgaduję, że po prostu nie będzie już dopuszczany do internetu, dla dobra ogółu. Ach, Harry, mam coś dla ciebie. Jakbyś potrzebował więcej informacji, to nasze biuro jest otwarte dla wszystkich. Masz też tam nasz numer i maila, jeśli wolałbyś się nie obnosić. I kilka formularzy członkostwa, nawet jakbyś nie był zainteresowany, to może tobie uda się przekonać Louisa czy Luke’a, bo byliby świetnymi aktywistami. - Podaje chłopakowi swoją teczkę.   
\- Oh... - Styles rumieni się, przyciskając teczkę do piersi. - Dziękuję. Ja... pomyślę o tym, dobrze?  
\- Nialler, czy ciebie naprawdę nie można zostawić samego na 5 minut? - Jego dziewczyna kręci głową. - Przepraszam Pez, da się to jakoś naprawić? I następnym razem nie zostawiaj go samego z internetem. - Posyła mu groźne spojrzenie. - Daj mu jakieś nieryzykowne wycinanki, czy coś.  
\- Och, już tego nie zrobię - zapewnia Perrie z ręką na sercu. - Najlepiej odeślę go z dala od pracowni. Będzie fotografował szkolne wydarzenia sportowe i przeprowadzał wywiady, ja i tak nie lubię sportowców. I tak, zmieniłam to zdjęcie, ale wisiało na stronie od rana, zanim się zorientowałam i Cowell mnie zabije.   
\- Nie jestem dzieckiem! - obrusza się Horan, ciągnięty już za rękę przez swoją dziewczynę. - A wy w ogóle nie macie poczucia humoru!  
Liam i Louis śmieją się w najlepsze, kiedy blondynka kręci głową i wywraca oczami, po czym posyła Stylesowi miły uśmiech. - W porządku. Wiedz tylko, że to komfortowa przestrzeń. Każdy z członków ma własną historię ujawnienia się, którą chętnie dzielimy się z innymi, jeśli to ma komuś pomóc. Niektórzy przyprowadzają potem nawet swoich rodziców.   
\- A kiedy macie jakieś spotkania, czy coś? Chciałbym... - chłopak szuka ręki Louisa i kontynuuje dopiero, gdy zaciska na niej palce - ujawnić się przed mamą…  
\- Ogółem w biurze zawsze ktoś jest, jesteśmy otwarci codziennie od dziewiątej do dziewiętnastej i możesz przyjść w każdej chwili. Otwarte spotkania odbywają się raz w tygodniu, w piątki o siedemnastej. Mamy także specjalne spotkania dla rodziców, w czwartki o osiemnastej. Możesz też poprosić o prywatne spotkanie, jeśli tak byłoby ci wygodniej, jednak jeśli twoja mama jest raczej otwartą osobą, z doświadczenia wiem, że lepiej zareaguje, gdy spotka innych rodziców i pozna ich punkt widzenia. Przychodzą wtedy rodzice niektórych członków i opowiadają, jakie były ich odczucia, kiedy ich dzieci się przed nimi ujawniły. Myślę, że to świetna metoda, bo kiedy ludzie słuchają, jak na przykład religijny pan Malik mówi, że sobie z tym poradził, że zaakceptował to, jakie są jego dzieci i kocha je jeszcze bardziej, bo były z nim szczere, to zawsze daje dużo do myślenia.   
Harry wzdycha sfrustrowany.  
\- Nie wiem, jak miałbym zaprosić moją mamę na takie spotkanie. Ja wiem, że jest wspaniałą kobietą i naprawdę CHCĘ - akcentuje - jej powiedzieć, ale boję się jak zareaguje... Z drugiej strony nie chcę traktować Lou jak sekret, bo na to nie zasługuje. Jestem w kropce, bo po prostu nie wiem, jak to zrobić.  
\- Dlatego najpierw sam poczytaj te ulotki, są pomocne. - Perrie ściska jego ramię w pocieszającym geście. - I jeśli chcesz, ja mogę zaprosić twoją mamę i ciebie na nasze spotkanie. Nie muszę mówić, że cię znam, tylko zrobić to w imieniu organizacji. I przejść się po kilku sąsiednich domach, żeby potem nie wyszło, jak się zatrzyma z kimś porozmawiać, że tylko was zaproszono i że to dziwne. I nie musisz jej mówić o sobie przed przyjściem na spotkanie. Możliwe, że sama się domyśli, kiedy będziemy robić prezentację o tym, jak rozpoznać, że czyjeś dziecko jest w szafie.   
\- Mogłabyś to zrobić? - Harry patrzy na nią z nadzieją. - Ja nawet nie wiem jakie jest jej zdanie na temat homoseksualizmu. - Odgarnia grzywkę we frustracji. - Przepraszam, Lou... Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego.  
\- Hej, Harry, nie mów tak. - Szatyn kręci głową i przytula go. - To ty zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego niż ja. Popatrz tylko: chodziłeś i błagałeś nauczycieli, by mnie nie przekreślali, a teraz chcesz się dla mnie ujawnić przed mamą. To dużo i ja to doceniam. Nie znasz jej zdania na ten temat, nie wiesz, jak zareaguje, a chcesz zaryzykować i to głównie dla mnie. Ja ujawniłem się dla samego siebie trzy lata temu i rodzice wykopali mnie z domu, więc to nie jest takie proste i oczywiste, by się ujawniać.   
\- To nie było nic takiego. Ja naprawdę uważam, że zasługujesz na drugą szansę. Ale jak to cię wykopali?! - Młodszy patrzy na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Moja macocha po prostu zmieniła zamki w drzwiach i powiedziała, że nie mam tam już czego szukać. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami. - Ale ojciec pozwolił mi chociaż zabrać moje instrumenty, jak jej nie było, więc spoko.   
\- Jakie spoko? - Perrie otwiera usta w zdumieniu. - Spoko?! To okropne, to tak, jakby po prostu wykreślili cię ze swojego życia! Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś? Myślałam, że sam się wyniosłeś od nich!   
\- Też tak myślałem - mówi Harry, czując się... niemal zdradzonym? Jakby nie był godny takiej tajemnicy. Mimo wszystko przytula go. - Przykro mi Lou, naprawdę... Chciałbym, żebyś mógł zwracać się „mamo” również do mojej, ale sam nie wiem, jak zareaguje…  
\- Nie musicie mi współczuć, hej. - Louis uśmiecha się lekko. - Hemmingsowie przyjęli mnie pod swój dach i naprawdę czuję się częścią ich rodziny, nie wyszedłem na tym tak źle. Nie kłopocz swojej mamy, Harry, i tak będzie musiała przetrawić informację o tym, że jesteś gejem. Radzę sobie jakoś.   
\- Nie chcę, żebyś "radził sobie jakoś" - fuka Styles. - Chciałbym być dla ciebie realnym wsparciem! A nie tylko gówniarzem, którego trzeba pilnować... - wzdycha.  
\- Nie jesteś gówniarzem, Harry. Jesteś dojrzalszy niż ja, po prostu mam tę samczą potrzebę chronienia cię. - Szatyn kręci głową. - I nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć. Nawet jeśli nie czujesz, jakbyś mnie wspierał, uwzględnij to, że jesteś moją motywacją, by w ogóle zacząć starać się poukładać to wszystko do kupy.  
\- Mimo wszystko: nie musisz być z tym sam. Pomogę ci, jak tylko będę potrafił, powiedz tylko słowo.  
\- Uh, niedobrze mi od tej cukierkowej słodyczy! - Krzywi się Liam.  
\- Och, po prostu jesteś zazdrosny, bo Sophia jest bardziej zainteresowana plotkami niż tobą - prycha Perrie.   
\- Po prostu nie musimy się do siebie publicznie kleić! - oznajmia z wyższością Payne.  
\- Cokolwiek sprawia, że czujesz się lepiej, Liam. - Edwards kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu w pocieszającym geście i przybiera współczującą minę.   
Harry chichocze z miny Liama.  
\- Kiedy kolejny koncert? - zagaduje Louisa, tracąc zainteresowanie Liamem.  
\- W piątek występujemy w Decadence - odpowiada ten, przenosząc na niego wzrok z dwójki ich przyjaciół.   
\- I masz jakieś plany na weekend? - pyta, ignorując już kłócących się Perrie i Liama.  
\- Nie, jeszcze nie. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami, próbując ukryć uśmiech, gdy na szyi Payne’a wykwita rumieniec gniewu.   
\- Wpadniesz do nas na obiad? - proponuje brunet. - Czysto przyjacielski, wiesz.  
\- Jeśli chcesz? - Tomlinson zerka na niego i uśmiecha się miło. - Możesz powiedzieć mamie, że pomagasz mi w nauce, wezmę jakieś podręczniki, hm?   
\- Mogę rzeczywiście ci pomóc, jeśli chcesz. Spróbujemy jeszcze raz z trygonometrią - proponuje Harry.  
\- W porządku - wzdycha Louis, obejmując go jednym ramieniem w pasie. - Obiecałem, że spróbuję. Czyli niedziela?   
\- Sobota? Niedzielę spędzasz z Hemmingsami, a nie chcę nic oficjalnego - mamrocze młodszy.  
\- Och, ok. - Szatyn unosi brwi, po czym dociera do niego, dlaczego Harry ma w ręce teczkę od Perrie. - To jest ok dla ciebie, że przytulam cię i całuję w szkole? Nie ma tu jakiegoś dzieciaka sąsiadów, który mógłby powiedzieć twojej mamie? Albo jakaś nauczycielka?   
Harry kręci głową.  
\- Spokojnie, o to akurat nie musisz się martwić, ok?  
\- Jeśli tak mówisz. - Tomlinson patrzy na niego uważnie. - Bo gadka Perrie uświadomiła mi, że w zasadzie to ujawniłem cię przed całą szkołą, a raczej nie powinienem.   
\- Daj spokój. - Styles prycha. - Moja mama jest większym problemem, bo na niej mi zależy. A nie na dzieciakach ze szkoły.  
\- To dobrze. - Louis uśmiecha się i całuje go w czoło. - Miej ich gdzieś, dopóki nie wchodzą ci w drogę.   
\- Sam mówiłeś, że już nie będą... A przynajmniej Grimshit.  
\- Nie odważą się, jak zobaczą jego twarz. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami. - Ale nie mogę ci obiecać, co będzie później, jak już nie będzie mnie w szkole. Dlatego nie możesz okazywać strachu, niech się wypchają.   
\- Spróbuję. Wiesz Lou, kiedy jestem z tobą, czuję, że mogę wszystko. Niezależnie od innych ludzi.  
\- Bo możesz. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się z dumą i obejmuje jego ramiona, prowadząc go korytarzem. - Musisz tylko odgrodzić się odrobiną obojętności i nie brać wszystkiego do siebie. Niepotrzebna ci opinia przypadkowych ludzi. Oni cię nie zatrzymają, to twoje życie.   
\- Ty też o tym pamiętaj, Lou! - Chłopak wtula się pod jego ramię. Teraz musi być już tylko lepiej.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, charyzmatyczny frontman zespołu indie mający problem ze zdaniem ostatnich egzaminów oraz Harry - niczym niewyróżniający się chłopak z dobrymi ocenami. Co stanie się, gdy drogi tej dwójki przetną się na szkolnym korytarzu?

Po szkole, Harry decyduje się porozmawiać z mamą. Bierze ze sobą kilka książek i z bijącym sercem siada w kuchni, przez chwilę tylko patrząc jak ta krząta się po kuchni.  
\- Mamo?  
\- Tak, kochanie?  
\- Czy w sobotę mógłby zjeść z nami obiad mój kolega? - "Uh, to zabrzmiało źle!"  
\- Dlaczego pytasz? Przecież wiesz, że Liam jest u nas zawsze mile widziany!  
\- To nie Liam... To nic takiego! - tłumaczy natychmiast, lekko zarumieniony, a Anne spogląda ciekawie na syna. - Pomagam koledze z nauką. I pomyślałem, że... mógłby zjeść z nami? Proszę?  
Jego matka przez chwilę wpatruje się w niego wszechwiedzącym wzrokiem.  
\- Oczywiście, kochanie, myślę, że to wspaniały pomysł!  
\- Dziękuję, mamo! - Podrywa się, by ją ucałować, przez przypadek zrzucając ze stołu książki. Wzdycha i schyla się, niedbale je zbierając. - Lecę się uczyć, jeszcze raz dzięki mamo!  
Kiedy wbiega na górę do swojego pokoju, Anne sięga pod krzesło po broszurkę, o której zapomniał. "Jak ujawnić się przed rodzicami."

***

Louis nie bardzo może skupić się na doradzaniu klientom, odkąd Michael uznał to za naprawdę świetny pomysł, by walić bez opamiętania w najnowszą perkusję, jaka przyszła do ich sklepu, od bitych pięciu godzin. Gdyby chociaż wiedział, co zrobić z tymi wszystkimi talerzami i nie wydawał z nich nieskładnych łomotów, Tomlinson nie byłby na skraju załamania nerwowego. Ale nie, Michael, punk nad punkami, nie ma pojęcia, jak to działa, ale jest dla niego ok, dopóki instrument hałasuje, więc gra dalej. I Louis naprawdę nienawidzi swojego współpracownika, i ma ochotę walnąć w te jego zielone kłaki basówką, którą pokazuje klientom, aż mu wszystkie kolczyki z twarzy powypadają. Jednak nie może, odkąd najwyraźniej jest jedynym normalnym pracującym w tym miejscu, a właściciel nie zagląda tu nawet na chwilę, bo to nie tak, że pozostawił to miejsce na pastwę dwóm dwudziestolatkom, z których jeden nawet nie udaje, że pracuje. Ale w porządku, Louis uśmiecha się do kolejnego, wchodzącego klienta przez zaciśnięte zęby, bo on jest pieprzoną oazą spokoju i nie rozwali zaraz Clifforda i jego zasranej perkusji na kawałeczki. Przetrzyma swoją zmianę i wróci spokojnie do domu, bo jest dojrzały i panuje nad sobą. Tak.   
Nie. Pod koniec zmiany ma już dość i prawie wydłubuje oczy Michaelowi jego pałeczkami, ale wtedy komórka Tomlinsona wydaje z siebie dźwięk oznajmiający nową wiadomość, więc Clifford został uratowany. Tym razem. Ale Louis po prostu kompletnie traci nim zainteresowanie, gdy widzi na wyświetlaczu imię Harry’ego. 

"Heej kochanie, jak twoja zmiana? xx ja wkuwam geografię!"

Uśmiech rozciąga jego usta, kiedy rozwala się za kasą z nogami na ladzie, machając ręką na Michaela, by wszystko pozamykał i posprzątał, kiedy drugą odpisuje:   
"Hej, kotku! X. Na szczęście już prawie koniec, bo mój współpracownik cały dzień wali w perkusję, a nie umie. :’)  
H., jest 23, a ty dalej się uczysz…? Może już odpuść sobie na dzisiaj, hm? "

"Wiesz, że nie mogę! Muszę udowodnić mamie, że dbam o swoją naukę. Szczególnie, że zgodziła się na ten obiad!"

"Harry, twoja mama wie, że dbasz o naukę. Mało tego, dbasz też o moją, ale nie chciałbym, żebyś cały czas siedział nad podręcznikami, to niezdrowe.   
Czyli mówisz, że w sobotę randka z twoją mamą? Postaram się jej nie wystraszyć. ;)"

"Bądź grzeczny kochanie! Mama tak dziwnie na mnie patrzyła..."

"To pewnie dlatego, że robiłeś jakieś podchody, zamiast powiedzieć po prostu: “kolega, któremu pomagam w nauce, wpadnie w sobotę na obiad". Mogło się to wydać jej podejrzane."

"Teraz mi to mówisz? :/ Gdybyś zobaczył jej minę, gdy Perrie zapraszała ją na spotkanie!"

"Przepraszam, kotku :« Ale zareagowała ok? Nie pogoniła Pezz? "

"Nie... Wysłuchała z kamienną twarzą, pokiwała głową i zamknęła drzwi. Nie wiem co o tym myśleć..."

"Też nie wiem… Zobaczymy w czwartek, czy zdecyduje się iść. Mam nadzieję, że będzie ok, zasługujesz na wsparcie. W końcu to nie tak, że się malujesz czy latasz w obcisłych ciuszkach po klubach, puszczając się i łapiąc choroby weneryczne. Jesteś grzecznym synem, po prostu wolisz chłopców. To nic wielkiego. "

"Chciałbym, żeby moja mama też tak myślała ;( spotkamy się w tygodniu? Mama nie pozwoli mi iść na koncert, a „uczyłem się” u Liama w zeszłym tygodniu, wyda jej się to podejrzane."

"Nie bardzo mam kiedy, kotku. ;/ jutro też pracuję, a w czwartek jedziemy do Manchesteru, nie będzie mnie w szkole. Chyba że uda ci się wyjść w czwartek koło 20..? "

"Nie sądzę, mama będzie dociekliwa.."

"Hmm… A jakbyś wpadł jutro popołudniu do mnie do sklepu? Zważywszy na to, że Michael dzisiaj kompletnie olał swoje obowiązki, nie powinno być problemem, jeśli ja je jutro oleję" 

"Spróbuję :) Może będę w stanie ci trochę w czymś pomóc? Albo po prostu usiądę sobie gdzieś z boku i się pouczę."

"Zawsze jesteś mile widziany, kotku. Możesz częściej wpadać. x tak czy inaczej mam przerwę na obiad, więc możemy wyjść. "

"Nie pogardzę pochwaleniem się moim chłopakiem xx do zobaczenia!"

"Do zobaczenia" 

Tomlinson odkłada telefon z szerokim uśmiechem i ignoruje dziwne spojrzenie rozliczającego kasę Clifforda. Zaczyna zbierać się do wyjścia, przypominając sobie, że musi jeszcze po drodze zrobić jakieś zakupy, bo wypadała jego kolej. Po raz pierwszy wychodzi z pracy lekkością w duchu, wiedząc, że jutro będzie miał tu Harry’ego. 

***

Harry spędza wieczór nad podręcznikiem, przeglądając w międzyczasie materiały od Perrie. Wydawało mu się, że była jeszcze jedna ulotka, ale widocznie gdzieś ją zapodział. Wciąż nie był pewny, czy jego mama przyjdzie na spotkanie i co w ogóle o tym wszystkim myśli. Kładąc się spać, napisał jeszcze smsa do Louisa, zasypiając z lżejszym sercem. W końcu miał jego.

***

Następnego dnia, wchodząc do szkoły, Styles niemal wpada na Nicka.   
\- Przepraszam, ja... - zaczyna, ale urywa w pół słowa, patrząc na jego twarz. - Co ci się stało?  
Nick tylko prycha i kieruje się w stronę gabinetu dyrektora.  
\- Oh, Louis miał rację! - mówi zaskoczony Liam, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Nie zaczepia cię już, ponoć został zawieszony.  
\- Zawieszony? - pyta Harry, idąc pod odpowiednią salę. - Za co? Za bójkę z Lou?  
\- Nie wiem, ponoć było coś jeszcze. - Liam wzrusza ramionami. - Idziesz na koncert w piątek?  
\- Nie, nie chcę, żeby mama zrobiła się podejrzliwa.  
\- Pamiętaj, że możesz na mnie liczyć, tak? Mogę się z tobą znowu „pouczyć”.  
Harry chichocze i trąca jego ramię.  
Niestety nie ma okazji spotkać się w szkole z Louisem, dlatego po skończonych zajęciach niemal biegnie do niego do pracy.

***

Louis jest w trakcie układania chronologicznie winyli Def Leppard, kiedy ktoś wpada energicznie do sklepu, prawie uderzając drzwiami sprzątającego Clifforda. Zaskoczony unosi wzrok, ale zanim jest w stanie cokolwiek zobaczyć, szopa czekoladowych loków przysłania mu widok, kiedy jej właściciel dosłownie się na niego rzuca.   
\- Lou! Cześć! Nie mogłem cię złapać w szkole. - Robi smutna minę.  
\- Hej, kotku! Tak, wiem, przepraszam. - Tomlinson przytula Harry’ego i cmoka jego usta na powitanie. - Byłem w szkole właściwie tylko zaliczyć test z fizyki, potem musiałem przyjść tutaj zastąpić kolegę.  
\- I jak ci poszło? - dopytuje chłopak.  
Clifford pojawia się z boku, przysłuchując się zainteresowany.  
\- W porządku, dostałem C. - Szatyn zanurza twarz w lokach, ignorując Michaela. - Profesor od razu wziął się za ocenianie, bo myślał, że znowu się tylko podpisałem.   
\- Cześć? - zagaduje Michael, przysuwając się do nich i wgapiając się w Stylesa.  
\- To ty mówisz? - dziwi się Louis, podnosząc głowę i otwierając usta w szoku.   
\- To świetnie! Jestem z ciebie naprawdę dumny! Umawiałeś się już na jakieś poprawy? - Styles spogląda na chłopaka obok. - Uh, cześć?  
\- W piątek francuski, w poniedziałek matma. Dzięki, ale to twoja zasługa. - Szatyn się uśmiecha i cmoka go w policzek, szepcząc mu do ucha: - On nigdy nic nie mówi. Jego imię znałem tylko z plakietki.  
\- Jestem Michael. - Zielonowłosy wyciąga rękę w kierunku młodszego chłopaka. - Jesteś chłopakiem Louisa?  
\- Jestem Harry. - Ściska jego dłoń. - Spotykamy się - mówi wymijająco.  
\- W porządku. - Clifford kiwa głową i wymija ich, stając przy legendarnych albumach i kontynuując ich układanie. Widząc nierozumiejące spojrzenie swojego współpracownika, mówi: - No zabierz go gdzieś, dokończę to za ciebie.   
Tomlinson nie protestuje, tylko ciągnie szybko bruneta do wyjścia, bojąc się, że Michael zmieni zdanie.   
\- Co się właśnie stało? - pyta Harry, nie bardzo rozumiejąc.  
\- Michael 'przemówił' - szepcze dramatycznie Louis, otwierając drzwi swojego samochodu i wyciągając swój portfel. - Coś w nim odblokowałeś najwyraźniej. Masz ochotę na pizzę?   
\- Jak to 'przemówił'? I tak, chętnie, ale nie chcę, żebyś za mnie płacił. Już wtedy w klubie wystarczająco cię naciągnąłem.  
\- On się nigdy nie odzywa. Robi wszystko, ale się nie odzywa. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami i obejmuje go, prowadząc w stronę pizzerii naprzeciwko. - Nie naciągasz mnie, sam chcę za ciebie płacić.   
\- Może nie odczuwał do tej pory takiej potrzeby? - zgaduje Harry, wsadzając ręce do kieszeni. - Źle się z tym czuję, jak tylko ty płacisz…  
\- Może… Tak czy inaczej coś w sobie masz, że poczuł w końcu potrzebę odezwania się. - Tomlinson kręci głową, otwierając przed nim drzwi lokalu. - Jak zapłacisz za siebie, to to nie będzie randka, kotku.   
\- Oh, więc to randka? - rozjaśnia się brunet, wyciągając ręce i podając mu jedną dłoń.  
\- W końcu się spotykamy, tak? - Louis przyciąga go do siebie i całuje w policzek. - Obiecuję, że w przyszłym tygodniu pójdziemy na właściwą randkę, na razie musisz zadowolić się pizzą i mną wymykającym się z pracy, wybacz.  
\- O ile mama mnie nie uziemi... - mamrocze Harry, ignorując spojrzenia innych i siada przy stoliku na uboczu.  
\- Myślę, że nie będzie tak źle. A przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. - Szatyn umyślnie ignoruje kanapę naprzeciwko i wsuwa się na tę obok chłopaka. Sięga po ulotkę leżącą na stoliku. - Jaką byś chciał?   
Ten wyraźnie smutnieje na wspomnienie o matce. Wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Zjem jakąkolwiek, ty coś wybierz.  
\- Noo, Harry… - marudzi Tomlinson, szturchając go łokciem. - Przestań się zamartwiać na zapas. Po prostu o tym nie myśl teraz, ok? Patrz: jesteśmy na naszej pierwszej randce, tylko ty i ja, żadnego Hemmingsa wrzeszczącego nad uchem. Rozchmurz się.   
Brunet uśmiecha się krzywo.  
\- Wybacz, jestem beznadziejnym towarzyszem. I to na pierwszej randce!  
\- Hej, wcale nie - protestuje Louis, obejmując go i chowając w swoich ramionach. Odgarnia jego loki i całuje go w czoło. - To normalne, że boisz się, jak to wszystko będzie. Sam jestem przykładem, że rodzic może zareagować kiepsko. Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś był smutny. Co mogę zrobić, żeby poprawić ci humor, hm?   
\- Nie wiem.. - Młodszy chowa twarz w jego bluzie. - Po prostu spędźmy razem miło czas?  
\- I o to mi chodziło. - Szatyn uśmiecha się, pocierając jego plecy w geście otuchy. - Hm, skoro zjesz jakąkolwiek, to chyba skuszę się na kompozycję własną… Ananas, anchois, jalapenos, brokuły i cebula brzmią dobrze?   
\- Ananas? - Styles patrzy na niego zaskoczony. - Chyba żartujesz!  
\- Jasne, że tak - śmieje się Tomlinson, pstrykając go w nos. - Ale żebyś widział swoją minę…   
\- Już myślałem. - Brunet przykłada dłoń do serca i śmieje się. - Nie rozumiem jaką bestią trzeba być, żeby kłaść na pizzy ananasa.  
\- Nie wiem, to z zachodu te dziwne mody przychodzą. - Louis wzrusza ramionami, przeglądając dalej ulotkę. - A anchois? Jak można kłaść ryby na pizzy? Może od razu zacznę jeść sardynki łyżką prosto z puszki, taka sama obrzydliwość…   
\- Tuńczyk jest akurat spoko.  
\- Jeśli zatrzymasz go na swojej połowie pizzy - zastrzega szatyn, unosząc brew. - To co tam byś jeszcze chciał, hm?   
\- Pieczarki? - mówi z namysłem Harry. - Szynka, jalapenos, może bekon? Cebulka?  
\- A do picia? - Tomlinson wstaje, zapisując pospiesznie życzenia chłopaka w swoim telefonie.   
\- Woda, dziękuję. Ah, i dopisz jeszcze dodatkowy ser, dobrze?  
\- Za te dołeczki wszystko - droczy się Louis, dźgając go palcem w policzek, po czym idzie w stronę baru.   
Brunet pociera swój policzek, patrząc za nim zakochanym wzrokiem. Szatyn recytuje dziewczynie za ladą ich specjalne zamówienie, po czym płaci, zgarnia szklanki z wodą i colą, i wraca do stolika, puszczając Stylesowi oczko. Ten wyszczerza się do niego, sięgając po szklankę.   
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Nie ma za co, kotku. - Tomlinson odwzajemnia uśmiech i siada obok niego, przekładając ramię przez oparcie za jego głową.   
\- Jedziecie jutro do Manchesteru zobaczyć to mieszkanie? - pyta młodszy, rozglądając się po lokalu.  
\- Jedziemy do Manchesteru nagrać demo - prostuje Louis, stukając palcami o swoje udo. - Mieszkanie zobaczymy przy okazji.   
\- To już?! Oh, chciałbym jechać z wami!  
\- Musiałbyś zerwać się z lekcji. - Szatyn uśmiecha się na jego uroczą minkę.   
\- Mama by mnie chyba rozszarpała, jakby się dowiedziała, że zerwałem się z lekcji - mówi z przestrachem Styles.  
\- No i widzisz - śmieje się Tomlinson, upijając swój napój. - Mógłbyś też zabrać się z Ashtonem po swoich lekcjach. Dołączy do nas po swojej dziennej pracy.   
Harry przygryza wargę.  
\- A... kiedy byśmy wracali?  
\- Luke i Adam zaczynają pracę o dwudziestej, więc powinniśmy być mniej więcej na dziewiętnastą? Może twoja mama nawet nie zauważy, jeśli faktycznie pójdzie na to spotkanie.   
Brunet bawi się serwetką, myśląc intensywnie.  
\- A... to nie byłoby problemem?  
\- No co ty, kotek - prycha Louis, obejmując go i przyciągając do siebie. - Dam ci numer Asha, dogadacie się co do godziny. Myślę, że on chce cię adoptować jako młodszego brata, więc będzie zachwycony.   
\- Ale dlaczego? - pyta chłopak, marszcząc brwi. - Nie zrobiłem przecież nic szczególnego.  
\- To pewnie ten twój urok - grucha szatyn, klepiąc go po głowie.   
\- Pewnie tak... W końcu nawet ty mu uległeś, tak?  
\- Ja prawdopodobnie najbardziej - przyznaje Tomlinson, pochylając się do pocałunku.   
Styles niemal natychmiast go oddaje, wypuszczając ciche westchnięcie.  
\- Jesteś wspaniały, Lou...  
\- Wasza pizza. - Przerywa im kelnerka z wielką tacą, stojąca obok stolika.  
\- Dziękujemy - mówi dość obojętnie Louis, przesuwając swój telefon tak, by dziewczyna mogła postawić pizzę na stoliku.   
Ta zostawia pizzę, kiwa im głową i wraca za ladę. Harry wzrusza ramionami, niemal natychmiast sięgając po jeden kawałek.  
\- Mmm…  
\- Pizza jest bardziej wspaniała, huh? - mruczy szatyn, czując się porzuconym i wykrzywiając lekko wargi w geście niezadowolenia.   
\- Tobą się nie wypełnię - mówi młodszy, a zaraz po tym niemal krztusi się pizzą, gdy dociera do niego, co właśnie powiedział.  
\- Oj, kotku, zapewniam cię, że wręcz przeciwnie - chichocze Tomlinson, uśmiechając się filuternie.   
Harry przełyka ślinę.  
\- Wiem... - mamrocze cichutko. - Poza tym nie o to mi chodziło!  
\- Tak, wiem. - Louis przytakuje z poważną miną. - Nie jestem w stanie cię nasycić.   
\- Więc widocznie musisz się bardziej postarać! - Chłopak czerwieni się, zapychając się pizzą.  
\- Popracuję nad tym - śmieje się szatyn, kręcąc głową z rozczuleniem i sięgając po kawałek pizzy ze swojej połowy z kurczakiem, pieczarkami, papryką i salami.   
Może uda im się, nim Louis wyjedzie do Manchesteru...  
Harry styka z nim udo, podkradając mu jeden kawałek.  
\- Hej! - oburza się Tomlinson. - Dobrze wiesz, że nie wezmę twojej, bo masz tam tuńczyka!   
\- Nie podzielisz się ze mną? - Młodszy posyła mu szczenięce spojrzenie.  
\- Ech - wzdycha Louis, targając mu czule włosy. - Zgaduję, że jednak tak.   
\- Wiedziałem, że mi nie odmówisz! - Styles uśmiecha się ładnie i całuje go w policzek, ściskając jego rękę pod stołem. - Tylko kawałeczek!  
\- Teraz tylko kawałeczek, a potem będziesz wykorzystywał moją słabość do ciebie - psioczy szatyn, jednak uśmiecha się szeroko.   
\- Oh, skąd znasz ciąg dalszy? - Dziwi się brunet, rozglądając się na boki. - Ktoś mnie zdradził?  
\- To znowu Niall incognito. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami. - Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy czai się tuż za tobą.   
\- Oh, powinienem się bać? - Harry patrzy na niego podejrzliwie. - Wejdzie nam też do sypialni?  
\- A wiesz, że bym się nie zdziwił? - chichocze Louis. - Odkąd ma robić zdjęcia do gazetki… Poza tym to nie tak, że musi wkradać się do sypialni. Obciągaliśmy sobie przy stole kuchennym i w szkolnym kiblu, więc.   
\- Dzięki. Teraz już nigdy nie spojrzę na niego tak samo, bo będę się bać, że zrobił nam jakieś zdjęcia, których nie powinien. Jednak połówka z kurczakiem jest lepsza.  
\- Zawsze do usług. - Szatyn ściąga z głowy nieistniejący kapelusz. - Ta, może dlatego, że to rozsądna kompozycja, a nie wrzucenie na ciasto wszystkiego, co lubisz.   
\- W takim razie skąd wiesz, co powinno się na tej pizzy znaleźć?  
\- Instynkt? - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami, patrząc ze spokojem, jak młodszy zajada się jego pizzą. - Po prostu wiem, że tuńczyk nie pasuje do bekonu, i jeszcze jalapenos? Jezu, Harry, to jak gwałt na kubkach smakowych...   
\- No... może... - przyznaje mu rację młodszy. - Ale tylko trochę! - zastrzega od razu. - Co według ciebie pasuje do tuńczyka?  
\- Bazylia albo rukola, suszone pomidory i oliwki? Ewentualnie pieczarki, cebula i kukurydza - odpowiada Louis, chwytając za kawałek z połowy chłopaka i z cierpiętniczą miną zeskrobując z niej tuńczyka.   
\- To pierwsze brzmi dobrze, ale kukurydza? Ewww, nie. Następnym razem po prostu zatrzymaj mnie przed katastrofą, tak? Albo podam ci główny składnik i sam dobierzesz do niego dodatki?  
\- Jasne, kotku. Louis Tomlinson, twój prywatny ekspert od pizzy - śmieje się szatyn, ale jego mina rzednie po pierwszym kęsie kompozycji chłopaka.   
\- I widzisz, jeśli nie wyjdzie wam kariera muzyczna, to masz już inne zajęcie! - Styles patrzy niepewnie na jego minę. - Uh, jest aż tak źle?  
\- Jest… ekscentrycznie - odpowiada ostrożnie Tomlinson, żując powoli pizzę. - Odmienne smaki atakujące z różnych stron, tak, to to.   
\- Oh, po prostu powiedz, że to okropne połączenie i zjedzmy twoją część! - śmieje się brunet.  
\- W życiu nie jadłem gorszej pizzy - wyznaje Louis, odkładając nadgryziony kawałek. - A próbowałem nawet takiej z bananem.   
Styles chowa twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Oh nie, będę musiał cię teraz zatrudnić na stałe!  
\- Ze mną nie zginiesz - zapewnia szatyn, szturchając go łokciem. - Będę uprawiał twoją marchewkę i komponował twoje pizze, czy potrzebujesz coś więcej do szczęścia?   
\- Przytulania co godzinę i pocałunku co każde pół? I kołysanki na dobranoc - droczy się Harry.  
\- Aww, no czyż nie jesteś uroczym kotkiem? - zachwyca się Tomlinson, zagarniając go w swoje ramiona i wyciskając pocałunki na całej jego twarzy.   
Styles chichocze, odpychając na żarty jego twarz.  
\- Lou, ludzie patrzą!  
\- Pedały. - Dobiega ich z boku.  
\- Ta, mamy dwa kutasy - przyznaje Louis, zwracając lodowate spojrzenie w stronę głosu. - Ale lepiej mieć kutasa w sobie, niż nim być.   
\- Lepiej nie mieć niczego w dupie i być normalnym - mówi chłopak, obejmując swoją dziewczynę ramieniem.  
\- Po prostu zajmij się swoją pizzą, koleś. - Szatyn przewraca oczami, odchylając się na oparcie i również obejmując Harry’ego ramieniem. - Bo jeszcze twoje samotne szare komórki wyparują podczas rozmowy z kimś, kto widzi cokolwiek poza czubkiem własnego nosa.   
\- Pójdźcie do jakiegoś homo-niewiadomo klubu, a nie normalnej restauracji! - prycha ten i odwraca się, pociągnięty przez dziewczynę za rękę. Ta rzuca im przepraszające spojrzenie i zaczyna coś do niego mówić.  
Harry natomiast odsuwa się trochę, kuląc w sobie.  
\- Hej, kotku, nie przejmuj się tym - prosi Tomlinson, dotykając lekko jego kolana. - To tylko ograniczony dupek.   
Ten kiwa głową, posyłając mu niemrawy uśmiech. Nie przysuwa się i jeszcze kontrolnie rozgląda po sali, ale nikt więcej nie zwrócił na nich uwagi.  
\- Harry, takie rzeczy będą się czasem zdarzać - wzdycha Louis, zabierając rękę i kładąc ją na własnej nodze. - Nic na to nie poradzimy. Ale pomyśl, że to tylko jeden idiota na tych wszystkich ludzi tutaj i w szkole, którzy mieli nas gdzieś.   
\- Ale nie chcę się tak czuć! Nie robimy przecież nic złego…  
\- Jasne, że nie. Mamy XXI wiek, to nie jest wielka różnica, czy ktoś całuje osobę przeciwnej płci czy tej samej. - Szatyn wzrusza ramionami. - Nie uzależniaj swojego samopoczucia od kogoś, kto robi z tego problem. Nie powinien się wtrącać, to nie jego sprawa, tak?  
\- Może powinniśmy trochę przystopować? Bo może rzeczywiście przesadziliśmy. - Chłopak naciąga rękawy swetra na dłonie.  
\- Harry, ja cię nawet nie pocałowałem w usta - parska sfrustrowany Tomlinson, przebiegając ręką przez karmelowe włosy. - Przesadą byłoby, gdybyśmy wysysali nawzajem swoje twarze i wsadzali ręce w majtki. Ale w porządku, jak chcesz.   
\- Ale nie musieliśmy się całować w TAKI - akcentuje Harry - sposób.  
\- W jaki sposób? - Louis marszczy brwi. - Okazywałem ci czułość, to przestępstwo?   
\- Nie... nie wiem. - Brunet wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Oczywiście mogę ci wcale nie okazywać uczuć publicznie, uszanuję twoje potrzeby - wzdycha szatyn. - Ale to będzie frustrujące na dłuższą metę, skoro my się widujemy praktycznie tylko publicznie. I to nie tylko dla mnie, ty też potrzebujesz bliskości.  
\- Nie o to chodzi! - Sfrustrowany Styles pociąga za swoje loki.  
\- Harry, ale ja nie wiem, o co chodzi - mamrocze bezradnie Tomlinson, zaciskając palce na swojej szklance. - Nie miałeś żadnego problemu z nami okazującymi sobie uczucia publicznie, a teraz się zadręczasz przez jakiegoś palanta.   
\- Bo może przesadziliśmy? - Młodszy zerka na niego. - Nie wiem, w szkole nikt się nie odezwał, tutaj tak.  
\- Zapewniam cię, że nie przesadziliśmy, to w szkole byliśmy gorsi - wzdycha Louis, opierając policzek na ręce.   
\- Na pewno? - dopytuje Harry, a zaraz po tym po prostu się do niego przytula. - Przepraszam. Pewnie wolałbyś być tu z kimś bardziej... wyoutowanym…  
\- Nie, chcę tu być z tobą, kotku - mówi delikatnie szatyn, obejmując go i przeczesując jego włosy. - Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem tak naprawdę w normalnej relacji, z chodzeniem na randki i czułościami, nie czułem potrzeby robienia tego wszystkiego z kimkolwiek.   
\- I czemu teraz czujesz? - Chłopak spogląda na niego w górę. - Bo czujesz, tak?  
\- Nie wiem dlaczego - Tomlinson uśmiecha się lekko do niego - ale może to mieć coś wspólnego z pewnymi zielonymi oczami, burzą brązowych loków i głębokimi dołeczkami. I tak, zdecydowanie czuję.   
\- Kim on jest, Louis? - pyta Styles, łapiąc się za serce. - Jest z Manchesteru, prawda? Przyznaj się!  
\- Tak, to prawda. - Louis przytakuje z przepraszającą miną. - Nazywa się Marcel i jadę jutro do niego. W dodatku jestem tym okropnym typem, który zaprosił tam swojego kochanka i spotkamy się jutro wszyscy razem.  
\- Oh, to znaczy planujesz trójkąt i po prostu liczysz, że żaden z nas nie będzie miał nic przeciwko? - Młodszy sięga po jego dłoń i bawi się palcami.  
\- Dokładnie - przyznaje szatyn, opierając policzek o jego głowę. Przymyka oczy z zadowoleniem.   
\- Eh, i czemu pakuje się w ten toksyczny związek? - pyta retorycznie Harry, kręcąc głową. Sięga po swój napój.  
\- Bo jestem wspaniały - droczy się Tomlinson, cytując jego wcześniejszą wypowiedź.   
\- Niestety, muszę z tym jakoś żyć. - Brunet pstryka go w nos i sięga po kolejny kawałek pizzy.  
\- I zjadł moją pizzę - smuci się Louis, biorąc ostatni, najmniejszy kawałek jadalnej połówki. - Ale trzeba przyznać, że zrobiłeś to o wiele bardziej urokliwie niż Luke.   
\- Zostało jeszcze pół! - broni się Styles. - Poza tym JA mogę, prawda?  
\- Z tuńczykiem! - prycha szatyn, ze smutkiem odgryzając kęs. - Będziesz przyczyną mojej śmierci, kotku.   
\- Czemu od razu śmierci? Nie dramatyzujesz aby trochę, skarbie? Ryby są bardzo zdrowe!  
\- Niech sobie będą zdrowe w oceanie, tam gdzie ich miejsce - dąsa się Tomlinson.   
Styles odstępuje mu resztę swojego kawałka.  
\- Ryby są zdrowe! - powtarza, wgryzając się w niego.  
\- Raczej nie na pizzy - zauważa Louis z pełnymi ustami.   
\- Już więcej nie popełnię tego błędu, daj spokój.  
Szatyn śmieje się z jego zmarszczki między brwiami i wygładza ją palcem.   
\- W porządku, nie mogłeś być idealny.  
\- Niestety... - Harry wzdycha i całuje go szybko.  
Tomlinson uśmiecha się przez pocałunek i cmoka go w usta. Bycie z brunetem jest naprawdę uzależniające.   
\- Kiedy musisz wracać do pracy? - pyta młodszy z nieszczęśliwą miną.  
\- Zdaje się, że powinienem wrócić dziesięć minut temu - mówi Louis po sprawdzeniu godziny na telefonie.   
\- Oh... ale zobaczymy się jutro, tak?  
\- No ja myślę - mruczy szatyn, sięgając po jego telefon. - Wpiszę ci numer Asha.   
Brunet podaje mu telefon.  
\- I mam tak po prostu do niego napisać?  
\- Albo zadzwoń, jak wolisz. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami, przepisując numer.   
\- Jesteś pewny, że się zgodzi? Że to nie będzie problem? - dopytuje Harry.  
\- Dlaczego miałby narzekać na towarzystwo? - Louis kręci głową i zjeżdża jedną z dłoni na kark chłopaka, masując go. - Wyluzuj, kotku, nie jesteś problemem.   
\- Na pewno nie spodziewał się dodatkowego gówniarza do niańczenia…  
\- Hej, nie mów tak. - Szatyn marszczy brwi, przytulając go mocniej. - Wszyscy cię przecież uwielbiamy. Poza tym wymagasz mniej niańczenia niż Luke. Pracuje w kawiarni i wczoraj poparzył się mlekiem; musiałem jechać do całonocnej apteki po maść i bandaże, a ostatecznie i tak Ash musiał przyjść, "bo on nie zaśnie bez pocałowania i w ogóle to umiera".   
\- Cieszę się, że między nimi jest w porządku. - Chłopak uśmiecha się łagodnie. - Ale jesteś pewien, że Ash nie będzie miał nic przeciwko?  
\- Jestem pewien - powtarza Tomlinson, przewracając czule oczami. - Przynajmniej będzie miał do kogo ponarzekać na Hemmingsa.   
\- Nie wiem, czy jestem gotowy tego słuchać - przyznaje Styles. - Wracamy?  
\- Zostaniesz w sklepie czy wracasz do domu? - Louis podnosi się i pomaga mu wstać, chwytając go za dłoń.   
\- Mogę jeszcze z tobą posiedzieć - decyduje młodszy. - Muszę tylko wrócić przed szóstą.  
\- Cieszę się. - Szatyn się rozpromienia i wyprowadza go z lokalu.   
Styles splata z nim palce.  
\- Co zwykle robisz?  
\- Głównie doradzam klientom, bo Michael nic nie mówi. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami, przechodząc przez ulicę. - A jak nie ma ruchu, to zajmuję się instrumentami.   
\- Grywasz w pracy? Powinni ci za to płacić - chichocze brunet.  
\- Nie grywam, tylko je czyszczę albo nastrajam, kiedy trzeba. - Louis się uśmiecha. - Chociaż na trąbce próbowałem grać. Myślałem, że wydrze mi płuca…   
\- Trąbce? - Harry wybucha śmiechem. - Minąłeś się z powołaniem, Lou.  
\- Byłem ciekawy. - Szczerzy się szatyn, otwierając przed nim drzwi sklepu. - Ale jednak nie jestem tak utalentowany muzycznie, jak myślałem.   
\- Jesteś doskonały w jednej dziedzinie. A dla mnie we wszystkim.  
Zaciekawiony Michael wychyla się zza lady.  
\- Kotku, bo się zarumienię. - Tomlinson przyciąga go do siebie i całuje w policzek, po czym podchodzi z nim do lady i pyta z zainteresowaniem: - Co ty robisz na podłodze?   
\- Zamiatałem sufit i strąciłem niechcący kamerkę. Zbieram jej części - odpowiada Clifford, na co Louis tylko stoi i się w niego gapi.   
\- Zamiatałeś sufit…? - pyta słabo po chwili.   
\- ...Strąciłeś kamerę? - powtarza automatycznie Harry i zaczyna się śmiać.  
\- Nie wierzę w ciebie - stwierdza szatyn i kręci głową. - Myślałem, że nic nie przebije wypastowania podłogi razem z butami klientów, ale proszę bardzo, oto jesteś.   
\- Co kiedyś zrobił? - pyta zaskoczony Harry.  
\- Bo mieli brudne te buty i by wszystko pobrudzili od nowa - tłumaczy Michael, odkładając kawałki kamery na ladę.   
\- Przyszedł też szef, przejechał parę metrów na tej wypastowanej podłodze, wpadł w perkusję i złamał rękę. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się bezradnie.   
Brunet rozszerza oczy i wybucha śmiechem.  
\- Nie wierzę w ciebie! Dlaczego on tu jeszcze pracuje?  
\- Właściciel to wujek Nialla, a Niall go lubi i zabronił go zwalniać. - Louis wzrusza ramionami i idzie poukładać pałeczki perkusyjne. - Plus jest taki, że już nie przychodzi nas sprawdzać dla własnego bezpieczeństwa.   
\- Zawsze trzeba szukać pozytywów - mruczy Harry. - Pomóc ci z czymś skarbie? - pyta, podążając za nim wiernie niczym pies.  
\- Jeśli chcesz, to możesz rozpakować te albumy. - Szatyn wskazuje ręką na pobliski karton. - Właśnie, nigdy cię nie pytałem, jakiej muzyki słuchasz?   
Styles cmoka go w policzek i idzie zająć się albumami.  
\- Właściwie wszystkiego, chociaż najbardziej przemawia do mnie stary rock.  
\- Bardziej w stronę Stonesów czy Boba Dylana? - dopytuje Tomlinson z zainteresowaniem.   
\- Stonesi - odpowiada zdecydowanie młodszy.  
\- Nieźle. - Louis kiwa głową z uznaniem. - Sam raczej zasłuchuję się w klimatach typu Arctic Monkeys, ale oczywiście szanuję klasykę.   
\- Po prostu Mick mnie przekonuje. Lubię też bardzo niszowe zespoły, których nikt inny nie słucha.   
\- Masz na myśli mój zespół? - żartuje szatyn. - Czy coś w stylu Paper Aeroplanes?   
\- Twój zespół jest znany, macie fanów! - oburza się Harry. - Myślałem raczej o czymś w stylu „jedna piosenka i słuch o nich zaginął”.  
\- Nie, to tylko znajomi - śmieje się Tomlinson. - Łatwo się zniechęcić do tego biznesu.   
\- Widziałem ostatnio w klubie mnóstwo facetów, których nie nazwałbyś znajomymi. - mówi brunet, wydobywając z kartonu kolejne płyty.  
\- Ale oni nie byli tam dla koncertu. - Louis przewraca oczami. - Tylko kogoś bzyknąć.   
\- Któregoś z was - mamrocze Styles. - Nie wierzę, Dir en grey! - zachwyca się. - Nie wiedziałem, że macie też japońskiego rocka!  
\- Pewnie Hemmingsa - zgadza się szatyn, unosząc głowę i patrząc na album. - Och, tak, sporo ludzi pytało o te klimaty, więc poprosiłem kierownika, żeby zamówił.   
\- Hemmingsa! Wszyscy gapili się na ciebie! - mówi zazdrośnie. - Macie tego więcej? - pyta Harry i nurkuje w kartonie. - D'espairsRay! Szukałem tego albumu pół roku! I to edycja limitowana! Mogę to kupić, Lou, proszę!  
\- Skąd wiesz, skoro sam nie mogłeś oderwać ode mnie wzroku? - droczy się Tomlinson, układając Aheady według długości. - Pewnie, bierz. Polecamy się na przyszłość.   
\- Jestem pewien, że każdy patrzył na ciebie. Zawsze patrzy się na najładniejsze rzeczy. Ile to w ogóle kosztuje? - mamrocze chłopak, oglądając pudełko w poszukiwaniu ceny.  
\- Nie jestem najładniejszy - protestuje Louis, unosząc brwi. - Nieważne, na koszt firmy.  
\- Jesteś. I Lou, nie możesz mi tego po prostu dać. To kosztuje majątek!  
\- Ty jesteś. - Szatyn wystawia złośliwie język w jego stronę. - Potraktuj to jako wynagrodzenie za kiepską randkę i tę pracę, którą teraz odwalasz za nas.   
\- Dlaczego uważasz, że nasza randka była kiepska? - Harry przyciska płytę do piersi. - Ale... jesteś pewien?  
\- Bo krótka i trochę zepsuta przez tego dupka. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się pod nosem. - Tak, kotku, płyta jest twoja.   
\- Zawsze możesz mnie zabrać na kolejną. A randki z tobą nigdy nie będą nieudane. - Harry patrzy na płytę i na Louisa. - Michael, to w porządku? - pyta jeszcze.  
\- Jasne, jeszcze ich nie wprowadziliśmy do systemu - mruczy Clifford, próbujący poskładać kamerę z powrotem.   
\- Och, na pewno zabiorę cię na kolejną randkę. - Uśmiecha się do niego Louis.   
Brunet z piskiem rzuca mu się na szyję, zaczynając obcałowywać go po twarzy, szepcząc "dziękuję".  
\- Żaden problem, kotku - chichocze Tomlinson, mrużąc oczy i obejmując go. - Jakbyś chciał jeszcze jakieś, daj znać.   
\- Wszystkie! - chichocze młodszy. - Ale co wtedy wprowadzicie do systemu?  
\- Co my tu mamy… - mamrocze szatyn, zaglądając do pudła. - Skoro ty zgarniasz japońskie, dla nas zostają… o proszę, Goo Goo Dolls, Live i The Bleachers, jakoś przejdzie.   
\- Ale mówiłeś, że ludzie o to pytają? Nie będziecie mieć problemów? - Styles przegląda japońskie zespoły. - Hm, OZ nie lubię, możecie wprowadzić do systemu... hm, Kagerou? Nie znam... the gazettE? O TAK! Mogę? - upewnia się.  
\- Powiemy szefowi, że nie dotarły z hurtowni, nie takie kity się wciskało. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Ed jest spoko, więc po prostu poproszę go, żeby zamówił jeszcze raz.   
\- A nie mają na to żadnych kwitów, czy coś?  
\- Harry, nie martw się tym. - Szatyn przewraca oczami, patrząc porozumiewawczo po sobie z Michaelem.   
\- Dobrze, ale i tak chcę tylko to. - Pokazuje mu kilka płyt.  
\- W porządku, daj je Michaelowi do zapisania - mówi Tomlinson. Jest w porządku, po prostu odbiją mu to z pensji.   
Styles wyciska na nim szybki, mocny pocałunek i ucieszony podaje je Cliffordowi.  
Michael zapisuje tytuły albumów, a Louis kręci głową z rozczuleniem i uśmiechnięty wraca do porządkowania pałeczek. W tle leci Bon Iver, Harry jest szczęśliwy z jego powodu i jemu naprawdę to odpowiada.   
Harry kręci się po sklepie do osiemnastej, bardziej przeszkadzając, niż pomagając, ale nikt nie narzeka. Kiedy w końcu decyduje iść do domu, zamykają się w łazience na przeszło dwadzieścia minut. Dopiero po tym, zarumieniony i wciąż chichoczący brunet biegnie do domu, obiecując jeszcze, że zadzwoni do Asha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, charyzmatyczny frontman zespołu indie mający problem ze zdaniem ostatnich egzaminów oraz Harry - niczym niewyróżniający się chłopak z dobrymi ocenami. Co stanie się, gdy drogi tej dwójki przetną się na szkolnym korytarzu?

Następnego dnia Louis w końcu może się wyspać, albo zaspać razem z Hemmingsem, jeśli Aiden walący w drzwi ich mieszkania przed dziesiątą jest jakąś wskazówką. Luke wciąż naciąga obcisłe spodnie na tyłek, kiedy zlatują po schodach i pakują się do vana Jacksona. Oczywiście zawiera to w sobie ich wracających po wzmacniacz Hemmingsa, bo przecież skąd blondyn bez kawy w organizmie mógł wiedzieć, że sama gitara nie wystarczy.   
Jadą około dwóch godzin, wypełnionych dźwiękami muzyki The Pretty Reckless, chrapaniem Luke’a, śmiechami i marudzeniem Aidena, że sesja nagraniowa zeżre ich ubogie zaplecze finansowe. Ale w zasadzie to wszyscy są podekscytowani im bliżej Manchesteru się znajdują, bo w końcu robią coś konkretnego, żeby spełnić swoje wielkie marzenie.   
Kiedy jadą ulicami miasta, na ich twarzach goszczą uśmiechy. Z samochodu wysiadają beztrosko, targając ze sobą wszystkie instrumenty. Są doskonale zgrani, więc nagrają wszystko na setkę, starając się zaoszczędzić jakoś cenne minuty w studiu. 

***

Harry ma ochotę zmienić zdanie jakieś milion razy, dopóki Ashton nie podjeżdża po niego pod szkołę i nie zgarnia go do samochodu, nie chcąc słyszeć nawet słowa protestu. Brunet rozluźnia się nieco podczas drogi, paplając o Louisie i śpiewając do kiepskich popowych piosenek z jednej ze stacji radiowych, której Irwin zabronił zmienić.  
Podekscytowany wysiada z samochodu pod ogromnym przeszklonym budynkiem.  
\- Wow... - Patrzy w górę, próbując dostrzec szczyt. - To ich wytwórnia?  
\- Jeszcze nie ich. - Ashton uśmiecha się na jego minę, zamykając swoją alfę romeo. - Nie mają na razie kontraktu, nagrywają za własne pieniądze.   
\- Oh... - Harry grzebie czubkiem buta w ziemi. - Nie wiedziałem... Wejdziemy do środka, czy mamy tu na nich czekać?  
\- Oczywiście, że wchodzimy do środka - prycha Irwin, ruszając w stronę wejścia. - Znając życie, jakieś potencjalne groupies już się wokół nich kręcą.   
\- Ha, wiedziałem, że mają fanki! - mówi do siebie Harry, podążając za nim do środka. W końcu nie on się z nimi umawiał.  
\- To raczej ta atmosfera bycia w zespole; zawsze jakieś laski się koło nich kręcą. Poczekaj tylko na ich miny, jak zobaczą, że wolą facetów - śmieje się Ashton, po czym zwraca się do recepcjonistki. - W którym pomieszczeniu nagrywają The Sound?   
Kobieta posyła mu uprzejmy uśmiech.  
\- Proszę chwilę zaczekać, zaraz sprawdzę. Piąte piętro, pokój 315. Proszę nie wchodzić do środka, jeśli nad drzwiami świeci się czerwona lampka. Winda jest w tamtą stronę. - Pokazuje ręką i wraca do swoich spraw.  
-Dziękuję. - Irwin unosi brwi i odwraca się, robiąc śmieszną minę do Harry’ego. Podąża w stronę windy, roztaczając wzrokiem po luksusowo urządzonym lobby. Kiedy czekają na windę, cicho rzuca: - Robi wrażenie, jest tu tak… profesjonalnie. Myślisz, że to będzie częścią ich życia? Że uda im się być kimś naprawdę wielkim?   
\- Oczywiście! Sam ich słyszałeś. Są niesamowici... - Młodszy wzdycha z zachwytem. - I nie mówię tego tylko dlatego, że Louis jest moim chłopakiem!  
\- Życzę im tego z całego serca. - Uśmiecha się Irwin, wchodząc do windy. - Tylko nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był także nasz świat, wiesz? To znaczy; będą jeździć po całym świecie, zarabiać kupę forsy, a przede wszystkim będą popularni. Widzisz siebie u boku kogoś takiego?   
Styles przygryza wargę. Czy on właśnie dawał mu do zrozumienia, że nie jest odpowiedni dla Lou?  
\- Chcę dla niego jak najlepiej - mówi ostrożnie. - I będę go wspierać we wszystkim, cokolwiek zadecyduje, że będzie dla niego dobre.  
\- To dyplomatyczna odpowiedź, Harry. - Ashton przewraca oczami, po czym wzdycha i wpatruje się w przeszkloną ścianę windy. - Po prostu mam to dziwne wrażenie, że mnie zostawi, jak poczuje lepsze życie.   
\- Prawdziwa. - Chłopak zdobywa się na wzruszenie ramionami. - Dlaczego tak uważasz? Sam latał za tobą szmat czasu. Sądzisz, że tak po prostu to przekreśli?  
\- Nie wiem, zamartwiam się po prostu. - Irwin naciąga rękawy swojej kurtki na dłonie i wychodzi z windy, próbując zlokalizować odpowiednie pomieszczenie.   
\- Związek polega na zaufaniu - mówi niepewnie Harry. - Jeśli mu nie ufasz... to czemu w ogóle decydujesz się z nim być?  
\- Jestem z nim niecały tydzień, chyba nie oczekujesz, że od razu bezgranicznie mu zaufam? - Ashton rzuca mu spojrzenie. - Życie mnie trochę doświadczyło i jestem nieufny, nic na to nie poradzę, nawet jeśli on na to nie zasługuje. Jednak czuję coś do niego i chcę spróbować.   
\- Ja nawet nie jestem z Lou, a bezgranicznie mu ufam - mamrocze pod nosem brunet. - Wybacz, nie chciałem cię urazić - dodaje już głośniej.  
Może to jest właśnie powód, dla którego nie widzę, że nie jestem odpowiedni dla Lou?...  
\- Spoko, polubiłeś Luke’a, to pewnie dlatego. - Irwin wzrusza ramionami, naciskając klamkę pokoju 315, przez co dobiegają ich dźwięki muzyki, pochodzące zza szyby, za którą znajduje się zespół. Brunet wpatruje się w nich jak oczarowany. Grają wspaniale, muzyka stanowi doskonałe tło i niemal otula mocny głos Louisa, wijący się wśród nut. Wytatuowany aż pod samą brodę czerwonowłosy mężczyzna pokazuje im, by usiedli i byli kompletnie cicho, po czym szybko się odwraca i podnosi rękę w górę, dając znać The Sound, że czas na solówkę Hemmingsa. Jego gitara zostaje podkręcona, a on sam przygryza wargi i daje się ponieść, jednocześnie nie wychodząc rytmicznie poza ich utwór. Ashton obserwuje go z mimowolnym uśmiechem. Z jednej strony Harry chce, żeby już skończyli, by mógł uściskać Louisa i wykrzyczeć "to było wspaniałe, kochanie!", składając pocałunek na jego czole, a z drugiej nie chce, by to się skończyło. Trwa więc w tym dziwnym zawieszeniu, po prostu chłonąc ich muzykę.  
\- Dobra, jeszcze jeden kawałek i kończymy - rzuca Tomlinson ze słuchawkami na uszach, podczas kiedy wyszczerzony Luke macha do chłopaków po drugiej stronie. Jego paznokcie tym razem są fioletowe. Ich techniczny nie zmienia zbyt dużo w ustawieniach, poproszony wcześniej przez zespół, by demo brzmiało możliwie jak najnaturalniej.   
\- Jest niesamowity, prawda? - szepcze Harry, z uwielbieniem wpatrując się w Louisa.  
\- Ma w sobie to coś - przyznaje Irwin, przenosząc na niego wzrok. - Dlatego jest frontmanem. Luke też ma charyzmę, ale Louis wprowadza pewną… sensualność w to wszystko.   
\- Taak... I ten jego głos... - wzdycha cichutko młodszy chłopak.  
\- Zadurzyłeś się, huh? - Ashton szturcha go łokciem z uśmieszkiem.   
Styles patrzy na niego niemal z wyrzutem.  
\- Myślałem, że to oczywiste i wszyscy już o tym wiedzą - burczy.  
\- Ale tak naprawdę się zadurzyłeś - śmieje się Irwin. - Nie, że zwyczajne, szczeniackie zauroczenie…   
Jego dalszą wypowiedź przerywa Luke, który nie czekając na wybrzmienie ostatniego dźwięku, odrzuca gitarę w kąt studia i wylatuje na zewnątrz, po czym pakuje się na jego kolana i całuje go, obejmując dłońmi jego policzki. Harry uśmiecha się z rozczuleniem na ich widok, po czym przenosi wzrok na Louisa, rozmawiającego z brodatym facetem. Stoi z boku, nie chcąc przeszkadzać.  
Aiden przyłącza się do rozmowy, tymczasem Claire i Jackson witają się ze Stylesem jak dawno niewidzianym przyjacielem, przytulając go.   
\- Dobrze cię widzieć! - grucha dziewczyna.   
\- Was też... - Uśmiecha się brunet. - Byliście niesamowici, naprawdę!  
\- Dzięki, H. - Perkusista odwzajemnia jego uśmiech, po czym przewraca oczami na parę przy konsolecie. - Odkleją się od siebie kiedyś?   
\- Nie bądź zazdrosny! - karci go Harry, chichocząc.  
\- Właśnie - wtóruje Claire, uderzając go w ramię. - Luke jest teraz naprawdę szczęśliwy, no spójrz tylko na niego!  
\- W porządku, w ciągu dwóch tygodni powinniśmy przygotować wasze demo. - Mężczyzna z wytwórni ściska dłonie swoich rozmówców. - Przyślemy je wam na wskazany adres.   
\- Jeszcze dwa tygodnie i podbijecie świat! - Uśmiechnięty Styles podchodzi do Louisa i całuje go lekko. - Są niesamowici, prawda? - pyta wytatuowanego faceta.  
\- Och, zdecydowanie - ożywia się facet, podczas gdy szatyn oplata Harry’ego w pasie jedną ręką i całuje go w czoło. - Jak żyję, pierwszy raz słyszę coś takiego. Nie mamy w branży takiego zespołu, jeśli mam być szczery. Właśnie mówiłem twojemu chłopakowi, że pożyczę jedno demo i pokażę je komuś wyżej postawionemu, dobrze by było mieć The Sound w naszej wytwórni.   
\- Uh, my nie jesteśmy oficjalnie razem, spotykamy się tylko. - Harry wzrusza ramionami, czując się niezręcznie. Po raz kolejny uderza go świadomość, że być może stopuje Louisa, że prawdopodobnie nie jest dla niego odpowiedni. - Widzisz! - mówi oskarżycielsko, celując palcem w pierś chłopaka. - Mówiłem ci, że jesteście świetni, to nie chciałeś mi wierzyć!  
\- Po prostu nie sądziłem, że mamy szansę zaistnieć na mainstreamowej scenie. - Tomlinson też wzrusza ramionami, chwytając jego dłoń i zamykając ją w swojej. - Nie chcę też nic podpisywać, dopóki nie będę mieć pewności, że nikt nie zmieni naszego brzmienia w plastikową sieczkę.  
\- Macie ogromne szanse, tylko musisz w siebie uwierzyć. Ja w ciebie wierzę. - Młodszy dotyka jego policzka. - Wasze brzmienie jest unikatowe, na pewno nie będą chcieli upodabniać go do niczego. Poza tym, możecie dodać zastrzeżenie albo aneks do umowy.  
Louis tylko się uśmiecha i złącza ich usta, ignorując jęk protestu Jacksona.   
\- W drodze powrotnej Hemmo i Tommo jadą samochodem Asha, nie zniosę dwóch zakochanych parek.   
\- Jesteś zazdrosny i tyle! - Harry pokazuje mu język. - Też sobie kogoś znajdź, to miłość nie będzie ci przeszkadzać. Idziemy teraz oglądać mieszkanie, a potem coś zjeść? Umieram z głodu!  
\- Najpierw coś zjeść, na obejrzenie mieszkania jesteśmy umówieni za godzinę - mówi Aiden, patrząc na zegarek. - Na co mamy ochotę?  
\- Chodźmy do jakiejś francuskiej knajpki - prosi Claire z miną szczeniaczka. - Mam dość fast-foodów.   
\- Lou? - Styles spogląda na niego, zostawiając decyzję jemu. To on był tu frontmanem.  
\- Mi pasuje - odpowiada ten, uśmiechając się. - Jak już jesteśmy w Manchesterze, to niech będzie na bogato.  
\- Idziemy, pijawki. - Perkusista uderza Hemmingsa w tył głowy, na co ten w końcu odkleja się od Ashtona, z opuchniętymi ustami i rozmarzoną miną.   
\- Chłopaki, idziemy jeść - mówi Styles. - Jedzenie, pamiętacie? Takie coś potrzebne, żeby żyć.  
\- Chyba zmieniły nam się trochę priorytety - odchrząkuje Irwin, klepiąc blondyna po tyłku, żeby z niego zszedł. Ten tylko chichocze i podnosi się, ciągnąc go za sobą.   
\- Wy to robicie cały czas? - interesuje się Claire, patrząc na nich. - Nie musicie oddychać?   
\- Praktyka czyni mistrza - śmieje się Louis, ciągnąc bruneta za rękę na zewnątrz.   
\- Widać są dla siebie powietrzem - zagaduje ten, machając dłonią, którą trzyma Louis.  
\- Urocza z nich parka, nie? - mówi szatyn, patrząc na niego. - Myślę, że Luke jest zakochany.   
\- Jesteś pewien? - pyta czujnie Styles. - Ashton boi się, że Luke go zdradzi i zostawi, jak już posmakuje życia wielkiej gwiazdy rocka.  
\- Jestem pewien, bo on się chyba od niego uzależnił. - Tomlinson przywołuje windę i kiwa głową na Hemmingsa, który jest przyklejony do boku Ashtona i szepcze mu coś na ucho, trzymając dłoń na jego policzku. - Chyba musimy go namówić, żeby przeprowadził się z nami… Swoją drogą, skąd mu się wzięła ta bzdura? Czy grając po klubach, czy po światowych arenach, to wciąż będziemy my. I właśnie przyda się w naszym życiu jakiś stały punkt zaczepienia; coś, do czego zawsze będziemy mogli wrócić i dla Luke’a Ash byłby świetną przystanią.   
Harry zaciska zęby, nie dając nic po sobie poznać. Po raz kolejny uderza go fakt, że wciąż jest tylko dzieciakiem z liceum, a oni dorosłymi, pracującymi facetami.  
\- Taak, w końcu chyba nie byłoby problemem zabrać w trasę jeszcze jedną osobę. - mówi zamyślony.  
\- Ale na razie nie ma co myśleć na zapas. - Louis wzrusza ramionami i wchodzi do windy, a za nami reszta towarzystwa. - Na razie jest jak jest. Wolę nie mieć oczekiwań, wtedy nie będzie rozczarowań.   
Oczywiście, że stopuję Louisa - myśli młodszy, patrząc na jego twarz. - To ten najlepszy typ chłopaka, który poświęci się, żeby cię uszczęśliwić.  
Postanawia być realnym wsparciem dla Louisa, a nie tylko problemem.  
\- Claire? - zagaduje. - Miałaś na myśli jakąś konkretną knajpkę?  
\- Cote Brasserie? - Basistka uśmiecha się do niego. - Chyba, że chcesz iść gdzieś indziej?  
\- Nie, jest w porządku. Byłem po prostu ciekaw. - Harry ściska dłoń Louisa, ciesząc się jego obecnością. Już niedługo wyjedzie do Manchesteru…  
Gdy wychodzą z windy, Tomlinson puszcza jego rękę, żeby zamiast tego objąć go w pasie.   
\- To co, rozdzielamy się na samochody? - zagaduje Jackson, gdy wychodzą z budynku.   
\- Spoko, pokierujemy Asha - zgadza się Louis, czekając, aż ten otworzy swój samochód.   
\- To w porządku, widzimy się w lokalu. No chyba, że zatrzymacie się po drodze na numerek - śmieje się Claire, pakując się do vana.   
\- Co najwyżej zajmiemy na trochę toalety w restauracji! - śmieje się brunet, wsuwając się na tylne siedzenie obok Louisa. Kładzie głowę na jego kolanach. Szatyn uśmiecha się pod nosem i wplata palce w jego włosy, drapiąc go delikatnie. Ignoruje śmiechy dobiegające z przodu i kłótnie o to, czy w radiu ma lecieć Kansas, czy Nirvana, i skupia się zamiast tego na Harrym. - Jak było w szkole?   
\- W porządku. Dzisiaj pani Sutton zatrzymała mnie i rozmawialiśmy o tobie chwilę. Powiedziała, że zgodziła się na poprawkę tylko ze względu na mnie i nie spodziewała się, że rzeczywiście się nauczysz i dostaniesz B. - Chłopak głaszcze jego udo. - Nie będziesz miał u niej problemów z poprawą poprzednich sprawdzianów. Nauczyciele już patrzą na ciebie przychylniejszym okiem.  
\- Dzięki tobie. - Szatyn pochyla się nad nim z uśmiechem i muska jego usta.   
\- Nie zmarnuj tej szansy, wszystko może się teraz ułożyć - prosi Harry, wtulając twarz w jego uda.  
\- Postaram się, nie chcę cię zawieść. - Tomlinson zakłada jego loki za ucho, marszcząc brwi. - Ale też nie obiecuję, że wszystko się ułoży, to dopiero tydzień. Jak z mamą?   
\- Nie zawiedziesz. Ko... ńczysz edukację! - kończy Styles z udawanym entuzjazmem, niemal dając sobie w twarz za „kocham cię”, które chciało mu się wyrwać. Zdecydowanie zrobił się zbyt ckliwy.  
\- Pasowałoby w końcu - śmieje się cicho Louis, składając pocałunek na jego policzku. - Więc jak z twoją mamą? Mówiła, czy idzie na to spotkanie?  
\- Nic nie mówiła na ten temat. - Smutnieje chłopak. - Chyba nawet nie pomyślała o tym by na nie pójść... I tak dziwnie na mnie patrzyła…  
Szatyn przygryza wargę, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. - Cóż, jak nie poszła, to zawsze możesz porozrzucać te wszystkie ulotki po domu, może załapie…   
\- Sam już nie wiem, czy chcę, żeby wiedziała... - wzdycha Harry, ignorując chichoty z przodu samochodu. Dlaczego on nie może mieć tak łatwo jak Luke i Ash?  
\- Nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć. - Tomlinson wzrusza bezradnie ramionami. - Nie znamy jej zdania na temat homoseksualizmu i tu jest problem.   
\- Nic nie mów. Po prostu o tym nie rozmawiajmy, tak? Cieszmy się chwilą.  
\- W porządku. - Louis ściska mocno jego dłoń w geście otuchy, w tym samym momencie, w którym Irwin parkuje pod restauracją. Harry wygrzebuje się z samochodu i rozgląda po okolicy. Eleganckie butiki wokół są podpowiedzią jakiego rodzaju lokal wybrali. Wzdycha, w duchu ciesząc się, że wziął pieniądze. Przeczekuje sesję obściskiwania się Ashtona i Luke’a, i razem wchodzą do restauracji, dołączając po chwili do stolika zajętego już przez resztę.   
Styles przegląda kartę dań wciśnięty pomiędzy zaciekle dyskutujących Lou i Aidena, zastanawiając się, na co go stać.  
\- To co, nie żałujemy sobie? - żartuje Jackson, również przeglądając pobieżnie menu. - Obżeramy się za zespołowe fundusze?   
\- Pewnie, jeszcze nie próbowałem langusty - ożywia się Hemmings. - Co to w ogóle jest?   
\- Taka wielka krewetka - podsuwa usłużnie Claire. - I wino, w końcu kierowcami są tylko Ashton i Jackson. Wybaczcie, chłopcy.  
\- Uhm, ja nie mogę - podsuwa Harry. Nie może przecież pojawić się w domu pijany. Zresztą ta cena? Decyduje się na coś w miarę prostego i taniego z menu i szklankę wody.  
\- Ostatecznie Ashton i tak wyssa to wino z ust Hemmo - rzuca Jackson.   
\- Hej, zejdź z nas w końcu! - oburza się Irwin i uderza go menu w czoło, na co wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem.   
\- To jest kolejna randka, skoro się spotykamy? - szepcze Louis w ucho Stylesa.   
\- Jeśli chcesz uznać to za randkę... - Natychmiast robi mu się gorąco i ściska jego dłoń.  
\- Mówiłeś, że żadna randka ze mną nie będzie dla ciebie nieudana, więc uznajmy to za randkę. - Szatyn muska ustami jego ucho podczas mówienia, kładąc drugą dłoń na kolanie chłopaka.   
\- Dopóki jesteś ze mną, każda będzie doskonała - mówi z uśmiechem młodszy, wychylając się po pocałunek.  
\- No nie, wy też? - jęczy niezadowolony Jackson.  
Tomlinson nie odpowiada, zajęty ustami młodszego chłopaka, a siedzący obok Aiden jedynie wzdycha, przenosząc wzrok na drugą parę, która siedzi tylko z niewinnymi minami.   
\- Luke, widzę, gdzie wędruje twoja ręka. - Claire przewraca oczami, po czym przywołuje kelnerkę. - Proszę otworzyć rachunek na nazwisko Tomlinson i zapisać tam wszystkie zamówienia z tego stolika. Wszyscy dyktują swoje wymyślne zamówienia, a kiedy Harry prosi tylko o coś, co równie dobrze mogłoby uchodzić za przystawkę, Luke spogląda na niego z troską.  
\- Jesteś pewny, że nie chcesz nic więcej, Harry? To nie tak, że zaraz wracamy.  
\- Mówiłeś, że umierasz z głodu - podchwytuje Irwin, pochylając się nad stolikiem. - No dawaj, poczujmy przez chwilę, jak to jest być z gwiazdami rocka.   
\- Nasz organizm często myli pragnienie z głodem - próbuje wybrnąć Harry. Poza tym może Ash jest w związku z gwiazdą rocka, nie Harry.  
\- W porządku, dajcie mu spokój - ucina Louis, zamawiając dodatkowy talerz małży z frytkami, z myślą o chłopaku.   
\- Dzięki - mamrocze chłopak, posyłając mu ładny, ale nieco smutny uśmiech. Czuje się jak nieudacznik, a przecież miał być dla Louisa wsparciem.  
Kiedy kelnerka w końcu odchodzi z ich zamówieniem, a stolik znowu pogrąża się w rozmowach, szatyn przyciąga Harry’ego do siebie, całując go w czoło.   
\- Poleżałbym znowu z tobą w łóżku cały dzień - mówi tęsknie, wyginając usta w podkówkę. - Zresztą w nocy też mi się lepiej spało z twoim małym ciałkiem przyciśniętym do mnie.   
Styles rumieni się, trącając go w ramię.  
\- Nie przy ludziach! - Chowa twarz w jego szyi. - Ale... ja też za tobą tęsknię... chciałbym się do ciebie po prostu poprzytulać bez żadnych świadków, ani presji czasu... Tylko ty i ja…  
\- Coś wymyślimy - mamrocze Tomlinson, kurczowo chwytając jego loki jedną dłonią. - Mam nadzieję, że to jest tylko przejściowe, bo naprawdę potrzebuję cię obok. Naprawdę, kotku. - Po jego ciele rozpływa się wszechogarniające ciepło, odrobinę drży z siły tego uczucia i nie wie do końca, co to jest. Musi brać głębsze oddechy, by uspokoić jakoś swoje serce.  
\- Ja też cię potrzebuję - mamrocze młodszy chłopak. - Sprawiasz, że jestem silniejszy, że chcę walczyć o siebie. - Pociąga nosem, ale zagryza wargi, by się nie rozpłakać. Nie chce wyjść na płaczliwego gówniarza. Dyskretnie ociera oczy.  
\- Postaram się być obok jak najczęściej. - Louis trąca nosem jego ucho i pociera jego plecy. - I kombinować prawdziwe randki, obiecuję. Dla ciebie chcę się starać. I być w związku… jeśli chcesz?  
\- Nie musisz kombinować randek. Wystarczy, że spędzisz ze mną czas, Lou. Możemy zamówić chińskie żarcie i oglądać seriale na twojej kanapie. - Harry patrzy na niego błyszczącymi oczyma. - To jest to, czego Ty pragniesz?  
\- Jak mógłbym nie, kotku? - Szatyn obejmuje dłonią jego policzek, wpatrując się w jego oczy z uśmiechem. - Jesteś śliczny, przeuroczy, mądry i mnie wspierasz. Wymarzony chłopak. I tak, te randki brzmią świetnie.   
Te słowa sprawiają, że Styles niemal topnieje w jego ramionach.  
\- A nie czujesz, że cię ograniczam? Że... będę tylko przeszkodą w twojej karierze? Ashton mówił, że... - urywa. - Przeprowadzasz się do Manchesteru, ja wciąż jestem w szkole. A gdy zaczniecie koncertować po całym świecie...? - Chce coś jeszcze dodać, ale łzy duszą go w gardle.  
\- Kotku, to nie jest taki szybki proces. - Tomlinson kręci głową i pociera jego policzek kciukiem. - Zanim będziemy mogli utrzymywać się tylko z muzyki, ty pewnie już skończysz szkołę. Nie mówiąc już o trasach koncertowych. I cholera, wiem, że przeprowadzamy się do Manchesteru, i to będzie trudne, ale to jest do przejścia, tak? To około dwóch godzin drogi, możemy się odwiedzać nawzajem. I nie mów, że będziesz przeszkodą. Jesteś cudowny, a ja będę mieć kogoś, dzięki komu nie pogrążę się w tej ciemniejszej stronie branży. Nie stoczę się, a wiem, że już byłem tego bliski, bo nic mnie nie trzymało.   
Styles czuje łzy spływające mu po twarzy.  
\- Tylko dwie godziny... - łka. - Tak, ale będziecie zajmować się muzyką... i nagrywaniem i pracą... i kiedy znajdziesz na to czas?  
\- Harry, nie płacz… - Louis rozszerza oczy i stara się otrzeć jego łzy. Wciąga go na swoje kolana, nie przejmując się resztą i przytula go mocno. - Znajdę dla ciebie czas, obiecuję. Coś wymyślimy, tak?   
Brunet niedbale ociera twarz rękawem.  
\- Obiecujesz, że o mnie nie zapomnisz? - pyta zniszczonym głosem. - Że nie znajdziesz sobie kogoś na miejscu? - Łapie się jego swetra i wpatruje nagląco.  
\- Obiecuję, jasne, że tak. - Tomlinson wciąga drżący oddech, zaciskając palce wokół jednej z wczepionych w niego dłoni. - Mam tylko jednego kotka i nie chcę innych.   
To sprawia, że Harry rozpłakuje się jeszcze mocniej.  
\- To nie fair, że Ashton będzie z wami na miejscu.  
\- Będę z wami na miejscu? - Irwin podnosi gwałtownie głowę znad menu, które udawał, że studiował, żeby dać im pozory prywatności. Luke z kolei rumieni się i spuszcza wzrok na swoje paznokcie. - Co wy opowiadacie?   
\- I tak chciałeś dokończyć jakoś w najbliższym czasie ostatni semestr studiów, tak? - rzuca cichutko Hemmings. - Co ci szkodzi zrobić to teraz, wynosząc się z nami?   
Brunet wydyma wargi i zsuwa się z kolan Louisa, powstrzymując kolejną falę łez. To nie fair! Też chciałby mieć go na miejscu, a nie raz w tygodniu na parę godzin... Zdusza zazdrość, bo to w końcu nie ich wina, że Luke chce go mieć blisko i wymyka się do toalety, niemal potrącając kelnerkę niosącą ich zamówienie. Szatyn oczywiście idzie za nim, kręcąc głową na spojrzenia przyjaciół. Wchodzi do łazienki, rozglądając się po niej w poszukiwaniu chłopaka. W końcu z jednej z kabin dobiega go szloch. Z ciężkim uczuciem w piersi podchodzi do niej, opierając czoło o drzwi i wzdychając. - Harry… Wpuścisz mnie?   
Zza drzwi dobiega głośne siorbnięcie i długa cisza. Kiedy Louis ma zamiar znowu się odezwać, słychać szczęk otwieranej zasuwki. Przygryzając wargę, wsuwa się do kabiny i zamyka za sobą drzwi, kucając i opierając dłonie o kolana chłopca, siedzącego na zamkniętej toalecie. Próbuje spojrzeć w jego zapłakane oczy. - Przepraszam, Harry. Nie powinienem wciągać cię w to wszystko. Ten tylko kręci głową, nie podnosząc wzroku. Przyciąga kolana do piersi.  
\- To... w porządku - chrypi cicho.  
\- Nie, nie jest. - Tomlinson chowa twarz w dłoniach. - Jakbym cię nie zaprosił wtedy na ten koncert, nie wypłakiwałbyś sobie teraz oczu. Masz rację, zasługujesz na kogoś, kto będzie z tobą, a nie będziesz jego przerywnikiem między pracą a występowaniem i nagrywaniem.  
Więc jednak Ashton miał rację. Nie dałby rady. Byłby tylko przeszkodą w życiu Louisa. Harry uśmiecha się gorzko. Wiedział. Po prostu czuł, że nie jest wystarczający! Milczy, ponownie potrząsając głową.  
Louis przeczesuje swoje włosy ręką, czując, że się zaraz porzyga. Osuwa się po drzwiach na podłogę i przymyka powieki. Po raz pierwszy żałuje, że się wyprowadza, ale nie może zrobić tego The Sound. Czekali na niego dwa lata i teraz co? Powie im, że się rozmyślił?   
"Tylko nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był także nasz świat, wiesz? To znaczy; będą jeździć po całym świecie, zarabiać kupę forsy, a przede wszystkim będą popularni. Widzisz siebie u boku kogoś takiego?"  
Nie, widocznie Louis nie widział. Już żałował, że zaprosił go na swój koncert. Dobrze, że chociaż Luke i Ash dostali swoją szansę. Brunet pociąga nosem. Czuje się zupełnie zbędny, po co w ogóle chciał tu przyjeżdżać? Przecież nic z tego go nie dotyczyło. Ma ochotę się rozpłakać, chce wrócić do domu, ale wie, że musi czekać na resztę, aż załatwią wszystko, po co tutaj przyjechali. Może mógłby sobie tutaj zaczekać?  
Nagle ich własne myśli przerywa odgłos pukania do drzwi.   
\- Zajęte - chrypi szatyn, nie otwierając oczu.   
\- Cholera, Tommo, nie denerwuj mnie, tylko otwórz te drzwi - dobiega ich zirytowany głos Irwina. - Muszę pogadać z Harrym.  
Ten unosi głowę, z zaskoczeniem wpatrując się w drzwi. Czego mógł od niego chcieć? Tomlinson marszczy brwi, ale wstaje i otwiera mu drzwi.   
\- Poczekasz na zewnątrz - informuje go blondyn, wyprowadzając z łazienki, po czym wraca do Stylesa. Unosi jedną brew, kiedy siada po turecku na podłodze naprzeciw niego. - Ok, myślę, że źle zrozumiałeś to, co ci wcześniej powiedziałem.   
\- Zrozumiałem wszystko doskonale - mówi chłopak.  
\- Nie wiem, nie wydaje mi się. - Ashton oblizuje usta. - Bo ja mówiłem o dalekiej przyszłości. Nie o etapie ich wyprowadzki do Manchesteru. Nigdy nie sugerowałem, że nie jesteśmy dla nich wystarczający. To była bardziej rozkmina, czy odnajdziemy się w tym świecie, jeśli już to wszystko osiągną. Więc przestań się zamartwiać. Louis… nigdy nie był typem od związków. Raczej z nikim nie łączyło go coś więcej niż seks. Więc to, jak cię traktuje… Harry, jesteś dla niego bardziej niż odpowiedni. Wydobywasz najlepszego Louisa. Proszę, jako jego kumpel i, mam nadzieję, także twój, walczcie o to.   
\- Ash - mówi łagodnie zrezygnowany Harry. - Sam Louis przyznał, że żałuje, że zaprosił mnie wtedy na ich koncert. Więc... - Wzrusza ramionami. - Chciałbym wrócić do domu.  
\- Coś czuję, że wyrwałeś to z kontekstu. - Irwin patrzy na niego ze zmartwieniem, ale wzdycha i wstaje, wyciągając rękę w jego stronę. - Chodź, odwiozę cię.   
Harry łapie jego dłoń, ale przyciąga go do siebie, by się przytulić.   
\- Niepotrzebnie się tu pakowałem - wzdycha. - Nie kłopocz się, zostań z Luke’iem. Podrzuć mnie tylko na przystanek autobusowy? Albo dworzec? - pyta.  
Ashton obejmuje go troskliwie ramionami, przeczesując jego loki.   
\- Luke zrozumie, odwiozę cię.   
\- Przepraszam, że zepsułem wam ten dzień. - Młodszy wtula się w niego. - Powinienem był zostać w domu.  
\- Nie mogłeś wiedzieć, że to się tak potoczy. - Irwin wzrusza ramionami i całuje go w czoło. - To ja przepraszam, byłeś zazdrosny o mnie i Luke’a, dlatego wszystko się posypało.  
\- Powinieneś zostać i zobaczyć mieszkanie - biadoli Styles. - Uh, co ja najlepszego narobiłem... Nie chcę być z dala od Lou - wyznaje.  
\- Tak? - podchwytuje Ashton, przytulając go mocniej. - Chciałbyś z nim być? Zależy ci na nim?   
\- ...Kocham go - wyznaje cichutko brunet. - Zrobiłbym dla niego wszystko.  
\- Oh...wow. - Blondyn odsuwa się na odległość wyciągniętych ramion z uniesionymi brwiami. - Daj mi minutę w takim razie.   
Wstaje i wychodzi z łazienki, by po krótkiej chwili przyprowadzić Louisa.  
\- Lou? - Styles patrzy na Ashtona nic nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem. Czemu przyprowadził Louisa? Bawi się swoimi palcami.  
Szatyn tylko kręci głową, po czym znajduje się między nogami Harry’ego, całując go z dłońmi obejmującymi jego policzki.   
\- Nie chcę, żebyś mnie zostawiał -mamrocze.  
\- Ja też nie chcę! - jęczy płaczliwie chłopak pomiędzy pocałunkami.  
\- To nie zostawiaj - prosi Tomlinson, stykając ich czoła razem.   
\- To ty mnie zostawisz - mówi smutno Harry, obejmując go ramionami.  
\- Nie zostawię - szepcze Louis, spoglądając w jego zaczerwienione oczy. - Obiecałem, że nie znajdę sobie tutaj nikogo, tak?   
\- Ale wyjedziesz! Zostawisz.  
\- Nie zostawię. - Szatyn kręci gwałtownie głową. - Coś wymyślę.   
Styles kiwa zrezygnowany głową, wtulając się w niego.  
\- Mówię poważnie, kotku, chcę z tobą być. - Tomlinson przymyka powieki i wdycha zapach jego szamponu.   
\- Ja też... - wzdycha młodszy, niemal wdrapując się na niego. - Kocham cię... - mówi cichutko w jego szyję z nadzieją, że pochłonięty swoimi myślami Louis tego nie usłyszy.  
Ale Louis słyszy i przez chwilę zapomina, jak się oddycha. Zaciska mocno powieki i przyciąga go bliżej siebie, nie chcąc wypuszczać tego skarbu z rąk.   
Brunet powoli uspokaja się w jego ramionach.  
\- Przepraszam, że zepsułem wszystkim dzień - mówi już normalnie.  
\- Nie zepsułeś. - Szatyn pociera jego plecy, cmokając go w skroń. - Obżerają się naszym jedzeniem i robią zakłady, kiedy ci się oświadczę, jeśli Ash mówił prawdę.   
\- I tak nie byłem głodny. - Styles wzrusza ramionami. - A chcesz to zrobić? - pyta czujnie.  
\- Pewnie, za dwa-trzy lata, czemu nie? - Tomlinson szturcha go łokciem z uśmiechem. - Może wyrosnę z tego Vegas…   
\- Zawsze możesz mnie po prostu zabrać ze sobą do Vegas. - śmieje się już szczęśliwy brunet. - Nigdy nie byłem nigdzie poza Wielką Brytanią…  
\- Nigdy? - dziwi się Louis. - W takim razie koniecznie zabieram cię na nasz pierwszy, zagraniczny koncert, jak tylko taki dostaniemy.   
\- Trzymam cię za słowo - odpowiada ucieszony Harry.  
\- To będzie czysta przyjemność mieć cię obok. - Szatyn trąca jego nos swoim z uśmiechem.   
\- Wracamy? - pyta młodszy chłopak, kiedy jest już pewny, że się uspokoił.  
\- Jeśli chcesz - odpowiada Tomlinson, głaszcząc go po włosach. - Możemy też już wrócić i rozwalić się na mojej kanapie.   
\- A co z mieszkaniem? Mieliście je przecież oglądać... Nie jesteś głodny, Lou?  
\- Tak, ale wynosimy się najwcześniej w styczniu; nie sądzę, żeby właściciel zgodził się na nas czekać te dwa miesiące. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Możemy sami skoczyć coś zjeść po drodze, jeśli jesteś głodny, albo zamówić dopiero jak będziemy u mnie.   
\- I na pewno nie musisz być z resztą? Poradzą sobie? - dopytuje Styles.  
\- Daj spokój, tak naprawdę to Aiden się wszystkim zajmuje. - Uśmiecha się szatyn. - Nie jestem im teraz potrzebny. No, muszę tylko uregulować rachunek i możemy zwinąć samochód Asha.   
\- O ile się zgodzi - chichocze Harry. - Mogę poczekać w aucie? - prosi.  
\- Poczekaj na zewnątrz, muszę najpierw wziąć od niego klucze. Obojętnie czy za jego zgodą czy bez - śmieje się Tomlinson, cmokając go w usta i wstając z podłogi.   
\- Jasne. Przeproś ich ode mnie, dobrze? - Żegna się z Lou i wymyka tylnym wyjściem z restauracji.  
Louis wraca do stolika i uśmiecha się przepraszająco do przyjaciół.   
\- Harry miał mały kryzys, ale jest już zażegnany. - Wręcza zespołową kartę Aidenowi. - Jednak zdecydowałem, że zabiorę go do siebie. Ash, pożyczysz nam samochód?   
\- Jasne, nie ma problemu. - Irwin podaje mu kluczyki i uśmiecha się szeroko. - Zajmij się nim.   
\- Pewnie. Dzięki. Do zobaczenia jutro. - Szatyn macha im i rusza w stronę parkingu.   
Harry stoi przy samochodzie Asha, pisząc coś na telefonie. Uśmiecha się na widok Louisa.  
\- Przez chwilę szukałem Nissana.  
\- Nim przejedziemy się wieczorem. - Tomlinson puszcza mu oczko i wpuszcza do środka.   
\- Zabierzesz mnie na wycieczkę? - Cieszy się młodszy chłopak. - Możemy zrobić sobie nocny piknik gdzieś! - Zapina pasy.  
\- Z przyjemnością - śmieje się Louis, odpalając samochód. - Zaimponuję ci moją wiedzą o gwiazdozbiorach, zobaczysz.   
\- No proszę, będziemy się geografii uczyć, tak? - chichocze Styles.  
\- Wszystko, żeby cię uszczęśliwić. - Szatyn pochyla się nad drążkiem zmiany biegów, by go pocałować, po czym rusza.   
\- Ty mnie uszczęśliwiasz - mówi po prostu brunet, patrząc na niego zakochanym wzrokiem. Zaczyna szukać jakiej stacji radiowej.  
\- Mówisz? - Tomlinson uśmiecha się, patrząc w lusterko. - Czyli uwielbiałbyś mnie nawet, jakbym się wcale nie starał?   
\- Zależy co przez to rozumiesz. - Ze zrezygnowaniem zaczyna grzebać w schowku w poszukiwaniu jakichś płyt.  
\- Jakbym leżał rozwalony na kanapie w zaśmiergniętych dresach, z brzuszkiem piwnym? - podpuszcza go Louis. - I nie byłoby żadnych randek?   
\- Nie musisz zabierać mnie na randki i obsypywać kwiatami. Jeśli pokażesz, że ci na mnie zależy i że się o mnie troszczysz, to nie potrzebuję nic innego. Jak: możesz leżeć rozwalony na kanapie w brudnych dresach, co byłoby dziwne, zważywszy na to, że nienawidzę brudnych ciuchów i robię pranie co dwa dni, ale na przykład oznajmisz, że zamówiłeś pizzę, bo mówiłem, że miałem zły dzień w pracy.  
\- Spokojnie, też nie lubię brudnych ciuchów - śmieje się szatyn, kręcąc głową. - Wolę, jak moje ubrania pachną, dziękuję bardzo. Czyli wybiegamy myślami tak daleko w przyszłość, hm? Brzmi ok, ale i tak będę rozpieszczać mojego kotka.   
\- Jestem z tobą na poważnie Lou, dlatego wybiegam w przyszłość.  
\- To w porządku. - Tomlinson zerka na niego i posyła mu uśmiech. - Cieszy mnie to, że widzisz swoją przyszłość ze mną.   
\- A ty? - pyta po chwili ciszy Harry.  
\- Pytasz mnie o to - Louis sięga ręką do schowka i podaje mu stary album Vixen z pytającą miną - czy widzę ciebie pochylonego nad projektem jakiegoś super użytkowego budynku w centrum Manchesteru, kiedy wrócę do domu, zmęczony po jakiejś niszowej, klubowej trasie? Bo jeśli tak, to owszem.   
\- Niszowej! - prycha brunet i włącza album. Odchyla się na siedzeniu i zamyka oczy, na oślep dotykając jego dłoni, gdy wjeżdża na M56.  
\- "I want you to rock me, roll me, you won't get lonely' - podśpiewuje szatyn, uśmiechając się na uczucie jego dłoni na swojej. - "Come on and rock me, roll me, you oughta get to know me".  
Harry uśmiecha się filuternie i całuje jego szyję. Wsłuchuje się w głos Louisa.  
\- "Do I have to explain you're driving me insane" - Tomlinson rzuca mu powłóczyste spojrzenie. Naprawdę lubi mieć go obok. - "I'll tell you what I want you to do".   
Chłopak przymyka oczy, odchylając się na siedzeniu.  
\- Uwielbiam twój głos... otula mnie…  
\- W takim razie muszę dać ci nasze demo. - Uśmiecha się Louis, kładąc dłoń na jego kolanie. - Albo lepiej, nagrać specjalne, z piosenkami tylko dla ciebie. Będziesz słuchać, jakbyśmy nie mogli się spotkać.   
\- Mam lepszy pomysł - mówi Styles, nie otwierając oczu. - Będziesz mi sam śpiewał, hm? Przez całą noc…  
\- Jeśli chcesz. - Szatyn kręci głową z niejakim rozczuleniem. - Ale co jakiś czas oczekuję pocałunków, gdy zaschnie mi w gardle. Da się zrobić?   
\- Co pół godziny - obiecuje młodszy. - Trzymając się w objęciach przez całą noc... - Wzdycha z rozmarzeniem. - Piękna wizja... ale mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić. Spędzać z tobą noce, w twoich objęciach, a później całe dnie z tobą.  
\- Romantyk z ciebie, czyż nie? - śmieje się Tomlinson. - Ale postaram się, żeby to było możliwe.   
\- Zawsze miałem romantyczną duszę, nie mogę zaprzeczyć.  
\- A kiedykolwiek byłeś z kimś? - pyta Louis z zainteresowaniem, jednak nie odrywając wzroku od drogi.  
\- Eeerm... byłem w jednym związku, ale... cóż... - kręci Styles.  
\- Z dziewczyną? - zgaduje szatyn, przygryzając dolną wargę.   
\- ...uhm... nie - mówi cicho.  
\- Och? - Tomlinson zerka na chłopaka. - Wiedziałeś wcześniej, że wolisz chłopców?  
\- Nie do końca... ten... „związek” mi pomógł.  
\- Jakiś wakacyjny romans? - Louis marszczy brwi, próbując zrozumieć.   
\- Nie... - mamrocze Harry. - Nie bardzo chcę o tym rozmawiać w samochodzie.  
\- Ok. - Szatyn unosi brwi, nie chcąc go do niczego zmuszać.   
\- Opowiem ci! - obiecuje młodszy. - Ale w domu, dobrze?  
\- W porządku. - Tomlinson posyła mu uspokajający uśmiech. - Po prostu byłem ciekawy, to wszystko.   
\- To... nie są po prostu przyjemne wspomnienia i... wolałbym po prostu trzymać cię wtedy za rękę - wzdycha Styles. - Zaśpiewaj mi coś jeszcze.  
Louis zerka na niego ze zmartwieniem, ale bez słowa spełnia jego prośbę, wtórując wokalistce, której głos rozlega się w samochodzie. - "I know we can make it, take up that look into my eyes / We'll take the future for you and I".  
Styles przymyka oczy, słuchając jego głosu. Odpręża się. Szatyn przestaje śpiewać dopiero wtedy, gdy miarowy oddech Harry’ego uświadamia mu, że chłopak zasnął. Pozwala mu na to, ściszając radio. Ostatecznie sporo płakał w restauracji, mogło go to wyczerpać. 

Budzi go godzinę później, parkując pod swoim blokiem, odpinając jego pasy i starając się delikatnie wziąć go na ręce.   
\- Loulou? - mamrocze wciąż zamroczony brunet.  
\- Dojechaliśmy. - Tomlinson całuje go lekko w czoło i uśmiecha się, zamykając drzwi nogą. Blokuje samochód Asha, poprawia chwyt, w którym trzyma chłopaka i dopiero wtedy rusza w stronę klatki. - Śpij dalej, jeśli chcesz.   
\- A położysz się ze mną? - Styles obejmuje go za szyję.  
\- Zawsze. - Szatyn chichocze na urok tego zaspanego chłopca, wchodząc do windy. - Będziesz spać wtulony we mnie, a ja będę powtarzał na francuski, ok? A wieczorem zabiorę cię na tę wycieczkę i piknik, może być?   
\- Mmm... napisz smsa do mojej mamy, że zostaję u Liama - wzdycha młodszy chłopak, wtulając się w niego i wracając do krainy snów. Tomlinson kręci głową z rozczulonym uśmiechem i przytula go mocniej. Kiedy wysiada z windy i staje pod swoim mieszkaniem, marszczy brwi, otwierając drzwi jedną ręką i starając się nie upuścić chłopaka. Wnosi go ostrożnie do swojej sypialni i kładzie na łóżku, ściągając mu buty i przykrywając go kołdrą. Całuje jego policzek, odgarnia parę loków z jego czoła i idzie do kuchni przygotować przekąski na później, a przy okazji wypić kawę. Jednak tuż po przekroczeniu progu klepie się w czoło i zawraca, delikatnie wyciągając telefon z kieszeni Harry’ego. Wchodzi w spis kontaktów i gdy odnajduje numer jego mamy, wystukuje na szybko krótką wiadomość: “Zostaję dzisiaj na noc u Liama, przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem wcześniej. Kocham Cię xx”. Odkłada komórkę na swoje biurko i wraca do kuchni, robiąc pobieżny przegląd lodówki. Dobrze, że był wczoraj na nocnych zakupach…   
Niespodziewanie pozostawiony telefon zaczyna wygrywać melodię połączenia. Louis marszczy brwi nad nieskomplikowanym przepisem od mamy Luke’a i rusza po telefon, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od kartki. Chwyta go i gdy wychodzi z pomieszczenia, automatycznie przesuwa palcem po ekranie, nie chcąc, by Styles się obudził. Przykłada komórkę do ucha i niewiele myśląc, mruczy: - Tak, słucham?   
\- ...Halo? Harry? - Rozbrzmiewa w słuchawce damski głos.  
Szatyn rozszerza oczy i zamiera w pół kroku, zdając sobie w końcu sprawę, że jego własny telefon spoczywa w tylnej kieszeni jego dżinsów. Przełyka ślinę i mówi: - Umm… Nie, ja jestem kolegą Harry’ego. Przepraszam, on poszedł do łazienki, a mamy podobne telefony i odruchowo odebrałem.   
\- Oh? Ty też zostajesz u Liama? - pyta zaciekawiona kobieta.  
\- Tak, mamy coś w rodzaju… męskiego maratonu filmowego? - Tomlinson przygryza wargę i krzywi się na to kłamstwo.   
\- Maratonu filmowego? - mamrocze ta. - Dobrze, poproś Harry’ego, żeby napisał do mnie, jak już skończycie, odbiorę go.  
\- Tak, oczywiście przekażę mu, żeby się do pani odezwał - przytakuje Louis, brnąc dalej w kłamstwa - ale wolałbym, żeby nie wracał do domu po nocy. I tak jest zmęczony, więc znając życie zaśnie w połowie, po co będziemy go wyrywać ze snu? Niech się pani nie martwi, podrzucę go rano, jak będę wracał do siebie.   
W słuchawce zapada cisza, po czym słychać westchnienie.  
\- Zależy ci na Harrym... - mówi kobieta miękko - dobrze, że ma takich... przyjaciół. Dziękuję. Do usłyszenia - żegna się i rozłącza.  
Szatyn odkłada powoli telefon na stół, patrząc na niego niepewnie. Harry go zabije za odebranie tego połączenia. No dobrze, może nie zabije, ale wargi zaczną mu drżeć od powstrzymywanego płaczu, albo będzie patrzeć na niego przerażony i co niby Louis z tym zrobi? Pociera czoło i wzdychając, ściąga kurtkę, po czym zabiera się za przyrządzanie kanapek.   
Dwadzieścia minut później dopija ostatni łyk kawy i wraca do sypialni, siadając na kołdrze obok Stylesa i opierając się o zagłówek łóżka. Sięga po zeszyt i przygryzając końcówkę długopisu, powtarza sobie w myślach słówka.   
Harry budzi się godzinę później, wtulając się w Louisa i mamrocząc niewyraźnie.  
\- Lou, jesteś…  
\- A gdzie indziej miałbym być? - Tomlinson uśmiecha się i całuje go w nosek, po czym odkłada zeszyt na komodę.   
\- Nie wiem. - Chłopak wzrusza ramionami. - Jak francuski? - pyta już przytomniejszym głosem, pocierając oczy.  
\- W porządku, języki łatwo mi wchodzą. - Louis kiwa głową, po czym śmieje się z tego, co powiedział. - Oops. W każdym razie, jakieś ciekawe sny?   
\- Mmm, tak. - Styles przeciąga się. - Śniło mi się, że graliście na O2 Arena w Londynie, a potem pojechaliśmy razem do domu na Willesden Lane…  
Szatyn uśmiecha się do niego ciepło. - Domu zaprojektowanego przez ciebie?   
\- Tak... i urządzonego w jasnych barwach. Z dużym ogrodem i owczarkiem szkockim. Zawsze chciałem mieć psa…  
\- Brzmi miło. - Tomlinson zaczyna przeczesywać jego loki. - Chciałbyś kiedyś mieszkać w Londynie?   
\- Nie myślałem o tym, szczerze powiedziawszy. - Młodszy bawi się jego włosami. - Ale zgaduję, że chyba tak. Jeśli będę tam z tobą.  
\- Czyli chciałbyś mieszkać gdziekolwiek, gdzie będę ja? - Louis unosi brwi, bo to jest dużo.   
\- Z tobą - uściśla Styles. - Nie potrzebuję wiele, jako architekt mogę pracować gdziekolwiek.  
\- I nie chcesz kiedyś założyć własnego biura architektonicznego w jednym miejscu? - dopytuje szatyn z ciekawością.   
\- Mogę pracować jako freelancer. Dostawać po prostu zlecenia online.  
\- Możesz, ale czy to jest to, czego chcesz? - Tomlinson opiera podbródek o jego głowę.   
\- Tak. - Brunet patrzy na niego z uśmiechem. - Nigdy nie chciałem być przywiązany do jednego miejsca.  
\- Znam to. - Louis odwzajemnia jego uśmiech. - Pociąga mnie życie na walizkach. Rozumiesz: jednego dnia jesteś w Londynie, a następnego stwierdzasz, że w sumie to dawno nie byłeś w Nowym Jorku, więc po prostu tam lecisz.   
\- Ale mimo wszystko potrzebuję jakiejś stałej w życiu, czegoś niezmiennego. - Harry głaszcze jego ramię.  
\- I co niby miałoby być tą twoją przystanią, hm? - droczy się z nim szatyn, przygryzając wargi w uśmiechu.   
\- Ty? - mamrocze pytająco młodszy, spuszczając zawstydzony wzrok.  
\- Hej, jest ok. - Tomlinson unosi jego podbródek do góry i składa na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. - Zawsze widziałem swoją podróż samotnie, ale wizja dzielenia tego z tobą jest jeszcze lepsza.   
\- Nie chcę, żebyś się do czegoś zmuszał z mojego powodu.  
\- Nie zmuszam się. - Louis czule patrzy w jego oczy, kręcąc głową z uśmiechem, po czym wsuwa się pod kołdrę i przyciąga go do siebie jeszcze raz, splatając ich nogi razem. - Uwielbiam cię, chciałbym wciąż z tobą być za kilka lat.   
\- Ja też... myślę, że mamy szansę, jeśli będziemy o to dbać.  
\- Postaram się - wzdycha szczęśliwie szatyn, obejmując go ściśle. - Ach, jak coś, to jesteś na maratonie filmowym u Liama. Twoja mama chciała po ciebie przyjechać, ale jakoś ją przekonałem, że odwiozę cię rano.   
\- Cco? - Harry zamiera. - Jak to ją przekonałeś?!  
\- Ekhm. - Tomlinson przełyka ślinę i oblizuje usta. - Bo ona po tym SMS-ie zadzwoniła i ja… tak jakby odebrałem?   
\- O boże, co zrobiłeś?! - Brunet podrywa się, wpatrując się w niego z przerażeniem. - Już jestem uziemiony! - jęczy żałośnie.  
\- Kotku, spokojnie - próbuje Louis, chwytając go za dłoń. - Powiedziałem, że jestem waszym kolegą i też nocuję u Liama, tyle.   
\- A co jeśli ona już się domyśliła? I wie, że nie jesteś moim kolegą? Zabroni mi się z tobą spotykać! - panikuje Styles.  
\- Mogła się domyślić. - Szatyn wzrusza bezradnie ramionami. - Bo nie brzmiała na zbyt zadowoloną, że nie wrócisz na noc, ale myślę, że nie będzie tak źle.   
Harry patrzy na niego niemal przerażony.  
\- Tak myślisz?...  
\- Znaczy na końcu powiedziała coś w stylu, że dobrze, że masz takich przyjaciół, więc. - Tomlinson uspokajająco głaszcze kciukiem jego dłoń.   
Harry opiera czoło o jego pierś.  
\- Dobrze... tak, dobrze. Może masz rację…  
\- Po prostu jutro szkoła, dlatego się zmartwiła - zgaduje Louis, wplatając palce w jego włosy i drapiąc go za uchem.   
\- Tak... pewnie. Masz rację. - Młodszy uśmiecha się. - Dziękuję, kochanie. Więc przychodzisz w sobotę? Masz jakieś ulubione danie?  
\- Zjem wszystko, tęsknię za domowymi posiłkami - chichocze szatyn, kręcąc głową. - Ale najbardziej lubię fajitas pani Hemmings, no i wieki temu mama miała zwyczaj przyrządzania pasty na wiele sposobów, więc mam do tego dania pewien sentyment.   
\- Oh! - Harry się rozjaśnia. - Musisz spróbować pasty po meksykańsku mojej mamy! - Niemal podskakuje z uciechy, klaszcząc w dłonie.  
\- Z chęcią - śmieje się Tomlinson, głaszcząc go po policzku.   
\- Poproszę mamę, żeby zrobiła ją w sobotę. Myślę, żebyś przyszedł na czternastą, wtedy będziemy mieć więcej czasu razem. Czy to będzie w porządku?  
\- Jasne, zdążę odespać kaca po jutrzejszym koncercie - mówi Louis, przeciągając się.   
\- Obiecaj, że się nie upijesz - prosi chłopak. - To byłoby za dużo dla mojej mamy…  
\- W porządku; nie wypiłbym aż tak dużo, żeby być pijanym. - Szatyn uśmiecha się i przytula go uspokajająco. - Nie musisz się martwić.   
\- Obiecujesz? - upewnia się Styles, ale zaraz całuje go w policzek. - Przepraszam. Powinienem ci bardziej ufać. Ale nie pal niczego, dobrze?  
\- To też mogę zrobić, jeśli ci zależy. - Tomlinson całuje go lekko w usta, po czym marszczy brwi i patrzy mu w oczy. - Ale wiesz, że ja nie biorę narkotyków, tak? Czasem zapalę skręta czy fajkę, ale nic twardego.   
Harry oddycha z ulgą.  
\- Boże, to wspaniale! Nie chcę cię zmieniać, bo akceptuję to, jaki jesteś, ale dragi... nie wiem, czy byłbym w stanie to zaakceptować.  
\- Rozumiem. - Louis kiwa głową z nieodgadnioną miną. - Wiem, jak wygląda życie z uzależnioną osobą i jak każdego dnia możesz tylko obserwować, jak ją to wyniszcza. Luke też nie bierze, jakbyś był ciekawy. Reszta i Zayn okazjonalnie.   
\- Nie daj się namówić, nie pakuj się w to... Po prostu... dla mnie?  
\- Jest w porządku, kochanie. - Szatyn ściska jego dłoń w swojej i wzdycha. - Naprawdę; ja wiem, jak to wszystko wygląda i pewnie wydaje ci się, że wpakowałem się w kiepskie towarzystwo, ale to nie jest tak. Naprawdę nie musisz się o to martwić.   
\- Dobrze. Nie będę. Ale ty... uważaj na siebie, tak? Ja rozumiem, że to twoi przyjaciele, ale bądź ostrożny - Młodszy wzdycha, zauważając zeszyt, z którego uczył się Louis. - Przepytać cię?  
\- Vous n'avez vraiment pas à le faire. Je ne pense pas avoir de problème avec ça. ("Naprawdę nie musisz tego robić. Myślę, że nie mam z tym problemu.") - Tomlinson unosi brwi i uśmiecha się cwanie. - Allons-y pour ce pique-nique. Je ne peux pas attendre que nous comptions les étoiles ensemble. ("Chodźmy już na ten piknik. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż policzymy razem gwiazdy.")  
Harry uśmiecha się, ściskając jego rękę.  
\- Avec plaisir, monsieur! ("Z przyjemnością, proszę pana!")  
\- Och, patrz, jacy jesteśmy światowi - kpi Louis i śmieje się, wygrzebując się z łóżka. - Mogłem skoczyć po bagietki i croissanty na ten piknik, wpasowałyby się.   
\- Oh, koniecznie! Nie pójdę z tobą na żaden piknik dopóki nie załatwisz bagietki! - Brunet tupie nogą i zaraz wybucha śmiechem.  
\- Ale kotku… - Szatyn udaje zdruzgotaną minę, po czym pada przed nim na kolana i chwyta jego dłoń. - Zrobię wszystko, proszę, tylko ze mną idź!   
\- Wszystko? - pyta Styles, oblizując wargi, a jego oczy ciemnieją. Patrzy na swojego crusha na kolanach przed nim i nie jest w stanie myśleć racjonalnie.  
\- Wszystko - zapewnia Tomlinson, a jego mina zmienia się wraz z realizacją, w jakim nastroju jest teraz Harry. Przesuwa dłonią w górę jego uda i patrzy na niego spod rzęs. Uwalnia jego dłoń i sięga pomału do jego rozporka. - Tego chcesz…?   
Harry kiwa tylko głową, wplatając palce w jego włosy i przyciągając go bliżej siebie.  
Louis owiewa ciepłym oddechem jego podbrzusze, kiedy zsuwa spodnie w dół. Uśmiecha się kącikiem ust i powoli ściąga jego bokserki zębami.   
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak pięknie wyglądasz tam na dole... - mamrocze młodszy chłopak.  
\- A ty na górze - mruczy szatyn, zanim wysuwa czubek języka i sunie nim w górę jego długości, dotykając nosem jego jąder.   
Harry jęczy głośno, szarpiąc za jego włosy. Tomlinson na próbę bierze go do ust, ale ich nie zamyka, chcąc, by chłopak zwariował od uczucia gorąca wokół niego. Ściska delikatnie jego udo.   
\- O boże, tak, LouLou, właśnie tak! - pojękuje brunet, patrząc na niego niemal z uwielbieniem. W końcu Louis przykłada język do jego podstawy i zaczyna go pomału lizać. Patrzy w górę spod przymkniętych powiek, chcąc zobaczyć przyjemność na twarzy bruneta. Ten czuje, że to nie potrwa długo. Porusza biodrami, chcąc uzyskać więcej ciepła i tarcia. Tomlinson automatycznie zaciska na nim usta i zaczyna go ssać, chwytając jego biodra dla stabilizacji.   
\- L-lou?... - dyszy Harry. - Blisko... zaraz…  
Szatyn porusza głową do przodu i do tyłu, rozluźniając gardło i dając mu tym samym znać, że nie musi się powstrzymywać. Styles przyciąga go jeszcze bliżej, wykonując chaotyczne pchnięcia i w końcu dochodzi. Louis przełyka jego spermę, trzymając go mocno, aż w końcu wypuszcza jego penisa z ust i nabiera gwałtownego oddechu, oblizując usta.   
\- W porządku? - pyta go zachrypniętym głosem, masując jego biodro.   
Harry klęka obok niego, obejmując go ramionami i całując w szyję.  
\- Kocham cię - mamrocze niewyraźnie. Szatyn wplata palce w jego loki i wzdycha, przytulając go i przymykając powieki. Nie chciałby być w tym momencie nigdzie indziej. Harry łapie oddech i sięga ręką do jego rozporka. Tomlinson przygryza wargę, czekając na to, co zrobi dalej brunet.   
Ten zerka w jego oczy, upewniając się i rozpina jego spodnie.  
\- Nie będzie tak dobre, jak twoje... - ostrzega, pochylając się.  
Louis wypuszcza gwałtowny oddech, czując jego usta na swoim członku. Chwyta jego loki, odchylając głowę. Harry stara się powtarzać ruchy Louisa, ale nie bierze go tak głęboko, z obawy przed zakrztuszeniem. Pracuje na reszcie ręką. Szatyn zjeżdża jedną ręką na jego kark i przyciąga go ostrożnie bliżej siebie, wypuszczając małe sapnięcia. Styles co prawda rozluźnia gardło, ale nie próbuje brać go głębiej. Ssie czubeczek, przejeżdżając językiem po szczelinie. Tomlinson ciągnie delikatnie jego loki, wypychając nieznacznie biodra, by uzyskać tarcie. Brunet zaciska usta, rzeczywiście dając mu tarcie, ale patrzy na niego prosząco, by ten pozwolił mu działać na własną rękę. Louis siłą woli zatrzymuje się w miejscu, przygryzając wargę do krwi i patrząc na usta chłopaka owinięte wokół niego. Kąciki ust Harry’ego unoszą się i ten z nowym zapałem porusza głową, próbując wziąć go jak najwięcej, bez krztuszenia się. Szatyn wypuszcza dłuższy oddech przez nos, po czym jęczy. Zaraz po tym, opuszki Stylesa muskają jego jądra, a sam chłopak zasysa policzki i patrzy na niego spod rzęs.  
\- Och, kur...wa - dyszy Tomlinson, zaciskając mocniej palce na jego lokach. - Blisko…   
Harry zaciska mocniej usta, doprowadzając go do końca i przełykając całą spermę, jaką Louis mu oferuje. Cienka strużka ciągnie się w jego kąciku, gdy unosi się i patrzy na Louisa w napięciu.  
\- Jesteś idealny - szepcze zniszczony szatyn, przyciągając go do półprzytomnego pocałunku, który brunet natychmiast odwzajemnia i przytula się do niego, z wciąż wystającym z rozporka penisem. Gdyby nie zajęte usta, z pewnością roześmiałby się na tę absurdalność. Tomlinson chwyta jego policzki w dłonie i zasysa jego górną wargę. Harry wzdycha zadowolony, garnąc się do niego i pozwalając mu na wszystko. Ma nadzieję, że może Louis zainicjuje coś więcej. Louis popycha go do tyłu, przez co oboje leżą na podłodze. Ociera lekko ich odsłonięte penisy o siebie.   
Harry rozsuwa lekko nogi, przez co szatyn leży pomiędzy nimi. Tomlinson kładzie ręce po obu stronach jego twarzy, unosząc się na nich nad nim i kontynuując tarcie.   
Harry patrzy na niego z zainteresowaniem, oplatając nogami jego biodra. Co planuje Louis? Louis zabiera jedną rękę i nieuważnie wciąga na siebie z powrotem spodnie razem z bielizną, po czym ustawia się wygodniej i zniża biodra, pchając nimi do przodu i posuwając jego tyłek przez materiał. Harry pojękuje, jedną ręką obejmując go za szyję, a drugą próbując znowu zdjąć jego bokserki. Chciałby go poczuć w sobie.  
\- Miałeś kiedyś coś w sobie? - szepcze szatyn w jego ucho. - Albo robiłeś sobie dobrze palcami?   
Styles czuje dreszcz podniecenia biegnący wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Natychmiast robi mu się gorąco. Kręci przecząco głową, patrząc na niego pożądliwie.  
\- W takim razie bolałoby cię jak cholera - sapie Tomlinson, przejeżdżając ustami wzdłuż linii jego szczęki. Brunet łapie jego dłoń.   
\- Zzrób - prosi.  
\- Harry - jęczy Louis, czując, jak jego erekcja napiera mocno na materiał jego bokserek. Odgarnia loki z jego spoconego czoła, całując go w skroń. - Nie myślisz racjonalnie.   
\- Proszę! - skomli chłopak, ocierając się o niego. Łapie go za ramię. - Tylko palce…  
\- Uch… w porządku. - Szatyn chowa twarz w jego szyi, po czym odsuwa się i klepie go po nodze. - Puść mnie na chwilkę, kotku.   
Ten opuszcza nogi, czekając z niecierpliwością na to, co Louis ma zamiar zrobić. Tomlinson wstaje z niego, całując go jeszcze przelotnie w usta, po czym podchodzi do biurka i zaczyna je pośpiesznie przetrząsywać. Ostatecznie znajduje jakąś butelkę lubrykantu, więc wraca z nią do chłopaka. Normalnie poprosiłby, żeby po prostu obślinił jego palce, ale skoro to pierwszy raz, powinien być jak najbardziej nawilżony i rozluźniony. Siada pomiędzy jego nogami i całuje go lekko w dole brzucha, żeby uspokoić go na zetknięcie z zimną substancją, kiedy delikatnie smaruje żelem naokoło jego dziurki. Harry syczy na uczucie zimna. Jest... dziwnie. Obejmuje Louisa za szyję, pragnąc więcej kontaktu. Szatyn obficie nakłada żel na swoje palce i umiejscawia je naprzeciw jego wejścia, po czym pochyla się i całuje go namiętnie, chcąc go rozproszyć. Kiedy Styles jest zajęty jego ustami, stara się wsunąć delikatnie swój palec do środka. Wtopiony w pocałunek Harry nie zwraca uwagi na palce przy swoim tyłku. Ociera się o partnera. Tomlinson jednym ruchem wsuwa palec aż do knykcia, zaczynając nim delikatnie krążyć od środka. Styles sapie zaskoczony aż podrywając się w górę i zaciskając mięśnie.  
\- Jest ok? - pyta cicho Louis z ustami przy jego uchu.   
\- Uhm... jest... dziwnie... - wyznaje młodszy.  
\- Daj mi moment, zmienię to - obiecuje szatyn, marszcząc brwi w skupieniu i zaginając palec w poszukiwaniu jego prostaty.   
\- Aah! - wyrywa się Harry’emu. Zaciska palce na jego ramionach. Kiedy Tomlinson znajduje odpowiednie miejsce, pociera je lekko opuszkiem, po czym naciska na nie palcem, by następnie zacząć wysuwać i wsuwać go centralnie we właściwy punkt, zamieniając Stylesa w jęczący bałagan. Brunet obejmuje chłopaka nogami i oplata ramionami, przyciskając do siebie mocniej i bełkocząc nieskładnie. Wraz z kolejnym pchnięciem Louis wsuwa w niego drugiego palca, mimo małego oporu mięśni. Szuka na jego twarzy oznak dyskomfortu. Harry krzywi się ale tylko przez moment. Sam stara się rozluźnić spięte mięśnie. Szatyn krzyżuje pomału palce w jego wnętrzu i pociera opuszkami jego prostatę, dając mu czas. Po chwili spięte mięśnie się rozluźniają, a z ust Harry’ego wyrywa się westchnięcie. Tomlinson postanawia, że nie będzie go rozciągał, a jedynie sprawi mu przyjemność; w końcu tu nie chodzi o to, by go przygotować, bo nie będą nic robić. Złącza palce i wysuwa je, po czym szybko wsuwa z powrotem, trafiając w jego prostatę. Powtarza niestrudzenie ten ruch, czasem krążąc nieznacznie palcami w jego wnętrzu. Jęczący Harry w końcu dochodzi i rozlewa się na swój brzuch. Louis wysuwa palce z jego wrażliwego wnętrza i całuje go w szyję, pocierając dłonią jego bok. Styles błądzi wzrokiem po suficie. Jest mu cudownie. Szatyn wzdycha i kładzie się obok niego, przyciągając jego głowę na swoją pierś. Harry mruczy, przesuwając dłonią po jego klatce.  
\- To było niesamowite…  
\- Całkiem inny rodzaj przyjemności, nie? - Tomlinson uśmiecha się i całuje go w czoło. - Podobało ci się czy wolisz jednak obciąganie?   
\- Podobało! - odpowiada podekscytowany chłopak.  
\- To dobrze - chichocze Louis, zaplatając jeden z jego loków na palec. - Wstajemy? Tyłek ci zmarznie.   
\- A nie możemy tak po prostu poleżeć?  
\- Jeśli chcesz. - Szatyn sięga ręką po kołdrę i zdziera ją z łóżka, otulając nią Stylesa.   
\- Mieliśmy iść na piknik - chichocze Harry. - Ale nogi mam jak z waty…  
\- Mamy całą noc na piknik - mruczy Tomlinson, unosząc palcem jego podbródek i całując go leniwie.   
\- To było niesamowite! - Brunet patrzy na niego błyszczącymi oczyma. - Kiedy... zrobimy to ponownie?  
\- Jak następnym razem będziesz u mnie? - zgaduje Louis, uśmiechając się. - Na dzisiaj dwa orgazmy chyba ci wystarczą, huh?   
\- Ty... też chcesz? - pyta Styles, oblizując wargi.  
\- Chcesz mi zrobić palcówkę? - Szatyn patrzy na niego z zainteresowaniem.   
\- Ja... - Młodszy rumieni się. - Nie wiem, ale to było tak niesamowite, że chciałbym abyś też to poczuł…  
\- Na ogół tego nie robię - przyznaje Tomlinson - ale jeśli chcesz, możesz to na mnie wypróbować.   
\- Jeśli... nie chcesz... Mogę sprawić ci przyjemność inaczej…  
\- Nie, możemy to zrobić. - Louisowi w zasadzie podoba się myśl, gdzie chłopak ma w nim swoje palce. Oblizuje usta. - Śmiało, jestem cały dla ciebie.   
\- Uhm... jak? - pyta niepewny Styles.  
\- Weź lubrykant. - Szatyn wskazuje na butelkę. - Musisz nawilżyć nim moje wejście i swoje palce.   
Styles bierze buteleczkę i wylewa odrobinę na dłoń. Patrzy na niego niepewnie. Co ma teraz robić?  
Tomlinson przygryza wargę i zsuwa swoje spodnie wraz z bielizną, zginając nogi w kolanach i rozkładając je nieco.   
\- Uhm… musisz, musisz nałożyć żel na moją dziurkę.   
\- Palcami? - upewnia się młodszy, sięgając do jego wejścia. Dotyka go niepewnie. Wrażenie pomarszczonej skóry jest dziwne, ale nie nieprzyjemne.  
Louis nabiera powietrza, czując dotyk we wrażliwym miejscu.   
\- Teraz… teraz pomasuj ją trochę, a potem powoli włóż palca.   
Brunet wypełnia jego polecenie, powoli okrążając dziurkę palcami, dotykając jej, a później powoli wsuwa do środka palec. Od razu miękkie ścianki jego wnętrza go otulają.  
\- Och… - Szatyn przymyka powieki. - Teraz możesz… zacząć nim krążyć i zginać.  
Harry przełyka, nim zaczyna poruszać w nim palcem, uważnie obserwując jego twarz. Tomlinson kiwa lekko głową, dając mu znać, że jest ok. Wypuszcza drżący oddech.   
\- Możesz dołożyć drugi.   
\- A to... miejsce? - pyta brunet, mając na myśli prostatę. Jest skupiony na daniu mu przyjemności.  
\- To jest takie… zgrubienie, włóż palce aż do knykci i szukaj - instruuje Louis, zaciskając palce na kołdrze. Styles dodaje drugi palec i wsuwa je głębiej, uważnie śledząc jego reakcje. Porusza palcami szukając prostaty. Szatyn wypuszcza z siebie jęknięcie, gdy chłopak w końcu znajduje jego miejsce.   
\- Idealnie, właśnie tam - zachęca go.   
Brunet zaczyna muskać to samo miejsce, obserwując przyjemność malującą się na jego twarzy.  
\- Uch… możesz je wsuwać i wysuwać - proponuje Tomlinson, odchylając głowę do tyłu.   
Harry zaczyna poruszać palcami, pochylając się po pocałunek. Jeden, drugi, trzeci… Louis rozpływa się pod jego ustami, a jego uda zaczynają drżeć. Jest blisko.   
\- Trzeci palec… - szepcze.   
\- Jesteś pewien? - dyszy Styles w jego usta.  
\- Tak… - Szatyn zarzuca ramiona na jego szyję. - Dawaj, kochanie.   
\- Nie zmieści się - protestuje chłopak, przysuwając palec do jego wejścia.  
\- Zmieści się, spokojnie - wzdycha Tomlinson, rozluźniając mięśnie. - Musisz tylko w to uwierzyć.  
\- Nie zrobię ci krzywdy? - pyta zaniepokojony Harry, krążąc trzecim palcem wokół wejścia.  
\- Nie, spokojnie - wzdycha Louis. - Miałem kiedyś w sobie nawet całą pięść.   
\- Cco? - zaskoczony Harry potyka się o słowa. - Jak to całą pięść? - pyta wysokim głosem.  
\- To się nazywa fisting - szatyn wypuszcza z siebie drżący chichot - i jest niesamowite. Mogę ci kiedyś pokazać.  
\- Jja... chyba nie... - mówi niepewnie brunet, bojąc się, że Louis z nim zerwie, jeśli nie zgodzi się na to, co proponuje.  
\- Na sobie, Harry, mogę ci to pokazać na sobie. - Tomlinson ściska jego wolną dłoń. - A teraz włóż tego palca.   
Harry niemal oddycha z ulgą.  
\- Ale i tak... nie wiem... - mówi cichutko, dodając kolejny palec. Uważnie obserwuje jego twarz.  
\- Nigdy nie będę cię do niczego zmuszał, kotku. - Powieki Louisa lekko drżą, kiedy je zaciska. - Uch… Mm… Możesz… mocniej…?   
Brunet waha się chwilę, ale w końcu spełnia jego prośbę. Wykonuje mocne ruchy, całując go mocno. Szatyn jęczy w jego usta, nieskładnie odwzajemniając pocałunek. Czuje ciepło kumulujące się w dole jego podbrzusza. Harry uderza w jego prostatę raz za razem, nie dając mu nawet chwili wytchnienia. Rozkoszuje się widokiem jego wykrzywionej przyjemnością twarzy. Tomlinson wypuszcza z siebie ciche przekleństwo w jego szyję, zaciskając palce u stóp i dochodząc intensywnie między ich klatki. Brunet pracuje ręką jeszcze chwilę i dopiero wtedy zatrzymuje się z delikatnym cmoknięciem jego warg. Wysuwa palce z jego rozluźnionej dziurki. Louis otwiera zamglone oczy i wpatruje się w niego, uspokajając oddech. Przełyka ślinę i chrypie: - To było naprawdę dobre, kochanie.   
Harry uśmiecha się łagodnie.  
\- Niesamowite uczucie…  
Szatyn wyciąga ramiona i zgarnia go w nie, całując go w szyję.   
\- Bo od ciebie - mamrocze.   
\- Od ciebie też!  
Tomlinson wzdycha i leniwie opiera czoło o jego obojczyk. - Teraz to już nigdy stąd nie wyjdziemy.   
\- Sam mówiłeś, że na piknik możemy jechać w nocy! - wytyka młodszy.  
\- Bo możemy. - Louis się uśmiecha. - Ale takie orgazmy bardzo rozleniwiają.   
\- Taaak... - Styles przesuwa dłonią po jego piersi. - Możemy też się zdrzemnąć i pójść na piknik później.  
\- Dalej chce ci się spać? - śmieje się szatyn, podążając wzrokiem za ruchem jego dłoni.   
\- Jestem po prostu zbyt rozleniwiony, żeby się ruszyć. - Chłopak przymyka oczy.  
\- To leżymy - decyduje Tomlinson, wplatając palce w jego włosy i drapiąc go za uchem.   
\- Taaak... obudź mnie później, dobrze?  
\- Uhum. - Louis całuje go lekko w czoło i sam zamyka oczy, opierając swoją głowę o tę jego.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, charyzmatyczny frontman zespołu indie mający problem ze zdaniem ostatnich egzaminów oraz Harry - niczym niewyróżniający się chłopak z dobrymi ocenami. Co stanie się, gdy drogi tej dwójki przetną się na szkolnym korytarzu?

Chichoczący Styles potyka się na schodach, podążając za Louisem.  
\- Gdzie ty mnie ciągniesz? - pyta szeptem i poprawia uchwyt na koszyku. Jego głos rozchodzi się w ciszy brzmiąc dwa razy głośniej i zagłuszając świerszcze.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz, co takie budynki w sobie kryją - zapewnia go szatyn z uniesieniem brwi i uśmiechem, gdy docierają na samą górę. Bez wahania wchodzi po drabince i unosi klapę, po czym podciąga się na ramionach i znika w dziurze. Po chwili pojawiają się jednak jego wyciągnięte ramiona. - Daj koszyk i chodź.   
Harry podaje mu koszyk.  
\- Ale nie zapomnij o mnie! - prosi, gdy ten znika w ciemności.  
\- Ciebie też mam wciągnąć? - wzdycha po chwili Tomlinson i pojawia się z powrotem, wyciągając ręce. Chyba włączył jakieś oświetlenie, bo tym razem za nim jest nieco jaśniej.   
Brunet z jego pomocą gramoli się na górę i otwiera usta z zachwytu.  
\- Lou! Tu jest pięknie! - Rozgląda się.  
Jego oczom ukazuje się widok klimatycznie urządzonego ogrodu, z mnóstwem zieleni, kwiatów i krzewów oplecionych matowymi lampkami, oraz panoramą miasta rozciągającą się za barierkami.   
\- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. - Uśmiecha się Louis, układając przekąski na rozłożonym na trawie kocu. Styles podchodzi do brzegu, chłonąc widok przed sobą. Szatyn nalewa jeszcze wody do kieliszków, po czym wstaje i opada na stojącą w pobliżu chłopaka dwuosobową huśtawkę, również chłonąc widok przed sobą, ale tym widokiem jest profil szczęśliwego Harry’ego, panorama i ogród są jedynie tłem. Nie odzywa się, pozwalając mu nacieszyć się tym wszystkim.   
\- Jest cudownie. - Młodszy chłopak odwraca się w jego stronę, a jego oczy mają najczystszy odcień zieleni. Chwyta jego dłoń i klęka przy huśtawce. - Dziękuję…  
\- Nie masz za co, to nie ja to urządziłem - protestuje Tomlinson, ciągnąc go za ramiona, by wstał z kolan.   
\- Ale ty mnie tu zabrałeś... - Pociągnięty Styles wstaje z kolan i siada obok kochanka. - Skąd wiesz o tym miejscu?  
\- Uhm, ja… - Louis waha się chwilę, przygryzając dolną wargę, ale w końcu mamrocze niewyraźnie: - Mój ojciec tu pracuje.   
\- Twój ojciec? - Brunet patrzy na niego zaskoczony.  
Szatyn przytakuje, uśmiechając się smętnie. - Często mnie zabierał ze sobą, zanim… poznał Mirandę.   
\- Miranda? Twoja macocha? - Uzyskując kiwnięcie, Harry kontynuuje: - Nie polubiliście się? - zgaduje.  
\- Wchodziłem w okres nastoletniego buntu i wciąż nie byłem pogodzony z tym, że mama odeszła. - Tomlinson wzrusza bezradnie ramionami. - Poza tym… Miranda jest infantylna, naprawdę. Tylko zakupy, kosmetyczka, fryzjer, zabiegi plastyczne i inne tego typu gówno. Zawsze traktowała mnie z góry, to jej córki musiały mieć w naszym domu najlepiej, a potem urodziła ojcu kolejne dzieci i… Nie było jej trudno zrobić ze mnie czarnej owcy rodziny.   
\- Twój tata nie próbował się z tobą kontaktować? - Chłopak delikatnie chwyta jego dłoń.  
\- Próbował, przez rodziców Luke’a, ale oni wiedzieli, że nie chcę mieć z nim cokolwiek wspólnego - wzdycha Louis, opierając głowę o ramię swojego chłopaka. - Po prostu nie rozumiem tego; może i byłem już pełnoletni, ale wciąż byłem jego dzieckiem, a on po prostu pozwolił jej wywalić mnie na zbity pysk. Kiedy pod nieobecność Mirandy wróciłem po swoje rzeczy, on nie powiedział nic, rozumiesz? Żadnego: “Przykro mi, synu.”, żadnej propozycji pomocy finansowej. A jakbym nie miał tak bliskiego przyjaciela jak Luke? Wylądowałbym pod mostem.   
Harry czuje łzy pod powiekami. Wciąż nie może zrozumieć, jak można było tak potraktować własnego syna, ale potrafi postawić się na jego miejscu. Wie już, czemu Louis zawalił szkołę. Przytula go do siebie, oferując ciche wsparcie.  
\- Naprawdę mi przykro... Nie zasłużyłeś na żadną z tych rzeczy.  
\- Było, minęło - mówi szatyn cicho, muskając ustami jego szyję. - Ale chciałem cię tu przyprowadzić, moja mama projektowała to miejsce. To jest, um… właściwie to mój ojciec nie tyle tu pracuje, co to jest po prostu jego firma.   
\- Twoja mama... odeszła? - pyta Styles, nie wiedząc, czy może o to zapytać, ale niemal umiera z ciekawości. Chce się o nim wszystkiego dowiedzieć.  
\- Zmarła. - Tomlinson zamyka oczy i kręci lekko głową. - Dziesięć lat temu.   
\- Przykro mi. - Brunet ściska jego rękę. - To nie mogło być łatwe... - mówi współczująco.  
\- Pogodziłem się z tym. - Louis wzdycha ciężko i posyła mu lekki uśmiech. - Chociaż szkoda, że nigdy cię nie pozna.   
\- Możesz poznać moją! - mówi z entuzjazmem Harry. - Oczywiście nie będzie dokładnie taka, jak twoja i jej nie zastąpi, ale może... - urywa, patrząc na niego z przerażeniem. Przykłada dłoń do ust. - Przepraszam!  
\- Nie masz za co. - Szatyn uśmiecha się i obejmuje go w talii, przylegając do niego ściślej. - Jest mi naprawdę miło, że chcesz się ze mną podzielić swoją mamą, ale nie dokładajmy jej zmartwień. Już nie jestem dzieckiem, a pani Hemmings zajęła się mną, gdy tego potrzebowałem.   
\- Taak, masz rację - mówi cicho młodszy, głaszcząc jego dłoń. Tomlinson splata ich palce i unosi głowę, złączając ich usta razem. Cokolwiek działo się wcześniej, teraz ma jego i on to kocha. Styles odwzajemnia pocałunek, mięknąc w jego ramionach.   
\- Chodź, zjemy to, co przygotowałeś.  
\- Jest skromnie - ostrzega Louis, chwytając go za rękę i prowadząc w stronę koca. Przygląda się estetycznie ułożonym kanapkom i winogronom, marszcząc odrobinę nos. - Mogłem coś zamówić.   
\- Jest wspaniale - zapewnia chłopak, sięgając po kanapkę z masłem orzechowym. Rozdziela ją i oblizuje krem ze środka.  
\- Dlatego właśnie wolę facetów - śmieje się szatyn, kładąc się na boku po drugiej stronie koca i upijając łyk gazowanej wody z cytryną z kieliszka.  
\- Bo nie potrzebują zbyt wiele? - pyta Harry, trącając go kolanem i uśmiechając się.  
\- Bo nie skupiają się tak na tym, czego oczekuje od nich społeczeństwo. - Tomlinson marszczy brwi w zastanowieniu, skubiąc owoce. - Nie potrzebują typowej otoczki, by być zadowolonymi. Róż, kina, szkolnych balów i innych pierdół.   
\- Bo od mężczyzn oczekuje się mniej - mówi zamyślony brunet. - To kobieta ma błyszczeć. - Wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Stek bzdur - wzdycha Louis, sięgając po kanapkę z sałatą i mozarellą. - Jeśli kobieta woli chodzić niepomalowana, w dresach i frajdę sprawiają jej na przykład motocykle, to czemu nie? Tak samo faceci mają prawo błyszczeć, jeśli chcą. Etykietki ssą.   
\- Lubisz łamać zasady, prawda? - chichocze Styles.  
\- Och, kotku. - Szatyn uśmiecha się łobuzersko i patrzy na niego z błyskiem w oku, unosząc jedną brew. - Czyż one nie są po to, by je łamać?   
\- Według ciebie kotku! - Młodszy całuje go szybko i wraca do swojej kanapki. Zlizuje całe masło orzechowe i odkłada chleb na bok.  
\- Mogłem wziąć po prostu słoik masła orzechowego. - Tomlinson unosi drugą brew, kręcąc głową na jego poczynania.   
\- Mogłeś, ale nie pomyślałeś! - wytyka mu Harry.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że tak je lubisz! - Louis unosi obronnie ręce w górę. - Następnym razem wezmę.   
\- I nutellę! - podpowiada usłużnie chłopak, sięgając po kolejną kanapkę.  
\- Zapamiętam - śmieje się szatyn, patrząc na niego z czułością. - W poniedziałek w szkole dostaniesz słoik wraz z łyżką.   
\- Nie w szkole! - zaprzecza z oburzeniem Styles. - Chcesz, żeby wzięli mnie za grubasa?!  
\- Skarbie, mógłbym nosić cię pod pachą - uświadamia go Tomlinson. - Nie wyglądasz na grubasa.   
\- Lepiej nie kusić losu! Jeszcze zaczną gadać w szkole.  
\- Nie musisz przejmować się opinią innych - wzdycha Louis, kładąc głowę na jego kolanach.   
\- Wiesz, że się nie przejmuję - mówi z westchnieniem brunet. - Inaczej uważałbym na każdą naszą wspólną interakcję.  
\- Fakt - przyznaje szatyn, bawiąc się rąbkiem jego bluzki. - A dostarczamy codziennie tyle materiałów, że Perrie mogłaby zacząć publikować fanfiction o nas w gazetce.   
\- Niall mógłby zająć się materiałem graficznym. - śmieje się Harry.  
\- A Zayn zamówiłby prenumeratę - wtóruje mu Tomlinson, mrużąc śmiesznie oczy. - Chociaż, jakby Luke o tym usłyszał, to pewnie też. I Liz, jego mama, tak samo. Są okropni.   
\- Kibicują nam? - pyta zaciekawiony brunet.  
\- I to jak! - parska Louis, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. - Luke zdążył mi już wysłać ze sryliard SMS-ów, czy jest w porządku, że zostawia nam wolną chatę i czy zastanie cię rano. Codziennie mnie o ciebie wypytuje. Zaraził tym Liz i każdego dnia paplają o tobie przez telefon, choć ona nawet cię jeszcze nie zna…   
Harry rumieni się.  
\- Chciałbym ją poznać... musi być wspaniałą kobietą.  
\- Jest - chichocze szatyn, ściskając jego dłoń. - Możesz iść ze mną w którąś niedzielę. Ale nie zdziw się, gdy zacznie nam robić zdjęcia, jakbyśmy szli na studniówkę.   
\- Pod warunkiem, że dostanę później kopie! - zastrzega Styles, kładąc się na plecach. - Kiedy musimy się stąd zbierać?  
\- Jak zacznie świtać? - zgaduje Tomlinson. - Zaczynają się schodzić dopiero przed szóstą.   
\- A nie możemy tu zostać na zawsze? - pyta młodszy, szukając jego dłoni.  
\- Niestety nie. - Louis patrzy w odbijające się w oczach bruneta gwiazdy. - Ale możemy się tu wkradać każdej nocy, dopóki nie urządzimy własnego.   
\- Własnego... kiedyś, w Londynie, jak już będziesz sławny?  
\- Albo i w Manchesterze ci urządzę - proponuje szatyn, podpierając się na łokciu. - Skromniejszy i na dachu wynajmowanego mieszkania, ale zawsze przyjemnie by było, nie?   
\- Jeśli właściciel by się zgodził... - Harry ściska jego rękę i przysuwa się bliżej. - Dziękuję.  
\- Na razie za wcześnie na dziękowanie. - Tomlinson pociera dłonią jego gładki policzek.   
\- Myślisz o mnie! - mówi zachwycony chłopak.  
\- Cały czas, skarbie - zapewnia go Louis, muskając delikatnie jego usta własnymi. 

***

Zgodnie z obietnicą, Louis rano odwozi zmęczonego, ale szczęśliwego Harry’ego do domu. Żegnają się szybkim pocałunkiem przecznicę wcześniej i kiedy tylko Nissan parkuje przed jego domem, wyskakuje ze środka, machając swojemu chłopakowi.  
Jego mama czeka na niego w korytarzu, a jej mina nie wróży niczego dobrego.  
\- Haroldzie. Myślałam, że idziesz do Liama się uczyć? - pyta.  
\- Bo tak było! - Brunet z westchnieniem ściąga plecak z ramienia. - Uczyliśmy się, a później przyszedł Louis i oglądaliśmy film. Mamo, spóźnię się do szkoły! - jęczy.  
Anne tylko wzdycha i wraca do kuchni, zrobić synowi herbatę. Jej chłopiec dorasta i powinna się z tym pogodzić. Ale zanim to nastąpi, już ona sobie porozmawia z tym całym Louisem.

Tomlinson tymczasem podjeżdża pod blok Ashtona, z premedytacją budząc parkę głośnym dzwonkiem.  
\- Jezu, pali się czy co… - W drzwiach pojawia się zaspany, mamroczący Irwin. Mruga parę razy, zanim kontaktuje, kto przed nim stoi. - Tommo? Co ty tu robisz?   
\- Przypominam ci, że twój samochód wciąż stoi pod naszym blokiem, więc zgarniaj Hemmingsa i jedziemy po niego. - Szatyn uśmiecha się szeroko, gdy słyszy dobiegający z kanapy jęk jego współlokatora.   
\- Potwór, nie człowiek!   
Luke ma dzisiaj wolne, ale Louisa niestety czeka jeszcze zaliczenie z francuskiego, więc odstawia ich pod blok i kieruje się do szkoły, wstępując po drodze po mocną kawę. Ma nadzieję, że dzisiaj nie będą się mijać z kotkiem, skoro nie zobaczą się na koncercie. 

***

\- Lou! - Ciepłe ramiona owijają się wokół niego, gdy tylko opuszcza salę od francuskiego.  
\- Tu jesteś - mruczy zadowolony Tomlinson, całując go i kładąc dłonie na jego tyłku. Może przysiąc, że gdzieś obok słyszy chichoty Perrie i Nialla, a potem dźwięk aparatu.   
Brunet nie przejmuje się tym, uwieszając się na jego szyi.  
\- Jak ci poszło kochanie?  
\- W porządku, test był łatwy. - Louis przyciąga go bliżej siebie, żeby zaciągnąć się jego zapachem.   
\- Sam mówiłeś, że języki idą ci wyjątkowo łatwo - przyznaje Harry. - Co jeszcze ci zostało? Mogę ci z czymś pomóc w sobotę, a właściwie powinienem, skoro moja mama jest przekonana, że przychodzisz, żebym ci pomógł w nauce.  
\- Każe nam zostawić otwarte drzwi? - chichocze szatyn, chowając uśmiech w jego lokach.   
\- A planujesz coś nieprzyzwoitego, że się o to martwisz? - pyta chłopak z uśmieszkiem.  
\- Nieprzyzwoitego od razu - mruczy Tomlinson, wodząc dłońmi po jego pośladkach. - Po prostu ciężko jest mi trzymać ręce z dala od ciebie.   
Harry uderza go w rękę, chichocząc.  
\- Gdzie z tymi rękami?  
\- Ale kotku - jęczy Louis, wyginając usta w podkówkę. Przenosi ręce na jego boki, próbując wsunąć dłonie pod jego koszulkę. Uwielbia się z nim droczyć, brunet jest niesamowicie uroczy.   
Styles wije się w jego ramionach.  
\- Toż to molestowanie!  
\- Molestowanie byłoby bez twojej zgody - prycha szatyn, szczypiąc go delikatnie w biodro. - Muszę się nadotykać, zobaczymy się dopiero jutro.   
\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym wyraził na to zgodę... - Młodszy przytula się do niego. - Dlaczego dopiero jutro?  
\- Zaraz wychodzę, a ty mówiłeś, że nie przychodzisz na koncert. - Tomlinson całuje go w czoło, odgarniając jego loki.   
\- Oh wieeem! - jęczy niezadowolony Harry. - Chciałbym spędzić z tobą więcej czasu!  
\- Też bym chciał, ale muszę odpracować parę godzin, skoro wczoraj mnie nie było - wzdycha Louis, splatając ich dłonie. - Ale jutro jestem twój.   
\- Nie mogę się doczekać. Wpadnę po szkole do pracy? - Brunet spogląda na niego.  
\- Jeśli masz ochotę, to w porządku. - Szatyn uśmiecha się i pochyla do pocałunku.   
\- W takim razie widzimy się później! - mówi Styles, kiedy brzmi dzwonek. - Lecę na biologię!  
\- Leć, powodzenia! - woła za nim Tomlinson i kręcąc głową z wielkim uśmiechem, rusza w stronę wyjścia. 

***

Harry, zgodnie z zapowiedzią, pojawia się po szkole w sklepie, w którym pracuje Louis, wraz z Liamem. Spędzają miło czas, chichocząc, przestawiając instrumenty i kradnąc cukierki z miseczki na ladzie. Brunet znika ze swoim chłopakiem na zapleczu na zdecydowanie zbyt długi czas, przez co Louis niemal spóźnia się na swój koncert, a Harry przegapia kilka połączeń od swojej mamy. Kiedy w końcu pojawia się w domu, Anne stoi w korytarzu.  
\- Haroldzie - zatrzymuje go, gdy ten chce czmychnąć na górę. - Znowu wracasz ze szkoły późno. Co się z tobą dzieje, kochanie?  
\- Mamo, jestem zmęczony, naprawdę.  
\- Masz jakieś problemy? - pyta zmartwiona.  
\- Wszystko jest w porządku. Po prostu dużo się ostatnio dzieje, a ja mam też sporo nauki - mówi, a Anne kręci głową.  
\- Pamiętaj, że możesz ze mną porozmawiać o wszystkim... Nawet o tym, co wydaje się niemożliwe.  
\- Będę pamiętać - rzuca, zanim wbiega na górę.  
Rzuca plecak w kąt, po czym pisze słodkiego smsa do Louisa i chwyta podręcznik.

***

Louis budzi się w sobotę o dziesiątej i ziewając, przechodzi do salonu, by zastać na kanapie przytulonych do siebie Ashtona i Hemmingsa. Jego współlokator wciąż ma na twarzy brokat z wczoraj, w efekcie czego twarz Irwina również cała się świeci. Szatyn przygryza wargi, jednak nie powstrzymuje to wielkiego uśmiechu. Robi im zdjęcie i wysyła je do Liz; skoro Luke może, to on też.   
Kieruje się do kuchni, by zrobić sobie kawę, jednak przystaje w progu i mruga, widząc leżącego pod stołem, owiniętego serpentynami, Jacksona. Zastanawia się, co on tu robi, ale ostatecznie wzdycha i godzi się z tym. Sam go wybrał do zespołu, nie może narzekać. Przechodzi ostrożnie nad jego wystającymi nogami i zaparza sobie kawę w ekspresie.   
Trzy godziny później perkusista wciąż smacznie śpi pod stołem, Ash jest w drodze do pracy, a Luke pomaga Tomlinsonowi z wybraniem stylizacji.  
\- Myślisz, że powinienem zrezygnować z kredki? - Louis patrzy niepewnie na przyjaciela. - Nie chcę jej wystraszyć…  
\- To tylko makijaż, nic złego. - Blondyn marszczy brwi, siedząc w jego szafie, po czym wyrzuca na łóżko czarną, prześwitującą koszulę. - Poza tym nie idziesz tam jako jego chłopak.   
\- Ale on ma 16 lat i nie wiem, jak jego mama na mnie zareaguje, a już na pewno w tym. - Szatyn kręci głową na ubranie i ostatecznie robi delikatne kreski. Nie zmieni tego, jaki jest. - Na koncerty ubieram się mniej wyzywająco.  
\- Nuudy - wzdycha Hemmings, ale rzuca mu białą koszulkę z dekoltem i dżinsową koszulę.   
\- Wolę nudę z Harrym niż orgie z kimkolwiek innym. - Tomlinson układa swoją karmelową grzywkę, zapominając o znowu pomalowanych na czarno paznokciach. 

Kiedy godzinę później naciska dzwonek do drzwi domu swojego chłopaka, żałuje, że nie zauważył ich wcześniej, ale jest już za późno. Ma nadzieję, że beanie i vansy poprawiają sytuację.   
Z wnętrza domu, daje się słyszeć huk i ciche przekleństwo, a zaraz po tym drzwi się otwierają i ukazuje się w nich Harry.  
\- Cześć, kochanie - mówi cicho z uśmiechem i odsuwa się, by go wpuścić. - Wyglądasz wspaniale.   
Zaraz też w korytarzu pojawia się Anne, przyglądając się Louisowi nieco krytycznym wzrokiem.  
\- Dzień dobry - wita się z nią szatyn, ściskając za plecami dłoń Harry’ego. - Dziękuję za zaproszenie.   
Anne posyła mu ostrożny uśmiech.  
\- Dzień dobry, kochanie - akcentuje, zwracając mu uwagę, że się nie przedstawił.  
\- To Louis, mój kolega - interweniuje Harry.  
\- Zapraszam do środka, zaraz podaję obiad - mówi kobieta, odwracając się na pięcie i idąc do kuchni.  
\- Przepraszam... - szepcze brunet, pociągając go za sobą.  
Tomlinson unosi wysoko brwi. Mama Harry’ego wydaje się mieć niezły charakterek. Ciekawe, czy chłopak też będzie kiedyś taki ochronny w stosunku do swoich dzieci…   
\- Ładnie pachnie - mówi, siadając przy stole.   
Anne kiwa głową.  
\- Dziękuję. - Miesza sos w garnku.  
\- Mama zrobiła pastę po meksykańsku! - chwali się młodszy.  
\- Moja mama też lubiła przyrządzać mi pastę. - Louis posyła kobiecie niepewny uśmiech, skubiąc rąbek rękawa.   
\- Naprawdę? - Kobieta spogląda na niego z większym zainteresowaniem, nakładając makaron na talerze.  
\- Tak, stare czasy. - Szatyn kiwa głową.  
\- Stare? Więc... mieszkasz sam? - pyta, stawiając przed nim parujący talerz.  
\- Ze współlokatorem, ale można tak powiedzieć - odpowiada spokojnie Tomlinson, ale kiedy sięga po widelec i jego dłoń natyka się na ulotkę od Perrie, unosi wysoko brwi. Bierze ją ostrożnie w ręce i pyta z zainteresowaniem: - Czytała to pani?  
Anne z gracją wsuwa widelec do ust, ignorując pobladłego nagle Harry’ego.  
\- Mogłam na nią zerknąć. Mieszkasz ze współlokatorami - powtarza. - To znaczy, że utrzymujesz się sam?  
\- Tak, utrzymuję się sam. - Louis mruży oczy i ostentacyjnie zaczyna przewracać strony broszurki. - I jakie jest pani zdanie na temat takich osób?   
\- A jakie ma być? - Ta posyła mu niemal karcące spojrzenie, gdy zajmuje się ulotką, a nie obiadem. - I gdzie pracujesz, Louis?  
\- Mamo… - próbuje Harry, ale zaraz spuszcza wzrok.   
\- Żadne, to tacy sami ludzie jak wszyscy. Zapytałem, ponieważ niektórzy mieszkańcy tej dzielnicy są w stanie wyrzucić własne dziecko z domu, gdy się ujawni. - Szatyn wzrusza lekko ramionami i odkłada ulotkę, po czym nabiera makaron na widelec. - Pracuję w sklepie muzycznym pana Horana, nie wiem, czy pani kojarzy. Czasem wpada też gaża za koncerty.   
\- Co? - pyta kobieta z oburzeniem. - Jak można zrobić coś takiego własnemu dziecku? Jest, jakie jest, ale to przecież twoje dziecko!  
Tomlinson obdarza ją nieco bezradnym uśmiechem i przełyka makaron. - Cóż, nie wszyscy tak uważają.   
\- To straszne. - Mama Harry’ego dkłada z brzękiem widelec. - Nawet, jeśli jego poglądy są inne od twoich, to wciąż powinieneś okazać przynajmniej minimalne wsparcie - wzdycha. - Wybacz, kochanieńki. Wspominałeś coś o koncertach?  
\- Uhm, tak - przytakuje Louis, zajadając się makaronem. - Mam swój zespół. Bardzo smaczna ta pasta.   
\- Dziękuję. - Kobieta posyła mu uśmiech. - A co z nauką? Wydajesz się starszy niż Harry? Jak się poznaliście?  
\- Powtarzam klasę maturalną - wzdycha szatyn. - Nie będę się usprawiedliwiał, ale większość mojego tygodnia wygląda tak, że chodzę do szkoły, a po szkole pracuję do późna. Czasem po prostu nie mam siły wstać do szkoły, a innym razem muszę brać dodatkowe godziny, jeśli rachunki są większe niż zwykle, i nie pozostawia to wiele czasu na lekcje i naukę. A w weekendy staram się zajmować muzyką.   
\- Masz zamiar w ogóle skończyć szkołę i podejść do A-levels? - pyta zmartwiona.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, chciałem już odpuścić - przyznaje Tomlinson, zerkając na Harry’ego - ale ktoś sprawił, że chcę spróbować jeszcze raz.   
\- Ktoś wyjątkowy? - dopytuje kobieta, zerkając na swojego syna. Harry nie ośmiela się unieść spojrzenia znad swojego talerza. Jego mama wie. Nie ma pojęcia skąd, ale wie. Panika ściska go za gardło.  
\- Bardzo. - Louis uśmiecha się i przenosi wzrok z niego na kobietę. - Wydobywa ze mnie same dobre rzeczy, a naprawdę nie sądziłem, że jeszcze je mam.   
\- Więc jest między wami coś więcej? - Mama chłopaka sięga po porzuconą ulotkę i zaczyna ją bezwiednie przeglądać. Styles czuje, że się dusi. Chce zaprzeczyć, ale nie może wydobyć z siebie głosu.   
Szatyn ściska uspokajająco jego kolano pod stołem. - Nie wiem, czy ten ktoś chce, żebym o tym opowiadał.   
Anne wzdycha i zmęczonym gestem pociera czoło.  
\- Louis. Ja wiem - mówi po prostu, dziwnie smutnym głosem.  
\- Przepraszam, nie mogę za nikogo podjąć decyzji. - Tomlinson kręci lekko głową na jej spojrzenie.   
\- Mamo - zaczyna Harry, czując łzy na swoich policzkach. - Przepraszam, ja...  
\- W porządku. - Kładzie dłoń na jego nadgarstku. - Jest mi przykro, że nie przyszedłeś ze mną porozmawiać, tylko rozrzucałeś po domu ulotki i wracałeś pachnąc męskimi perfumami z malinkami na szyi.  
Louis przygryza wargę, czując lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, ale odzywa się: - To nie jest takie łatwe, proszę pani. On się po prostu bał; ja się nie bałem i dobrze na tym nie wyszedłem, więc mój przykład nie pomagał.   
\- Mimo wszystko, świadomość, że nie potrafię pomóc własnemu dziecku? - Kręci głową. - Mój syn zaczął wracać późno do domu, kłamać i spotykać się z mężczyzną, którego nie znam. W dodatku nie chciał ze mną porozmawiać. Byłam przerażona.   
\- Przedstawia to pani w zbyt brutalnym świetle. - Szatyn zaciska szczękę i przyciąga go do swojego boku, głaszcząc go uspokajająco po plecach. - To normalne, że prowadzi życie towarzyskie, nie powinien cały czas siedzieć w książkach. I raczej nie do końca widzi mnie jako mężczyznę, skoro wciąż chodzę do szkoły i to on jest tym pomagającym mi z nauką. Okłamywanie pani nie było w porządku, to fakt, ale nie dla wszystkich ujawnienie się jest takie łatwe. Harry naprawdę nie robi nic złego, a ja szanuję naszą różnicę wieku. Jest młodszy, ale nie jest już dzieckiem. Dobrze się uczy, nie pije, nie pali, nie wagaruje, ale jest szczęśliwszy. Chyba nie jestem dla niego aż taki zły, nie uważa pani? Jasne, też bym sobie nie ufał, ale Harry zasługuje na zaufanie i zrozumienie. Może gdyby pani rozmawiała z nim wcześniej na temat tolerancji, nie bałby się do pani przyjść. Nie chcę nic pani zarzucać, ale on naprawdę nie wiedział, jakie jest pani zdanie.   
\- Louis. To nie tak, że zabraniałam mu życia towarzyskiego. Po prostu zmienił się praktycznie z dnia na dzień i bałam się, że wplątał się w nieodpowiednie towarzystwo. To wszystko. Chcę, żeby był szczęśliwy i jeśli to właśnie ty jesteś tego powodem?...  
\- Może ja i moi znajomi nie żyjemy przykładnym życiem, ale nigdy go do niczego nie zmusimy - zapewnia Tomlinson, wplatając jedną z dłoni w czekoladowe loki płaczącego cicho chłopca. - Po prostu chcę o niego dbać i uszczęśliwiać, nie chcę go zmieniać, jest idealny. I tak długo jak mnie chce, mogę tylko uważać się za szczęściarza.   
\- Po prostu się o niego martwię... - mówi kobieta, patrząc, jak Harry ufnie tuli się do mężczyzny naprzeciwko niej. - Masz na niego ogromny wpływ - wzdycha.  
\- To zrozumiałe, ale nie ma pani powodu. - Louis posyła jej lekki uśmiech, drapiąc bruneta za uchem. - On też ma na mnie ogromny wpływ, dlatego nigdy go nie wykorzystam, obiecuję. Zależy mi na pani chłopcu.   
Kobieta uśmiecha się i wstaje z krzesła. W kilku krokach podchodzi do nich i przygarnia do uścisku.  
\- Witaj w domu, Lou…  
\- Och. - Szatyn wypuszcza zaskoczone sapnięcie, automatycznie obejmując ją jedną ręką. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Czuje ściskanie w gardle. - Ja… dziękuję. To wiele dla mnie znaczy.   
\- Jeśli będziesz miał jakikolwiek problem, zawsze możesz z nim przyjść do mnie, pamiętaj. - Czochra loczki Harry’ego, a ten jęczy z wyrzutem.   
Tomlinson chichocze, jego chłopak jest niedorzecznie uroczy. Dźga go palcem w dołeczek. - W porządku, kotku? Mówiłem ci, że nie będzie tak źle. Nie mógł cię wychować ktoś bezduszny.   
Anne odsuwa się i ukradkiem ociera kilka łez.  
\- No, lećcie na górę chłopcy, ja tu posprzątam i zrobię wam herbaty.  
Styles kiwa głową i ciągnie Louisa za rękę do swojego pokoju.  
Ten opada na jego łóżko z westchnieniem. - Rany, trochę nabroiłem z tą ulotką… Przepraszam, po prostu chciałem, żebyś miał to już z głowy.   
Brunet kładzie się obok, wtulając się w jego bok.  
\- Przepraszam, to było okropne.  
\- Ale skończyło się dobrze, tak? - Szatyn całuje go w czoło, wsuwając pod niego jedno ramię. - Ujawniłeś się przed mamą, w dodatku nie musisz już ukrywać, że jestem twoim chłopakiem.  
\- Tak. - Harry zerka na niego. - Tak, masz rację. Ale daj mi chwilę na ochłonięcie.  
\- Ile tylko potrzebujesz. - Tomlinson zaczyna pocierać jego bok.  
\- To miało wyglądać zupełnie inaczej. A mama i tak wiedziała... i sprawiłem jej ogromną przykrość.  
\- Ale nie sobą - zauważa Louis. - Tylko tym, że jej nie zaufałeś. I daj jej czas, tak? Zrozumie.   
\- Mam nadzieję. - Młodszy przytula się do niego. Dopiero teraz czuje, jak cały stres z niego schodzi.  
\- Spokojnie, kotku. - Szatyn pochyla głowę i całuje go w policzek. - Będzie dobrze.   
Ten tylko wspina się na jego biodra i całuje go.  
\- A jak twoja mama przyjdzie zaraz z herbatą? - śmieje się Tomlinson, przytrzymując go w pasie i odwzajemniając pocałunek.   
\- Zapuka? - próbuje Styles.  
\- Mam nadzieję - chichocze Louis spod jego ust - bo ledwo co zdobyłem jej zaufanie.   
Harry zrywa się z niego, kiedy słyszy szmery na schodach. Po chwili słychać pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Chłopcy?  
\- Możesz wejść. - Harry rumieni się, kiedy Anne stawia na biurku tacę.  
\- Zjecie coś?  
\- Nie trzeba, dziękujemy. - Niewzruszony szatyn posyła jej uśmiech, siadając.   
\- Kawałek ciasta?  
\- Nigdy nie odmówię domowemu ciastu - zgadza się ostatecznie Tomlinson, utrzymując uśmiech. - Ale nie musi mi pani usługiwać, mogę po nie zejść na dół. I tak zostawiłem książki w samochodzie.   
\- To może zjemy i wypijemy tę herbatę na dole? - proponuje młodszy chłopak, biorąc tacę. - A później Lou weźmie książki i się pouczymy.  
\- Naprawdę chcieliście się uczyć? - pyta zdziwiona kobieta. - Przecież Louis jest starszy?  
\- Ale Harry mądrzejszy i nie ma problemu z materiałem z trzeciej klasy. - Louis wzrusza ramionami i wstaje z łóżka. - Jestem starszy, ale to nie znaczy, że robię z nim same demoralizujące rzeczy.   
\- Nie miałam tego na myśli! Po prostu sądziłam, że będziecie coś oglądać.  
\- Możemy, jeśli pani woli. - Szatyn kręci głową w rozbawieniu.   
\- Do książek! - śmieje się Anne, schodząc na dół. W salonie czeka już na nich talerzyk z pokrojonym ciastem.  
\- Karmel! - Oczy Tomlinsona błyszczą na widok wypieku i opada na kanapę, chwytając za kawałek ciasta. - Mmm…   
Harry chichocze rozczulony, siadając obok i kładąc dłoń na jego udzie.  
\- Umarłem - mamrocze Louis z pełną buzią, niemalże rozpływając się na kanapie. - To tak smakuje niebo…   
\- Cieszę się, że ci smakuje - wtrąca Anne z uśmiechem, elegancko nakładając sobie kawałek na talerzyk.  
\- Bardzo - bełkota niespeszony szatyn. - Domowe smakuje całkiem inaczej niż kupne, a wśród Hemmingsów naprawdę ciężko się dopchać do chociażby jednego kawałka.   
\- Kim są Hemmingsowie? - pyta zaciekawiona.  
\- Rodzina mojego najlepszego przyjaciela i jednocześnie współlokatora, przygarnęli mnie po tym, jak - urywa, przypominając sobie o tym, że tak właściwie to nie powiedział Anne, że to on był tym wyrzuconym. - Um, są dla mnie jak rodzina.   
\- Rozumiem. - Kobieta domyśla się, by nie dopytywać. - Pamiętaj, że na mnie też możesz liczyć, tak?  
\- Dziękuję. - Tomlinson posyła jej mały uśmiech. - Nie jest źle, radzę sobie. Ale na ciasto na pewno będę wpadał, jest nieziemskie.   
\- Widzę, że sobie radzisz. Ale wciąż jesteś młody i czasami po prostu potrzebujesz matki.  
Louis sięga drżącą dłonią po kubek herbaty, przełykając ślinę. Nie wie, jak ma na to zareagować; nie sądził, że mama Harry’ego go w ogóle polubi. Z Liz to było co innego, przyjaźniła się z jego własną mamą, więc znała go od urodzenia. Mruga parę razy oczami, odganiając gulę w gardle i unosi wzrok, uśmiechając się do niej z ostrożną wdzięcznością. - To naprawdę miłe, będę pamiętał.   
Anne odkłada talerzyk z ciastem i rozkłada ramiona, pozwalając, by chłopak się przytulił.  
\- Widzę, że zależy ci na Harrym i dobrze go traktujesz. Jego szczęście jest dla mnie najważniejsze i jeżeli ty właśnie jesteś powodem, dla którego jest szczęśliwy, to chciałabym, abyś ty również był szczęśliwy. Nie wahaj się prosić mnie o pomoc, dobrze? Ja wiem, że chcesz być samodzielny i wszystkim zająć się sam, ale czasami... po prostu odpuść i poproś o pomoc.  
Szatyn pociąga nosem, ukrywając twarz w jej szyi. To naprawdę dobre uczucie, troskliwe ramiona Anne wokół niego i bijące od kobiety matczyne ciepło. Prędzej zje buta niż poprosi ją o pomoc materialną, ale w głębi ducha cieszy się, że kobiecie włączył się wobec niego instynkt macierzyński. - Dziękuję.   
\- Mówię poważnie, Louis - ostrzega. - Pozwól sobie pomóc.  
\- Ale naprawdę niczego mi nie brakuje - śmieje się cicho Tomlinson, odrywając się od niej i szukając dłoni Harry’ego. - Do szczęścia wystarczy mi w zupełności pani chłopiec.   
\- Nie wahaj się poprosić, dobrze? - Uśmiecha się, a w tym czasie Harry pakuje mu się na kolana. Rozmawiają jeszcze chwilę, po czym Anne oznajmia, że zaczyna się jej ulubiony serial, a oni mogą iść na górę. Harry wysyła Louisa po książki, a sam idzie zrobić miejsce na biurku.  
Szatyn wraca po chwili z plecakiem na ramieniu. Widząc, co robi jego chłopak, wzdycha i faktycznie zaczyna wypakowywać książki.   
\- Umowa wciąż obowiązuje, tak? - upewnia się. - Pocałunek za każdy dobrze rozwiązany przykład?   
\- Oczywiście! A za dobrze rozwiązane zadanie nagroda! - Styles uśmiecha się i siada na łóżku obok.  
Tomlinson odwzajemnia jego uśmiech, podwijając rękawy koszuli do łokci. - Więc, jak się czujesz jako osoba ujawniona przed mamą? Ochłonąłeś już?   
\- Tak, już w porządku. Czuję, jakby kamień spadł mi z serca - przyznaje chłopak.  
\- Masz wspaniałą mamę - mówi Louis z łagodnym uśmiechem, otwierając niespiesznie zeszyt. - Nie miałeś się czego bać.   
\- Wiem... ale strach zawsze gdzieś tam głęboko siedzi, tak?  
\- Bo za dużo się martwisz. - Szatyn dźga go długopisem w udo.   
\- Oh daj spokój - burczy Harry, sięgając po zeszyt.  
\- Ale to urocze. - Szczerzy się Tomlinson, wgapiając się w jego twarz, zamiast notatki. - Och, Harry?   
\- Nie jestem uroczy! - burzy się młodszy, unosząc na niego spojrzenie.  
\- Jesteś najbardziej uroczym stworzonkiem na tej planecie. - Louis targa go za policzek w babcinym geście. - Możemy chwilę pogadać, zanim się pouczymy?   
\- Jasne, stało się coś? - pyta Styles, kartkując zeszyt i szukając czegoś w podręczniku.  
\- Nie, to po prostu… Ciągle rozmawiamy o mnie, ale ja też jestem ciekawy twojego życia - wyznaje szatyn, odgarniając jego loki za ucho. - Obiecałeś w czwartek, że opowiesz mi w domu o tym chłopaku.   
\- Jakim chłopaku? - Brunet marszczy brwi.  
\- No właśnie nie wiem. - Tomlinson też marszczy brwi. - Rozmawialiśmy w samochodzie i wypłynął jakoś temat o tym, czy byłeś wcześniej w jakimś związku i powiedziałeś, że byłeś w jednym; że ten chłopak pomógł ci zrozumieć twoją orientację, ale to nie są przyjemne wspomnienia, więc opowiesz mi w domu.   
\- Oh, to... - Harry oklapuje. Odkłada zeszyt i zaczyna wyłamywać palce. - To rzeczywiście nie są przyjemne wspomnienia.  
\- Hej, jestem tu dla ciebie, kochanie. - Louis przysuwa się do niego i obejmuje go ramionami, po czym zaczyna gładzić jego plecy. - Nie chcę na ciebie naciskać, ale może pomóc, jeśli to z siebie wyrzucisz.   
Styles wzdycha i milczy przez chwilę.  
\- Nick... był sporo starszy ode mnie. Mieszkał w okolicy i zawsze spędzaliśmy razem czas, a mi imponowało, że starszy chłopak chce się ze mną zadawać. Kiedy koledzy zaczęli oglądać się za dziewczynami, ja zauważałem coraz więcej cech, które mi się podobały u Nicka. Kiedy zaczął mi okazywać zainteresowanie, niemal popłakałem się z radości. Okazało się, że chciał po prostu przelecieć prawiczka.  
\- Dupek - mamrocze szatyn, zaciskając dłoń w pięść. - Ale nic ci nie zrobił..?   
\- ...Nie, raczej nie.  
\- Raczej? - Tomlinson patrzy na niego ze zmartwieniem. - Wiesz, że możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko, kotku.   
\- Zrobiliśmy... kilka rzeczy. Ale nic wielkiego.  
\- Ale byłeś na to gotowy, tak? - upewnia się Louis. - Nie zmusił cię do niczego?  
\- Uhm... przekonał?  
\- Myślę, że rozumiem. - Szatyn krzywi się, chwytając delikatnie jego rękę i splatając razem ich palce. - Przykro mi, że twoje pierwsze zauroczenie okazało się być chcącym cię wykorzystać chłopakiem. Obiecuję, że ja nie będę na ciebie naciskać.   
\- Było, minęło - bagatelizuje Harry, tuląc się do niego. - Wiem, że jesteś inny.  
\- I bardzo mi na tobie zależy - dodaje cicho Louis, muskając ustami jego czoło. - Cieszę się, że mi ufasz.   
\- Ja też... - Młodszy wychyla się po pocałunek.  
Tomlinson chwyta jego usta w czułym geście, układając dłoń na gładkim policzku.   
\- Chodź, ogarniemy matmę - prosi Styles, uśmiechając się i cmokając go w nos. - Żeby dostać kolejny pocałunek musisz rozwiązać przykład!

***

Tygodnie mijały, a Louis i Harry przywiązywali się do siebie coraz bardziej. Szatyn często bywał u Stylesa w domu, nie musząc kryć się przed Anne ze związkiem z jej synem. Kobieta, poznawszy bardziej jego i jego sytuację, zaufała mu i pozwalała Harry’emu chodzić na koncerty chłopaka. Tomlinson przycisnął sam siebie z nauką, zaliczywszy niemalże wszystko, nawet znienawidzoną matematykę, z którą pomogła mu Liz, będąca z zawodu nauczycielką tego przedmiotu. Louis nie chciał zawieść tych wszystkich osób, którym na nim zależało, łącznie z samym dyrektorem liceum. Czasami nie dawał rady, ale kiedy tylko odpuszczał i przyznawał, że przydałaby się mu pomoc, zaraz mógł obserwować, jak Luke odrabia za niego zadania, czy Harry, przysłany przez swoją mamę, wpada do sklepu z przygotowanymi przez nią obiadami.   
To nie tak, że nagle stał się porządny; wciąż brał udział w wyścigach mimo niezadowolenia Stylesa, popalał skręty z Zaynem między lekcjami, bawił się w klubach po każdym występie, nie żałując sobie darmowego alkoholu, ale to nie było jego typowe, beznamiętne carpe diem, on miał swoje cele, których się trzymał, a związek z młodym chłopakiem awansował na bardzo wysoki szczebel jego wartości i starał się dla niego, po prostu niektórych rzeczy nie zmieni, są częścią jego.   
Uwielbiał chwile ze swoim uroczym kotkiem, kiedy nie liczył się dla nich świat zewnętrzny i po prostu żyli sobą nawzajem. To było bardziej połączenie na poziomie duchowym, bo pomimo drobnych, seksualnych czynności, jak handjoby, blowjoby czy palcówki, nigdy nie posunęli się dalej. Louis nie chciał zranić swojego chłopca, on miał dopiero 16 lat. Szatyn też przeżył swój pierwszy raz w tym wieku, ale był na górze, to co innego. Pierwszy raz miał w sobie penisa dopiero w osiemnaste urodziny i był pijany; jedyne, co z tego pamięta, to piekący ból. Może poczekać na Harry’ego, a nawet zamierza; nie chce na niego naciskać, tym bardziej wiedząc, jakie ten ma doświadczenia. 

Harry natomiast był coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Na pierwszy rzut oka, związek z Louisem wydawał się wręcz idealny; byli niemal stworzeni dla siebie, a uczucia kwitły, ale kiedy tylko próbował zainicjować coś więcej niż zwykła ręczna robótka, Louis się wycofywał, a brunet nie wiedział już, co robić. Wydawać by się mogło, że starszemu podoba się jego ciało, ale skoro nie chciał z nim sypiać? Może sypiał z kimś innym na backstage’u?  
Harry wzdycha i odgarnia grzywkę z oczu, wystawiając twarz do promieni słońca, wpadających przez okno kawiarni, w której zatrzymali się z Claire i Lukiem podczas ich wspólnego wypadu na zakupy.  
\- Claire? - pyta w pewnym momencie, obserwując jak ta podbiera piankę z kawy Hemmingsa.  
\- Tak, złotko? - Dziewczyna wystawia język na protesty przyjaciela, po czym skupia uwagę na chłopaku, uśmiechając się do niego zachęcająco.   
\- Czy ja... jestem atrakcyjny? - pyta, melancholijnie dmuchając na piankę w swoim karmelowym cortado.  
Claire zaczyna mrugać ociężale, zaskoczona pytaniem, podczas gdy blondyn krztusi się swoją kokosową latte. Ociera usta nadgarstkiem, patrząc na niego niemalże z wyrzutem.   
\- Jasne, że jesteś, Hazz! Skąd w ogóle to pytanie?   
Styles wzrusza ramionami, krzywiąc się.  
\- I chciałbyś iść ze mną do łóżka? - dopytuje.  
\- Cóż, jesteś w moim typie, więc raczej tak. - Luke przekrzywia głowę, patrząc na niego uważnie. Przygryza wargę, kiedy dociera do niego fala zrozumienia. - Louis jeszcze się z tobą nie kochał, tak..?   
Brunet przygryza wargę, spuszczając wzrok i rumieniąc się.  
\- Uhm…  
\- Myślę, że to dlatego, że jesteś sporo młodszy - tłumaczy Hemmings. - Szanuje cię i nie chce robić niczego za wcześnie. No ale jeśli ty chcesz, to ja nie widzę żadnego problemu. Chcesz, tak?   
\- Chcę - mamrocze chłopak. - Tylko... za każdym razem, gdy próbuję cokolwiek zainicjować... On mnie zbywa.  
\- W takim razie sprawimy, że nie będzie mógł się powstrzymać. - Blondyn uśmiecha się szeroko, a Claire wzdycha ciężko, wiedząc, że przyjaciel wymyśli zaraz coś głupiego. - Uwiedziesz go. To nie powinno być trudne. Mogę pomóc ci przyszykować jego pokój, jak będzie w pracy: wiesz, jakieś świeczki, płatki róż, inne romantyczne gówno. No i odstawimy cię na bóstwo… Masz coś przeciwko koronkowej bieliźnie i makijażowi..? - Zastanawia się na głos, stukając pomalowanymi paznokciami o stolik i nie przejmując się szturchnięciami dziewczyny.   
\- Cco? - Harry spogląda na niego zaskoczony, a jego rumieniec jeszcze się pogłębia.  
\- No jakieś seksowne majteczki..? - Luke uśmiecha się szeroko. - Mówię ci, każdy facet wariuje na ich widok. Nie oprze ci się.   
\- A coś... mniej? - Styles spogląda na Claire, szukając u niej ratunku.  
\- Perwers.- Hemmings dostaje przez łeb, po czym basistka przenosi spojrzenie na chłopaka. - Nie musisz się przebierać, żeby cię chciał. Ale możesz spróbować go trochę uwieść faktycznie..? Pójdźcie do klubu, potańczcie, ocieraj się o niego..? Zasugeruj, że macie wolną chatę i możecie iść na całość..?   
\- Próbowałem! - jęczy nieszczęśliwy. - Najdalej posunęliśmy się do rimmingu.  
\- Możemy z nim pogadać z Hemmo - ofiaruje dziewczyna, ale po spojrzeniu na blondyna, dodaje: - Cóż, może lepiej tylko ja…   
\- Mogę kupić ci dildo albo wibrator i powiedzieć, że skoro twój chłopak cię nie zaspokaja, to masz na razie to. - Szczerzy się Hemmings, ale po chwili chwyta się za uderzone ramię. - Auć! No co?   
\- Nie chcę dildo! - skrzeczy brunet, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich w sali.  
Luke kryje śmiech za dłonią. - Świetnie, trzymaj ten tekst, aż Tommo będzie obok.   
\- Porozmawiam z nim - obiecuje Claire, ignorując spojrzenia innych i kopiąc Hemmingsa pod stołem. - To nie tak, że jesteś dzieckiem i on nie może decydować za ciebie. Chyba, że… zaczekasz do jego urodzin..? Powiesz, że twoim prezentem dla niego jesteś ty i może zrobić z tobą wszystko, czego nie zrobił do tej pory..?   
\- A jak wymyśli coś, czego jeszcze do tej pory nie robił i to nie będzie to, czego chcę ja? - pyta nieszczęśliwie Harry. - Poza tym jest jeszcze tyle czasu do gwiazdki!  
\- Och, Harry - wzdycha dziewczyna ze współczuciem. - Nie wiem, jak mam ci pomóc, mogę tylko spróbować z nim porozmawiać. On nigdy nie był osobą stroniącą od seksu, więc jest to dla nas całkiem nowa sytuacja, żeby trzeba go było do tego namawiać… A jakbyś powiedział mu wprost, czego chcesz?   
\- Próbowałem! - wzdycha chłopak. - Powiedział, że cieszy się, że mu ufam, ale nie chce się z niczym spieszyć! - skarży się.  
\- Ktoś go podmienił - oznajmia im Luke, dopijając kawę. - Mówię wam. Jest jak jakiś zakochany głupek. Znaczy to w porządku, ale podajesz mu się na tacy i wyjeżdża z czymś takim? Musisz mu pokazać, że nie jesteś kruchą lalką; że też masz swoje potrzeby. No i jak się wyprowadzimy do Manu, to siłą rzeczy będziecie przez jakiś czas w związku na odległość. Moim zdaniem powinniście się sobą nacieszyć, póki możecie.  
Styles zaciska wargi. Wyjazd Lou zbliża się wielkimi krokami, a on... chciałby po prostu być blisko.  
\- Przemówimy mu do rozsądku, skarbie - obiecuje Claire, ściskając jego leżącą na stole dłoń w geście otuchy.   
\- Dziękuję. - Posyła jej wdzięczny uśmiech, ale zupełnie traci humor.  
\- Dobra, kończymy zakupy? - proponuje Hemmings. - Możemy kupić ci po prostu ubrania podkreślające twoje atuty; niech widzi, co ma pod nosem.   
Harry wzdycha sfrustrowany. Próbował!  
\- Tak, możemy już wracać.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, charyzmatyczny frontman zespołu indie mający problem ze zdaniem ostatnich egzaminów oraz Harry - niczym niewyróżniający się chłopak z dobrymi ocenami. Co stanie się, gdy drogi tej dwójki przetną się na szkolnym korytarzu?

Mikołajki Louis spędza ze swoim chłopakiem w mieszkaniu, siedząc na kanapie i oglądając jakieś filmy familijne. Wyjątkowo ma wolne od pracy i postanowił spędzić je na lenistwie, niezależnie od tego, czy musiał założyć tandetną czapkę Mikołaja. Jest ich tylko dwójka, ale atmosfera jest zaskakująco… rodzinna.   
Szatyn wzdycha, wplątując palce w loki leżącego na jego kolanach Stylesa. Widzi, że coś zaprząta jego głowę od dłuższego czasu. Ten wtula twarz w pachnące płynem do płukania i samym Louisem uda.  
\- Masz jakieś plany na święta? - zagaduje Tomlinson, delikatnie drapiąc jego skórę. Jego głos jest dzisiaj bardziej ochrypły niż zwykle i podejrzewa, że coś go łapie, ale postanawia na razie zepchnąć to na dalszy plan, sięgając po swój kubek z kakao, które nauczył się pić, będąc z brunetem.   
\- Nie bardzo. Pewnie spędzę je z mamą... Co z tobą? Będziesz u Hemmingsów?  
\- Pewnie tak, ale chciałbym spędzić je z tobą. - Louis przeczesuje jego loki. - Myślisz, że twoja mama pożyczy mi ciebie na jeden dzień?   
\- A... jakbyś ty do nas przyszedł?  
\- Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać. - Szatyn marszczy brwi. - Pewnie macie już jakieś swoje tradycje…  
\- Zawsze jesteśmy tylko w dwójkę. A moja mama cię uwielbia. Poza tym... myślę o tobie poważnie i chciałbym... abyśmy byli rodziną.  
\- Jeśli twoja mama nie ma nic przeciwko, to z chęcią przyjdę. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się i pochyla, całując go w policzek. - To miłe, skarbie.   
\- Porozmawiam z nią, ale nie sądzę, uwielbia cię. Pamiętasz, jak zabrała cię ze sobą na zakupy, o których nawet mi nie wspomniała?  
\- Pamiętam, to było dość zaskakujące - śmieje się Louis, nawijając sobie jego loki na palec. - Wiesz, że jak do was nie wpadam, to wieczorem dzwoni do mnie i pyta o mój dzień?   
\- Naprawdę? - Harry patrzy na niego zaskoczony. - Nie spodziewałem się tego... Znaczy, wiedziałem, że jest z tobą całym sercem, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak.  
\- Też się nie spodziewałem… Na początku sądziłem, że to będą jakieś pogróżki, żebym cię dobrze traktował, ale jej chodzi o mnie. - Szatyn kręci głową. - Ona naprawdę traktuje mnie jak mama…   
\- To chyba dobrze? Oh... - Nagle zrozumienie uderza go w twarz. - A może to sprawia, że czujesz się niezręcznie? Mogę porozmawiać z mamą, żeby tego nie robiła. Przepraszam, Lou!  
\- Nie, Hazz, nie masz za co - uspokaja go Tomlinson, uśmiechając się. - Zadziwia mnie to każdego dnia, ale nie powiedziałem, że mi to nie pasuje. Też ją uwielbiam, wiesz? Chyba, że tobie to przeszkadza..? Bo to jednak twoja mama, nie moja, więc nie powinienem ci jej zabierać…   
\- Nie, ja się cieszę, że moja mama cię lubi.  
\- To w porządku. - Louis puszcza mu oczko, po czym ziewa i patrzy na zegar. - Będę musiał cię niedługo odwieźć…   
\- A nie mogę zostać? - marudzi chłopak.  
\- Ale ty mówisz o tym mamie. - Szatyn unosi brew. - Jak dla mnie nie ma problemu; masz tu już trochę swoich ubrań, a do szkoły możemy pojechać jutro razem.   
\- Czemu? - Styles spogląda na niego z przymilną minką.  
\- Harry - jęczy Tomlinson, ale ostatecznie ugina się i wyginając usta, wybiera numer Anne.   
Kobieta odbiera po kilku sygnałach.  
\- Witaj skarbie, stało się coś?  
\- Cześć, Anne. - Louis przewraca oczami na swojego chłopaka. - Można tak powiedzieć, Harry nie chce wracać do domu.   
W słuchawce zapada cisza.  
\- ... Jak to nie chce wracać?  
\- Chce zostać u mnie. - Szatyn przygryza nerwowo wargę. Zaraz dostanie burę, czuje to w kościach. - Dlatego pytam cię o zdanie; jest naprawdę rozleniwiony. Wiesz, że pojechałby jutro ze mną do szkoły i odwiózłbym go po lekcjach, to nie jest żaden problem.   
Anne wzdycha i długo milczy.  
\- Obiecujesz, że zawieziesz go jutro na lekcje?  
\- Tak, pewnie - obiecuje Tomlinson. - I odstawię go prosto do domu po szkole.   
\- Dobrze. Niech zostanie. Ale przekaż mu, że stara matka też chciałaby spędzić z nim trochę czasu.  
\- Nie jesteś stara! - protestuje Louis, unosząc kciuk w górę na pytające spojrzenie Stylesa. - I przez najbliższe dwa dni jest cały twój, będę w pracy.   
\- Pewnie i tak po szkole do ciebie zajrzy... - wzdycha. - Nie miałabym nic przeciwko, gdybyś to ty, Lou, wpadał do nas.  
\- Mogę wpaść w weekend, jeśli chcesz? Nie mamy żadnego koncertu. - Szatyn dźga Harry’ego palcem w uśmiechnięty policzek. - I postaram ci się go tak ciągle nie zabierać, będę częściej wpadać.   
\- Dziękuję. I nie zrozum mnie źle kochanie, po prostu chcę nacieszyć się synem, zanim zabierzesz mi go do Manchesteru.  
\- Co masz na myśli..? - Tomlinson zamiera. Prawdą jest, że myślał o zamieszkaniu z Harrym, ale nie sądził, że będzie to możliwe, dopóki ten nie skończy przynajmniej osiemnastu lat.   
\- Harry wspominał, że po zdaniu A-levels przenosisz się do Manchesteru. A że nie wyobraża sobie rozdzielenia z tobą, już zaczął szukać dobrego liceum w okolicy - chichocze kobieta. - Ciężko pozwolić ukochanemu dziecku wyfrunąć z gniazda, ale chyba nie mam wyjścia, prawda? - pyta przez łzy.  
\- Och. - Louis czuje, jak coś ściska go w sercu. - Przepraszam, nic mi nie mówił… Ale dziękuję, że mu na to pozwalasz; nie chciałbym, żeby każdej nocy płakał w poduszkę. Jezu, uściskałbym cię teraz, przepraszam…   
\- Nic ci nie mówił? - pyta zdziwiona. - Jak to? Przecież ponoć ustalał to z tobą?  
Szatyn unosi wysoko brwi, po czym patrzy zmrużonymi oczami na Stylesa. - Nie, nic nie ustalaliśmy; ale teraz z pewnością porozmawiam z nim na ten temat.  
Styles przełyka ślinę, próbując chyłkiem uciec do łazienki.  
\- Oh... przepraszam, nie wiedziałam - mówi zmieszana Anne. - Sądziłam, że Harry z tobą rozmawiał, ale jeśli nie, to nie czuj się zobowiązany skarbie, porozmawiam sobie z nim…  
Tomlinson łapie go w pasie, powstrzymując przed ucieczką i jednocześnie odpowiada: - Nie, w porządku, Anne. To nie tak, że o tym nie myślałem, ale nie powinien cię okłamywać i zatajać tego przede mną. Ja sobie z nim porozmawiam.   
\- Jesteś pewny? W razie czego dzwoń do mnie skarbie, dobrze?  
\- Tak, pewnie - zgadza się Louis. - Widzimy się jutro, więc jeszcze porozmawiamy na ten temat.   
\- Do zobaczenia! - Kobieta kończy rozmowę.  
Harry nerwowo wygina palce, czekając na reprymendę.  
\- Harry. - Szatyn marszczy brwi niezadowolony, odkładając swój telefon. - Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego dopiero od twojej mamy dowiaduję się, że szukasz szkoły w Manchesterze?   
Styles wzrusza ramionami, nie patrząc na niego.  
\- Zabroniłbyś mi.  
\- Nie, nie mogę ci niczego zabronić, ale nie uważasz, że powinieneś mi mówić o takich rzeczach? - Tomlinson nie zmienia wyrazu twarzy. - Skoro dotyczy to naszej wspólnej przyszłości?   
\- Wspólnej przyszłości... - powtarza z prychnięciem młodszy. - A może wcale nie chcesz, żebym przenosił się z tobą? Luke sam poprosił Ashtona, żeby wyprowadził się z nim, a ty milczysz. - Zaciska zęby. - Może wcale cię nie pociągam i marzysz już tylko o wyjeździe?! - podnosi głos.  
\- Co? - Louis rozszerza oczy w zdumieniu, po czym kręci gwałtownie głową. - To jest nieprawda, kotku. Po prostu Asha nic tu nie trzyma, a ja nie chciałem wymagać od ciebie zmienienia całego swojego dotychczasowego życia dla mnie. Tu masz mamę, Liama… Tam będziesz miał tylko mnie.   
\- I niczego więcej nie potrzebuję! - krzyczy Harry. - A ty nie chcesz nawet uprawiać ze mną seksu!  
\- To nie tak, że nie chcę! - frustruje się szatyn, przeczesując grzywkę palcami. - Chcę zrobić z tobą wszystko właściwie, bo mi na tobie zależy! Nie chcę, by twój pierwszy raz był w moim małym pokoju, w pośpiechu, zanim mój współlokator nie wróci!   
\- Może w ogóle nie chcesz, żeby mój pierwszy raz był z tobą! Wszystko da się załatwić przy odrobinie wysiłku, ale ty ciągle powtarzasz, że ci na mnie zależy i chcesz zrobić wszystko właściwie!  
\- Oczywiście, że chcę, żeby twój pierwszy raz był ze mną! - Tomlinson kopie wściekle nogą w stolik. - I powtarzam tak, bo to jest prawda! Od dwóch miesięcy biorę nadgodziny i odkładam, żeby zabrać cię do Londynu po świętach, żebyśmy tam spędzili Sylwestra, żebyśmy zatrzymali się w dobrym hotelu, a ty mówisz, że nie wkładam nawet odrobiny wysiłku, by to załatwić?! Nie wiem, co jest złego w tym, że nie chcę tak po prostu załatwić twojego pierwszego razu, tylko chcę, by to miało znaczenie i było takie, jak na to zasługujesz!   
Styles patrzy na roztrzaskany wazonik na dywanie.  
\- A może ja wcale tego nie chcę? Nie chcę głupiego Londynu i tego, że nigdy nie masz dla mnie czasu, bo ciągle jesteś w pracy.  
\- To dlaczego nie mówisz mi takich rzeczy? - Louis odsuwa się na drugi koniec kanapy, przyciągając kolana do brody i chowając w nich twarz. - Sam mam dopiero 20 lat, czasem też mnie to wszystko po prostu przerasta, wiesz? Chcę jak najlepiej, ale widocznie nie potrafię, przepraszam.   
Brunet wygina usta w podkówkę i sięga do niego dłonią. Tomlinson czuje łzy spływające po jego policzkach. Wiedział, że go zawiedzie.   
\- Lou... nie płacz - jęczy Harry, pakując mu się na kolana i przytulając go. - Jesteś wspaniały i takiego ciebie właśnie chcę.  
\- Nic mi nie wychodzi - wzdycha Louis drżącym głosem, obejmując go w pasie i chowając twarz w jego szyi. - Próbuję się starać, a tylko wszystko psuję.   
\- Może starasz się za bardzo? - sugeruje cicho młodszy. - Próbujesz robić wielkie rzeczy... a ja zakochałem się w twoich drobnych gestach…  
\- Czyli mam sobie odpuścić ten wyjazd? - pyta szatyn po chwili, delikatnie muskając ustami jego skórę.   
\- Tak - prosi Harry. - Zamiast tego zabierz mnie znowu na dach tego budynku? - prosi. - Weźmiemy ciepłe koce i będziemy wpatrywać się w gwiazdy?  
\- Dobrze. - Tomlinson przymyka oczy i całuje go w kark. - Przepraszam, kochanie. Uwielbiam cię, twoje ciało też i nie chciałem, żebyś czuł się odrzucany.   
\- Ja też przepraszam... mogłem porozmawiać z tobą wcześniej. Ale ty tak z dnia na dzień ciągle byłeś w pracy i odtrącałeś mnie, gdy próbowałem coś zainicjować. - Ściska jego dłoń. - Naprawdę chciałbym... z tobą... Możesz przecież poprosić Luke’a, żeby spędził dzień z Ashem? Albo z mamą?  
\- Nie muszę go prosić, zawsze mnie pyta, czy jesteś, a jeśli odpowiadam, że tak, to nie wraca na noc. - Louis marszczy brwi i odrywa się od jego szyi. - Dziwne w sumie…   
Harry śmieje się cicho. Luke jest naprawdę kochany...  
\- Więc to nie będzie na szybko, zanim twój współlokator wróci…  
\- Masz rację. - Szatyn kładzie dłoń na jego policzku i całuje go powoli, mamrocząc w jego usta: - Dzisiaj też na pewno nie wróci, pilnuje bratanka...  
\- Ja też nie wracam do domu... - Młodszy odwzajemnia pocałunki. - Mamy dużo czasu.  
\- Jesteś pewien? - wzdycha Tomlinson w jego usta. - Będzie bolało, nawet jeśli będę delikatny…   
\- Jestem pewien. Wiem, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz.  
\- W porządku. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. - Louis przymyka powieki i sunie powoli dłońmi pod jego bluzką.   
\- Nie zrobisz tego. Ufam ci. - Styles zamyka oczy, odchylając głowę i wzdychając. - Możemy... się przenieść?  
\- Tak; cokolwiek chcesz, kochanie. - Szatyn schodzi z kanapy, chwytając go pod udami i niosąc w stronę swojej sypialni. Kiedy pogłębia pocałunek, zaczyna czuć wzrastające pożądanie. Myśli, że Harry też z pewnością może to poczuć. Ten bierze drżący oddech i trzyma się go kurczowo. Tomlinson przymyka za sobą drzwi i kładzie go ostrożnie na łóżku, układając się między jego nogami i nie przerywając pocałunku.   
\- Powoli... - prosi cichym głosem Harry. Wcześniejsza odwaga go opuściła i teraz jest trochę zestresowany.  
\- Spokojnie; nic jeszcze nie robię, kochanie - szepcze Louis, przenosząc pocałunki na jego szczękę. - Nie będziemy się spieszyć…   
\- Tak... dobrze - przytakuje chłopak, trochę biernie przyjmując pocałunki i wzdychając.  
\- Nie bój się też powiedzieć, jeśli się rozmyślisz, tak? To żaden powód do wstydu. - Szatyn całuje go w kącik ust. - I możesz mnie dotykać, jeśli chcesz, skarbie.  
\- Muszę się przyzwyczaić, to dla mnie... nowa sytuacja. - Głaszcze go lekko po plecach.  
\- Wiem, to w porządku - uspokaja go Tomlinson, pochwytując jego wargi w swoje. - Będziemy tu leżeć i się tylko całować, dopóki nie poczujesz się pewniej, tak?   
\- Tak... Dziękuję. - Styles uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością. - Jesteś wspaniały. - Sam wspina się na niego. Tak prozaiczne słowa, a upewniają go w tym, że Louisowi na nim zależy i nie ma się czego bać.  
\- Ty bardziej - mruczy Louis, wplątujac palce w jego loki i przyciągając go do pocałunku. Całują się, nie zważając na upływ czasu, aż w końcu brunet wsuwa dłonie pod koszulkę swojego chłopaka. Tomlinson czuje małe, chłodne dłonie Harry’ego i przyjemne mrowienie z opuchniętych warg. Wzdycha w jego usta, przenosząc jedną z dłoni na jego kark i masując go zachęcająco. Ośmielony Harry przesuwa palcami najpierw po jego plecach, a później zsuwa je niżej, badając wszystkie krzywizny.  
\- Zdejmij... - szepcze.  
Szatyn przytakuje, unosząc się, podnosząc ramiona i ściągając przez nie t-shirt. Odrzuca go gdzieś w bok i przygryzając wargę, zostaje w tej pozycji, ciekawy reakcji chłopaka na taką bliskość. Harry wyciąga ręce, kładąc je na jego torsie i badając klatkę piersiową. Chłopak jest naprawdę ładnie i proporcjonalnie zbudowany i to zaczyna na niego działać. Louis wypuszcza dłuższy oddech i pochyla się, by zacząć całować jego szyję. Brunet zaczyna gładzić jego sutki, ciesząc się z każdego miauknięcia. Tomlinson wsuwa ostrożnie dłonie pod jego bluzkę i przesuwa opuszkami palców po jego plecach, nie wiedząc, czy powinien posunąć się dalej.   
Styles na początku trochę się spina, ale zaraz też rozluźnia się i wraca do dotykania swojego chłopaka. Louis gładzi tylko jego plecy, drapiąc go delikatnie. Widzi, że brunet nie czuje się na tyle komfortowo, by się rozebrać, więc próbuje go bardziej podniecić, liżąc jego ucho i niby przypadkowo unosząc biodra, tym samym krótko się o niego ocierając. Brunet wydaje z siebie zaskoczony jęk i niemal natychmiast sam obniża biodra, szukając tarcia. Tomlinson wypycha delikatnie swoje biodra, błądząc niespiesznie dłońmi po plecach chłopaka.   
\- Nnn... - Harry ociera się o niego, mocniej zaciskając palce na jego ramionach.  
Szatyn przesuwa ręce na boki Stylesa i eksperymentalnie unosi biodra mocniej.   
Ten odrzuca głowę w tył, jęcząc.  
\- Mocniej - prosi bez tchu.  
Louis przysysa się do jego szyi, szybciej wypychając biodra i odrobinę nakierowując jego ruchy. Jego penis jest już twardy i Styles musi to czuć, zważywszy na to, że nakręca się coraz bardziej.   
Ocierają się o siebie coraz szybciej i mimo iż ruchy młodszego są nieco nieskładne, sama sytuacja na niego działa.  
\- Nie chcę dojść w spodnie jak nastolatek.  
Tomlinson wypuszcza drżący chichot, zatrzymując swoje ruchy i gładząc go po brzuchu. - Mogę zdjąć..?   
\- Tak, proszę! - wzdycha niemal z ulgą.  
Louis uśmiecha się i ściąga z niego bluzkę, całując go w międzyczasie. Oblizuje jeden z jego sutków, sięgając do rozporka jego spodni i przewracając go na łóżko, by zsunąć je w dół. Lustruje jego ciało wygłodniałym wzrokiem, górując nad nim i pochylając się, by wymruczeć do jego ucha: - Piękny i seksowny…  
Harry rumieni się, odwracając głowę na bok. Łapie go za szyję i pociąga na siebie, wciągając go w słodki pocałunek. Po chwili szatyn odrywa się od niego, by zsunąć własne dresy. Nie odrywa jednak palącego wzroku od sylwetki chłopaka.   
Młodszy oblizuje usta.  
\- Ppodoba ci się to, co widzisz?  
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. - Na wargach Tomlinsona zakwita uśmieszek. Wsuwa kciuk za gumkę swoich bokserek i zsuwa je w dół, pożerając go wzrokiem. Harry mimowolnie zerka na jego penisa. Matka natura hojnie go obdarzyła, jest duży, długi i gruby. Przełyka ślinę. "I to się ma we mnie zmieścić?!"  
Louis kładzie się z powrotem między jego nogami, sięgając do szuflady obok łóżka. Widząc panikę chłopca, całuje go pod uchem.   
\- Nie musimy - przypomina mu.   
Harry kręci głową. Chce, tylko...  
\- On jest... duży - mówi głupio.  
\- Cóż, to nie tak, że widzisz mojego penisa pierwszy raz, kochanie. - Szatyn unosi brwi, pozostawiając lubrykant i prezerwatywy w spokoju na szafce, a sam kładzie dłonie na jego policzkach, całując go uspokajająco. - Rozciągnę cię palcami, żeby potem bolało jak najmniej, tak?   
\- Ale on się nie zmieści! - Młodszy łapie go za rękę.  
\- Zmieści się, kotku, zobaczysz. - Tomlinson kręci głową, przenosząc rękę na jego bok i gładząc go dla uspokojenia. - Musisz tylko być rozluźniony.   
\- Jesteś pewny? - dopytuje Styles, kładąc się ponownie i odchylając głowę na poduszki.  
\- Tak, skarbie. - Louis obniża się i przesuwa gorącymi wargami po jego torsie. - I obiecuję, że jeśli ci się nie spodoba, to przestaniemy, nie martw się.   
\- Wiem... dziękuję... - Chłopak bierze głęboki oddech i wplata dłonie w jego włosy. Szatyn obniża się jeszcze bardziej i sięgając po lubrykant, obejmuje jego penisa ustami.   
Styles podrywa biodrami w górę, jęcząc głośno.  
\- O boże!  
Tomlinson zasysa policzki na jego długości, zwinnie manewrując językiem i wyciska żel na palce, zaczynając nawilżać jego wejście. Harry spina się, czując palce w tak intymnym miejscu, ale usta jego chłopaka pomagają mu się rozluźnić. Louis zaczyna krążyć delikatnie palcem wokół jego wejścia, przejeżdżając językiem po jego szczelinie i kiedy czuje, że ten się odpręża, wsuwa delikatnie pierwszy palec do środka.   
\- Oh! - Harry zaciska się na nim zaskoczony, łapiąc go za rękę. Szatyn ściska jego dłoń uspokajająco, zwalniając odrobinę tempo swoich ust i gładzi leciutko jego zaciśnięte ścianki.   
Harry daje sobie mentalnego kopa. Przecież miał już w sobie jego palce, czemu teraz się spinał?  
\- Przepraszam - mamrocze.  
\- Nic się nie dzieje, kochanie - szepcze Tomlinson, wypuszczając jego penisa z ust i zaczynając całować jego podbrzusze. Chce, żeby chłopak skupił się na przyjemności, którą daje posiadanie czegoś głęboko w sobie, więc drażni palcem jego prostatę.   
Znajomy dreszcz przyjemności przychodzi niespodziewanie. Styles jęczy i sam zaczyna poruszać biodrami.  
\- Tam - prosi.  
Louis wyznacza ich ruchom stały rytm, pracując nieprzerwanie palcem. Wypuszcza drżący oddech w jego pachwinę. Uwielbia widzieć bruneta w takim stanie. Chłopak wije się pod nim, ciągnąc go za włosy. Wraz z kolejnym ruchem szatyn wsuwa drugi palec, dość gładko brnąc nim we właściwy punkt. Przygryza wargę, patrząc z pożądaniem na jego minę.   
\- Więcej! - żąda rozpalony chłopak.  
Tomlinson kręci głową i zaczyna krzyżować palce, po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę rozciągając Harry’ego. Brunet sam nabija się na jego palce, jęcząc głośno. Louis oddycha głębiej i dokłada w końcu trzeciego palca, zafascynowany sposobem, w jaki jego palce znikają gładko we wnętrzu Stylesa.   
\- Nnn, tak! - Chłopak odrzuca głowę na poduszkę.  
Szatyn zatapia odrobinę swoje zęby w jego biodrze, będąc niemożliwe nakręconym jego jękami. Skoro tylko przez palce jest taki głośny, to co dopiero będzie, gdy dostanie penisa… Harry wykrzykuje jego imię. Jest podniecony do granic możliwości.  
\- Tak, kotku..? - chrypi Tomlinson, unosząc na niego wzrok. - Potrzebujesz więcej?   
\- Tak, proszę, już - bełkocze ten nieskładnie.  
\- Cholera, tak, w porządku - wzdycha Louis, wyciągając z niego palce i siadając między jego nogami, żeby wsunąć na siebie prezerwatywę.   
Styles łapie jego rękę.  
\- Bez.  
\- Co… - Szatyn mruga na niego w szoku, przełykając ślinę. - Jesteś pewien..?   
\- Ufam ci... i chcę cię poczuć. No dalej! - Chłopak porusza biodrami zachęcająco.  
\- Kur… Dobra, tak - zgadza się szybko Tomlinson, odrzucając saszetkę za siebie i kładąc się wzdłuż jego ciała. Opiera się na łokciach po obu stronach jego głowy i całuje go, mamrocząc w jego usta: - Zrobię to stopniowo, ok?   
\- Żeby tylko bolało jak najmniej... - Harry oplata jego biodra swoimi udami.  
\- Oczywiście, kochanie. - Louis cmoka go w kącik ust i chwyta jego twarz w dłonie, tak, żeby patrzyli sobie w oczy. - Mów, jak to będzie dla ciebie za dużo, natychmiast przestanę. - Z tymi słowami odrobinę przejęty zabiera jedną rękę i nakierowuje swojego twardego członka w obręb jego wejścia. Wciąga powietrze i przygryzając wargę, wsuwa powoli główkę do środka. Harry zaciska zęby, wbijając palce w jego ramiona. Cholera, boli… Szatyn zaprzestaje swoich ruchów i ze zmartwieniem w oczach zajmuje jego usta swoimi, mając nadzieję, że chłopak przyzwyczai się do tego uczucia.   
\- Wejdź... do końca... - wysapuje młodszy.  
Tomlinsonowi średnio podoba się pomysł sprawienia mu bólu, ale spełnia powoli jego prośbę, wirując w jego ustach językiem. Kiedy dotyka swoimi biodrami jego pośladków, odrywa się i lustruje ze zmarszczonymi brwiami jego twarz. Styles oddycha drżąco, zaciskając mocno powieki, spod których i tak wydostaje się kilka łez.  
\- Przepraszam, kochanie - szepcze gorączkowo Louis, scałowywując jego łzy i próbując go uspokoić. - Możemy przestać, ale to niedługo zamieni się w czystą rozkosz, przysięgam. Poza tym jesteś moim kotkiem, popatrz, jak dobrze mnie przyjąłeś, tak? Zmieścił się cały, jesteś niesamowity.   
\- Daj... mi chwilkę, tak? - Harry pociąga nosem, próbując uchwycić jego usta i sięga dłonią do swojego penisa.  
\- Ile tylko potrzebujesz. - Szatyn całuje go i dołącza swoją dłoń do tej jego, pieszcząc delikatnie palcami jego erekcję. Harry powoli się uspokaja, a dotyk Louisa sprawia, że znowu twardnieje. Wypuszcza powietrze z płuc, rozluźniając się.  
Tomlinson gładzi kciukiem jego policzek, obdarzając lekkimi pocałunkami całą jego twarz. - W porządku, kochanie? - szepcze.   
\- Tak. - Brunet uśmiecha się. - Pasujesz idealnie…  
\- Bo ty jesteś idealny dla mnie - mamrocze Louis, odwzajemniając jego uśmiech. - Ruszę się teraz, dobrze?   
Ten kiwa głową, całując go ponownie. Szatyn przymyka powieki, odwzajemniając pocałunek i wysuwając się z niego, by wejść z powrotem. Czeka na jakąś oznakę dyskomfortu. Ten jednak nie nadchodzi. Z ust chłopaka pod nim wyrywa się tylko zduszony jęk, a jego uda zaciskają się mocniej. Zachęcony jego reakcją, Tomlinson zaczyna wypychać swoje biodra w powolnym rytmie, gładząc go po boku. Harry wychodzi mu naprzeciw, pojękując coraz głośniej. Gdy nagle wykrzykuje jego imię, ten wie, że trafił w prostatę. Louis dyszy w jego szyję, wymierzając ruchy w to konkretne miejsce i odruchowo przyspieszając tempo. Brunet zaciska mocniej uda, pokrzykując i jęcząc na zmianę. Przygryza swoje wargi. Oczywiście szatyn chciałby, by pierwszy raz jego chłopaka był jak najdłuższy, ale on sam jest już naprawdę blisko i to nie jest jego wina, bo jest nakręcony, odkąd tylko wszedł do pokoju, a w dodatku to też jest jego pierwszy raz, z osobą, do której coś czuje i która nie miała wcześniej nikogo, więc jest to całkiem inne, a on to kocha. Owija swoją dłoń wokół penisa Stylesa, zaczynając go dodatkowo stymulować. Chłopak nie potrzebuje wiele, by dojść z jego imieniem na ustach. Tomlinson ociężale zanurza się w nim jeszcze raz, po czym w końcu pozwala sobie na rozlanie się w jego wnętrzu. Harry odchyla głowę i wzdycha, czując jego spermę w sobie. Sam porusza jeszcze biodrami, ujeżdżając jego orgazm. Louis mruczy coś niewyraźnie w jego szyję, przylegając do niego ściśle i nie chcąc puszczać. Odczuwa niesamowitą przyjemność i ulgę w pulsującym penisie.   
Drugi chłopak obejmuje go niczym koala, zakleszczając w uścisku.  
\- Zostań - prosi.  
\- Jestem - wzdycha szatyn, zaciągając się jego zapachem. Nigdy nie sądził, że jemu też spodoba się taka potrzeba bliskości. - I będę.   
\- We mnie - wyznaje zarumieniony Harry. - To było niesamowite... Dlaczego wcześniej nie chciałeś tego ze mną zrobić?  
\- To w porządku, kochanie. - Tomlinson posyła mu leniwy uśmiech i podnosi głowę, by go pocałować, po czym odgarnia jego spocone loki z czoła. - Tak, było. Po prostu… nie chciałem sprawić ci bólu?   
Harry wzdycha z rozkoszą, czując się tak... pełnym.  
\- Nie sprawiłeś…  
\- Sprawiłem - protestuje Louis, bawiąc się jego włosami. - I tak, jasne, to normalne przy pierwszym razie, a przyjemność ostatecznie jest o wiele większa niż ból, ale jednak to duża odpowiedzialność, przeprowadzić kogoś przez to… Tym bardziej, że mi na tobie zależy i bałem się, że spanikuję jak zobaczę, że cię boli.   
\- Sam tego chciałem, Lou i dziękuję…  
\- Nie musisz mi za to dziękować. - Szatyn kręci głową i kładzie się na jego torsie. - To ja powinienem dziękować tobie, jesteś jedną z najlepszych rzeczy, jakie przydarzyły mi się w życiu.   
Harry wtula się w niego.  
\- ...Zabierzesz mnie ze sobą? - pyta po chwili ciszy.  
\- A jesteś tego pewien? - Tomlinson muska ustami jego ramię. - Jesteś gotowy, żeby zacząć ze mną dorosłe życie?   
\- Jeśli będziesz mnie wspierać?... Przepraszam, że zrzucam na ciebie taką odpowiedzialność.  
\- To będzie przyjemność mieć cię w domu. - Louis uśmiecha się do niego czule. - Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś z mojego powodu się do czegoś zmuszał… To są najlepsze lata twojego życia; nie wymagam od ciebie, żebyś czekał na mnie w domu z obiadkiem, tak? Albo jeśli czasem zatęsknisz za mamą i wyjedziesz do niej na jakiś czas, to też będzie w porządku.   
\- Będę kontynuował naukę w Manchesterze. Na pewno nie chcę być jak typowa żonka czekająca z obiadkiem.  
\- Ja też nie będę typowym mężem - śmieje się szatyn. - Znając życie, Luke wynajmie mieszkanie naprzeciwko i jak wrócisz do domu, to raczej ty zastaniesz nas okładających się piankowymi mieczami.   
\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, pod warunkiem, że będę mógł dołączyć! - śmieje się młodszy. - Na pewno chcesz dzielić ze mną pokój? Przyznam szczerze, że tego nie przemyślałem do końca i nie wziąłem pod uwagę wynajmowania czegoś samemu - przyznaje skruszony.  
\- Uwielbiam mieć cię blisko, to będzie przyjemność, a nie problem. - Tomlinson przeciąga się odrobinę w jego ramionach i ziewa. - Podoba mi się pomysł wspólnego mieszkania, wiesz? Cieszę się, że przekonałeś mamę. Sam bałbym się zapytać.   
\- Nie była zachwycona - wspomina Styles. - Ale lubi cię i chyba chce, żebym się usamodzielnił? Więc po prostu zrzuciła odpowiedzialność na ciebie. - Z jego gardła wydobywa się nieco złośliwy chichot.  
\- Ci Stylesowie mnie wykończą. - Louis wygina usta w podkówkę.   
\- Sam jesteś sobie winny! Wiedziałeś na co się piszesz - wytyka mu sennie brunet, z zamkniętymi oczami.  
\- Nie do końca, ale nie chciałbym tego inaczej - mówi cicho szatyn, również pomału przysypiając.   
\- Wyobrażałeś to sobie inaczej? - dopytuje Harry.  
\- Cóż, sądziłem, że to będzie związek na odległość - przyznaje Tomlinson, ocierając policzek o jego ramię. - Co nie znaczy, że wolałbym to w ten sposób. Po prostu mieszkając ze mną, zauważysz więcej moich wad.   
\- Związki na odległość nigdy nie wychodzą... - mruczy młodszy.  
\- Pewnie nie - wzdycha Louis, unosząc się i całując go.   
\- Cieszę się, że wyjeżdżam z tobą... naprawdę... - Harry zwija się w kłębek przy jego boku, wysuwając z siebie miękkiego już penisa. - Kocham cię.  
Szatyn tylko uśmiecha się i zarzuca na nich splątaną kołdrę. Obejmuje go i nawija brązowe loki na palec. Oddałby wszystko, żeby tak było już do końca. 

***

Tydzień do świąt minął Harry’emu zaskakująco szybko, wypełniony Louisem oraz pomaganiem mamie w przygotowaniach i ani się obejrzał, a już szykował stół. Anne krzątała się w kuchni, a jego chłopak miał pojawić się lada moment.  
Ten właśnie usiłował dojść w kawałku do drzwi, z torebką z prezentem dla kobiety zawieszoną na przedramieniu, a ruchliwym pudełkiem pod drugą pachą. Przeklinając pod nosem, szatyn naciska łokciem dzwonek do drzwi, mamrocząc do sporego pudełka, żeby się zamknęło, bo zepsuje niespodziankę.   
Mija kilka chwil, nim drzwi się otwierają, ukazując rozpromienioną twarz Stylesa.  
\- Jesteś! - Pochyla się do pocałunku. - Pomóc ci? - Wyciąga ręce po pudełko.  
\- Nie! - Tomlinson gwałtownie cofa się do tyłu, a widząc jego minę, szybko dodaje: - To po prostu twoja niespodzianka, kochanie. Pokaż mi tylko, gdzie macie choinkę, tak?   
\- Oh. - Styles mruga zaskoczony. - W salonie. - Wskazuje orientacyjny kierunek.  
Louis uśmiecha się i jakoś wciska obok niego, głośno tupiąc, by zagłuszyć poruszenia w ozdobnym kartonie i wrzeszcząc na pół domu: - Cześć, Anne!   
Kiedy dostaje się do salonu, ostrożnie odkłada pudełko pod choinkę, mając nadzieję, że jego zawartość nie ucieknie ze środka. Ogląda się za siebie i kiedy nie widzi Harry’ego, szybko wrzuca zwierzakowi przysmak. Obok kładzie ładną torebkę i idzie do kuchni, by należycie przywitać się z Anne.   
\- Witaj kochanie! - szczebiocze kobieta, zamykając piekarnik, uzbrojona w rękawice kuchenne. - Pomożecie mi z tym wszystkim? - pyta, gdy w kuchni pojawia się też jej syn.  
\- Oczywiście - zgadza się natychmiast szatyn, cmokając ją w policzek. - Znaczy w przenoszeniu rzeczy, bo gdybym próbował coś ugotować, skończyłoby się samozapłonem...  
\- Nawet się nie waż! - Anne marszczy groźnie brwi. - Pozanoście to - wskazuje blat wypełniony różnymi potrawami - na stół w salonie. Mam nadzieję, że jest już gotowy, jak prosiłam?  
\- Tak, mamo - odpowiada Harry, chwytając za półmisek.  
\- My mamy to wszystko zjeść? - pyta strwożony Tomlinson, idąc za swoim chłopakiem z wielką miską.   
\- Nie wypuszczę was, dopóki wszystkiego nie zjecie! - krzyczy kobieta z kuchni.  
\- Chryste. - Louis rozszerza oczy, odkładając pachnące danie na ładnie zastawiony stół. - Będziesz mnie dalej kochał, jak twoja mama mnie utuczy?   
\- Oczywiście! - chichocze chłopak i całuje go w nos. - Musimy najeść się na zapas, chyba, że będziemy co jakiś czas wracać do domu.  
\- Oczywiście, że będziemy tu wracać. - Uśmiecha się szatyn, wchodząc z powrotem do kuchni po kolejny półmisek.   
Potrzebują jeszcze kilka rund, by zanieść wszystko na stół. Kiedy siadają przy stole, Anne podrywa się z miejsca.  
\- Harry, kochanie, pomożesz mi? - pyta, zostawiając zdezorientowanego Louisa samego.  
Po kilku minutach, razem wnoszą tort z zapalonymi świeczkami.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Lou!!  
\- Rany, dziękuję, nie musieliście… - Tomlinson mruga zaskoczony, kiedy stawiają przed nim własnoręcznie ozdobiony wypiek.   
\- Ależ co ty opowiadasz kochanie, musieliśmy! - gani go Anne. - A teraz pomyśl życzenie i dmuchaj!  
Louis uśmiecha się i kręci głową na tę sympatyczną rodzinę, ale, zgodnie z tradycją, zamyka oczy i zdmuchuje świeczki przedstawiające cyfrę 20.   
Harry i Anne zaczynają klaskać.  
\- Spełni się! - Szczęśliwy Harry całuje go i wręcza mu nóż. - Czyń honory. Zamawiam cukrową różyczkę.  
\- Rozwalę to - jęczy szatyn w proteście, ale zaczyna kroić ostrożnie tort. Z trudem, bo z trudem, ale ostatecznie kładzie na talerzyku swojego chłopaka duży kawałek z różyczką, a na talerzyku Anne odrobinę mniejszy, z listkami. Sam zadowala się lukrowym napisem.   
\- Powinniśmy najpierw zjeść obiad - marudzi Anne, wbijając w ciasto widelczyk. - Ale udam, że tego nie widzę.  
\- Deser wchłania się lepiej przed obiadem. - Mruga do niej Tomlinson, odkrajając kawałek i wsuwając go do ust. Zamiera, kiedy pudełko pod choinką zaczyna się przesuwać i dobiega stamtąd ciche szczeknięcie.   
Harry marszczy brwi, rozglądając się, a Anne posyła Louisowi dobrotliwy uśmiech.  
\- Oh, znowu pies sąsiadów... Pójdę sprawdzić.  
Louis oddycha z ulgą i kiedy kobieta wstaje, postanawia zająć czymś swojego chłopaka. Wyciąga telefon z kieszeni i mówi: - Hej, widziałeś moje snapy, jak Luke rano śpiewa mi "Happy birthday" i obrzuca mnie confetti?   
\- Co? - śmieje się Styles i zagląda mu przez ramię. - Powinienem posypać cię brokatem?  
\- Nie, wystarczy mi na dzisiaj - chichocze ze swojej miny na nagraniu. - Miałem potem tego pełno w buzi…   
Styles całuje go pocieszająco w nos.  
\- Przynajmniej pamiętał, tak?  
Kilka chwil później, Anne wraca do stołu i w spokoju mogą kontynuować wieczerzę, rozmawiając i od czasu do czasu wybuchając śmiechem.  
\- Czy możemy potem walnąć się na kanapę z kubkami kakao? - prosi w pewnym momencie Louis, masując się po brzuchu. - Nie wejdę na górę w tym stanie.   
\- Mam gorącą czekoladę z imbirem i pomarańczą, może chcecie później? - pyta Anne, kończąc swoją sałatkę.  
\- Ja poproszę! Jest niesamowita! - mówi konspiracyjnie jej syn do Louisa.  
\- Twoja mama czy ta czekolada? - Szczerzy się szatyn. - Tak, poproszę. I chcę obejrzeć Grincha. Jakbym miał kiedyś dzieci, to przebierałbym się za Grincha, a nie Mikołaja.   
\- Ciężki wybór - mamrocze Harry, ale wybucha śmiechem na minę swojej mamy. - Oczywiście, że ty, bo robisz najlepszą czekoladę na świecie!  
\- Czaruś...  
\- A w naszym domu - młodszy zwraca się do Louisa - nie będzie Grincha. Tylko Mikołaj. Nie zgadzam się na psucie dzieciom świąt!  
\- Ale Harold. - Tomlinson wygina usta w podkówkę. - Ja uwielbiam święta i nasze dzieci też je będą uwielbiać, ale chciałbym je rozbawiać! Wyobrażasz sobie święta bez tego marudzącego, zielonego ludka? Chcesz je tego pozbawić?   
\- Tak - mówi Styles, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Nie ma mowy.  
\- Anne. - Louis zwraca zdesperowany wzrok w stronę kobiety. - Powiedz mu coś.   
\- Kiedy będą starsze? - próbuje kobieta. - Już myślisz o adopcji? - chichocze.  
\- No... - Harry jest zmieszany. - Myślę o Lou poważnie?  
\- Będzie świetnym rodzicem - śmieje się szatyn, szturchając go łokciem w bok. - Ale raczej nie wcześniej niż po studiach, co?   
\- Myślałem raczej o czasie, kiedy osiągniemy jako taką stabilność. Własne mieszkanie, praca? - Chłopak spogląda na niego. Cieszy się, że Louis go nie wyśmiał.  
\- Widzisz? - Tomlinson przyciąga go do siebie ramieniem i całuje w czoło. - Przyda się w naszej małej rodzinie ktoś rozsądny i odpowiedzialny. Ale do rozmowy o Grinchu jeszcze wrócimy.   
\- Zrobię wam tę czekoladę. - Anne dyskretnie ewakuuje się do kuchni.  
\- Będzie popłakiwać, że jej syn dorasta? - zagaduje Louis, gdy kobieta znika w kuchni. Gładzi troskliwie ramię swojego chłopaka.   
\- Nie wiem. - Harry spogląda w stronę kuchni z dziwną miną. - Powinienem do niej iść? - pyta.  
\- Pewnie, leć ją przytul - zachęca go szatyn z uśmiechem. - Ja znajdę coś do oglądania.   
Harry znika w kuchni na kilkanaście długich minut. Kiedy on i Anne wracają, mają zaczerwienione oczy, a kobieta wciąż pociąga nosem, ale dzielnie dzierży w rękach kubki z napojem, które stawia na stoliku.  
\- Uwaga, bo gorące, chłopcy - ostrzega i sięga pod choinkę, zaraz też podając Louisowi prostokątne pudełko, opakowane w złoty papier w renifery.  
\- Nie trzeba było, i tak już jesteś dla mnie za dobra - jęczy Tomlinson, ale otwiera ostrożnie prezent, którym okazuje się być elegancka koszula w kratę, jedna z tych drogich. Wstaje, by ją uściskać. - Dziękuję.   
\- Nie ma za co, skarbeńku. Będzie na wręczenie A-levels. - Kobieta ukradkiem ociera oczy. Zaraz też Harry podsuwa mu prezent od siebie - naprawdę spore pudełko, idealnie zawinięte w zielony papier, obwiązane kokardką.  
\- Ten jest ode mnie…  
\- Też nie musiałeś - wzdycha Louis, biorąc od niego prezent. Uśmiecha się szeroko i kręci głową, najpierw robiąc na pamiątkę zdjęcie ładnie zapakowanemu pudełku, po czym przystępuje do delikatnego rozrywania papieru. Zamiera z otwartymi ustami, kiedy jego oczom ukazuje się gitara. Wyciąga ją ostrożnie i ogląda z każdej strony, po czym odkłada ją z nabożną czcią i rzuca się na swojego chłopaka, całując go po całej twarzy. - Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję! Zwariowałeś, ale dziękuję.   
Ten tylko chichocze, tuląc się do niego i odwzajemniając pocałunki. Nie zwracają uwagi na Anne, która ukradkiem robi im zdjęcia.  
\- Jesteście niemożliwi. - Szatyn w końcu odrywa się od niego i ociera kąciki oczu, kręcąc głową. Sam udaje się pod choinkę, wyciągając najpierw złotą, matową torebkę z czerwoną kokardą i wręczając ją Anne. - Teraz moja kolej; mam nadzieję, że spodobają się wam prezenty.   
\- Nie powinieneś... - mamrocze kobieta, przyjmując prezent. Wzdycha zaskoczona, widząc perfumy od YSL. Od razu się nimi psika. - Oh, cudowny zapach! Dziękuję! - Odpakowuje też karnet do spa. - Lou... - Bierze go w ramiona. - Planowałam taki wyjazd od miesięcy!  
\- Należy ci się taki czas tylko dla siebie, ciągle tylko dbasz o nas - śmieje się Tomlinson, całując ją w policzek i odsuwając się. Puszcza jej dłoń i w końcu podnosi największe, nieopakowane papierem, pudełko w różowe, pastelowe paski. Pociąga Harry’ego na kanapę i dopiero tam kładzie mu prezent na kolanach, bojąc się, że mógłby je upuścić, zaskoczony ciężarem. - Wesołych świąt, kochanie.   
Styles czuje poruszenie wewnątrz pudełka.  
\- Co jest w środku? - pyta zaskoczony i zdejmuje wieczko. Niemal natychmiast ze środka wygląda piaskowy szczeniak spaniela. Psiak rozgląda się ciekawie i wskakuje na brzeg pudełka, by polizać Harry'ego po nosie. Ten czuje łzy pod powiekami. - L.lou, co ty?  
\- To twój nowy, psi przyjaciel. - Louis uśmiecha się, głaszcząc palcem mały łebek. - Żebyś miał się do kogo przytulić, jak czasem będę zajęty.   
Szczeniak próbuje złapać jego palce, merdając wesoło ogonkiem.  
\- Jest cudowny, dziękuję, Lou... Mamo? - Styles patrzy na kobietę pytająco, ale ta tylko się śmieje.   
\- Już myślałam, że zapytasz, po co nam opakowanie psiej karmy w dolnej szafce.  
\- Planowaliście to?  
\- Cóż, do końca roku szkolnego ty i psinka zostajecie tutaj, więc musiałem zapytać twojej mamy. - Szatyn wzrusza lekko ramionami, uśmiechając się do małego psa. - Jest cudny; mieliśmy go w domu tylko trzy dni, a już zdążyliśmy go pokochać. Luke płakał, jak go oddawał. Właśnie, w samochodzie mam wszystkie akcesoria, to prezent od niego i Asha.   
\- Naprawdę nie musieli... Pewnie ucieszą się, że niedługo psiak znowu będzie z nimi, jak już się przeniesiemy... Ma jakieś imię?  
\- Nie, to twój pies i honor nazwania go przypada tobie. - Tomlinson zawija nogi na kanapie i sięga po jego loki. Uwielbia się nimi bawić. - Po świętach wyrobimy mu imienną obróżkę, w porządku?   
\- O rany, nie mam pomysłu... - Harry rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu inspiracji, a ciekawski szczeniak w tym czasie zwiedza salon.  
\- Powinien dostać imię po jakimś wielkim podróżniku - śmieje się Louis, patrząc, jak spaniel zagląda pod choinkę. - Luke wołał za nim Peep i Toffee, jest okropny w nadawaniu imion.   
\- Podróżniku? - śmieje się młodszy, widząc jak psiak wyciąga się na łapach, by powąchać choinkę i zaraz cofa się wystraszony. - Raczej celowałbym w niezdarnego jelonka z Disneya.  
\- Bambi? - prycha szatyn. - Bambi pasuje do ciebie.   
\- Co? Ja nie jestem niezdarny! - oburza się Styles.  
\- Odrobinę jesteś, kotku - droczy się z nim jego mama.   
\- Mamo! - jęczy, a psiak zainteresowany nowym dźwiękiem podnosi głowę. - Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła.  
\- Nie musisz dzisiaj decydować o imieniu. - Louis wzrusza ramionami i bierze w dłonie kubek z czekoladą.   
Harry zamyśla się.   
\- Oh, nie wiem! - Rozkłada ręce. - Pomyślę później. Na razie będzie po prostu szczeniakiem.  
\- W porządku. Chcesz herbatnika? - Szatyn sięga po rozłożone na talerzyku ciastka, na co pies podnosi gwałtownie łebek, po czym biegnie niezdarnie do jego nóg. - Och, Biscuit?   
\- Pasuje! - Cieszy się Styles, biorąc pieska na ręce. - Hej, podoba ci się nowe imię?  
Szczeniak szczeka radośnie i zaczyna lizać go po całej twarzy.   
\- To pewnie dlatego, że Ash go nimi karmił - stwierdza Tomlinson, po czym opiera głowę o ramię swojego chłopaka i pogryzając herbatniki, wpatruje w świąteczny film. Styles natomiast grucha do szczeniaka i karmi go herbatnikami.   
Harry w końcu czuje, że jest we właściwym miejscu, przy boku swobodnie opartego o kanapę Louisa.

***

W mgnieniu oka nadchodzi kwiecień i Louis wychodzi z ostatniego egzaminu, wzdychając ciężko pod nosem. Ma wielką nadzieję, że zdał, bo musi w końcu na poważnie rozejrzeć się za mieszkaniem i naprawdę nie chce tu dalej tkwić. Przeciąga się i podchodzi do automatu z kawą, znajdując opartego o maszynę Zayna, siedzącego na podłodze i rysującego komiks. Bierze swoją czarną i opiera się o parapet obok mulata, przymykając powieki.   
Po chwili zza rogu wyłaniają się roztrzepane loki i nie mija nawet minuta, gdy ma chłopaka uwieszonego na swojej szyi.  
\- Kochanie? Jak ci poszło? - dopytuje Harry, ciągnąc go za rękaw i nieomal wylewając jego kawę.  
\- Cześć, H., ciebie też miło widzieć - mamrocze z przekąsem Malik, nie odrywając wzroku od komiksu. - Tak, w domu wszyscy zdrowi; dziękuję, że pytasz.   
\- Heej, nie bądź taki cyniczny dla mojego kotka - śmieje się szatyn, odkładając papierowy kubek na parapet i obejmując swojego chłopaka w talii. Złącza delikatnie ich usta, po czym uśmiecha się i mówi: - Myślę, że w porządku. To nie był najłatwiejszy egzamin, ale na zdanie powinno wystarczyć.   
\- Jesteś pewny? Pamiętasz pytania? Możemy sprawdzić gdzieś odpowiedzi, jestem pewien, że podobne zadania są w internecie! - mówi gorączkowo młodszy, ale zacina się, gdy jego wzrok pada na Zayna. - Oh, witaj Zee.  
\- Nie, nie przejmujcie się mną, ja jestem tylko obserwatorem. - Zayn macha ręką i dalej koloruje swój komiks.   
\- Harry, spokojnie. - Tomlinson masuje go po boku. - Już jest po egzaminie, nie ma co się stresować na zapas. Tak czy inaczej skończyłem szkołę, nie?   
\- Uhm... tak... Więc teraz Manchester? - pyta podekscytowany Styles, kiwając głową do wychodzącego z sali profesora. Ten kręci głową rozbawiony i podchodzi do nich.  
\- No no, panie Tomlinson, szczerze mówiąc nigdy się pana nie spodziewałem na A-levels…  
\- Z tej strony tak samo - odpowiada poważnie Louis, kładąc sobie dłoń na sercu.   
\- Cieszę się, że jednak ktoś pana zmotywował. - Mężczyzna spogląda znacząco na wciąż owiniętego wokół niego Harry’ego. - Jest pan naprawdę inteligentny, panie Tomlinson.  
\- Dziękuję. - Szatyn mruga i unosi wysoko brwi. - Choć w przypadku edukacji szkolnej tak naprawdę bardziej się liczy pamięć, czyż nie?   
\- Niestety. - Profesor wzdycha. - Wciąż liczę na jakąś reformę, ale możliwe, że już się nie doczekam... Życzę panu powodzenia, panie Tomlinson i panu, panie Styles. Słyszałem, że wybiera się pan do Manchesteru? - Kiedy otrzymuje potwierdzenie, kontynuuje. - Proszę mi obiecać, że będzie się pan uczyć tak dobrze, jak tutaj... Powodzenia, panowie... - Uśmiecha się i idzie do pokoju nauczycielskiego.  
\- Ja naprawdę jestem niewidzialny - szepcze sam do siebie niezauważony przez profesora Zayn.   
Louis wybucha śmiechem i schyla się, by potargać jego idealnie ułożoną fryzurę. - Bo wtapiasz się w ten swój komiks.   
\- Czasami lepiej być niewidzialnym... - mamrocze Harry, wspominając Nicka.  
\- Hej, nieprawda; tym bardziej, jeśli nie robisz niczego złego. - Szatyn marszczy brwi i całuje go w czoło. - To ludzie dręczący innych bez powodu są problemem, nikt nie powinien chować się po kątach.   
\- Cieszę się, że cię poznałem... - Chłopak przytula się do niego. - Teraz ostatni koncert i wyjeżdżamy?  
\- Najpierw trzeba znaleźć mieszkanie. - Tomlinson podszczypuje go lekko w bok. - Chcesz dzielić je tylko ze mną czy wolałbyś, żebyśmy mieszkali z Ashem i Lukiem?   
\- Lubię chłopaków - przyznaje Styles. - A mniejsze koszty na początku są lepsze, zawsze możemy poszukać czegoś swojego później, prawda?  
\- Pewnie. - Louis uśmiecha się i cmoka go w policzek. - Hemmings będzie w raju, mając Biscuita na co dzień.   
\- Będzie nam też łatwiej zorganizować dla niego opiekę. Patrz, same plusy!  
\- To zgadamy się z nimi i pojedziemy czegoś szukać w najbliższym czasie. - Szatyn opiera brodę na jego głowie. - Co robimy teraz? Nie chce mi się wracać do domu, jest za ciepło.   
\- Możemy iść na lody! Zayniee, idziesz z nami? A później możemy wziąć Biscuita na spacer!  
\- Czemu nie? - Mulat wzrusza ramionami i wkłada ołówek za ucho, po czym zgarnia komiks i wstaje. Unosi brwi i kiwa głową na zmierzającą w ich stronę Perrie. - Zgaduję, że ona też idzie.   
\- Jak dla mnie spoko; będzie mi was trochę brakować w Manchesterze. - Tomlinson przybija z nim piątkę.   
\- Może zadzwonisz po Asha i Luke'a? Pewnie też chętnie z nami pójdą… - proponuje Harry.   
\- To może jeszcze Liam i Niall? - śmieje się Louis. - I Michael, o! Nawet za nim będę trochę tęsknić…   
\- Czemu nie? Świętujemy twoją wolność! - chichocze młodszy, trącając go w bok. - Napisz im, że jesteśmy w Dolci i mogą do nas dołączyć.  
\- Tak zrobię. - Szatyn przytakuje entuzjastycznie i wyciąga telefon.  
\- Oczywiście i tak oczekujemy zaproszenia na parapetówę, jak się już przeprowadzicie - zaznacza Perrie, przytulając Stylesa na powitanie.   
\- Przyjedziecie do Manchesteru? - pyta szczęśliwy Styles, witając się z dziewczyną. - Cudownie! Oczywiście, że jesteście zaproszeni!  
\- Pewnie, że tak. - Blondynka uśmiecha się. - W Londynie osiedlimy się dopiero gdzieś tak przed rozpoczęciem roku akademickiego, nie, Malik?   
\- Ta, a wcześniej wytargasz mnie po całej Anglii i jeszcze dalej - rzuca z przekąsem Zayn, ale uśmiecha się do bruneta. - Przyjedziemy, H. A następny raz mam nadzieję, że nie dopiero na wasz ślub. Szkoda by było stracić kontakt.   
\- Więc Londyn, huh? - Brunet kręci głową z niedowierzaniem. - Trzymam za was kciuki, mnie Londyn trochę przeraża. Ale oczywiście nie stracimy kontaktu! Będziemy do was pisać i wysyłać głupie snapy!  
\- My i Zaynie jesteśmy światowi. - Edwards obejmuje mulata ramieniem z próżną miną, na co dostaje szturchańca. - No co, tak jest! Wy też się tam pewnie kiedyś przeniesiecie.   
\- Na razie wolimy być te dwie godziny drogi od mamy Harry’ego, żeby w razie czego móc wrócić z podkulonym ogonem - śmieje się Louis, siedząc na parapecie i kończąc swoją kawę.   
\- To urocze! - grucha Harry, dotykając jego policzka. - Mama już obiecała, że będzie nas odwiedzać - przyznaje. - Zaprosicie nas kiedyś do Londynu? - pyta parę obok. - Muszę się przyzwyczajać, będąc z przyszłą gwiazdą rocka…  
\- Pewnie, rodzice załatwili nam naprawdę spore mieszkanie. - Uśmiecha się Edwards. - Możecie wpadać w każdej chwili. Tylko nie ma pieprzenia na kanapie.  
\- Oh nie, dlaczego? Jak stawiacie takie warunki, to nigdzie nie jedziemy!!  
\- Będzie pokój gościnny - wtrąca Malik. - Tam róbcie sobie, co tylko chcecie, ale kanapa to dla mnie i Pezz wspólna świętość, i mamy pakt, że ja też nie mogę tam z nikim uprawiać seksu.   
\- W takim razie przemyślimy to. - Styles uśmiecha się i pociąga Louis do wyjścia. - Chodźmy na te lody!

Reszta dnia upłynęła im w naprawdę wakacyjnej i miłej atmosferze. Najpierw wpadli całą bandą do lodziarni, wypełniając połowę przestrzeni lokalu, ale, ku uciesze właściciela, wzięli tylko swoje lody i poszli posiedzieć w parku. Prowadzili jedną, wspólną rozmowę, nawet Michael, którego Ash i Harry jakoś do niej wciągali, i to wszystko było tak sympatyczne, że Louis, leżący z głową na kolanach swojego chłopaka, i nogami opartymi o te wyciągnięte Luke’a, poczuł się wyjątkowo beztrosko. Miał wrażenie, że w końcu wszystko się układa.

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie przeniesione z Tumblr.
> 
> Fenrissa: https://wonder-holic.tumblr.com/  
> Galway Girl: https://drunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com/


End file.
